Hidden Shadows Seeking Light
by jessewriter
Summary: Sequel to Broken Promises and New Beginnings. The Sith are after the Chosen One. Who is the Chosen One and what will it take to save him? COMPLETE Aug 1
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Summary: The sequel to Broken Promises and New Beginnings it begins immediately following the ending of the previous story. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Anakin are on their way to Tiress. The governmental leaders of the planet requested the Jinn/Kenobi team to aid in settling the conflict on their planet as well as to work towards reestablishing peace and stability. They must also try to locate whoever is responsible for the assassination of the Vice Commander of the planet and the kidnappers of the Commander's daughter. There are darker forces at work here that the Jedi are not yet aware of. As if they didn't have enough to do Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon must also work to put their relationship back together following the events of BPNB. Will their fragile attempt to reconcile withstand the pressures of a mission and the desire of a dark lord to possess the Chosen One? Can Obi- Wan trust someone who has abandoned him before? If forced to choose again which Padawan would Qui-Gon select? What if their very lives depended upon his choice?  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21. I thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her work. If you haven't read her story you are really missing out on something wonderful. You will need a big box of tissues though so keep those handy. Also I want to thank Shannon for sparking my imagination with her wonderful story Going Home it is a must read!!! Thanks for the inspiration.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tiress was just entering the mid cycle of the night as the twin moons slowly eased beyond the center point of the sky casting deep shadows among the trees. It was the darkest and loneliest time on the planet. A time when most sane beings had surrendered their struggles to slumber and awaited the dawn before picking up their plights once more.  
  
Pulmee Den, leader of the Southern Liberation Army or SLA and special attaché to the now deceased Southern Hemisphere Representative Vice Commander Relian, had forgotten how to indulge in the luxury of surrendering his struggles long ago, two years to be exact. For two years he had been working to undo the so called good the Republic negotiators had done for his home world. Their so called good had cost the Southern Hemisphere jobs, facilities, inflation, depression, these all the consequences of the substandard representation that they had received in the newly formed central government.  
  
Tiress up until two years ago had always been a planet divided along its equator into a Northern and Southern Hemisphere. The land bridges around the equator were fairly narrow and as such the populace didn't venture far into each other's territories. Clans had evolved into communities and communities into states until some four hundred years ago first in the Southern followed quickly by the Northern Hemisphere central governing councils had been formed. They became two countries connected by land bridges but very little else. They had differing economies, cultures, resources and climates.  
  
The Southern Hemisphere was truly the more endowed with resources and climate which brought with it great economic advantage. They would trade their fuel and agricultural products to the North. The South tended to have better medical and educational institution because of the increased finances available for such endeavors.  
  
The Northern Hemisphere tended to struggle more economically, but what they lacked in resources and facilities they made up for in united patriotism and pride. There citizens fought as one. They were united in that they were all "have nots" and very few "haves". They had very few products to trade. This deficit made it difficult for the economy of the North to ever find any lasting stability. The only thing that the North had going for it was a desire to fight and win a war. The goal of that war had been to take over the Southern Hemisphere. For years this alone had kept the Northern economy moving. Poverty united the North as much as prosperity split the South into many different factions that is until the day the treaty had been signed. Then one group had come into being. That group was the Southern Liberation Army. Many saw the hand writing on the wall and were determined to erase it before it threatened their way of life.  
  
Den had been a part of the talks between the Northern Hemisphere's Army under the command of General La'Kol and the Southern Hemisphere's Army under the command of General Relian. Serving as General Relian's attaché, he had watched as the General had been persuaded to give in constantly to the demands of the Northern Hemisphere in order to bring the parties into alignment.  
  
Relian had been a good man and the Jedi had used that to their advantage knowing that he would have given anything for peace. Using his human frailty of decency they managed to help the North take everything from the South. It had been a sad and hollow day for the Southern Hemisphere of their planet when the unifying agreement had been signed. Not only had they lost most of their trade advantage but would be serving beneath the Northern's General in power. General La'Kol had been granted the position of Commander in the planetary government while General Relian had accepted the position of Vice Commander. There had been promises from La'Kol assuring Relian and the populace of the Southern Hemisphere that he would work for the betterment of both Hemispheres. These promises had been broken before the electronic signatures had been verified on the negotiated document.  
  
There had been talk immediately following the negotiations of rebellion in the South, but it had been squashed by those loyal to Relian. His dream had become the dream of so many of his followers. He had longed for a peaceful planet, a united populace, and a prosperous future. They chose to trust and believe in him. They would give it a chance.  
  
Matters had gone very well for a short period of time then little by little the tide had started to turn. First it was just minor law changes that seemed to favor the Northern population. It seemed the wise thing to move a few of the industrial sites to the north. If the planet was to be unified the lines that had previously been drawn had to be erased. New medical, educational, cultural, and financial institutions were spread throughout the Northern Hemisphere. Many of these had been relocated from the South by government order. Relian had explained these decisions as acts necessary to balance the prosperity of Tiress to both Hemispheres, but the words had given little solace to the people that were now out of work or facing a move to the North.  
  
The relocation of several factories had not only resulted in the loss of jobs in the South but caused increased inflation. When the Southern people asked Vice Commander Relian for aid, he had assured them that it would come. He had never broken a promise to his people. He had fought for years on their behalf, but the battles he had waged had been open battles fought by men of valor holding honest weapons for all to see. He had been unprepared for the weapons wielded by men of political power. La'Kol had refused to send any aid to the South. Many within the southern population found themselves hungry, homeless, and angry.  
  
That was when the skirmishes began. The SLA, Southern Liberation Army, which had remained dormant for a year began moving its people north. They first moved north as factory workers, transport operators, maintenance engineers, and then later as professors, healers and other professionals. The SLA also increased their underground military training operations. When the time came they would need an army. They set up camps throughout the Southern Hemisphere placing key military leaders from the previous years of war over the operation. The operatives kept their mouths shut and their eyes and ears open. They knew that the signal would come and when it did they would implement their plan.  
  
The signal would come from Pulmee Den. He had been recruited as the leader of their organization. Working within the State House directly under Vice Commander Relian he had access to the most critical weapon in any war that weapon being information. He had been more than willing to take the position. He knew he had the ability to oversee a vast operation and had the motivation to dedicate his life to it. He had spent most of his life fighting for his Southern homeland. He had no problem sacrificing a few other lives for its renewed independence. He would be the signal. It was only two short months after assuming his new position in the SLA that he realized what that signal would be.  
  
The signal had been particularly disturbing yet strangely satisfying to Pulmee Den. After almost two years of waiting and watching Vice Commander Relian humiliate himself and his southern peoples in front of the organized planetary government, Pulmee had felt that the blaster bolt must have been more of a relief than anything else. No more kissing up to La'Kol, no more broken promises to his people, no more eating his words as he watched his people starve in the streets and suffer under bias laws. One quick burst and it was over for him.  
  
No one had suspected a thing. As soon as the first news report had gone out it had been obvious to all that the Northern Freedom Fighters, or NFF, had been behind the assassination. They had always opposed unifying the government with near constant threats and demonstrations, Vargo Stol, leader of the NFF, had all but guaranteed that his organization would be the one held accountable for any mutinous acts against the new government. He and Den had one thing in common. They neither one had ever wanted a unifying government. They neither one believed in compromise but in conquest.  
  
Vargo was a determined, yet ignorant man. He lacked finesse and that was his greatest flaw. He spoke in honest threats unaware that the playing field had changed since the signing of the treaty. He no longer could walk out onto a battlefield and state his intentions. His inability to adapt to the subversive surroundings that they all shared now was the entire reason that he had been so easily set up as the perpetrator of the assassination  
  
// Vargo Stol what an idiot.// Pulmee thought as he continued to wait in the shadows. He was beginning to wonder if his contact would be arriving after all. He had wondered why the man had approached and offered him aid in this upcoming coup. At first he had been suspicious wondering how he could have known of his plans for the Vice Commander. It wasn't until he realized that he was dealing with a Force sensitive that he had relaxed, but only a bit. He had dealt with other Force sensitives before, the Jedi, but this man was different. He felt different. Whenever Pulmee found himself in the man's presence he could feel the hairs stand up on the back of this neck. There was something very evil about this man. If the good he had sensed in the Jedi had destroyed his country then perhaps the evil he sensed in this dark one could help him to undo the damage that had been done.  
  
He had been resistive at first to accept this man's help, but then had come to realize that a Force sensitive would go far to assure their success. He also enjoyed the irony of a dark Force sensitive helping to undo the damage done by the two light Force sensitives. Kenobi and Jinn had helped to create this mess and Den hoped that one day he would be able to repay misery for misery.  
  
Pulmee continued to stare out into the darkness surrounding him. He had been waiting far too long. He had to get back soon before his absence was noted. He still had to make one more visit to the abandoned factory to check on his guest before the night would be over for him.  
  
It was then that he felt something. It felt like cold fingers crawling through his mind. He whirled around suddenly his breathing immediately becoming ragged with fear. The dark one was here, Sidious, he was near. He had thought perhaps he wouldn't be coming after all, now he wondered if he was relieved or terrified that the man had actually arrived.  
  
"You doubt me so quickly." The voice sounded cool and refined.  
  
"No my lord. I would never doubt you." He felt a hand tighten on his throat yet knew that the other man was not close enough to touch him. He clawed at the invisible force feeling his face grew warmer.  
  
"Don't lie to be Den. I can rid myself of you with little to no effort." The voice once again seemed menacing yet almost board with the display before him.  
  
Pulmee nodded vigorously attempting to utter a promise of total propriety but lacked the oxygen to speak. Finally the pressure was reduced until it faded to nothing. He collapsed to the ground gasping for air.  
  
"You will be having visitors soon." He paused making sure that the man gasping before him was indeed able to comprehend the information being relayed.  
  
A nod from Pulmee and the voice continued.  
  
"The same meddling Jedi as before." There was a note of triumph in the croaking voice, " They are no longer the team that they once were though. Kenobi and Jinn had a bit of a falling out." The tone now turned from triumph to delight as he continued, " Kenobi is now a Knight and Jinn has a new padawan." Sidious had enjoyed watching the damage that the master had inflicted on Kenobi. He knew that this would work to his advantage. He also understood the devotion that the young knight still felt towards his ex-Master. This too would be a most effective weapon. Then there was always the boy, Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One. Sidious chuckled darkly at the thought. Was the Jedi Council truly this blind? Was Master Jinn? He would have the Chosen One alright and use the other two to have him.  
  
He had started plotting this endeavor months ago. Tiress was a perfect planet to start undermining the Republic's authority. Half of the population hated the treaty that the Jedi had helped to negotiate. He knew that the treaty had been fair but as in all disputes there are always hard feelings. It had been easy to fuel the flames of discontent among the leaders that remained from the South.  
  
He had known the moment that Jinn had been invited back to the Temple that the time had come to reunite the team of Kenobi/Jinn. They would both put their personal feelings aside in order to serve the Force and the greater good. He had planted the necessity for Kenobi/Jinn in the mind of La'Kol who had easily taken the bait especially after his daughter had been kidnapped. Panic and sorrow can be truly distracting emotions. Emotion was never an ally when hard decisions had to be made.  
  
Things were going exactly as he had planned. It seemed that Den had come to believe the he cared about Tiress. He cared nothing for it. Well except that he cared that it remain divided and weak. It would be easier to have it turn from the Republic that way. Tiress was just a way of getting to his ultimate goal, The Chosen One. It would serve as the first domino to fall until the entire galaxy was his.  
  
"What would you have me do?" Pulmee asked his voice hoarse as he wondered what damage the invisible pressure had caused to his delicate neck.  
  
Bringing his thought back to the trembling man before him he sighed in obvious frustration at the man's ignorance. "I want them. I want them all." His voice was hard and caused Pulmee's heart rate to quicken.  
  
"I can't deliver Jedi? Even if I managed it what would I do with them once I have them?" Pulmee cleared his throat continuing to rub his neck.  
  
"Don't tell me what you can't do." The dark figure hissed angrily. " I am not interested in your problems. They will be within your reach. I merely need to you divide and conquer them. Once you have them you will use these." Sidious handed the man three odd devices. They looked like neck manacles that one would use on slaves. Pulmee recognized them to be Force dampening collars. He had seen them once on a holo vid. "They will be weak as kittens with these on them. I will know when you have them. I will relieve you of them when the time comes. Do you have any other stupid questions for me?" The figure asked slowly increasing the pressure once more.  
  
"What about the girl?" He rasped. Pulmee was struggling to maintain his demeanor. This deal was getting worse by the moment.  
  
"Oh yes the girl, Commander La'Kol's daughter," The figure seemed amused at the thought of the young girl kidnapped and hidden away. "Well I leave that to you. Personally I have always found that hostages make nice bait, but surely you don't need me to work out all of your plans for you or do you Den?" Pulmee felt the cold fingers shifting through his mind once more joining with the phantom hands about his neck.  
  
He shook his head violently as if hoping his action would loosen the grip that had hold of his throat and sling the cold fingers from his brain.  
  
"Good. My men will be about. They will keep me informed. Do not fail me." With that the figure slunk fully into the shadows and was gone.  
  
Pulmee stood for a moment longer grateful for the breath filling his lungs as he continued to stare at the spot where the figure had been. Recovering at last he tightened his coat about him. The evenings were beginning to be chilly. It would be dawn soon and if visitors were on their way he would need to be well rested for their arrival.  
  
Staring up at the sky for a moment he wondered if Jinn and Kenobi were in system yet. Of course it mattered not to him sooner or later they would be dead and Tiress would be his and his alone.  
  
*************************  
  
For the most part Obi-Wan and early rising had very little to do with each other. From the time he had been a padawan the biggest challenge for him had been greeting the morning with any sense of serenity. For some reason this morning was different. After his talk with Qui-Gon the evening before in the cargo hold he felt as if a weight had been lifted from him. He felt lighter and more focused than he had in weeks. It was a hopeful beginning.  
  
He knew he would continue to keep his guard up, but the man had seemed sincerely sorry for the pain he had caused Obi-Wan. He had also seemed to understand that even though they had decided to work towards having some sort of relationship that it could never be as it once had been. Obi-Wan caught himself swallowing hard at his last thought. He hoped that he would have the strength to avoid the pull he felt from within, the longing to have everything as it had been before. He missed Qui-Gon as his Master and friend. Shaking his head he lowered himself out of his bunk.  
  
Throwing on his workout leggings and tunic he grabbed his saber and headed back to the cargo hold for some morning katas. He needed to work out some kinks and regain the serenity that had been missing since the mission had started.  
  
He quietly crept past the cabin where he hoped Qui-Gon and Anakin were still resting. He was relieved to find that thoughts of his former Master no longer filled him with any sense of sadness or dread. He was amazed how much one decent conversation could change things. He was actually looking forward to seeing the man and getting to know the boy better. He still had some concerns about Anakin. He had sensed the boy's emotions over the last day or so and they were not becoming of a Jedi Padawan.  
  
As he drew closer to the cargo hold he could hear the faint sound of an ignited light saber. Upon entering the area he was surprised to see both Qui-Gon and Anakin engaged in the fourth kata combat drill. Their sabers gracefully arched towards one another as they moved through the elegant dance. He felt his breath catch in his throat. There was something familiar and nostalgic about the scene before him. He felt a part of his heart ache as his mind swiftly flew back over years of sparring matches he had had with Qui-Gon. He fought the bitterness that threatened to rise within him once more. He had to let the past go if there could ever be a hope of them having a future.  
  
Obi-Wan leaned against the hull mesmerized by their movements. He chose to immerse himself in the match he saw evolving before his eyes. Anakin was a bit over confident but did have a great deal of natural talent. He would have the advantage of height and reach in time. Obi-Wan once again lamented his own physical stature. He had worked at speed and agility in order to compensate for his lack of reach. It had been a good tack for him.  
  
As the exercise wound down to its end he found he was holding his breath caught up in the beauty and control of each movement. Qui-Gon's elegance contrasted against the still awkward and reflexive Padawan made for an albeit one sided yet interesting battle. He watched as the Master and Padawan disengaged their sabers then bowed to one another signally the end of the exercise. The moment the formal gesture had been completed the Padawan erupted into whoops of joy. This was obviously the first time he had made it through the entire drill. Obi-Wan remembered the feelings of elation he had felt during training at the completion of each milestone. He smiled at the boy's joy.  
  
Qui-Gon and Anakin both startled as the sound of Obi-Wan's enthusiastic applause caught them both off guard. Obi-Wan laughed aloud as he realized that he had been able to evade their notice. They turned to find the Knight formally bowing to both of them as he continued to applaud.  
  
"Knight Kenobi." Anakin bowed still wary of the man after overhearing the angry words he had assaulted his Master with the night before. He now understood the betrayal that had motivated them. He found himself strangely conflicted in his dislike and admiration of the knight. His overriding emotion at the moment was anger though. This was a private moment of success why did Obi-Wan have to intrude on it.  
  
"Padawan Skywalker." Obi-Wan's cultured voice met the boy's formality. He stiffened slightly as he noticed the veiled anger in the boy's eyes. More of the emotions unbecoming a padawan, Obi-Wan glanced quickly to Qui-Gon to see if the Master had picked up on it. Qui-Gon was staring at the boy with a confused expression playing across his features. He had sensed it. Obi- Wan turned his attention back to the boy. "You've really progressed well over this year Anakin, very impressive." His smile was so genuine that Anakin found himself helpless but to return it. He pushed the anger away and bowed again to the knight a bit less formal than before.  
  
"Master Jinn." He bowed to Qui-Gon with mocking formality. Qui-Gon catching the jest gave back as good as he had gotten reveling in the easy manner that Obi-Wan was extending to him. It felt so good. He knew that they had a long way to go to establish their new relationship, but he definitely liked the way it was starting out. His own smile rivaled that of the knight. He was still confused at his padawan's reaction to the knight but decided to consider it later in light of the moment. It was a moment he had wanted for so long and had believed could never be again. Obi-Wan smiling at him freely sharing his humor in a playful moment, he wanted to run to the knight, take him into his arms, and promise never to hurt him again, but instead chose to just continue smiling at his ex- student.  
  
"May I offer my services as a sparring partner?" Qui-Gon asked his ex- padawan. He had surprised himself with his bold invitation. It had been what he had wanted but wasn't sure where the courage had come from to actually offer his services to the knight.  
  
Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment as if unsure as to whether he was comfortable accepting the offer. He took a breath shaking his head slightly taking a moment to study the man before him. He noticed Qui-Gon's expression falter for a moment as if afraid he had gone too far in making the offer. Obi-Wan knew that the two of them needed to get passed their feelings concerning their past.  
  
He had missed sparring with Qui-Gon. He always enjoyed the time he had with Yoda but Yoda's style and Qui-Gon's were so different. His acrobatics didn't work nearly as well against Yoda. Obi-Wan knew that a part of him wanted to spar his ex-Master very much. He just wondered if he was emotionally ready to do so. He wouldn't know until he tried and now was as good a time as any. He nodded briefly at the man before speaking. He noticed Qui-Gon's face relax at his gesture.  
  
"Yes I could use the practice if your Padawan can spare you that is?." He glanced over at the boy who was now openly glaring at the knight. The look and the accompanying emotions that were tumbling off of the boy in waves took both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon by surprise. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to correct the boy waiting to see what Master Jinn would do. He was not disappointed.  
  
"Anakin!" The rebuke was clear. There was a moment of defiance and a flicker of emotion that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Obi-Wan caught the barest glimpse of it through the Force then it was gone. "You are in need of meditation on anger Padawan. Go to our cabin and begin. When Obi-Wan and I have completed our exercise I will come and discuss this with you."  
  
Anakin's face reddened. Obi-Wan felt for him in that moment. Qui-Gon had corrected him publicly before as well and it had always stung with humiliation, but in the end it had always been a lesson well learned. Our mistakes are not usually private but public so it is important that we learn to acknowledge them publicly.  
  
Wordlessly the boy bowed and made his way out of the cargo hold. He turned one last time to scowl at the men who had begun to slowly work through a basic kata to allow the knight a chance to warm up. If looks could kill both men would have been dead long ago.  
  
**********************  
  
//So this is how it is going to be.// Anakin thought. He had felt a difference in his Master after his talk with the knight. Their talk had lasted until late in the evening. He had been almost asleep when he had heard his Master enter their cabin. He had tried to shield himself so that the man would think that he was asleep. He had felt unbalanced by all that his Master had revealed to him and had no desire to discuss it further.  
  
He had noted that his Master had actually been chuckling as he sat on his bunk and removed his boots. There would be pauses and then more chuckling. How could the man feel so happy after all that he had admitted that night? Didn't he realize that he had disappointed his Padawan? Didn't he realize that he had frightened Anakin?  
  
He hadn't spoken one word concerning his revelation of the previous night. It was as if the Master didn't realize how desperately Anakin needed to be reassured once more that he would not suffer the same fate as Obi-Wan. Then this morning he had been tossed aside at a moment of triumph in order to give the knight a sparring session. Was this how Obi-Wan had felt? He had been so close to reaching his goal of knighthood then to be thrown away at his moment of triumph?  
  
Anakin suppressed those thoughts. He didn't want to identify with the knight. He didn't want to feel any connection to him. He didn't want him getting in his way. He had training to make up for. He was so far behind the last thing he needed was for Qui-Gon to get sidetracked making up for lost time with his old student. With each passing second Anakin felt further away from his mother and his goal of reaching her. He gritted his teeth tightly as he raised his shields higher still.  
  
As Anakin sunk into his meditative pose he bitterly considered that it was his Master who needed to meditate. He needed to meditate on honesty more than Anakin needed to meditate on his anger. Qui-Gon had lied to Obi-Wan. He would no doubt lie to Anakin.  
  
Who did Kenobi think he was anyway? He wasn't a padawan anymore. It was Anakin who needed training. He had a plan now. He was going to get to his mother and free her one way or the other. He would find a way to keep that stupid knight from getting in his way.  
  
Bitterly he began thinking on his anger sinking into his meditation. As he concentrated on the emotion he realized suddenly that someone else was in his mind. Mildly irritated that Master Jinn would be checking up on him he decided to ignore the presence and returned to concentrating on his anger. A chill ran through him as he suddenly realized that the presence in his mind was not that of his Master but someone else.  
  
It was the same being who had touched his mind in the training room on Coruscant. Peering anxiously around in his mind he located the being. It was a figure clad in shadows and he was fingering the latch on the lock box Anakin kept buried deep in his mind. Anakin stood paralyzed before the presence. He knew the figure held his secret. He understood the contents of the box. Before Anakin could react further the figure uttered a chilling cackle as it suddenly threw open the lid to the box releasing its contents. Anakin's last thought before losing consciousness was that he was drowning but it wasn't water that was immersing his life force. He was drowning in darkness.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
So finally it is here. This is the first chapter of the sequel to Broken Promises and New Beginnings. If you haven't read my first story then some things in here might seem a little confusing. I continue to thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her universe. The posts for this story will be much much slower and I apologize for that from the get go. I had a computer disaster and lost everything on my hard drive. I hadn't backed up this sequel and lost 6 chapters. Yes there were tears and gnashing of teeth, but thanks to a very nice review from Kelly on BPNB I put the Kleenex away and decided to start working on it again. In BPNB it was all sketched out before I started posting. I just polished the chapters before posting. This time it is all coming from scratch. My goal is a chapter a week but if I get truly moving with inspiration it may happen sooner. I hope you all can be patient with me. Thanks again for all the support and encouragement for my writing. I hope this story proves to be as entertaining. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Summary: The sequel to Broken Promises and New Beginnings it begins immediately following the ending of the previous story. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Anakin are on their way to Tiress. The governmental leaders of the planet requested the Jinn/Kenobi team to aid in settling the conflict on their planet as well as to work towards reestablishing peace and stability. They must also try to locate whoever is responsible for the assassination of the Vice Commander of the planet and the kidnappers of the Commander's daughter. There are darker forces at work here that the Jedi are not yet aware of. As if they didn't have enough to do Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon must also work to put their relationship back together following the events of BPNB. Will their fragile attempt to reconcile withstand the pressures of a mission and the desire of a dark lord to possess the Chosen One? Can Obi- Wan trust someone who has abandoned him before? If forced to choose again which Padawan would Qui-Gon select? What if their very lives depended upon his choice?  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21. I thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her work. If you haven't read her story you are really missing out on something wonderful. You will need a big box of tissues though so keep those handy. Also I want to thank Shannon for sparking my imagination with her wonderful story Going Home it is a must read!!! Thanks for the inspiration.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
As Obi-Wan made his way to the center of the make shift sparring circle he found himself considering Anakin's obvious anger towards him. Could the boy have felt threatened by his past relationship with Master Jinn? Could he still just be angry over what he no doubt had over heard Obi-Wan say to his Master in the cockpit the night before? It seemed like there was more to it than that. It appeared to run much deeper than a mere flare of displeasure over a sparring match or verbal confrontation. Obi-Wan sent a silent thank you out into the Force that he wasn't a Master. Qui-Gon would have to sort all of that out. He didn't have to worry about Anakin at least not now. The time would come on Tiress when he would need to assist in keeping the barely trained boy safe, but until then he would just leave the training to Qui-Gon. The Master had managed to help Obi-Wan learn to control his emotions he felt confident that he would do the same for Anakin.  
  
Bowing to Qui-Gon he ignited his saber feeling almost overtaken by a deep sense of nostalgia. Slowly they began to move together parry, thrust, parry, spin, twist gradually speeding up until movements came without thought. Years of moving together, understanding each other's strengths and weaknesses, and understanding each other's personal battle style aided each man as he pushed the other to his peak performance.  
  
They were each living in the moment deep in concentration. It was a scene that had played out between them through twelve years of training. They had always enjoyed sparring with one another. It had been the one place where Qui-Gon had first started to allow his pride in his padawan's ability to show. It had also been the first place that Obi-Wan had been able to sense the shift in their relationship toward the latter years of his training as they had begun to form a friendship that he had hoped would last a lifetime.  
  
Their movements looked and felt natural. A thrust here and block there, parry, jump, lunge, over and over they mirrored each other. Obi-Wan felt the thrill of their match as he watched the intensity of it play across the other man's face. He was suddenly lost back at the Temple in the training salle. Surrounded by the sounds of other students battling their masters, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had battled until both men had been exhausted and drenched in perspiration. They would outlast all the other matches and would usually conclude their match in front of the audience of those who had fallen before them.  
  
He relaxed into the Force and allowed it to move within and around him. He felt it mingle with the signature of his Master and smiled at the familiar sense of the other man. Before he even realized what he was doing he was reaching for the other man's mind. The bond flared to life.  
  
/Your protecting much better to your left than you did before./ He heard Qui-Gon's voice fill his mind. He reeled at the sound of it. He had crossed a line he had had no intention of crossing. So lost in their past he had lost sight of the present. He noticed the shocked expression on Qui-Gon's face as well. Before either of them could acknowledge what had just happened they both found their minds flooded by pain and darkness.  
  
Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon immediately pull back from the bond as Obi-Wan scrambled to do the same. Once he had ended the link he felt the wave of darkness and pain lessen. Opening his eyes for the first time since the wave had hit him he noticed that Qui-Gon was now crumpled on the floor rocking slightly holding his head in his hands. Obi-Wan quickly realized that the pain that he had felt had been coming from his ex-Master's mind. He wondered if he had caused it by inadvertently opening the dormant bond.  
  
Obi-Wan raced to Qui-Gon's side trying to discover how to comfort the man. Qui-Gon reached out desperately for him. He clawed at Obi-Wan's tunic lowering the man's head until he could whisper into his ear. Obi-Wan could hear the ragged breaths coming faster and faster as the pain threatened to overtake the man.  
  
"Anakin." The word was rasped with concern and urgency. "It's coming from Anakin."  
  
Obi-Wan's relief that he had not brought this upon Qui-Gon was short lived as his thoughts turned to the young boy. Surely Master Jinn was wrong. How could so much pain and darkness come from one so young? The wave had been enough to level a Master what could it have done to one so young?  
  
Obi-Wan fought his desire to stay with the man he had once loved like a Father in order to follow the command he had just been given. Falling back to his years of training he clung to the obedience the older man had instilled in him. He gave the man's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he leapt to his feet and raced to the cabin where Anakin had been meditating.  
  
**********************************  
  
Upon entering the cabin he found Anakin unconscious on the floor. From the positioning of his body he had apparently been meditating when he too had been overwhelmed by whatever had launched the attack. Obi-Wan took a steadying breath as he knelt by the boy checking his life signs. To his relief Anakin's vitals were strong but he was unconscious and didn't seem to be responsive to any command that Obi-Wan gave him. Obi-Wan knew that he would not be able to reach into Anakin's mind, but he could obviously still enter Qui-Gon's. Not knowing what else to do he lifted the boy unto a bunk and pulled a blanket over his limp body. He then quickly made his way back to his Master. His own mind reeled as he tried to think of how he could possibly help Qui-Gon and Anakin.  
  
Qui-Gon was still conscious though in capacitated on the floor where Obi- Wan had left him. Obi-Wan knelt beside his body and lifted the man until his head was resting against Obi-Wan's chest. Steeling himself for the chance of a renewed wave of pain and darkness Obi-Wan raised his hands and placed them on either side of his ex-Master's head. Little by little he began to enter the other man's thoughts. He felt Qui-Gon throw his remaining strength towards him as a warning trying to protect him against whatever it was that was attacking him.  
  
Obi-Wan was touched that the man would be concerned for his safety in light of the pain that the man was experiencing. His heart twisted as he fought a sudden memory of the man by his sick bed in the infirmary stroking his head following one of their missions. In spite of how things had ended between them there had been moments of tenderness. Somehow the thought only served to deepen the knight's pain offering him no comfort. Pushing the past behind him Obi-Wan refocused his attention on helping his ex- Master.  
  
Reinforcing his shields he dove deeper. Qui-Gon continued to ward off the knight, but Obi-Wan easily pushed the man's attempts aside.  
  
/Master. I must do this. Anakin is unconscious. I cannot reach into his mind so I must try to locate what this is from within yours. This will go much better if you don't resist me. Trust me. Try to relax all will be well./ Using the other man's soothing words Obi-Wan recognized the mental smile that Qui-Gon managed.  
  
Sinking deeper past fracturing shields, he saw the bond that Qui-Gon had with Anakin in vivid clarity. It was the source of the man's distress. It immediately became apparent that the attack had not been against the Master but instead had been against the Padawan. Qui-Gon's pain was coming from the bond. Obi-Wan suppressed his rising concern for Anakin's well being and ran a hand along the bond sending soothing light and healing into the frayed and enflamed strands. He worked to place a temporary block in the bond. It was his hope that if Qui-Gon had a moment of relief he would know better how to help himself and his padawan. Obi-Wan proceeded with care. He had no desire to permanently damage the fragile bond that had been growing between Qui-Gon and the boy.  
  
After nearly half an hour of work Obi-Wan managed to install the temporary block and heal the fraying strands enough for Qui-Gon to help in solving the mystery. Drenched in perspiration he opened his sea green eyes and met a deep blue gaze filled with concern and fatigue. He knew Qui-Gon lacked the strength to speak so he wasn't surprised when he heard the familiar voice in his mind once more.  
  
/How is Anakin?/ Qui-Gon asked as he joined Obi-Wan in trying to heal more strands of the bond.  
  
/Physically he is fine but he is unconscious. Mentally he is unresponsive./ Obi-Wan wasn't trying to alarm the weakened Master but he had to be truthful.  
  
/I have to get to him./ The urgency in Qui-Gon's voice heightened Obi-Wan's own sense of apprehension.  
  
/What is this?/ Obi-Wan asked using his light to push as much darkness as possible from the other man's mind. Qui-Gon felt the calm reassuring presence of his beloved Obi-Wan fill him. He relaxed into it. The knight was surrounded by so much light that it flooded every corner on his thoughts. The pain began to ease dramatically. Together they had begun removing fragments of the temporary block.  
  
Qui-Gon had missed the younger man's presence in his mind. He allowed himself a moment of selfish indulgence as he just basked for a moment in the warmth, strength and quickness of the other being's thoughts. He felt tears sting his eyes. He wanted to believe that they were merely a manifestation of the pain but knew better. Once again a wave of regret filled him. He noted the sudden shift in Obi-Wan. He could tell that even though the knight had been careful to keep his distance and would never intrude on his personal thoughts that he had picked up on the fluctuation in the older man's emotions.  
  
Qui-Gon immediately released his regret into the Force. He had no intention of further burdening his friend with any more of his regrets and remorse. They were making progress and even though he had lost something precious and irreplaceable he would settle for what he could have and accept it for the gift that it was. He considered for a moment the work that Obi-Wan had accomplished on his own over the last hour. It was very impressive. The knight had come up with a perfect solution to an overwhelming and formidable problem. No doubt the knight's quick thinking had saved him and hopefully had been enough to save his young padawan as well.  
  
/Excellent job my Padawan./ Qui-Gon said without thinking. He didn't notice Obi-Wan slightly stiffen beside him. /As we lower the block we must send the same light you used to free me into Anakin./  
  
/Yes Master Jinn./ Obi-Wan was careful not to slip up again. He now realized that he had been referring to him as his Master. He felt a moment of betrayal towards Yoda but refused to dwell on it knowing that the task before him would require all of his energy and he had very little left after all he had done to free Qui-Gon. Taking a deep breath he linked his mind once more with Qui-Gon's and began flooding the now stable bond with light.  
  
For over an hour the two men worked side by side making their way into the bond beating back the waves of darkness that were consuming the boy. Finally satisfied with their progress, they both stood and made their way to the cabin where the boy lay still in his bunk exactly as Obi-Wan had left him. Together they placed their hands upon the boy. Drawing in the Force, they set out to complete the final stages of ridding the boy of this attack.  
  
There remained a corner of Anakin's mind that refused to relinquish its hold on the darkness. Obi-Wan found this concerning and curious. He made his way over to the area and discovered a small box sitting open. It seemed to be the source of much of the darkness still bouncing within the boy's mind. Obi-Wan examined the object for a moment. Had the being that had attacked Anakin brought this into his mind or had it always been here. As he looked closer he could see familiar thoughts. He saw images that could have only come from the boy's memory. Sighing deeply he realized that the box had been here for some time and had not been brought in as a weapon. Obi-Wan wasn't sure which prospect filled him with more trepidation.  
  
He glanced over at Qui-Gon and found the master totally immersed in efforts aimed at reassuring the frightened boy. Not wanting to interrupt the man, Obi-Wan took it upon himself to close the lid of the box. Its effect was immediate. The darkness dispersed and began dissipating. Qui-Gon glanced about in shock wondering what Obi-Wan had done in order to end the attack so suddenly. Seeing the young knight staring down at something Qui-Gon couldn't quite make out, the master turned from his efforts at reassurance to see what Obi-Wan had found. As if sensing his Master's intentions Anakin chose that moment to wake.  
  
Obi-Wan felt the boy thrust him from his mind. He opened his eyes realizing that the force of the expulsion had carried him physically across the room and into the hull. He had heard the thud from his impact against the wall of the cabin. He felt the air forced from his lungs as he immediately gathered the Force around him in the event of a second attack. Opening his eyes he saw the Qui-Gon had not received this same treatment though he was staring at the knight with a look of concern. Obi-Wan gave him a reassuring smile which freed the man to turn his attention to the boy once more.  
  
Obi-Wan wanted to believe that it had been some basic instinct that had caused the boy to react this way to his presence but knew better. From the look upon the Master's face now it was apparent that Qui-Gon believed it to be an instinctual reaction only. Obi-Wan clenched his jaw realizing that Anakin had somehow brought a part of this on himself. He wondered if the boy would now confess to what it is that Obi-Wan had found or if he would instead force the knight to reveal his secret.  
  
Obi-Wan watched as Anakin rose from his bunk. Qui-Gon encouraged the boy to remain lying down until he regained his strength. Anakin refused glancing about the room in confusion. He seemed to be looking for someone. His eyes finally settled on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was startled by the sheer look of hate that the boy turned on him. He furrowed his brow wondering why the boy would have such a violent reaction to his presence in his mind and now be staring at him with murderous hate. In a split second it all made sense. Obi-Wan knew. Anakin had no intention of revealing his tampering with the darkness to his Master. Now Obi-Wan knew his secret. He had closed the box. The box had been a part of the boy's mind. It was filled with dark emotions.  
  
The knight realized that Anakin was very strong if he had been able to hide such dark emotions from his Master. Obi-Wan continued to meet the boy's gaze. It was a game of chicken each wondering which would blink first. Obi-wan knew it would be difficult to convince Qui-Gon of what he had found especially in light of the fragility of their new relationship. It would be best if Anakin confessed it himself. He would give the boy the opportunity to do so, but if he failed then Obi-Wan would have no choice but to relay what he knew to the Master. Anakin's look was smug and it appeared to Obi-Wan that the boy was actually trying to intimidate him. He allowed a knowing smile to curl his lips as well. Two could play this game, but only one would win. It was in that moment that Qui-Gon cleared his throat and Anakin blinked.  
  
Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon's gaze and held it for a moment. He could sense that now was not the time to push the issue of the box. Seeing that the Master had things in hand and no doubt wanted to discuss all that occurred with the young boy, Obi-Wan rose and made his way out of the cabin. Perhaps he had been wrong in reading Anakin's expression. Perhaps the boy would open up to his Master now that the knight was out of the room. Obi-Wan could remember many times in his training when he had wanted to confide in his Master without any audience around to judge his mistakes or observations. He would be hopeful that the boy would do the right thing. He didn't want to think about the conversation he would have with Qui-Gon if Anakin chose to remain silent.  
  
********************************  
  
I had more ready but the last part needed more serious tweaking so I decided to go ahead and post what was ready. I figured a little now is better than more much later. I really want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. They have kept me at my keyboard, brow furrowed but a smile on my face. They truly do keep me motivated. Just knowing someone is reading my work still blows my mind. I had some questions about the Adi/Obi thing and of course since this is a sequel that part of Obi's life will continue on. Hopefully you will see more of that next post. For those of you who don't like that pairing try to tolerate it. I can't help where my imagination wants to play. Let me know what you think but please be constructive. One review mentioned varying my sentence structure and I am working on that. Hopefully with more time it will come more naturally. Thanks again for the support. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
  
  
Feedback: If you can't say something nice or constructive please don't say anything at all. I need suggestions to help me improve and encouragement to keep me going. Flames will burn me out.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Pulmee Den carefully made his way through the abandoned factory. The facility was located a mere 12 miles from the State House practically in the heart of a residential neighborhood. Its location had been an advantage and disadvantage to him. Because of its close proximity to the State House he had been able to have easier access to the factory and could sneak away as needed. The disadvantage of course was the bothersome housing development around it the necessitating the need to keep the lights off and avoid any suspicious coming and goings.  
  
He tripped over yet another hidden obstacle and almost went head first into what had once been a lobby waiting area. Swearing loudly he kicked at the obstacle and almost fell when his foot failed to impact with anything throwing him precariously off balance. He hated being here. He hated the darkness that surrounded him causing him to feel vulnerable. He wasn't use to feeling vulnerable. He was soon to be named as the Vice Commander's replacement. He would be the second highest authority on Tiress. He had no one to fear.  
  
As if arguing with his own logic his mind timidly retraced his footsteps of the night reminding him of the dark lord and the way he had effortlessly played at choking the life out of him. He shuddered and pushed the thought away steeling himself against the knowledge that he would have to one day find out what the dark lord expected for his aid in Den's plan to overthrow the existing planetary government. So far the man had asked for little. He merely wanted the Jedi. That was understandable. Den had noted the obvious distain that the man held for the Jedi. Perhaps he would choke them instead and Pulmee would be free of the dark one.  
  
Finding the stairs leading down, Pulmee once again wondered how he would ever manage to deliver three Jedi to the man. Of course it was really only two Jedi and a boy, but still Jedi were amazing beings able to read people's thoughts, move things with their minds, and kill at light speed with their sabers. Pulmee kept his hand on the railing as he continued to descend to the lowest level of the structure.  
  
He had decided to use the basement as her holding cell. This level was at least partially below ground level and therefore more sound proof. There were a few windows at ground level. Just enough to arouse possible suspicion, so the lights had to remain extinguished on this level as well. Being partially submerged made it darker but at the same time if he couldn't find his way in surely she wouldn't be able to find her way out He chuckled at the very thought of the girl trying to escape let alone having the presence of mind to find her way out of the maze of corridors standing between her and freedom..  
  
As he flashed his light into the far corner the light reflected back eerily from her eyes. He jumped slightly realizing that she was awake. He kept the light in her eyes to prevent her from recognizing him. He hadn't been sure if he would return her or not, but as more time went by he realized that he would have to eliminate her eventually. He would go ahead and do it tonight, but for some reason he felt he might need her as an insurance policy so chose to keep her around for a while longer. Perhaps what the dark lord had said about using her as bait would be an ideal way to lure in the Jedi.  
  
Pulmee was still trying to decide how in the world he would ever be able to capture three Jedi. He knew once he had them he could use the collars but he had to capture them first. He shook his head and ordered the girl to move into the far corner. He could hear her soft weeping as he made his way towards her. He could hear the sound of the durasteel chains dragging across the flooring. He placed her new food and water in the same location as he had every night since he had taken her.  
  
He tried to ignore the sound of her voice begging for her life, her safety, asking so many questions, questions that he could never answer. He stood staring at her for a moment. She was dirty and afraid. He felt sorry for her. The casualties of war were easily identified. They were all seen as a necessary evil in order to achieve a greater good. He tried to see her in this light. She was just a victim. She was the enemy. A girl born to a man he hated, Commander La'Kol. He wondered for a moment how the man was holding up under the strain of having one so close to him taken and possibly dead? He had seen the man in the hallway of the State House. He had seemed upset and distracted. That had been exactly the effect that Pulmee Den had hoped for. He wanted the man to be so distraught that he never saw the coupe coming.  
  
Once he had replenished the food and water he turned to leave. It was then that she had truly started to beg him for release. He turned his mind to the necessary preparations that had to be made for the visiting Jedi. His concerns for the next day drowning out her pleas knowing full well that she would get her release soon enough. Pulmee hated wasting a good lesson but he saw no other way. This girl would learn to be careful what she begged for unfortunately she would learn her lesson no doubt only moments before Pulmee Den answered her pleas and granted her request.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Once Obi-Wan heard the door close behind him he made his way down to the cockpit. He needed to run a few diagnostics and also check to ensure that they were indeed still on course. They had come out of hyperspace once and jumped again over the course of the night. He should have checked it before setting off for his morning katas but then again he hadn't expected to be in the aft compartment for the majority of the morning. Thinking of the attack again he suppressed a shudder and continued on his way.  
  
Making his way past the communication station he noted that there had been a transmission received while the ship had made the new calculations before their current jump. He would activate the message from the cockpit once he started the ship's diagnostic program.  
  
Settling himself into the pilot's seat he keyed in the necessary strokes to activate the program. Once he was satisfied that the system was working properly he hit the record key and triggered the transmission. Expecting more information concerning the mission from the Council or an update from the planet of Tiress, Obi-Wan furrowed his brow readying himself to process whatever vital information he was about to receive. To his delight and surprise the face of Adi Gallia appeared before him. He quickly deactivated the record function feeling a slight giddiness that only Adi had ever produced in him thus far.  
  
"This is a private message for Knight Kenobi from Master Gallia, Jedi Council, Coruscant, transmission code QRTT717." Once the monotone voice of the transmission droid cleared the message for audio and video uplink the screen came to life with the lovely vision of Adi Gallia.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I am sorry that I couldn't speak to you directly but hopefully you are getting some much needed rest. I didn't realize how late in the sleep cycle you would be when the message could be transmitted. I wanted you to know that I have been thinking about you quite a bit. I had no idea that the Council was planning to send you and Qui-Gon out until immediately before you learned of the decision. Needless to say my arguments were overridden. I do hope that all is working out. It will be hard but you mustn't let your emotions concerning your past distract you. Qui-Gon had better be behaving himself. If not remind me to give him a good thumping when he gets back." She paused for a moment and Obi-Wan realized that she was trying to keep her obvious anger at the man under control. It touched him that she would be so protective of him. When she began speaking once more her voice was softer and seductive.  
  
"You know I have been thinking about you a lot. I have been thinking about your eyes, your lips but most of all I have been thinking about your couch. I will be glad when you are back on planet so I can show you how much you have been missed." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively topped of with a playful laugh.  
  
"Now play nice with your ex-Master and his wonder kid. Be careful and May the Force be with you my Knight. " The transmission ended. Her image disappeared and left Obi-Wan still sitting for a moment staring at where it had been before him. Her final words had sent a thrum through his body steeling the realization within him of how much he already missed her after only a little over a day in flight. It amazed him that she had thought to send him encouragement when he himself had not realized how much he had needed it until he had heard her voice and seen her smile. He wasn't accustomed to having someone consider his needs, but he felt it was something he could get use to.  
  
He laughed at himself for being so obviously taken with the woman. He thought back for a moment about what she had felt like beneath his body and was rewarded as a pleasant tingle shot down his spine. Not wishing for a cold shower at the moment he forced himself to think of something else.  
  
Keying up the communications system he decided to respond now and set the transmission to send at their next jump cycle. Clearing his throat he waited for the transmission program to vocalize the send and receive criteria and information. Once he had the green light he cleared his throat and hit the record button.  
  
"Adi, I can't begin to tell you how much your message meant to me. To allay your fears I can assure you that things are much improved between Qui- Gon and myself. I know you will be very disappointed to learn that no thumping will be required." He laughed knowing that she would indeed be a little disappointed. He was working through his anger with the man, but Obi-Wan had sensed that Adi still harbored quite a bit.  
  
"I think he and I may have found a way to work beyond our past and perhaps start anew. I don't want to get my hopes too high but needless to say I already have. " He paused giving her his trademark wry smile. "I promise to do my best to return to you as quickly and safely as possible. I have to admit that my thoughts have also been lingering on my couch and to the brief but wonderful moment we shared on it. I have every intention of picking up where we were interrupted the Force and Jedi Council willing that is. I have heard you have some influence there so use it or lose it." He laughed giving her a frustrated shake of his head. "I will try to send another transmission once I see what we are up against on Tiress." He paused for a moment cocking his head to the side, "Adi I can't tell you how much I needed to see your smiling face. I am feeling pretty lucky right now so just let me know if you want to make any wagers on this mission. Kenobi Out."  
  
Setting in the transmission code he toggled the communications system down then set about checking the results of the tests that he had been running. Everything looked good. They would be coming out of hyperspace in the next hour then making their final jump that would take them to Tiress. He tried to keep his mind off of what was transpiring in Anakin and Qui-Gon's cabin. He was concerned for the boy. Anakin had been in a lot of pain and had somehow been invaded by a wave of darkness. He wouldn't allow his thoughts to consider what could have happened had he not been there to block his bond to Qui-Gon. As if in response to his thoughts he heard Qui-Gon enter the cockpit.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to regard him. Qui-Gon nodded to the co-pilot seat. Obi- Wan gestured to it as well inviting the man to be seated. He caught himself marveling at how much had changed between them in such a short period of time. It was hard to trust it when it had happened so quickly. He pulled back a bit thinking about what he had said to Adi about already having his hopes too high.  
  
"How is Anakin?" He asked shutting down the final diagnostic panel.  
  
"Resting." Qui-Gon's voice was weighed down with great weariness.  
  
"How is his Master?" Obi-Wan's voice sounded soft with concern. Qui-Gon glanced up meeting the knight's gaze.  
  
"Tired, but much improved thanks to you."  
  
"I was very overwhelmed. I didn't have a clue what to do." He looked away wondering if he had followed the appropriate course and if not if Qui-Gon would now correct his mistake.  
  
"Your instincts serve you well. I wouldn't have known myself. I have never felt anything like it. It was so" The Master paused searching for a word.  
  
"Dark and ominous." Obi-Wan filled in his voice hushed in a disbelieving whisper. Qui-Gon nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes and powerful. I have never felt such power. It destroyed Anakin's shields. There is little to nothing left of them." Qui-Gon seemed lost in concern for his student.  
  
"Well then I am sure that you are aware of his box then?" Obi-Wan asked finding a reason to look away for the moment. He didn't want Qui-Gon to think that he was questioning his or his student's ability so he forced his voice to sound as nonchalant as possible given the nature of the subject he was broaching.  
  
"The box?" Qui-Gon asked obviously confused.  
  
It was as Obi-Wan had feared. Anakin had chosen to keep his secret from his Master. If the situation had been any different Obi-Wan would have given the boy more time to come clean, but being that they would be on Tiress in a day's time it was vital that the Master have a clear picture of the situation. If only he had not been thrown from Anakin's mind before he had been able to reveal what he had found to the Master. Obi-Wan swallowed hard before continuing. He knew the man was about to get defensive but he had to know what Obi-Wan had discovered.  
  
"Yes Master Jinn I had hoped that he would have told you himself. Seeing that he hasn't it is important that you know about it. When I was in Anakin's mind I discovered a box of some sort. I found it in an area of his mind that was being particularly resistive to the light we were using to free him form the attack. I managed to shut the lid and the darkness decreased immediately. It was quite astonishing. Because of this it is my belief that much of the darkness that overwhelmed Anakin came from within and not without." He forced himself to maintain eye contact with Master Jinn. He watched as the man's expression changed from curious to anger evolving swiftly into protectiveness and offense. Obi-Wan steeled himself for what was to come.  
  
"What are you suggesting? That Anakin is dark?" Qui-Gon's voice was low and defensive. Obi-Wan wondered where all the weariness and gratitude had gone.  
  
"No. I am merely voicing a concern that your Padawan is entertaining thoughts and emotions that are not acceptable for a Jedi. I myself had much anger at his age as I am sure you remember and ---" He was interrupted by the Master before he could begin to explain himself  
  
"How dare you compare yourself to Anakin. Have you ever been a slave? Have you any idea what the child endured before I rescued him from that Force forsaken planet? I resent your insinuation. The Council has accepted him as a Jedi candidate and that should be enough for you." He felt a protectiveness flare within himself. Obi-Wan had had the luxury of being raised in the Temple under the care and protection of other Force sensitives. He had never suffered the humiliation of being sold as a piece of property, beaten, rejected before the council-Qui-Gon suddenly at the final thought refusing to revisit ancient history.  
  
"I am not saying he is dark I am saying he is harboring dark thoughts and feelings. He is trying to hide them from you. I am surprised that you were not aware of them. And as far as his past is concerned I never have presumed to know what he has or has not endured. Whatever it was how ever terrible he cannot be allowed to use it as a crutch to harbor that which is not compatible with the light. As his Master surely you know this to be true." Obi-Wan tried to sound objective but knew his own temper was rising in light of the man's questions.  
  
"So you are questioning my ability to be his Master?" Qui-Gon asked angrily.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. This was going worse than he had expected. He had known that Qui-Gon was naturally protective of his padawans but this was ridiculous. He wouldn't even stop to listen to what the knight had to say. He was too busy discrediting it.  
  
"What? No, I never said anything like that. This isn't about you, Qui-Gon. This is about your Padawan." Obi-Wan knew he sounded frustrated now. He was exasperated that his words were being taken and twisted so easily. Qui- Gon was twisting his words in order to avoid dealing with the situation.  
  
"I really thought you were past this petty jealousy. Do you still resent him so much that you would blacken his name accusing him of betraying the Force in such a manner? This is unbecoming of a knight." Qui-Gon rose and started to exit the cockpit. That did it. Obi-Wan jumped to his feet blocking the man's exit. He had been accused of jealousy by this man one too many times. Once again Qui-Gon was managing to take another child's failings and project them on to him. He had fallen for this too many times in his life. This wasn't about him and he wasn't about to allow the man to continue believing that it was.  
  
"This isn't about petty jealousy. This is about arrogance and the inability to see an obvious flaw in your student. " Obi-Wan seethed.  
  
"Well I have always been a bit blind to the flaws of each of my students." The words were meant to draw blood and they did. Obi-Wan stumbled over his own thoughts at the Master's attempt to wound him. Knowing his expression had betrayed him and revealed how deeply the man's words had cut him. Obi- Wan swallowed hard and pushed his hurt aside.  
  
"You were never blind to mine. You made me aware of each and every one of them over and over again. But this isn't about me. Believe it or not Qui- Gon Jinn but I am not the only padawan you have ever taught that had human frailties. I am no longer your concern, but Anakin is. I suggest that you stop trying to correct my flaws and concentrate on his. " Obi-Wan stood his face inches from that of the larger man's.  
  
"Yes I see now that I missed a few of yours. Perhaps I can learn from my mistakes." Qui-Gon noted sarcastically.  
  
"I am merely a reflection of the one who created me." Obi-Wan pushed the man away and exited the cockpit. He was furious and desperately needed to meditate. They had already had a dark presence attack two minds on the ship there was no sense inviting further invasion.  
  
He was shocked at how awful their discussion had gone. What he had hoped to be a peaceful and thoughtful discussion had immediately deteriorated into personal attacks accomplishing nothing. The man was so protective of Anakin that he had refused to even consider what he had been told concerning the boy. Obi-Wan wasn't sure what concerned him more Anakin's dark box or Qui-Gon's need to make excuses for the boy thereby allowing him to continue on a path that was not suitable for a potential Jedi.  
  
He sighed deeply and decided that he needed more than meditation. He needed to pace but the ship didn't really lend itself to that. He would have to settle for katas in the cargo hold. He doubted it would bring him much peace but he had to stay busy. The last thing he wanted to do was think about what had just happened. Walking into the cargo hold he was amazed at how quickly his emotional state had shifted. He had walked in earlier full of hope for the future, but now he felt overwhelmed and hurt. How could Qui-Gon hold him is such low esteem. He had accused him of petty jealousy before. The time with Xani years ago came rushing back to him. He shook his head and fought to keep the tears from filling his eyes. Sometimes he hated the man. He really did.  
  
As he forced himself into the first position of the seventeenth kata he could heard his Master's voice in his head "Hate leads to.."Obi-Wan smiled. Qui-Gon might allow Anakin to fall to the darkness but he would not cause Obi-Wan to as well. He released his emotions into the Force regaining a firm hold on his center, sinking into a deep concentration he began to move.  
  
***************  
  
Qui-Gon watched the young knight disappear ahead of him down the corridor. He sighed part in anger and part in frustration as he realized that he had just managed to surrender whatever ground he had conquered the night before. Of course they had to be able to disagree but he had allowed his temper to turn the knight's concerns into a personal attack. He had overreacted. It had been a combination of fatigue after all that had happened that morning along with the natural protectiveness he felt where Anakin was concerned. He had had such a battle with the Council and the rest of the Temple to see him as a legitimate candidate. He couldn't stand the thought that someone would accuse him of harboring darkness. That would destroy any chance of the boy ever being a Jedi.  
  
He still didn't understand why Obi-Wan had accused Anakin of harboring such thoughts. He had been in the boy's mind and had not come across anything remotely like the box the knight was referring to. There had been darkness but it had come from without into the boy's mind during the attack. Thinking back over the time he and Obi-Wan had spent that morning flooding light into the boy he tried to objectively consider what Obi-Wan had just told him. There had been a moment when he remembered seeing the knight staring at something and he wondered if it could have been the box that e had mentioned. His felt a cold shudder go through his body.  
  
It was not like Obi-Wan to make baseless accusations. He had no reason to be jealous of Anakin. He had a year ago but not now. He was a knight. He had nothing to gain from discrediting the boy. Sighing out of frustration Qui-Gon mentally kicked himself for underestimating the man once more. This had turned into a nasty habit. He winced as he thought of the hateful and hurtful words he had launched at the man.  
  
Only twenty-four short hours ago he would have given anything to have had a pleasant conversation with Obi-Wan and now he was back to alienating him once more. Over the years various individuals at the Temple had mentioned that he caused Obi-Wan more harm than good. He had always believed that they had been wrong but now in light of their recent and not so recent history he was starting to believe that perhaps they had a point.  
  
He shook his head and sunk back down into the co-pilots seat. Staring out into space he wondered if things had always been this way between them? Qui-Gon couldn't remember it always being so volatile. When had things started to go wrong? Was it after Tahl's death? Had it been during that terrible cloning discovery? He wasn't sure, but he suddenly felt incredibly exhausted.  
  
He had screwed up. It was getting to be par for their relationship. He would screw up, hurt the young man, and then apologize. The knight would accept his apology and they would try to build back what ground they had lost. Up until last night Qui-Gon had feared that Obi-Wan had reached his limit with forgiving his old master, but they had made their peace. Now he just had to hope that that peace was still intact with just a few bruises. He made a mental note to apologize to the young knight as soon as possible,  
  
With that settled, Qui-Gon turned his thoughts back to his current Padawan. He made his way out of the cockpit and began making his way back to the cabin he had left only moments before. It was time for him to visit his Padawan and get some answers for himself. If what Obi-Wan suspected was true then there was a reason that Anakin had been targeted for the attack this morning. If he was harboring darkness then naturally dark seeks out dark just as light seeks out light. He found himself seeing the image of Obi-Wan's light pushing past the shadows of darkness that had filled the boy earlier in the day.  
  
If a box existed then it was imperative that Qui-Gon find it before Anakin rebuilt his shields. If the boy wanted to be a Jedi he would have to learn that the light will not abide the darkness nor the darkness abide light. They cannot exist in the presence of the other. To choose the light is to choose the path of a Jedi, but to choose darkness is to become a Sith. Qui- Gon shuddered wondering for a moment if that had been what had attacked the boy. Noting wanting to waste any more time in speculation he felt himself pick up his pace.  
  
*********************************  
  
Anakin slowly felt himself rising to the surface. He had vague memories of the pain that had overtaken him. This caused him to move very cautiously through his thoughts. It was as if he needed to tiptoe to keep the painful ones asleep. As he opened his eyes and took in the darkened cabin he began feeling more confident. He tried to piece together what had happened. He remembered being sent to meditate, feeling the other presence, and then darkness and pain. He remembered his relief when he had felt his Master enter his mind and start to stop the pain that was coming from their bond. He also remembered Obi-Wan.  
  
As the name formed on his lips he sat up causing a slight wave of nausea to shake him slightly. The knight had been with his master in his mind. He had seen the box and had closed it. Anakin felt a panic overtake him. How would he keep it from his Master now? How would he protect his box and the comfort he needed so desperately from it now that it had been exposed. He was sure that Obi-Wan would tell his Master. The knight would do anything to come between them. He had never forgiven Anakin for being the one that Master Jinn had chosen. Perhaps there was something there. Perhaps he could use that to discredit the knight. He filed that thought away for later consideration. He had work to do now.  
  
He searched within his mind for a better hiding place. He wondered how the other presence had come into his mind and decided that perhaps in tracing that link he would find a place where he could hide his thought box.  
  
He picked up on the being's signature and started tracing it through his brain. It was much like a piece of yarn as it wove itself in and out of all of Anakin's thoughts, memories and emotions. Anakin was both impressed and outraged that the being now knew him so intimately. Even his own Master didn't know all of these things about him.  
  
His mind felt tender in places where the dark figure had invaded his thoughts. He suppressed a shudder as he considered the man. He had to hide his box first then he would consider the man he had seen so vividly standing beside his box. The man who had known exactly where to look and what had been lurking within the box. The man whose power had overwhelmed the boy and had shattered his shields, had attacked him so thoroughly and left him weak and unconscious.  
  
After much searching Anakin finally located the point where the man had entered his mind, it was near his memory center. It seemed he had focused on angry memories as his passport into the Anakin's mind. It seemed a safe place to keep his box. He had never been to this place and doubted his Master could even find it. It was thoroughly buried. Leaving the box behind him he rose from the center of his mind. As he opened his eyes he heard the soft sound of the door and watched as his Master entered his cabin.  
  
//Perfect timing.// He thought to himself.  
  
He noticed the dark circles of fatigue and concern that hung under the man's eyes. Smiling faintly Anakin cleared his throat to speak.  
  
"Master you look tired." His voice was weak.  
  
"As do you my Padawan. We have both had quite a day. How are you feeling?" Qui-Gon asked laying a hand along the side of the boy's head.  
  
"I have a bit of a headache but other than that just tired. I am not sure what happened. One moment I was meditating as you asked and the next I was on the floor." He shook his head carefully.  
  
"Did you sense anything before you lost consciousness?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
Anakin bit his lip judging the man before him. He feigned trying to remember when in reality he was deciding if it would be safe to tell his Master what he had felt. He wasn't sure that his Master would want to continue training him if he knew about the darkness. Anakin suspected that it was the darkness he had toyed with that had somehow led the dark one to him. He had brought this on himself. Finally deciding that ignorance would save him from more difficult questions and deceptions, he shook his head.  
  
"No. I just felt pain and then went out. Why do you ask?" Now it was time to test his Master. He already knew his Master was capable of lying to his padawan. Anakin wanted to see if that was a skill reserved only for Obi-Wan or if the Master extended it to all of his students.  
  
Qui-Gon noted the fatigue that lined the boy's face and the care he took when moving his head. He didn't want to deceive the boy but he also didn't want to cause him any undo alarm. It could have been an isolated incident. Of course he would need the boy to trust him in order to learn about the existence of the box Obi-Wan had spoken of. They still had another day in space. Perhaps the thing to do now was to get the boy some food, some guided meditation and further rest. Tomorrow they could discuss what had happened and also about the box. Qui-Gon smiled at the boy trying to alleviate the anxiety he saw on the boy's face.  
  
"Oh it is nothing. We can discuss it later. Do you feel up to going to the galley? " Anakin's stomach answered for him as it growled loudly. They both smiled. Qui-Gon offered his hand which Anakin gladly took as he steadied himself. He stared up momentarily at his Master. Qui-Gon hadn't really lied to him just then, but he hadn't told him the truth either. As they set out for the galley Anakin used all the energy he could spare to start reconstructing his shields. He had a feeling he was going to need them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok so this is a little longer. I haven't even started on the next post so it will probably be next Monday before I have it ready. I will try to get better and set a day of the week so it is easier to know when to look for the next chapter. Again there are referenced to An Untimely Frost so thanks to Cynical21. Let me know what you guys think. I tried varying the sentence structure some but still am working on it. Thanks to everyone who posted a review. The comments and tips always help me so much!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Pulmee Den made his way into the State House with the air of a man on the verge of seizing greatness. He hummed with excitement as he ran over in his mind once more the events that would be occurring this very week. He could feel the potential power's energy humming just beyond the reach of his fingers, but soon it would be within his grasp. It would not be long now before Commander La'Kol was broken begging for mercy and he, Pulmee Den, would be accepting the position of Commander not Vice Commander in the planetary government.. He wasn't sure which moment he was looking forward to the most. He had longed to see La'Kol broken and begging for two years now. He had only wanted to be Commander since he had realized what a weak politico Relian was and seen him sacrifice the populace of the South time and time again. He realized that seeing La'Kol broken would bring him more joy than any title or position of power. Nothing was as satisfying as seeing one's enemies broken at one's feet. He smiled smugly and straightened his shoulders.  
  
He laughed to himself. He quickly regained his composure though as he noticed Valem Tadol, attache' to La'Kol, approaching him. Over the years Den and Valem had come to hate one another, but political animals that they were never dared to show their fangs in public. They had learned long ago that subtle attacks usually resulted in deeper wounds.  
  
"There you are Den." Valem pulled up along side the smaller man as Den made a line to his office.  
  
"Valem." Den said absently as he studied the plans for upgrading the Capitol's security an urgent request since the recent assassination and kidnapping.  
  
"I wanted to check with you about some final details with the ceremony this week." Valem gasped working hard to keep up with Den as the man rushed on towards his office.  
  
"Must you?." Den stopped suddenly staring with open indignation at the other man. "Surely you can handle the ceremony Valem. You don't really need me to hold your hand do you?" His tone attempting to strip the man of any integrity he might have had, but from the look on Valem's face the attack had failed to draw blood.  
  
"No Pulmee I don't require any hand holding I am perfectly capable of organizing the ceremony I was merely going to inquire as to your preferences as a courtesy." He stood his ground his obvious dislike showing through in both his verbal and body language. In all honesty he couldn't care less what Den wanted for the ceremony but protocol insisted that the the attaché of the Commander inquiry after any specific requests the Vice Commander elect might have. He had fulfilled the requirement.  
  
"Well I trust you completely Valem. I am sure you will make it as formal as the occasion necessitates, so just knock yourself out. I am much to busy to be bothered with mundane details at the moment." He pushed pasted Valem continuing on to his office.  
  
//I'd like to knock you out.// Valem thought watching the other man retreat. He couldn't believe that in two short days he would be working beneath this man. He had never personally cared for Relian but he at least had attempted to be civil. Den had always been almost openly offensive and even worse oily slick when need be. Valem didn't trust him and never had. The thought of his being the Vice Commander made him shudder and seethe.  
  
Turning on his heels he decided not to "knock himself out" but instead to lean towards subtle and understated. He could always say he had wanted the ceremony to be solemn and dignified how was he to know that instead it would come off dull and uninspired. He smiled at the power Den had just given him. Valem wouldn't be wielding great power but he certainly knew how to take advantage of the power he had. He couldn't keep the devisable man out of office but he could do what he could to make the occasion as unimpressive as Den was himself. Glancing down at his ongoing check list he managed to remove half of his "to do's" with this one decision. Perhaps Den being over him wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
*****************  
  
It was into the night cycle and the transport had begun its final leg for the journey to Tiress. The Jedi would be arriving mid to late morning depending upon traffic patterns and available landing bays. Qui-Gon rose from his bunk sleep eluding him. He had never had the chance to speak to Anakin in depth about what Obi-Wan had felt he had found during the attack. He had wanted to, but he boy had seemed so exhausted it had seemed unfair to push him beyond what he was ready for. He had had a terrible experience. After a few more days Qui-Gon felt confident that the opportunity would arise when they could speak. He had thought about taking a look himself but had been amazed at the speed with which Anakin had repaired his shields.  
  
He quietly made his way to the galley. Perhaps a cup of tea would be nice. It might settle his thoughts so that he could get a little rest before facing whatever challenge lay before them on Tiress.  
  
Upon entering the galley, Qui-Gon found Obi-Wan sitting quietly at the table across from the galley in the commons area. He was sipping what appeared to be tea still rubbing one hand across his forehead.  
  
"Headache?" Qui-Gon asked as he approached.  
  
The knight made no move to respond just remained as he had been.  
  
Qui-Gon moved up behind the knight and extended his hand to touch the younger man's temple. This caused an immediate response from the man as he flinched away from the other's touch.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Obi-Wan asked staring at the man in complete disbelief.  
  
Qui-Gon sensed the other man's outrage and felt a blush warm his cheeks. He had forgotten to apologize for their earlier confrontation. He chided himself and wondered how he could have overlooked something so important focusing on his concern for Anakin instead.  
  
"I thought I could help your headache. I am no healer but I do tend to have more of that touch than--. I mean."  
  
"Than I do?" Obi-Wan completed the man's statement. "Ah yes. That's right another of my faults. I never did have a very strong grasp on the living Force." He shook his head sounding still more resentful than anything else.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way. I just wanted to help." Qui-Gon moved on into the galley to get the tea he had come for.  
  
//No!// He shouted to himself. // You will not allow this to happen again.// Turning he moved back over to the table where the knight was sitting.  
  
"Obi-Wan I was wrong today. I had no right to question you or to take what you said and turn it into a personal attack. You didn't deserve such harsh and callous behavior from me. I am very sorry for my actions. I hope you can forgive me. " He stood his eyes never leaving those of the young man before him. He watched as Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose in surprise and disbelief.  
  
"I don't know what to say to that Qui-Gon. I must admit that I felt you overreacted to my observations." His voice was soft and a bit hesitant. He wasn't use to hearing Qui-Gon apologize.  
  
"I did overreact and I apologize. I also realize that we are still on very fragile ground where our relationship is concerned. I hate to see my momentary lapse hurt our chances of moving forward." Qui-Gon moved again now within reach of the other man.  
  
"Yes. That had been a concern of mine as well." Obi-Wan said softly staring down into his mug.  
  
"Well do you accept my apology?" Qui-Gon asked resting his hand upon the other man's shoulder.  
  
Obi-Wan stared at the hand for a moment but did not move away from it. Finally he smiled up at the man. "I do accept, but on one condition."  
  
"Name it." Qui-Gon stated relief evident in his change in posture. He was much more relaxed now.  
  
"You must stop seeing me as the insecure thirteen year old you took as your padawan. I am neither jealous nor resentful of Anakin. I released those emotions long ago. I don't believe I ever felt that way towards him. I think I was more angry with you to be honest. I must be able to discuss concerns I have with you without fearing that you will turn it on me or doubt the validity of my concerns." His features were set in stone. This point had to be nonnegotiable.  
  
Qui-Gon stood considering for a moment. //Do I do that?// He wondered to himself. //Do I still see him as that thirteen year old? How is that possible?// He surveyed quickly the man in front of him. He wasn't the thirteen year old boy though he still very much resembled him. The same striking green eyes, same ginger hair, same serious nature, same lean strong stature, but he was older. He had survived countless missions, narrow escapes, emotional struggles and rejections many admittedly at the Master's hands. He was thoughtful and wise beyond his years. He had a naturally easy manner in dealing with people that cause them to feel safe and soothed while also feeling an endearment to him in return. He made friends everywhere he went and yet seemed perfectly content to forge ahead in any circumstance alone. He thought back to the knight's composure during their conversation the previous night in the cargo hold. He also thought of his quick thinking during the attack that morning. He marveled at the man before him.  
  
Obi-Wan watched as a myriad of emotions played across his ex-Master's face. He had forced himself not to blush under the other man's scrutiny. There had been a time in their relationship when he would have had to fight the urge to squirm. He would have felt certain that following such close examination he would have been confronted with a long list of abilities he needed to improve on but this time other than a mild embarrassment he felt nothing. He felt himself grow impatient for a response. Just as he was about to prompt the man for it, Qui-Gon cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
"Humph. Sometimes it is those who are the most familiar with us that cannot recognize when we change. It is as if I see you for the first time. You are no longer that boy. You are a fine knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Any Master would be thrilled to have had you for their Padawan. I stupidly wasted that opportunity, but it is my privileged to be your friend. I can try to remember you as you are instead of how you once were, but I fear at times you will need to for you to remind me of the facts as they are not as they once were. All I can do is ask for your patience as I adjust my view of you and accept what you have become. Can you help me?" He squeezed the knight's shoulder slightly.  
  
A part of Obi-Wan wanted to stay angry. He was getting a little sick on this roller coaster he and Qui-Gon had been on now for over a year. He wanted to hate the man. He wanted to stop the transport and get off, but knew he could not. He couldn't do that anymore than he could hate Qui-Gon or willingly force him from his life. He wasn't sure if it was because he had known him since he was so young, wanted him to love him for so long or habitually sought the man's approval for all those years, but he found himself smiling and agreeing silently to be patient and to forgive him one more time.  
  
"Qui-Gon." He said softly reaching up and taking the man's hand from his shoulder. He held it for a moment looking up into those deep blue eyes. "I am growing very tired of forgiving you." His voice seemed heavy with fatigue. Qui-Gon nodded understanding and squeezed the hand that held his.  
  
"I understand. I realize one day I will run out of chances." His words were barely audible. The knight squeezed his hand in return waiting until the older man finally met his gaze before speaking Obi-Wan finally spoke the words that would haunt Qui-Gon's dreams for nights to come.  
  
"I think you just did." He couldn't keep enduring the abuse, the rejection, and the pain. At some point he had to draw the line and here in this galley on a transport headed to a conflicted planet Obi-Wan drew that line. This was it. This was Qui-Gon's last chance to accept him as he was and treat him with the respect he deserved or the next time whether he chose to forgive him or not he would never attempt to reconcile their relationship again. It was a survival skill and Obi-Wan intended Force willing to survive.  
  
Needing a moment to reign in his emotions Qui-Gon turned back to the galley remembering he had come down in order to make some tea.  
  
"There's tea already made if you want some." Obi-Wan gestured with his cup toward the warming pot in the galley.  
  
"Rooseleaf?" Qui-Gon asked giving a knowing smile. Obi-Wan had always loved Rooseleaf tea. He had always preferred Danghi.  
  
"Danghi." Obi-Wan replied. The older man started when he heard the word turning to meet the other man's gaze "To this day it is always the one I reach for each time I set out to make tea. Isn't that funny?" His voice was soft and gentle. "Habit I guess." Obi-Wan offered a smile that warmed the man.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled broadly and shrugged. "Hmph I think I can relate to that." He started into the galley to get his tea.  
  
"It still feels odd doesn't it?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Yes." The older man sighed, " I am sure that it will for awhile."  
  
"It is like starting over but harder." It felt good to be speaking casually with the master again.  
  
"Yes." Qui-Gon nodded coming back to sit next to the man. "I guess in some ways it is harder than starting over."  
  
"No clean slate. " Obi-Wan held this eyes for a moment before closing his own to lean back against the back of the booth.  
  
"Exactly. No clean slate but memories." Qui-Gon's voice rose optimistically.  
  
"Both good and bad." His voice sounded tired.  
  
The older man sat silently considering not only the comment but also a few of the memories from each category.  
  
"Risking further bad memories, did you speak to Anakin about what I discovered?" Obi-Wan asked pulling the man from his thoughts.  
  
"No. He had been too exhausted to talk." Obi-Wan shook his head gently at the last remark. He kept silent even though he was suspicious of the motive for the boy's fatigue. He didn't want to believe that Anakin would purposely use fatigue to avoid having to face his Master. After the look the boy had given him once he had thrown the knight from his mind Obi-Wan was not sure exactly what the boy was capable of to be honest.  
  
"Someone targeted him. I wonder why? He is only a Padawan and despite his obvious natural talent he isn't trained. "  
  
"May I ask you something?" Qui-Gon asked. After receiving a nod from the man he continued. "When we were in Anakin's mind today did the other presence feel like-" Qui-Gon paused the word curling up on his tongue seeming to refuse being uttered. "Did it feel like a Sith?'  
  
Obi-Wan paused considering what he had felt and reaching back to remember that day on Naboo fighting along side his Master Yoda. The presence did feel remarkably the same but something was different.  
  
"Yes and no." He answered still considering the feeling and his words with great care. "I would say it was very much like what I felt coming from the tattooed warrior that my Master and I fought." He paused. For a moment Qui-Gon feared that it had been his own reaction to hearing Yoda being called Master by the man that had caused him to stop but then realized that Obi-Wan was just still trying to evaluate what he had felt. "It was much the same but something was different. The power today was more controlled and darker somehow. It seemed to be not so much the weapon of darkness but the one wielding the weapon. Does that make sense? If the warrior was his light saber the one we experienced today would be the one brandishing the weapon. There was more depth to its presence." He shook his head rising from his thoughts wondering if he had made any sense at all. From the expression on Qui-Gon's face he saw that he had.  
  
"We must proceed very carefully. If Anakin is being targeted by a Sith there is no doubt that he has a plan for the boy." Both men grew gravely quiet as the weight of that conclusion bore down upon them.  
  
"I have been thinking." Obi-Wan began sighing as he did so. "In light of what happened, perhaps we should arrange for Anakin to be returned to Coruscant."  
  
"I will not leave him unprotected on Coruscant." Qui-Gon's words were emphatic.  
  
"He would be in the Temple. He could stay with Master Yoda or perhaps even Master Windu. He would be safe." Obi-Wan reasoned hoping the other man would consider this option.  
  
"No. I will not leave him there without me." Qui-Gon stubbornly insisted.  
  
"Then perhaps you should both return. I am more than able to handle this mission on my own. It wouldn't be my first solo mission. I have had several over the last year."  
  
"No. They requested both of us. It would be hard for you to gain any trust if suddenly you showed up alone." Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan could handle it but had an uneasy feeling about sending the knight into the fray alone.  
  
"How are you going to be involved in settling all that lay before us on Tiress and keep a Sith away from Anakin?" Obi-Wan's voice was incredulous. Sometimes Qui-Gon over estimated his own abilities to be all things to all people.  
  
"I will manage. I managed to keep you safe?" He declared.  
  
"When? Mirilent almost renamed a wing in the infirmary after me." From the look on Qui-Gon's face his words had struck home. Obi-Wan hated to see the pain he had inflicted but knew that the point had to be made. There were times he had been left too exposed because Qui-Gon had refused to leave him behind at the Temple. Obi-Wan had gained great skill as a warrior but it had almost cost him his life on many occasions. He had been older than Anakin and more thoroughly trained. He had watched Anakin this morning. He was doing very well but was in no position to be of any assistance in a battle. Knowing this was not the tack to take in order to successfully change the Master's mind, Obi-Wan cleared his throat and spoke again only softer.  
  
"Qui-Gon please I have a bad feeling about Anakin being on Tiress. I am not sure that either of us will be able to protect him. We weren't able to protect him this morning, so what would make you think things will be different on a planet perched on the brink of war?" He reached out and took the other man's hand in his own. Qui-Gon raised his eyes and gazed into the sea green eyes of his ex-padawan. Obi-Wan could tell the man was now considering his words.  
  
Qui-Gon was surprised by the sincerity of the knight's words. He didn't like the idea of leaving Anakin at the Temple without him, but could see the validity and necessity of it. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into on Tiress and somehow the Sith had known exactly where to locate Anakin.  
  
"Obi-Wan do you realize how strong this Sith has to be in order to reach Anakin out here in the middle of space." His eyes held the younger man's as they both visibly sobered at the thought. They sat in silence for a long moment. Qui-Gon finally cleared his throat.  
  
"When can we send a transmission to Coruscant?" Obi-Wan visibly relaxed hearing the other man's words.  
  
"Not until we enter the Tiress system unless you want to make an emergency stop and contact them now." He waited watching the older man weigh the options. He had come to trust Qui-Gon's judgment while on missions above anyone else's save Yoda. He had no doubt that now that the man had put his own stubbornness aside that he would make the wisest choice for all concerned.  
  
"Let's leave hyper space and report to the Council all has occurred." Qui- Gon paused. Obi-Wan could see the struggle that the man was experiencing. He didn't want to reveal the latest disturbing information concerning his padawan. Obi-Wan understood the man's loyalty and protectiveness but was relieved to see that the Master was now able to put the good of the mission ahead of his own insecurities.  
  
"I will go make the necessary adjustments. I will let you know when we are ready to transmit." Obi-Wan rose and made his way to the cockpit leaving Qui-Gon to compose his thoughts.  
  
Qui-Gon wasn't at all sure how the Council would receive this news about Anakin. Qui-Gon wished he had a better understanding of what had had happened during the attack. He needed answers and he knew there was only one person who had them. He quickly rose to his feet and made his way back to Anakin's room. Exhausted or not Qui-Gon needed answers and Anakin was going to supply them.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Thank you to all who supplied reviews. I really enjoyed them. Your comments are keeping me typing that is for sure. I wanted to put more scenes into this post but these are the only two that I had ready and it would be a couple of days before the rest were there so I thought I would just give ya what I got. Hope you all are enjoying the story. Thanks again for the support. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Anakin opened his eyes slowly shutting them quickly once more as the light from his cabin slammed into his already pounding head. His stomach twisted as a result of the pain and threatened to show itself.  
  
"Easy Padawan." It was his Master's voice. He felt strong fingers carding through his hair.  
  
"Could you lower the lights Master. My head is really hurting." Qui-Gon waved his hand and the lights in the cabin dimmed significantly.  
  
"Is that better?" The Master asked softly hoping that his voice wasn't also adding to Anakin's pain.  
  
Anakin slowly opened one eye and then the other. His blurred vision slowly cleared to reveal a worried Master staring down at him.  
  
"Much. Thank you Master." His voice sounded hoarse from disuse. "How long have I been asleep?" He tried clearing his throat.  
  
"Almost twelve hours. I was beginning to grow concerned. How are you feeling?" His Master rose and crossed the room into the fresher.  
  
"Better. My head still hurts but nothing like it did when-" He froze staring up at his Master as the memory of the darkness overwhelmed him again.  
  
"It's ok Anakin. Calm yourself. We will sort this out and all will be well." Qui-Gon soothed the boy.  
  
"What was it?" He asked rubbing his head slightly as if he could reach the spot that was aching deep inside. He checked to insure that his new shields were holding  
  
"We aren't sure. What did it feel like?" Qui-Gon asked his eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Just pain." Anakin dismissed. He didn't want to admit to his Master that it had been darkness or that it had felt familiar. He remembered the feeling that he had had in the practice room when the cold fingers had sifted through his mind. He shuddered.  
  
"Just pain nothing more?" Qui-Gon asked again a different concern filling his eyes. He didn't want to doubt the boy but couldn't help but feel that Anakin was hiding something.  
  
Anakin gently shook his head. "Just pain."  
  
Qui-Gon attached an analgesic patch to the boy's neck.  
  
"What time is it?" Anakin asked.  
  
"It is late into the sleep cycle." Qui-Gon sat next to the boy on his bunk. Anakin could tell that the Master had no intention of allowing him to slip back into sleep.  
  
"What is it Master?" Anakin sat up further in his bed relieved that the patch was starting to work. As the pain in his head lessened his apprehension was rising. He knew that the moment had come where he would have to talk about what he had felt. He had his shields in place so it would be easier to keep much of it from his Master, but he wasn't sure whether it was wise to do so.  
  
Anakin found the fact that someone had come into his mind so easily frightened him. The thought that this same being knew of his secret box and had used his comforting darkness to torture him terrified him. The young boy in him longed to spill his guts. He wanted to bury his face into his Master's cloak and bleed out all of the pain, terror and hatred, but feared that if he did so he would find himself cast away. He had to be trained. He had to free his mother.  
  
Qui-Gon placed his hands on either side of the boy's head and sent a healing wave of the Force into him relieving what remained of the boy's headache. Anakin sighed in relief as the final traces of pain left him.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Maybe a little." Anakin replied as his stomach chose that moment to make itself heard. He and his Master chuckled together.  
  
"Let's head to the galley and get you some food. It will help you wake up. Then we need to talk." Qui-Gon helped the boy up and waited while he dressed. He felt a growing apprehension about what Anakin might tell him knowing that whatever he revealed Qui-Gon would need to in turn relay to the Council.  
  
Upon entering the galley they came across Obi-Wan who was cleaning up the tea things.  
  
"Knight Kenobi I thought you would be asleep." Anakin commented wearily. He silently chided himself for not reaching out before hand to make sure of that fact. No doubt the knight had taken it upon himself to enlighten his Master as to his discovery.  
  
"Just a bunch of night owls on board I suppose." Obi-Wan kept his voice neutral. He remembered the boy's reaction to his presence in his mind. He also remembered the murderous look Anakin had given him following the attack. He hoped it had just been a result of the shock.  
  
"Anakin is hungry." Qui-Gon commented making his way into the cooking area.  
  
"I will warm up his supper." Obi-Wan began moving to intercept the older man. "I know you have things to discuss." Qui-Gon nodded grateful for the knight's assistance. He actually had wanted Obi-Wan to hear what Anakin had to say. He wanted someone who could help him figure out not only what the boy had experienced but also whether he was revealing all that he knew or if he was still trying to conceal the truth.  
  
Qui-Gon made his way back over to the table and sat down next to his young Padawan. He gently placed his arm around the boy. Anakin raised his eyes to his Master and smiled weakly.  
  
"Anakin I must know what it was that you experienced during the attack. It is the only way that I can possibly help you and protect you." His voice was soft but firm. Anakin nodded. He took a deep breath and wrinkled his brow as if trying to remember what had occurred. He was in fact trying to figure out how much he had to reveal in order to placate his Master.  
  
"I was meditating on my anger." He paused clearing his throat. "It was then that I felt this presence." He stared up.  
  
"A presence?" Qui-Gon prompted him.  
  
"Yes like someone else was in my mind. He had something with him too. It was like a travel pack." He paused for dramatic effect. "No it wasn't like a travel pack it was sturdier than that. It was like a case or box or something." Qui-Gon felt his breath catch. Obi-Wan had been telling the truth. He had found a box, but Obi-Wan had believed it to have been Anakin's and not the others. He nodded encouraging the boy to continue.  
  
"Well just as I was about to ask why he was there he opened the box and all there was was darkness and pain." His hands rose involuntarily to his head as if remembering how intense the feelings had been.  
  
"Anakin." Qui-Gon forced himself to stay as objective as possible even though everything in him was crying out that he take the boy into his arms and comfort and reassure him. "Are you positive that the box was his and not yours." He noted the immediate look of betrayal and hurt that covered the boy's countenance.  
  
"Master, it was his. How could you believe that I would-I would never." The boy's voice trailed off weakly as he obviously fought back tears. He leveled his gaze to the table top remaining silent allowing his injured tone and his Master's natural tendency to feel guilt do the work for him.  
  
Obi-Wan had come out from the galley and was leaning against the bulkhead. He had been amazed at Anakin's performance. He had been equally amazed at how readily Qui-Gon had believed it. Looking over his gaze locked onto Qui-Gon's. He saw the pain and regret in the older man's eyes. He was feeling guilty for having questioned the boy. Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head returning to the cooking area to retrieve Anakin's plate.  
  
"It's ok Anakin. I know that it was hard. I just had to ask. I had to be certain. Obi-Wan found the box while we were working to free you of the presence. I just had to be certain that it had not always been there." Qui-Gon reassured the boy. He felt grateful that Obi-Wan had been mistaken about its origin. He couldn't imagine Anakin holding on to anything remotely dark. He had felt certain that he would have sensed it if the boy had been hiding something.  
  
Obi-Wan came over and sat the plate in front of the boy.  
  
"Knight Kenobi, I want to thank you for helping my Master today to defeat whatever it was that attacked us." Anakin's voice sounded younger filled with perfect innocence and gratitude.  
  
"You are welcome Anakin. I want to help you in any way I can, but I can only help if you allow me to." Obi-Wan sat down across from the boy. He watched as Anakin seemed to grimace in response to the knight's words.  
  
"Well thanks. This looks really good. I am really hungry." Anakin began eating. Qui-Gon watched him for a moment relieved at how quickly the boy was recovering from the terrible trauma he had suffered. Yawning he rose and glanced at Obi-Wan.  
  
"I am going to see if I can get a little sleep before we transmit that message. Can you wake me when we are out of hyperspace and able to catch the Council while they are in session?" He asked already making his way to the corridor.  
  
"Certainly Master Jinn, sleep well." Obi-Wan's voice was soft and amiable. He shook his head watching the other man disappear from his view.  
  
Once the Master was out of sight Anakin was ready to be rid of the knight.  
  
"You don't have to sit here with me. I know you must be tired or busy. I can eat by myself." Anakin glanced up at the knight smiling broadly thinking //mission accomplished//.  
  
He was surprised when he saw the seriousness in Obi-Wan's eyes. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes seemed to know things which made Anakin fight an overwhelming need to squirm.  
  
"You're good. Did you learn that working for Watto? Is that a survival skill you picked up somewhere?" His voice was friendly enough but Anakin resented the question.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Anakin stated maintaining a wide eyed innocent stare.  
  
"That. What you are doing now. Do you really think it will work on me the way it works on Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes just a bit.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about. I am just sitting here eating. If you don't want to sit with me you don't have to. I don't know what you want from me." Anakin's voice had grown louder in light of his obvious discomfort at being the object of the knight's scrutiny.  
  
"Watch it Anakin your mask if slipping." Obi-Wan spoke leaning in over the table and lowering his voice at the same time. "I am on to you. What I want is the truth. I don't know what game you think you are playing here but I can assure you that you will lose. It would be better for you to own up to the lies that you have spoken to your Master now than to have them revealed later."  
  
"I haven't lied. Who do you think you are?" Anakin had dropped his fork his innocent look giving way to a much more menacing glare.  
  
"You have lied and your lying now. I just think you should know that I am on to you. You won't get away with whatever you are trying to do here. I saw what I saw and I know what I know. You are playing with darkness. You have no idea what you are playing with but I can assure you that unless you stop it immediately you will never be a Jedi." The knight was almost pleaded with the boy.  
  
"Oh yeah and who will stop me?" Anakin taunted as Obi-Wan rose to make his way to the cockpit.  
  
"I will." Two simple words, but it was enough. Anakin wanted to say something back. He wanted to say something to reassure himself that Obi- Wan wasn't a threat, but he suddenly had lost his confidence. Looking down at what was left of his dinner he realized he had also lost his appetite.  
  
***************************  
  
It was dark and quiet. Each day she would feel her eyes straining against the constant darkness to see something just anything, but all there was blackness all around her. It was oppressive and suffocating. She fought another wave of anxiety as she felt her breaths beginning to speed up.  
  
"Ok Laroon get a grip. It's going to be ok. Someone will find you." Her voice pierced the silence of her prison. Somehow the sound of it though strange and more hopeless by the day did manage to buoy her spirits for the moment. She had no idea why she was being held or who her captor was. He came each night shining that blinding light into her eyes, leaving fresh food and water for her then disappearing ignoring her questions and pleas.  
  
She sighed. Surely it was a good sign that she was getting fresh food and water each day. If they wanted her dead why would they go to the trouble of feeding or watering her. Why would they go to such lengths to protect their identity unless they were planning to release her? The questions had become a ritual. Each day she would remind herself of all that she had going in her favor. She rubbed her wrist. The skin there was raw from the constant friction of the manacle. The chains were heavy and she winced as she heard them drag along the concrete flooring as she shifted to a more comfortable position.  
  
She had determined that she must be in an abandoned facility of some kind otherwise her cries for help would have been heard and heeded long ago. She had felt enough of her surroundings to know that she was in a large room with what appeared to be storage units and random parts and supplies. She had searched for endless hours for anything that she could use to free herself with but all searches had come up empty. She willed her tears back as she fought to keep her mind clear. She had to think. She didn't have the luxury of time. She had been here for several days. She wondered how long until her captors would grow weary. She knew the policy of their government was to never negotiate with terrorist.  
  
It would be very difficult for her father to adhere to this policy but she hoped for the sake of the planet that he would. Well a part of her hoped that he would refuse to deal but another part of her desperately hoped that he would. She couldn't imagine what would happen to her if he didn't. Well she could but chose not to.  
  
She had gone over the day of her capture no less than a thousand times. Whoever had taken her must have had the security codes to the State House or had had someone willing to leave an entranced unsecured long enough for them to come in and kidnap her. She wasn't sure how they had managed to remove her from the premises without anyone noticing. She only remembered the feel of the cloth on her face, waking in a panic unable to breath, suddenly feeling unable to keep her eyes open, then finally waking in this dark nightmare.  
  
Straining her ears she listened for any sound that might indicate her location or the fact that others might be within hearing of her cries for help. Hearing nothing she decided to sleep now. Perhaps when she woke someone would have stumbled close enough to hear her. Settling herself on the cold floor she drew her knees up to her chest. Slowly she began to drift away, away from the darkness, the silence, the cold prison, in her dreams she escaped.  
  
******************  
  
"Pulmee it is good to see you. I know this week has been a terrible ordeal for you." Commander La'Kol's voice was filled with empathy. Pulmee noticed the dark circles beneath the other man's eyes and realized the profound effect the kidnapping was having on the other man. He hid his delight.  
  
"For you as well Commander. Is there any word yet on your daughter's whereabouts?" Pulmee asked false sincerity dripping from his mouth.  
  
La'Kol simply shook his head and gestured to the chair closest to this desk. Pulmee settled himself into the seat as the Commander lowered himself behind the massive desk.  
  
"Pulmee I didn't call you here to commiserate though I am sure we could spend most of the day doing so with all the tragedy we find our lives embroiled with. " He cleared his throat, "Personal problems aside our first obligations are to this planet. I trust that Valem has solicited your input as to the upcoming ceremony?" La'Kol paused raising his eye brows awaiting a response. Pulmee Den nodded indicating that he had. La'Kol continued, " I am afraid in light of everything else I have not been able to give your appointment the necessary attention. I hope that you will not see this as any sort of slight. These are difficult days for me. How are you holding up? I know that even though my friendship with Relian was relatively young, you had been life long friends with the man."  
  
Pulmee paused as if considering the matter for the first time. When he spoke he was careful to appear hesitant and reluctant.  
  
"I have to admit to being a bit numb still to the entire situation. I just can't seem to accept that Relian is gone. He was such a mentor and friend to me." He paused again as if holding back his emotions. "I feel I owe him so much. I am not sure that I could ever truly fill his shoes, but would feel it a privilege to live my life attempting to honor his memory." He cleared his throat and lowered his head.  
  
La'Kol nodded in understanding. He had never truly seen eye to eye with Relian but over the last two years had come to respect the man. He had always been a person of dignity and integrity. He had helped La'Kol to set aside his own hyper northern nationalism over the last six months. They had begun working together to form policies which would better serve all the people of their planet. Looking at the humble and sincere man across from him La'Kol felt his spirits buoyed. Pulmee had been Relian's assistant for many long years. It only stood to reason that they would be like minded in their goals and philosophies.  
  
La'Kol managed to smile at the man, but it was an expression born of much personal turmoil.  
  
"I am sure that you will honor his memory with your diligent service and loyalty to his aspirations for our united planet. I look forward to working with you to make his dreams a reality." He grew silent for a moment causing Pulmee to shift uneasily in his chair. "In light of the turmoil of recent days the Republic has granted my request for negotiators to aid us in our transition until this time of unrest has passed. The two Jedi that negotiated our first agreement should be arriving sometime tomorrow afternoon. It is my hope that they can allay some of the fears that seem to be surfacing in both hemispheres among our people and also perhaps help to locate my daughter before it is too late." The Commander's voice caught on the word 'daughter' but he quickly cleared his throat and pressed on. . "Master Jinn and his Padawan Kenobi were the ones correct?" Pulmee asked.  
  
"Yes that is correct, but now I believe that Padawan Kenobi had earned his rank of Knight. Master Jinn has a new padawan who will be accompanying them. They will be staying in the State House for the duration of their visit. They will be present for the swearing in ceremony as well as the formal dinner following it. We should shoot for the day after tomorrow for your swearing in ceremony. Is that acceptable? " La'Kol asked glancing at his data pad as he did so.  
  
"Whatever you think is best." Pulmee replied humbly.  
  
"Very well then. I will be in touch as soon as I have the necessary confirmation. " La'Kol gave Den a nod of dismissal and that was that.  
  
Pulmee Den fought his urge to smile at his own cleverness as he walked from the room. Everything was proceeding as planned. The meeting with La'Kol and gone easier than he had expected. He knew that once he was in power he it would only be a matter of days before he replaced La' Kol as Commander. Glancing back over his shoulder Pulmee almost felt sorry for the man sitting behind the desk. Involuntarily Den smirked as he thought. //almost.//  
  
********************************  
  
The Council meeting had been long and tedious as yet another planet's petition for removal from the Republic came up for debate. The Senate had been sending all petitions to the Council before taking any official vote. It was the hope of the Senate that Jedi negotiators could be sent to the various systems to investigate the possible cause of the petitions as well as intercede and reverse the planetary government's thinking.  
  
Adi caught herself drifting off and away from the current argument. The same points were being made over and over again and yet no action could be decided upon. She resented the growing feeling that her time was being wasted. She had never been one to put off tomorrow what needed to be done today. She felt certain that if examined closely a pattern would emerge as to the planetary systems which were leaving the Republic. They all used differing excuses but somehow they seemed to be linked. It was just a feeling that she had but she felt certain that the Force was showing her something.  
  
She tried once more to reiterate her concern and feelings but found herself once more embroiled in a debate as to the Council's role in the universe. Why must everyone be so territorial she wondered? What did it matter whose job it was as long as someone did it and did it well? She sighed and shook her head. She had just decided to rise and walk out when a young female Padawan entered the Chambers.  
  
"Masters." She bowed. "We have just received a transmission from Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi. It is coded for "Immediate Attention of the Council" requesting an immediate response as well." She stopped waiting for Master Windu to decide if the Council would receive the transmission now or have it recorded to be received later. Adi caught herself holding her breath as Mace decided.  
  
"Thank you Padawan Keeren. Please have the transmission relayed into the Chambers immediately." He gave Yoda a side glance. Adi wondered what that meant but she found herself more concerned as to why Obi-Wan would be sending an urgent transmission to the Council.  
  
After all the earlier arguing the room seemed uncomfortably quiet. In a matter of moments there was a soft whirring noise and the image of Qui-Gon Jinn appeared before the Council. He bowed to Masters Yoda and Windu before speaking.  
  
"Masters, we have left hyperspace in order to make an urgent report as well as to submit a request to the Council." Yoda and Windu exchanged knowing glances wondering if this had to do with some huge falling out between Jinn and Kenobi. Perhaps putting them together so soon had been a mistake.  
  
"Proceed." Mace nodded his voice betraying his anticipated exasperation with Jinn.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Argh! Can you believe I left you hanging like that? Me neither. I just had to do it though. I was the perfect place to stop. I will try to get the next post together and up quickly. Hope you guys aren't too upset with me. I just thought that we all needed a little angst in our lives. How else will we ever continue to appreciate all the our beloved Obi endures. (big smile here) Thanks again for the reviews. I expect some comments about my cliff hanger try not to be too mean ok? Thanks again for the encouragement. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Master Jinn stared at his friend for a moment confused by the other man's tone. Shaking himself from the distraction he focused again on the purpose of the transmission.  
  
"Masters yesterday morning my padawan experienced an attack." He paused allowing his words to sink in.  
  
"What sort of attack?" Mace asked immediately reevaluating his initial reaction to the transmission. "Are you in need of a healer?"  
  
"No. There doesn't appear to be any lasting physical effects. It was an attack on his mind." Qui-Gon paused again as if searching for the best way to proceed.  
  
"Tell us you will what occurred." Yaddle commanded.  
  
"Yesterday morning Anakin was in the process of his morning meditation when according to him he became aware of a dark presence in his mind. He said that the figure was carrying a box of some sorts. He was in the process of confronting the being when the figure opened the box. Anakin's mind was suddenly flooded with pain and darkness. I had been in the process of sparring with Knight Kenobi in the cargo hold. Because of the training bond when Anakin was overcome I found myself incapacitated as well. Knight Kenobi was able to enter my mind and temporarily block the training bond enabling me to aid it helping to rid Anakin of the attack. Once I was able to lead Knight Kenobi into Anakin's mind he and I worked to rid the boy of the darkness and the subsequent pain. He has been sleeping for the majority of the time since." He waited.  
  
The Council Chambers was hushed. Each Master seemed at a loss as to how to respond to the information that they just received. An attack on a Padawan was rare especially one that seemed steeped in darkness.  
  
"Disturbing this is. Return to Coruscant you and your Padawan must to meet with soul healers and find the origin of the attack." Master Yoda spoke first his voice cutting through the silence with wisdom and surety.  
  
"Yes Master Knight Kenobi and I have spoken of returning Anakin to Coruscant. I could accompany him back, but feel that it is vital that I continue on with Obi-Wan to Tiress. I am not at all sure what he might be facing there but I feel certain that he will require my assistance." Adi's breath caught as she noted the obvious concern in Qui-Gon's expression. He was worried for Obi-Wan more so than for his precious Chosen One. She wondered if Obi-Wan had noticed this as well. Somehow this one gesture managed to soften her anger at the older man. Perhaps he did regret the anguish he had caused his one time student.  
  
"Is Knight Kenobi available to speak with us?" Adi asked ignoring the knowing look from Yoda.  
  
"Yes Master Gallia just a moment I will get him." Master Jinn moved out of view. A moment later Obi-Wan appeared. He smiled and bowed to Adi then turned to the other Masters smiling and bowing to them as well.  
  
"My Masters." He said. The atmosphere in the room lightened immediately.  
  
//He certainly has a way with people.// Adi thought shaking her head.  
  
"Padawan tell me what your opinion is of what has occurred." Yoda spoke his affection for the knight evident to all in the room.  
  
"Master Yoda it is my opinion that the attack on Anakin is somehow linked to the Sith we faced on Naboo. The presence that I sensed was not identical. It seemed more powerful and controlled. It managed to enter the boy's mind while we were in hyperspace and decimated his shields in the process. It is my concern that while dealing with all that lay ahead of us on Tiress the Sith could possibly gain access to Anakin physically. I am not sure in light of the power I sensed during the attack that either Qui- Gon or myself could successful protect him. " Yoda nodded as Obi-Wan patiently waited.  
  
"More you have to share. Another concern I feel you are dwelling on." Yoda smiled knowing the knight so well. Obi-Wan smiled at his Master and then threw a wary glance in the direction where Qui-Gon was no doubt standing out of view.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Yoda's voice brought his attention back to the Council. His hesitancy was increasing each Master's interest in what was that the knight had to say. They had come to respect Obi-Wan over the last years of his training as well as during his first year as a knight serving in countless dangerous situations without the luxury of a backup. They found that his instincts were usually right and that he his reliance on the Force was above question. The knight paused for a moment longer and then began.  
  
"Master Yoda I believe that Master Jinn and I are of differing opinions on certain aspects of the attack. I am not Padawan Skywalker's Master so I will not presume to know the boy as his Master does but while attempting to rid him of the attack yesterday I was under the impression that the box that Master Jinn referred to earlier was actually Anakin's." The room erupted in murmurs of surprise and shock. Immediately Master Jinn's image filled the space next to Knight Kenobi.  
  
"I have questioned my Padawan based upon these allegations of Knight Kenobi and he has assured me that it was the figure that brought the box and its darkness into his mind."  
  
Yoda and Mace exchanged glances deep concern filling both.  
  
"Stand by Master Jinn, Knight Kenobi while the Council confers." The image disappeared as the transmission was suspended temporarily.  
  
"This is disturbing news. We must get Padawan Skywalker back to the Temple as soon as possible." Mace said glancing about the room making sure that the other Masters were in agreement.  
  
"It is odd that the Sith would have targeted the boy." Depa said.  
  
"What do you think about the observations of Knight Kenobi versus the information that Master Jinn relayed to us?" Ploon asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Yoda you were Master to both men what say you?" Depa asked.  
  
"Both men my padawans were but very different are they in how they approach things." Yoda began.  
  
"Kenobi definitely is more respectful of the Council than his Master or should I say ex-Master ever was." Mundi voiced his opinion.  
  
"I suspect that the Knight's suspicions must be well founded or else he would not have felt the need to bring them up contradicting Qui-Gon as he did." Depa spoke thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes Jinn definitely still has a great deal of power over the boy." Ploo observed.  
  
"I would agree that Obi-Wan will always feel tied to Master Jinn, but I don't believe it is so much power as it is he just merely wants to show his ex-Master the respect he deserves. He would never do anything to have Master Jinn feel that he was trying to undermine his place with Skywalker or undermine him before the Council." Adi defended the knight. She knew her words had sent each member back to the numerous times that Qui-Gon had railed at the Council while Obi-Wan, his Padawan, had stood by silent and loyal to the man.  
  
"I am not sure how much respect Jinn deserves in light of his past conduct especially from the one he managed to hurt the most." Yaddle quipped.  
  
"That all aside we need a recommendation as to how they are to proceed in this particular situation." Mace brought the Masters back to the task before them.  
  
"Too many planets are becoming divided and leaving the Republic. I feel it is vital that we do what we can to prevent losing any more. I therefore agree that the Knight and Master should proceed to Tiress with all haste." Mundi spoke.  
  
"Yes but what of the boy?" Adi asked.  
  
"Yes he is obviously not safe until we can get more information about the Sith." Mace observed.  
  
"Bring him back to the Temple we must." Yoda began. "Two Masters we will send to bring him back. Go I will." He stated emphatically.  
  
"I will join you." Adi added.  
  
There was full agreement from the remaining members of the Council.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Look Qui-Gon I know you are upset with me, but I had to voice my concerns." Obi-Wan pleaded. Qui-Gon had taken a seat in the transmission room and was suddenly absorbed in a technical manual.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about?" He responded never taking his eyes from the manual his voice cool and tight.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed in frustration. "So how do you feel about the RQ959 Reverse Cupling Assembly?" He asked looking over the man's shoulder at the material he was reading.  
  
"I think it is much better than the 747." He quickly replied then looked back over his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile at his ex-apprentice. Obi-Wan had done the right thing. He had trained him to do the right thing. He was proud of the knight but at the same time feared what was to become of his current Padawan if the Council began to doubt their decision to allow him to become a Jedi.  
  
*****************  
  
Anakin had quietly made his way down to the transmission room. He knew that something was up when his Master had asked Obi-Wan to wake him when the Council was in session and they could transmit.  
  
//Why are they contacting the Council?// He had wanted to ask his Master but wasn't sure that the man would have level with him. He reached out to ensure that Obi-Wan and his Master were still unaware of his presence. Satisfied that they oblivious he began listening to their conversation.  
  
He knew now that Obi-Wan would be a problem. He wasn't sure yet how to handle that, but he knew in time the darkness would show him. He had reached for it tentatively in his room earlier. It was different now. When he finally got the courage to open the box he discovered that not only did it comfort him but it also seemed to speak to him. It seemed to guide him. It was a lot like what he felt when he reached out to the light side of the Force but instead of vague feelings and visions the darkness actually dictated what it was that Anakin needed to do. It made its desires known.  
  
The sound of his name brought a frown to his brow. Obi-Wan was talking about him. He didn't like that not at all. Yes something would have to be done about the knight.  
  
****************  
  
"Qui-Gon , it was never my intention to harm Anakin." Obi-Wan placed his hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
"I realize that Obi-Wan. It is just that Anakin has overcome so many prejudices. I hate to see him try to overcome yet another one." Qui-Gon shook his head. He was already forming arguments that he would need now in order to continue Anakin's training.  
  
"Why do you think the Council has been so opposed to him?" Obi-Wan asked trying to get the Master to be more objective when it came to his Padawan.  
  
"I am sure my rebellious nature has a lot to do with it." Qui-Gon immediately responded.  
  
"Wait." Obi-Wan raised his hand to halt the Master before he could say anything further. "You can't believe that this has anything to do with you."  
  
"Of course-"  
  
"No, Qui-Gon this isn't about you. I was your Padawan. Your rebellious reputation was firmly established before you took me. I didn't have prejudices to overcome because of it how can you believe that this has anything to do with you. You are merely his Master. He is the Jedi candidate. The day will come when your time with him will end. It is that time in Anakin's life that the Council must be concerned about." Obi-Wan moved in front of where the man was sitting. "When he is alone in the galaxy serving the Force, a time when he has no Master to show him the way as he stumbles along looking for the light in the darkness."  
  
Qui-Gon sat quietly considering what Obi-Wan was saying. He had missed talking to the young man. Even though he wasn't too pleased about the topic of their conversation he did feel a strange comfort in having him to talk with. He had had doubts about Anakin at various moments over the last year. He also was not completely convinced that the boy was telling all that he knew concerning the attack. He wondered for a moment what it had been like for Obi-Wan this last year stumbling along. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to ever imagine the young knight ever stumbling but being his ever sure footed self, anchored to the light. He felt his heart swell with pride and affection.  
  
Before he could respond the audio signal alerted the men that their transmission was being received once more. They both rose and made their way over to the holo cam.  
  
The image of Yoda appeared before the men.  
  
"Decision the Council has made. Proceed you will to Tiress. Master Galia and I will leave immediately for Tiress. Bring young Skywalker back to the Temple we will." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed.  
  
Adi thought she noticed that Obi-Wan's smile seemed brighter than before. She hoped that the fact that they might have at least a few moments together on Tiress was in part the reason for that smile. In fact depending on the time of their arrival they might even have a night. She hoped for that but knew that the mission and the safety of the boy had to come first.  
  
"Do you have any questions?" Mace asked.  
  
"No Master Windu. We thank the Council for your assistance." Qui-Gon's voice filled the Chamber. He seemed relaxed and the tension between the two men seemed to have lessened dramatically since the time when they had first been assigned the mission.  
  
"Master Windu?" Obi-Wan began turning apologetically to Qui-Gon who merely motioned for Obi-Wan to proceed.  
  
"Yes Knight Kenobi." Mace replied.  
  
"Have you received any further updates concerning the situation on Tiress?" He asked.  
  
"None." Mace replied. "The kidnappers have made no demands on the release of the girl. Pulmee Den has been appointed to replace Vice Commander Relian. He will be sworn in later this week. There hasn't been any reports of additional acts of violence. We will contact the State House and notify them that your arrival has been delayed so that they can make the necessary arrangements."  
  
"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan bowed. "We look forward to Master Yoda and Master Gallia's arrival."  
  
"May the Force be with you my Padawan." Yoda's voice was full of affection.  
  
"And with you my Master." Obi-Wan bowed indicating that the feeling was mutual.  
  
The transmission flicker and ended.  
  
Mace dismissed the Council assigning Yaddle and Mundi the task of notifying Temple security as to the attack on the Skywalker boy and the need to intensify the measures taken once he is returned. Adi and Yoda both set off to gather their belongings. A transport was being readied for their immediate departure. For one year the Sith had kept their heads down waiting to see what the Council would do. Tired of waiting for a move from the Council it seems that darkness had once again taken the initiative and moved again. The puzzle of the Sith couldn't wait any longer and somehow it seemed that Padawan Skywalker could be a missing piece.  
  
********  
  
Anakin quickly recovered from his initial shock and made his way back down to the galley. So that was how it was going to be. He would be heading back to the Temple instead of being allowed to complete his first mission. Kenobi had succeeded. He had horned in on the mission in the first place and now had managed to replace him. It would be the Jinn/Kenobi team again. Anakin felt his temper rising. He could just hear all the teasing he would receive from the other Padawans. He had no intention of going back to the Temple like some sort of freak.  
  
He resented losing more time with his Master. He needed to be trained. His mother was waiting for him. He wondered for a moment how she was and if Watto was being good to her. He hoped so, but had no way of knowing. He swallowed his ill ease. He missed her so much and it hurt to think about her. He felt guilty that he didn't think of her more. He hoped that she could still think of him even though it might hurt.  
  
He continued through the galley on to his cabin. Once he arrived he sank into a meditative pose. He kept forgetting that he wasn't alone. He had the Force but more importantly he had the darkness. Closing his eyes he immediately reached for it. He felt its soothing presence fill and calm him. He continued to lower his consciousness into its depths. He felt the man once more. He shuddered as he realized that he no longer had to settle for vague sensations. He felt the presence, the cloaked figure. Somehow the man had managed to remain. Anakin started to pull back but this time the man didn't feel threatening, so Anakin decided to move closer.  
  
He opened his mind revealing all that he had heard while eavesdropping. He could feel the other presence considering what it was that he was relating. He felt a wave of calm wash over him. The presence was working it out for him. As he rose from his mediation he could hear a new voice in his mind. It wasn't his Master's; it was the other man. Over and over it soothed him. "All will be well. All will be well."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ok no cliffy this time. I tried to get it resolved before the weekend. The reviews have really fallen off I am wondering if I am starting to get too detailed or if the plot isn't progressing at a nice rate. If anyone has any suggestions how to keep people reading let me know. Now this isn't a license to flame me so remember you are dealing with a relatively new writer who can handle constructive comments and suggestions only ok? I want to thank Shanobi for her helpful comments she sent to me. Thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Commander La'Kol awoke with a strange sense of renewed hope that he had not possessed the previous day. Today Jinn and Kenobi would arrive and perhaps they would be the key to finding his daughter and returning her. He couldn't or perhaps just wouldn't allow himself to think where she might be or what she might have endured thus far. It was more than he could bear.  
  
People had been very sympathetic and kind but he didn't need sympathetic and kind he needed heroic and courageous. He needed someone to find his daughter, bring him the parties responsible and then let justice take its turn. He hoped deep in his heart that the Jedi would be the very ones he needed. He realized that Tiress was on precarious ground. There were disturbing rumors that a group proposing that Tiress leave the Republic was gaining more and more popular support.  
  
He shook his head. He hoped it was merely a rumor. He couldn't imagine the legislative council ever voting on such measure. Even if it did make it to the floor surely it would be easily defeated. After all if not for the Republic the planet would never have laid down their weapons and come together as a united front.  
  
He remembered back to the time of the negotiations. He had been so distrustful of Relian and his entire Southern Alliance, but there sitting next to them had been the young Padawan Kenobi. There had been something so honorable about the young man that La'Kol had found himself starting to trust the men that the boy was dealing with.  
  
He had been his honor to work with Master Jinn during the talks. He was a quiet man whose nature seemed to be so opposite of his student. He was soft spoken, few words but with deep meaning, quiet strength as well as possessing a determined patience. The Padawan was bright smiles, quick words, youthful exuberance and quick courage. They had been most impressive to watch. They had managed to forge an alliance where no one had truly believed one could ever have existed.  
  
Thinking back to those days and the men who had made them possible La'Kol felt his hopes rise yet another notch. If anyone could save the current planetary government it would be these two men and even more importantly at the moment if anyone could save his daughter it would be them.  
  
Valem cleared his throat quietly giving the man a moment to compose himself before he joined the rest of the greeting party. They had received word that the Jedi would be arriving during the first evening cycle. Ever since Relian had been murdered many of the governmental leaders were wary of going out in exposed areas in the evening. La'Kol had managed though to assemble a few leaders who were willing to greet the Jedi. The most important figure other than himself would be Vice Commander Elect Den. He felt his thoughts trip over the image of the other man. There was something not quite right about Den. He couldn't quite put his finger on it yet but he felt the man bore watching.  
  
"Commander?" Valem called to him as he indicated the door.  
  
"Yes. Yes Valem we must be off if we hope to be there on time. It has been a long time since we have had the honor of having Jedi in the State House. I trust we are prepared for them." La'Kol walked out with the air of a man wielding great power and yet inside feeling completely powerless.  
  
*****************  
  
"Thank you I am beginning our landing sequence now. We should reach the bay in the next few moments. Kenobi out." Qui-Gon stood at the door of the cockpit watching his ex-padawan go through the landing procedures. He wondered how many times he had watched the young man run through these identical steps over their years together. He felt his throat tighten as he once more lingered over the knowledge that he had not been there to cut the boy's braid. He remembered the moment he had braided the hair for the first time. The day he had officially taken Obi-Wan as his Padawan learner. The pure joy that shone in those sea change eyes caused the Master's chest to tighten even now. His eyes were always so expressive. He had tried to protect his Master in the past, but Qui-Gon could always tell where the boy's heart was if and when he took the time to consider what his eyes were telling him.  
  
"Master?" Obi-Wan's voice shook him from his thoughts. He didn't realize that he had drifted off so far away in that moment or that he had actually given in to the intensity of the emotions as he felt a tear make its way down his cheek. He saw the obvious concern on the knight's face as he rose and placed his hands on the larger man's shoulders seeking his face for answers.  
  
"Master?" He asked again when he got no response from Qui-Gon the first time. "Are you alright?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked deep into the other man's eyes and saw the love the knight still held for him. It buoyed him in a way that nothing else could have. He laughed softly and shook his head.  
  
"I am fine Obi-Wan. I am growing older and a bit nostalgic I believe. I look at you and realize what a fine man you are." He saw his word's effect of the knight. Tears formed in Obi-Wan's eyes but the man did not allow them to fall. He nodded in appreciation obviously not willing to trust his voice in the moment.  
  
"Which bay is ours?" Qui-Gon asked glancing past the knight hoping for a glimpse of their destination.  
  
Obi-Wan was grateful for the distraction and turned to indicate their destination. There was a small greeting party assembled. The sky was darkening rapidly slightly obscuring their view. "Is Anakin ready?" Obi- Wan asked as he finished his final shut down.  
  
"We will meet you at the main hatch." Qui-Gon turned and disappeared down the corridor in search of his Padawan. Anakin had been extremely distant since the attack. He wondered if the boy was indeed suffering some physical symptoms that he was hiding from his Master. He had noticed that the boy seemed to avoid looking him in the eyes. This had not been a problem before the attack. He then wondered if perhaps the boy felt ashamed of what had happened. Qui-Gon made a mental note to talk to the boy and assure him that he has nothing to feel ashamed of.  
  
He found Anakin already at the main hatch ready for departure.  
  
"Anakin." Qui-Gon smiled and nodded.  
  
"Master." Anakin's voice was soft and very subdued. This was completely out of character for the boy. Qui-Gon's concerns deepened at his response.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" He asked placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Yes Master. I feel fine." He never looked at this Master keeping his eyes fixed on the hatch. Qui-Gon squeezed the boy's shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"All will be well Anakin." He noted that the boy had stiffened at his words and shot a look up at his Master. Qui-Gon was relieved to have gotten a response from the boy. Perhaps he was just tired and in need of some rest.  
  
They both turned at the sound of the knight making his way towards them. Obi-Wan caught the heated look Anakin was giving him, but chose to ignore it. The hatch would be opening in a matter of moments and this was neither the time nor the place to discuss whatever was going on with the boy. Obi- Wan doubted that the boy would give him a straight answer even it had did confront him. He gave Qui-Gon a smile and moved to the man's right.  
  
"That feels a bit odd." Qui-Gon joked and he was relieved to hear the soft laughter of Obi-Wan meet his own.  
  
"The view is much different from over here. No wonder you always seemed to know more about what was going on than I did." The sound of the hatch opening cut off their laugher as they all reached out to the Force drawing in the peace and serenity they would need for the mission.  
  
***************************  
  
"Master Yoda we have made the second jump into hyperspace. We should be a day's journey out." Adi rechecked the calculations then nodded her affirmation to her companion in the cockpit.  
  
"Generous it was for the Chancellor to loan us his new ship. Fast it is." Yoda nodded looking out into the blankness of hyperspace.  
  
"How exactly did he learn of our traveling to Tiress?" Adi asked sitting back to relax against her seat.  
  
"Not sure of this am I. Not on Coruscant is he. Off on a mission to prevent other planets from leaving the Republic I believe." Yoda seemed to be giving Adi's question more thought. It did seem odd that as soon as the space port had learned of their plans to travel that the call had come in from the Chancellor giving them permission to use his private ship. He himself had not even used the vessel. It had been delivered after his departure.  
  
"It sure has been helpful. I am sure Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan will be relieved when the boy is safely away from Tiress and back at the Temple." Adi swallowed her growing excitement at seeing the knight but couldn't keep a smile from playing across her lips.  
  
"Your feeling betray you." Yoda's voice was soft as he stared at the beautiful woman sitting next to him. Adi turned and regarded him feeling his intense scrutiny.  
  
"Do they now? How is that Master?" She asked teasingly.  
  
"Feelings you have for my padawan. Strong they are I feel. Love him you do." Adi's brow furrowed as she met the green master's gaze.  
  
"Love?" She considered aloud. "I don't think it is love yet is it?" She was searching her heart. She was definitely in lust but love? She had always felt drawn to the young man but she had just assumed that it was only on a physical level.  
  
"A physical relationship is your desire only?" Yoda asked continuing to stare making Adi a bit uncomfortable. This was all getting very personal.  
  
"Master I-I " Adi flustered. This was very much unlike her to be so thrown by a simple question.  
  
"Embarrassed you I have? More thought you must give this I think." The older Master raised himself out of this seat chuckling as he went. Adi shook her head.  
  
"It is rare that you show this evil side of yourself Master Yoda." She teased as he made his way out of the cockpit. "I had no idea what your padawans had to put up with."  
  
She could still hear his laughter as he made his way slowly down the corridor. She had played right into his hand. Of course she also realized that he was surely concerned for Obi-Wan. He loved the boy and had no desire to see him hurt. Lucky for Yoda neither did she. Did she love him? She had tried to tell herself it was merely physical and lust not love, but now that she had allowed herself to go there it was obvious that her feelings ran much deeper than even she had suspected.  
  
She cast a glance down the corridor where the small master had disappeared. He truly was the wisest of all the Jedi. Turning back to gaze at the emptiness of hyperspace she settled herself on thoughts of when she would see the young knight once more. She found herself longing to hear his voice as much as she desired to feel his hands on her body once more. She shivered sitting up a bit straighter in her seat.  
  
//Definitely more than lust.// She thought.  
  
**********************  
  
Commander La'Kol stood in a small bit of awe as he watched the three individuals approach. Master Jinn looked exactly has he had on his first visit to Tiress. Kenobi looked a little bit older and his hair was now starting to grow out from the severe padawan cut he had had before. He moved with an ease and confidence now that he had not yet taken hold of on his previous visit. The boy with them was young, blonde with beautiful blue eyes. He seemed sullen following closely behind his Master. La'Kol felt Den pull up beside him. The man seemed very eager to take the reigns of power. This both delighted and disturbed the man.  
  
Stepping up he bowed to the Jedi, "It is an honor to have you among us again."  
  
The three Jedi bowed. Master Jinn smiled extending his natural calm demeanor to all around. "It is our pleasure to be of assistance to you and to the people of Tiress. It is our hope that peace will continue on your fair planet and your daughter will be return to you unharmed." Qui-Gon noticed that the mere mention of the man's daughter caused La'Kol to stiffen. He was obviously struggling to hold on to his emotions. Qui-Gon extended a hand and placed it upon his shoulder comforting the other man.  
  
Obi-Wan had been keenly watching the other members of the greeting party while Qui-Gon spoke. He had missed La'Kol's reaction but hadn't missed Den's. Den had also stiffened but Obi-Wan had sensed arrogance from the man. He had also seen a slight smile that the other man had quickly wiped away. He had been watching Qui-Gon seeming to have forgotten that another Jedi stood by. Obi-Wan continued to watch the man hoping to catch the other's eye to see how concerned he would be that perhaps he had revealed that which had not intended to.  
  
La'Kol accepted Master Jinn's comfort and cleared his throat determined to get through this public moment and find a private one with the Jedi to discuss his daughter's situation.  
  
He quickly made the necessary introductions. He noted a slight discomfort from Den as the man turned to meet the steady gaze of Knight Kenobi. This surprised La'Kol since Kenobi had worked so closely with Den and Relian during the original negotiations. The Knight had met Den's gaze smiling slightly as if he shared a secret with the man. La'Kol was too tired to consider the odd reaction from his soon to be Vice Commander. He hurried everyone into the waiting shuttle and headed off into the night destined for the waiting State House and hopefully to a plan that would lead to the return of his beloved daughter.  
  
*********************  
  
Qui-Gon allowed himself to sink into the deep soft cushions of the sofa in the common sitting room. The Commander had provided a very nice living arrangement for the Jedi to use during their time on Tiress. He and Anakin were on one side of the common living area while Obi-Wan was on the other side. They each had their own sleeping quarters and private baths. There was a balcony off of the sitting area that provided what seemed to be a view of the Capitol though it was hard to tell at this time of night. On the opposite side of the sitting area was a small kitchen and dining table. It would nice to have the option of eating in from time to time. State dinners tended to add to the fatigue of a mission. It was so hard after a long day of negotiating to manage the polite small talk required to keep things smoothing progressing along. Closing his eyes he laid his head back against the cushions behind him.  
  
"Master?" Anakin spoke coming up from behind him.  
  
"Yes Anakin?"Qui-Gon asked never opening his eyes.  
  
"Is there something I can get for you?" He asked moving to stand in front of his Master.  
  
"No Anakin I am fine." He leaned his head forwarded opening his eyes and giving his Padawan a reassuring smile. "Thank you for checking on me."  
  
Anakin smiled back and nodded his head. "Just trying to be a good Padawan my Master."  
  
"La'Kol has requested a private meeting with us this evening in his quarters. I suspect it must be dealing with his daughter." Obi-Wan regarded them both as he moved from his quarters into the main living area.  
  
"I suspect so." Qui-Gon agreed. "I sense much sadness in him." They were all quiet for a moment.  
  
"When did he make this known to you?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"He just sent a confidential communiqué to the com unit in my room. I am sure you have one as well at your station." Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"I must admit these are some of the nicest rooms we have ever had on a mission." Qui-Gon mused glancing about finally meeting Obi-Wan's gaze too see if he accented.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled down at the man resting comfortably before him. "I don't know the huts on Tamero V were nice as well." They both burst out laughing at his comment.  
  
Anakin stood smiling alternating between mild chuckling and a confused expression. Qui-Gon noticed as did Obi-Wan. He nodded to Obi-Wan who immediately attempted to clue the young boy in on their joke.  
  
"The huts on Tamero V had no running water, no showers or other fresher facilities." Both he and Qui-Gon rolled their eyes at each other at that remark. "They had no heating or cooling. We were given one mat that was neither long enough for Qui-Gon nor wide enough for the two of us to use at the same time. There were bugs and snakes crawling in and out of the huts all night with our bodies blocking their own natural highways. It sounds like a paradise but I guess we will have to settle for slumming it on this mission." Anakin smiled. He got the joke now but honestly wished that he hadn't. He had never considered all the experiences that his Master and the Knight had shared. How would he ever be as close to Qui-Gon if Obi-Wan insisted on continuing to intrude on their missions?  
  
"Enjoy this while you can Anakin. Out next mission will no doubt leave us wanting in personal comforts." Qui-Gon rose placing his hand affectionately on Anakin's shoulder.  
  
"Well I won't get to enjoy them for long now will I?" Anakin responded tersely. Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stopped to regard the boy. Obi-Wan quickly turned his gaze to Qui-Gon. He wondered if the Master had discussed the fact that Yoda and Adi were coming after Anakin in order to protect him. From the confused expression on the older man's face Obi-Wan realized that he had not spoken to the boy yet and was now wondering how Anakin had known.  
  
"We have a few moments." Obi-Wan began. "I will start down to the Commander's quarters. You and Anakin can follow when you are ready." Qui- Gon bowed to the younger man as he watched him give Anakin one last concerned glance before turning to exit their quarters.  
  
Qui-Gon stared down at the boy trying to decide how to address this issue with him. Deciding the direct approach is usually the best he launched into the discussion.  
  
"What do you mean that you won't be here for long?" He held the boy in his gaze refusing to allow the boy to look away. At the same time he reached out with the Force to seek out the boy's emotions.  
  
"Master Gallia and Master Yoda are---" Anakin froze. How could he have been so stupid?  
  
"Well?" Qui-Gon asked. He had sensed the boy's hesitation and panic that he had revealed his deception.  
  
"I went looking for you on the ship and overheard your transmission to the Council." He sighed looking down doing his best to appear properly shamed by his actions. "I didn't realize that I wasn't supposed to overhear or I would have left."  
  
"Really?" Qui-Gon began still sensing the boy's need to deceive him growing stronger as his pulse raced within his chest. "If you thought it was ok for you to listen in then why didn't you make your presence known." The Master's voice was calm. He had caught many a Padawan with their own words before. He was well aware of where this was leading.  
  
"I didn't want to interrupt. You were already receiving their message and I didn't know if by walking in I would interrupt the transmission." He smiled. He felt certain he had covered himself. He secretly praised himself for his ability to think on his feet. Slavery had taught him that one.  
  
"Why didn't you make your presence known once the transmission had ended?" Anakin shook his head.  
  
"I guess I was just so disappointed and I didn't want you to see that I was crying." Qui-Gon felt a shift in the boy's emotions. Perhaps he had been saddened to hear that he would not be able to complete his first mission. Perhaps he had been frightened knowing that he was still possibly a target for the Sith.  
  
"Anakin you must not hide things from me. You must strive to be honest in all of your dealings. I would have understood your sadness about leaving your first mission early. There is no need for shame or sadness. There will be other missions my Padawan." He gently laid his hand upon the boys braid and pulled it affectionately. Anakin smiled up at him and then yawned broadly.  
  
"I am sorry my Master. I will never eavesdrop on a transmission again." He yawned once more.  
  
"Why don't you stay here? I am sure this meeting will not be long and the Commander's quarters are not far from our rooms. Meditate for an hour on honesty then go to bed my Padawan." Qui-Gon turned and made his way to the door. "Call if you need me for anything." He opened the door and disappeared.  
  
Anakin stood staring at the door for a moment. He couldn't believe his own stupidity. He would have to be more careful in the future. He would have to think before he spoke. He made his way over to his room deciding that he would change into his sleep clothes before he meditated. He would probably meditate in his bed. He wanted to fall asleep immersed in the comfort of the darkness.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
I don't know what to say except Wow and thanks for all the reviews. I feel sort of guilty like I was begging for compliments but I assure you that you can send me constructive comments and I will not wilt. Thanks again though. It helped me realize that there are quite a few of you that are reading. That is so exciting for me as a writer. I also promise not to abandon this story. I have read a few that just sort of stopped without ending and it drove me mad. So I guess we are all in this for the long haul. I have no idea where it will end up which is frightening and exciting all at the same time. Thanks for the support I have such great readers on my side. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Anakin." The voice was soft echoing like a whisper on the wind swirling around in his mind. "Anakin." He reached out to him promising comfort and power. "Come to me." He heard it and in his mind saw where he was to go. So easy to follow the voice of his Master trusting him to take him where he needed to go. "All will be well." He stumbled along eyes closed, legs moving, guided along only by the voice.  
  
"I'm coming." He whispered. He had never been on this planet before and yet he knew where he was going. His legs carried him with speed to a place he had never seen and yet it was somehow familiar to him. He never thought to resist the voice. Some how he had known he would never be able to even if he had tried. Better to let it lead him along to the destiny that was surely awaiting him. He was the Chosen One and somewhere in his sleep he knew he had been selected.  
  
*************************************  
  
Commander La'Kol sighed having just given the Jedi all the information he had concerning the whereabouts of his daughter. He could tell from their expressions that they too seemed disappointed that it was not more.  
  
"Commander La'Kol the State House security is constantly monitored correct?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Yes. We have a central room with security monitoring the various images coming in from the imagery devices." He knew what the next question was going to be and he had no good answer for it. The deception had been well planned.  
  
"Then how is it that no one saw the individual enter-" La'Kol interrupted the young man realizing he couldn't bare to hear the question one more time.  
  
"We aren't sure how but there was a signal sent from outside the State House that was set to the frequency of the monitoring devices in that portion of the building. The signal was stronger and therefore it overrode the images that the equipment was sending replacing it instead with a loop of the area showing nothing out of the ordinary." He stood in frustration walking to the window.  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged looks of concern then both turned to watch the man making his way to the window.  
  
"We realize how difficult this in for you Commander." Qui-Gon's voice was soothing. "We are merely trying to understand the scope of the abduction to see if there is something that would help lead us to your daughter." The Commander nodded refusing to turn around for the moment until he had his emotions better under control.  
  
"We didn't realize that she was gone until the next morning. We have no idea exactly what time of the night she was taken. She could be anywhere on the planet." He sighed.  
  
"Would you say your daughter is fairly recognizable by the populace?" Obi- Wan's question seemed to surprise the man.  
  
"Why yes of course. She had been in the public eye most of her life. I would say she would be easily recognized." His brow was furrowed.  
  
"Then it would be logical that they got her to the holding place before dawn. They would never risk someone recognizing her." Qui-Gon spoke completing Obi-Wan's thought. He nodded to the knight.  
  
"Do you ever alter the frequencies of your monitoring devices?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Yes we change them every day. It is very secretive. I could not tell you what the various frequencies are today." He moved back to his chair.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Qui-Gon asked turning to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Whoever pulled this off knew what security system was being used and the daily frequency for that particular unit. It has to be someone-"  
  
"Inside the State House." Qui-Gon's words were hushed and heavy with the revelation they held.  
  
La'Kol sat quietly his mind racing over all of the sympathetic words and expressions he had seen over the last few days. He suddenly saw each with a new set of eyes. One had surely been involved and had been hiding behind false sentiment. He shook his head. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to harm Laroon.  
  
"Planetary terrorist are sophisticated these days. They could have managed to hit the frequency after a few attempts." He argued.  
  
"But they would need someone to tell them whether they had hit it or not. Who was manning the monitors when your daughter was taken?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
La'Kol rose and returned with a list of the security officers on duty that evening. He quickly marked two names then handed the list to Qui-Gon.  
  
"Since we aren't sure when she was taken it could have happened during either shift. These are the two men that were to monitor the images on that evening."  
  
"Who else besides security has access to the codes?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"No one. They are entered by our Chief of Security into the mainframe as he leaves for the evening. " There was a brief moment of silence as the three men continued to attempt to unravel the mystery before them.  
  
"May we speak to this man?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Yes he should be entering the new codes now. Let me summon him for us." La'Kol rose and pressed a button embedded in his desk. The door to his office opened immediately and Valem, his attaché, entered.  
  
"Commander?" He asked nodding politely to the Jedi.  
  
"We need Hargus Zaro." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Valem was on his way out of the door to retrieve the man.  
  
"Commander?"Qui-Gon began securing La'Kol's attention. "I would like your permission to enter into this man's mind to see if there is any deceit in what he tells us."  
  
La'Kol nodded. He normally would have been less willing to go along with Jinn on this but it was his daughter and he was desperate.  
  
Moments later Hargus Zaro entered. He was a short man with dark hair and dark eyes. His face was open and friendly. Obi-Wan found himself realizing he was nothing like what he had expected. Most security heads were serious, worried looking men who had sacrificed many years of their lives living under the burden of keeping others safe. Zaro smiled at the men and extended his hand in greeting.  
  
He turned to the Commander. "Are we any closer to knowing something Sir?"  
  
The Commander shook his head. It was obvious that the two men knew each other.  
  
"Zaro served under me in the years prior to the establishment of the planetary government." La'Kol explained as he took his seat and gestured for Zaro to do the same. "He is a whiz with surveillance and reconnaissance. He is the best that there is."  
  
"Not the best." Zaro's voice sounded defeated and filled with sorrow as he glanced up at this friend.  
  
Qui-Gon was relieved to know that Zaro was a friend to the Commander. This would make things much easier.  
  
"Hargus, we need to ask you a few questions, but before I begin would you be agreeable to allowing me to come into your mind for the moment and seek out any information that might be eluding you? I can assure you that I will leave any thoughts not related to the girl's disappearance untouched." Qui-Gon's eyes communicated the urgency of the request. Zaro nodded without hesitation.  
  
Qui-Gon looked to Obi-Wan who immediately fell into a meditative state. He would link his mind with Qui-Gon's and together they would come into Zaro's. He felt himself sink into Qui-Gon's calming presence. He resisted the urge to smile unsure of how the Commander would react. He doubted that he could put into words how much he had missed being linked to his Master in this way. He swallowed hard and gently nudged Qui-Gon to let him know he was ready whenever Jinn was.  
  
Qui-Gon reached out taking Obi-Wan with him and slowly sunk into Zaro's thoughts. He moved slowly being careful not to cause the man any undue pain or alarm. He heard the man laugh. "Tickles." He said causing both he and Obi-Wan to smile. They had never heard that one before. They had not traveled far before they both froze.  
  
/Qui-Gon./ Obi-Wan's voice was full of alarm.  
  
/I sense it as well Padawan./ Qui-Gon swallowed his own apprehension.  
  
It was the same presence that they had felt during the attack on board the ship. The same Sith who had come against Anakin had somehow moved into this man's mind and taken the necessary frequency codes. They wondered what else he had done but knew better than to linger in Zaro's mind. They didn't want to send him into a psychic shock. Qui-Gon backed out leaving Zaro smiling but with a faint itchy sensation in his brain.  
  
Obi-Wan unlinked his presence with that of his Masters. He noted that Qui- Gon had turned to him and given him a comforting smile as he did so. He could tell from the man's expression that he too missed being a part of Obi- Wan's thoughts.  
  
Qui-Gon cleared his throat.  
  
"Did you find anything useful?" Zaro asked anxiously. He wanted to help. His friend La'Kol was putting on a brave front but he knew him well enough to see beneath it. He knew the man was hurting.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact we did." Qui-Gon's voice was soft and thoughtful.  
  
"Zaro," Obi-Wan began. "Have you ever felt a sensation like you just did when we entered your mind?" The man stopped and considered what the young knight was asking him.  
  
"Well now that you mention it I did. I was in my office working on some logs when I felt that same strange tickling and then later this itching in my brain. I had no idea what it was. I went home early and laid down for a while. It didn't last very long. I really didn't give it much thought." Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"Commander. " Qui-Gon began knowing he needed to be honest with the man but at the same time not wanting to take what little hope the man was clinging to from him, " I am afraid that things have just gotten a great deal more serious where your daughter is concerned. If my assumptions are correct, your daughter's disappearance is linked to the presence of a Sith."  
  
Before La'Kol could respond Obi-Wan's voice caught the Master's attention. One word whispered in alarm causing the older man to leap to his feet and race for the door.  
  
"Anakin."  
  
**********************************  
  
Pulmee Den had just delivered his "guest's" dinner when he heard footsteps echoing near the exit to the basement. He thought about calling out but then thought better of it. Why would anyone be here? It was probably just some kids nosing around. He once again chided himself for selecting a sight located in a residential area. Listening more closely he realized that he was only hearing one set of footsteps. The darkness surrounded him and he longed to turn on his light to see who it was that was approaching him. He knew he would have to take care of the intruder less they discover his prisoner and ruin everything.  
  
"Den." It was the Sith. It was the dark lord. How could Sidious have found him here? He had made kidnapping the girl possible but Pulmee had never revealed her location to the man.  
  
"Yes lord." He whispered into the darkness wondering where it stopped and the man started.  
  
"You have done well keeping the girl's whereabouts a secret." The man hissed. Pulmee wasn't sure if he should be grateful or annoyed. If he had truly been successful he would not be standing in the room with a Sith at the moment. "I am not like ordinary men." The voice answered him causing Den to swallow hard and vow to watch his thoughts.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked his voice betraying his fear of the lord.  
  
"I have come to add a guest to your establishment." The Sith moved up to Den's side taking his light and turning it on. "He should be coming along any moment now."  
  
"Why here?" Den asked not wishing to have another prisoner to feed and water and one day have to get rid of.  
  
"Why not? You've plenty of room." The Sith replied laughing wickedly as he did so.  
  
Pulmee heard a set of footsteps echoing down the stair case. They sounded lighter than the Sith's. He couldn't imagine why he was only hearing one set unless the victim was unconscious and being carried.  
  
He glanced up at the Sith watching an evil smile twist on the man's face. It was the first time that the dark lord had allowed him to see his face. Pulmee knew that being privy to such knowledge would more than likely shorten his life span.  
  
Pushing down the panic that was rising within him, Den stared back out into the darkness as his newest captive approached. His mouth dropped open at the sight of him. He turned quickly to Sidious wondering if the man were mad.  
  
"Pulmee Den I believe you've met Anakin Skywalker?" The Sith hissed out.  
  
Pulmee managed a nod. The boy seemed to be in some sort of trance. He had not reacted yet to either man's presence.  
  
"Do you have the collars I gave to you?"  
  
Pulmee nodded and moved to the far end of the area to retrieve one. When he returned Sidious took the device from him and secured it around the boy's neck. He ran his thin fingers through the boy's hair before shoving him slightly in Den's direction.  
  
"Put him with the girl." Sidious moved away disappearing into the darkness leaving Pulmee alone with a frightened girl, a Jedi Padawan and a renewed feeling of dread.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Reading the reviews it seems that you guys would rather have frequent posts even though the chapters might be shorter than longer chapters with longer waits. I aim to please. I really appreciate all the comments and suggestions. They are very helpful to me. The action is starting and that is a bit harder for me to write. I just don't have much experience with it, so I will get new posts up as soon as possible. Thanks again to all my loyal readers. It is you that keeps me writing. What is a writer without her readers? 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Obi-Wan entered the room three steps behind his ex-Master. He had felt Qui- Gon reaching out for the boy as they had raced to their quarters. From his brief contact with the boy on the ship he too was able to send out a calling to him as well. He hadn't received any sort of reply and from the look on Qui-Gon's face he knew that the boy was gone.  
  
"I can't feel him." The Master announced wheeling around to face Obi-Wan. There was a panic in Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan had never seen before. Obi-Wan reached out to the man steadying him.  
  
"We will find him." Obi-Wan reassured him. Qui-Gon looked at him gratefully then once again scanned the room for any clue as to where Anakin could have gone or who could have taken him. Qui-Gon was struck by the black hole he felt when he reached out to call the boy. He had expected his signature to be dampened but what frightened the man that the boy's signature appeared to be gone.  
  
"We should check the security images." Obi-Wan announced. "Perhaps he is just wandering about the house." He knew better but was desperate to calm Qui-Gon so that they could set about searching for the boy.  
  
"I will go down to the security center. You continue to reach out to him." Obi-Wan left the room and with enhanced speed quickly made his way to the center of the house where La'Kol had indicated that the security center was located.  
  
****************  
  
Upon entering the security area Obi-Wan was met by a security officer.  
  
"I must see the security images surrounding the temporary quarters for the Jedi representatives." He justified his use of force suggestion due to the urgency of the situation. The man immediately cued up the images.  
  
Obi-Wan watched in shocked confusion as Anakin made his way out of their quarters, down the hall and exited out a side door. No one had abducted him. He had left on his own. Obi-Wan played back the images several times looking for anything deceptive about what he was seeing. Had the boy willfully disobeyed his Master and left the building. Even if Anakin had chosen to do so it still didn't explain why neither he nor his Master could reach him through the bond.  
  
On the fifth time through Obi-Wan noticed something that he had missed before. The boy had his eyes closed. He froze the image and watched it intently. Not wishing to lose any time he reached out to Qui-Gon. Feeling himself come in contact with the other man's mind he sent out his message.  
  
/Master Jinn I think I have found something./  
  
/Yes Obi-Wan?/ There was still a note of panic in the man but Obi-Wan noticed that he had released much of his fear into the Force.  
  
/It appears that Anakin left on his own and was not taken./ Obi-Wan began.  
  
/Are you suggesting that he ran away?/ Qui-Gon's emotional instability now rushing to anger. Obi-Wan sighed in frustration not wanting to battle the overly defensive Master again.  
  
/No not at all. I noted something very odd about the images. It appears that Anakin is making his way out of the State House with his eyes closed. Even though he isn't using his sight he is fully aware of his surrounding. It appears---/  
  
/That he was being led by a mind link?/ Qui-Gon finished already rushing in the direction of the other man in order to see the images for himself.  
  
/Yes Master. I don't understand though how that could possibly block your ability to reach him. I mean even during the attack the bond was intact. I would have thought you would have sensed what had been happening if the bond had been involved./ Obi-Wan continued to replay the images of Anakin leaving the State House. / He was in his sleeping tunic so he had probably been sleeping when it had happened./ Obi-Wan winced at the vulnerability of the boy. He wondered if the boy had been in the middle of a dream and hesitated to think about what Anakin would find once he awoke. He shuddered pushing his concern for the boy aside. Now was not the time to focus on "what ifs" it was time to deal with the facts as they knew them.  
  
He felt Qui-Gon's presence as he entered the room and came up behind him. Obi-Wan rose allowing the other man to sink into the seat directly in front of the play back screen. Obi-Wan cued up the images for Qui-Gon. They watched it several times as Obi-Wan froze the images that captured Anakin's facial features the clearest allowing the Master to confirm that the boy's eyes were indeed closed.  
  
"Where could he have gone?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Well I suspect he is close by or else how could his signature have disappeared so quickly. We should try following his signature for as far as it can lead us. It is already growing faint." Obi-Wan suggested gentling encouraging the other man to his feet.  
  
"What if the Sith has him?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan felt his heart go out to the man. He seemed so afraid for the boy. He was worried about Anakin but he wasn't the boy's Master so was able to distance himself more emotionally from what was happening.  
  
"I do not think there is any "if" about it." Obi-Wan began sympathetically as they headed down the corridor leading the door through which Anakin had left. "We will find him Master and all will be well." He smiled reassuringly to the other man. Qui-Gon appreciated what the knight was trying to do for him but the emptiness that met his mind when he reached for the boy told him something very different.  
  
Qui-Gon's worst fears had been realized. Anakin was in the hands of darkness.  
  
************************************  
  
Anakin awoke slowly. He could feel someone's hands in his hair and could hear someone's voice asking him to wake up. He thought for a moment that it was his mother's voice. He didn't want to go into the shop today. He didn't want Watto to yell at him and tell him he was lazy and good for nothing or worse.  
  
The voice continued though and Anakin knew that he would have to open his eyes. He finally gave in and opened his heavy lids. It struck him odd they did not comply. Everything remained black. He moved his hands up to his eyes to make sure that he had indeed managed to open them. He felt a panic as he realized that they were open but he couldn't see. He was blind. He sat up quickly surprising whoever it was who had been holding his head.  
  
"Master?" He cried out reaching for Qui-Gon but sensing nothing. He tried to remember where he was. He was on Tiress. He was in their quarters on Tiress. Something didn't feel right about that. Why was it so dark and the voice had not been either Qui-Gon's or Obi-Wan's.  
  
"You're awake." The soft voice observed sounding shocked and startled.  
  
"I'm blind." Anakin cried out to the person.  
  
"No. It's dark in here. You aren't blind. There just isn't any light." Anakin struggled to get his breathing under control as he wondered if he could trust the person he could hear but not see. He felt his eyes straining against the darkness trying to make out anything.  
  
"Where am I ?" He asked. "Where's my Master? How did I get here?"  
  
"I don't know." The voice replied. Laroon wished that she had the answers to those questions and had actually been hoping that the boy would be able to give her some answers.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked reaching out but failing to make any contact with the person. He could tell from the voice that his companion was a female and was young but that was the extent of what he was able to gather from her voice.  
  
"I am Laroon La'Kol." He heard the air of dignity in her voice and it reminded him of the way the Queen of Naboo had sounded on the ship a year before. "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I am Anakin Skywalker. I am the Jedi Padawan of Master Qui-Gon Jinn. So you are the Commander's daughter?" He asked already knowing the answer to his question not even sure why he asked it.  
  
"Yes. Are you here to rescue me?" He heard the hope in her voice.  
  
"Well I was supposed to be here to help with that I guess but this wasn't part of the plan." She heard the confusion in his voice and knew he was still trying to figure out how he had gotten there. So whoever had taken the Commander's daughter now had taken him as well. Anakin struggled to remember anything about the last few hours. He remembered being in their quarters. He remembered settling down for meditation then nothing.  
  
"You don't remember anything about getting here? Where did you come from?" She asked.  
  
"Tattooine." He replied absently.  
  
"No." She began a little irritated at his lack of attention. "I mean where were you staying on the planet."  
  
"Oh. We were staying at the State House." Laroon wasn't surprised. No doubt now that the same individual had taken them both. It felt so good to talk to this boy. She had been so afraid and alone in the dark. She hated that he had been taken but somehow his being here made her feel better. He was a Jedi Padawan. She should have known that from the braid she had felt while stroking his hair trying to wake him.  
  
She remembered the last Jedi Padawan who had been on Tiress. She felt herself blush and was grateful for the darkness at that moment. She had fallen in love with the young man. Obi-Wan Kenobi had been his name. She had been too young for him. She had judged him to be in his early twenties while she had only been seventeen. He had been amazing to watch. " She shook her head for a moment. Something about what the boy had said suddenly struck her. "Did you say you are Master Jinn's Padawan?"  
  
Anakin first nodded then realized she couldn't see him and finally gave a muttered, "Yes."  
  
"Whatever happened to Obi-Wan Kenobi? Isn't he Master Jinn's Padawan?" Laroon felt alarmed.  
  
"He was but isn't anymore. He is now a knight and came along on this mission with my Master and I." Anakin tried to sound less bitter about the knight's presence but wasn't sure if he had been successful in his attempt to do so.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" She asked wondering at the abilities of the young boy. Obi-Wan had been older. He had been a man when he had arrived on Tiress.  
  
"I don't know." Anakin reached out to the Force but found nothing. He tried once more calling to Qui-Gon but nothing. It was as if someone had taken the Force away from him. He reached up and found a collar around his neck. He also had manacles around each of his feet to keep him for running away. He could have easily released himself if he could just touch the Force. He tried once more but felt nothing.  
  
"I know the chains are meant to keep us here but what do the collars do?" He asked the girl.  
  
"What collar?" She asked reaching out in the direction of the voice to feel what the boy was talking about. After a few attempts Anakin finally guided her fumbling hands to the device he was talking about. She sighed. "I don't have one of those."  
  
Anakin thought that that was odd but realized that it must have something to do with his inability to use the Force. Anakin felt a panic rising within him as he realized that he couldn't reach his Master, he wasn't sure how he had gotten there and the Force, something he had only come to control in the last year, was now out of his grasp. He struggled to get free from the collar's choking hold but found he could not.  
  
"I think this collar is preventing me from using the Force. I can't do anything without it." He knew his anxiety was showing. He didn't want to alarm the girl anymore than he had so he forced himself to relax and steady his voice. What would his Master do in this situation? He pictured Qui-Gon quietly meditating in a corner. He cast that image away. What would Obi- Wan do in this situation? He pictured the knight intently searching the area he could reach trying to gain whatever advantage he could. Anakin smiled for the first time since he had awakened.  
  
"My Master will come for me. He will find us. In the meantime I need to know everything that you can tell me about our captors and this place." It was what his Master would expect. It was what a Jedi would do.  
  
Sitting down he took a deep breath and turned in the direction he had heard the girl's voice from before. "Miss La'Kol tell me everything you know about this place and the people who have us."  
  
"It's Laroon and I don't know much." She began speaking her feelings of hopelessness rising once again within her.  
  
"Just tell me all that you do know and don't leave anything out. You never know what might turn out to be important." Anakin closed his eyes as he listened. Suddenly he found that the darkness wasn't comforting to him at all.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
Darth Kial and Darth Sador united in their pursuit of evil yet physically diverse. Kial was a strong, short, hard man who found little use for words in dominating his surroundings choosing instead to use violence to control whereas Sador was a lean, tall, angular man whose physical skills were more than sufficient to overpower most warriors but instead relished the challenge of bending their minds to his will using his keen intellect. They both stood waiting for a Master.  
  
They had been summoned from their posts on other planets to come to Tiress and aide a Master in his pursuit of a new apprentice. It wasn't just any apprentice. It was a legendary one. A person who many believed would never exist but was just the culmination of ages of whispers and lost hope.  
  
"What could be keeping him?" Kial snarled irritated at having been kept waiting.  
  
"Patience my friend, Master Sidious will be here soon enough." Sador flippantly commented. Kial threw the other man a menacing look.  
  
"I am not your friend and you would be wise to remember that." Kial took a step towards the other warrior threateningly.  
  
"That's funny." Sador replied sarcasm dripping from his tongue. "You giving me advice on wisdom. Stick to your strength's Kial. ." Kial took another step sending Sador moving for his saber.  
  
"Enough!" Sidious yelled as he drew near the two figures. His presence immediately humbled both men as each lowered his eyes. Neither dared to look upon the face of Sidious. They could sense his great anger at their display. They fed on the fear that was growing within them and held it deep within so that they could draw upon later when it might be needed in battle. Fear led to hate. Hate led to strength and strength to power.  
  
"I can't remain on this planet any longer so I am leaving you two behind to finish things for me. Do you understand what you are to do?" He hissed standing before the two men who were now lowered to one knee before him.  
  
"Yes Master Sidious." They both replied in unison.  
  
"I will require both the boy and the Master so capture and keep them as you see fit but bring me the knight unharmed is that clear?" He asked glaring down at his servants.  
  
"Yes Master we will not fail you." Sador replied continuing to stare at the Master's feet.  
  
"Very well once you have secured my prizes contact me immediately for further instructions. Oh and I need not remind you that we can't have any loose ends here. Make sure all are cut off before you leave." Sidious turned to make his way out to his waiting ship. He turned at the last moment calling to Darth Sador and Darth Kial, " Better that you would die than to fail me." He was already out of hearing range as they both replied once more.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
**************  
  
"What do you mean they've disappeared? They haven't contacted you since they left?" Adi asked her voice full of alarm.  
  
"There was an incident with the Padawan and-"  
  
"Gone he is. Sense it I do. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon have gone after him." Yoda calmly replied amazing the Commander and alarming Den.  
  
"Gone? How could he just be gone? " Adi asked. "Surely you have more details that this?" Adi wheeled on the Commander and the Vice Commander elect with the air of a woman not to be trifled with. First the dark attack on the boy and now he was missing. Obi-Wan had indicated that the presence that had come against the boy was very much like the presence of the Sith on Naboo. Adi felt her blood cool by a few degrees but managed to suppress the shudder.  
  
"Reach out to my Padawan I will. Meditate I must." Yoda nodded to the Commander. "Show us to our quarters you will."  
  
"I want to see the quarters that Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi were using. Perhaps I can locate something there that would indicate what has happened to the boy." Adi and Yoda began following the Commander and Vice Commander elect down the corridor.  
  
They had both been a bit surprised when they had not spotted Qui-Gon or Obi- Wan upon their arrival. Adi had been particularly disappointed by the absence of the knight. Their surprise and disappointment had quickly turned to alarm when they had learned that the two had disappeared in search of Anakin who had also vanished earlier in the evening.  
  
Commander La'Kol turned to Den. "If you will take Master Yoda to his quarters. I will escort Master Gallia to those of the other Jedi." Den nodded and immediately took a left veering off down another hallway. Yoda followed along.  
  
"Keep your comlink open." Adi called to him. The older master nodded soberly. He was sensing darkness. It was close. It was standing in front of him. He was certain that the man leading him to his quarters had come into contact with it at some point. He couldn't sense it in him at the moment but he was a part of what was wrong here.  
  
La'Kol continued on with Adi moving up along side of him.  
  
"Tell me everything that was learned before the disappearances." She asked her brow creased with concentration.  
  
"Shortly after their arrival Master Jinn and Padawan, I mean Knight Kenobi came to me at my request so that I could give them what information I had concerning my daughter's disappearance. During the course of our conversation they requested to interview my head of security. He arrived and together they entered his mind. It was there that they discovered something that alarmed them to the point of racing from the room. I heard Kenobi say the boy's name and they were gone."  
  
La'Kol indicated that they had arrived at the Jedi's quarters.  
  
He opened the door and Adi made her way in. The room looked untouched. "Thank you Commander if I need any assistance or have any further questions I will contact you." The Commander bowed to the beautiful Master and then left.  
  
Adi opened herself to the Force. She made her way into Qui-Gon and Anakin's room. Picking up various articles that obviously belonged to the boy she tried to reach out to sense the boy's Force signature. Though it lingered around the room she could not feel it beyond the walls of their quarters. She then moved to the other side of the quarters. As she entered Obi-Wan's room she felt his presence near her. His signature was very distinct to her. She walked over picking up his data pad. "Where are you?" She asked aloud. This was hardly the reunion she had pictured. Closing her eyes once more she attempted to sink deeper into the signature that filled the room. She felt it grow stronger. "Where are you?" She asked again.  
  
"Right behind you." She turned to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway. She sighed and rushed to him throwing her arms around his neck as he snaked his around her tiny waist. She pulled back and found his lovely green eyes staring down into hers. She smiled then and lifted her lips to his. It was a brief kiss sending a wave of warmth through them both. Pulling out of his grasp she immediately switched over into Master mode.  
  
"Where have you been? Where is Qui-Gon and Anakin? " Obi-Wan smiled pressing his lips together amused at her sudden shift in gears. Not to be out done he too shifted gears clearing his throat he took on the demeanor of a knight reporting to the Council.  
  
"Master Jinn in on his way to speak with my Master Yoda. Anakin has been abducted by a Sith. We feel there is a good chance that he is being held with the Commander's daughter. We have no idea who is behind this since we had just arrived when it occurred. We were able to follow Anakin's Force signature for quite a distance, but eventually it disappeared. We aren't sure if something happened at that point or if perhaps it was just that too much time had past. We are now in the process of seeking your help and that of my Master with the search. " He bowed to her.  
  
She bowed back. "Then I suppose we should find Master Yoda and work out a plan of action."  
  
"After you." Obi-Wan stepped aside gesturing for her to lead.  
  
Once she had passed him and entered into the main living area she stopped cupping his face with her hands. "I thought you were feeling lucky." She shook her head staring into his eyes. "You gave me a scare."  
  
"Did I?" He laughed. "You've never been on a mission with Qui-Gon and I trust me this is nothing." He then grew more serious lowering his forehead to hers for a moment. "Adi I do sense something ominous and dangerous behind all of this. I think it will get a lot worse before it gets better." She could hear his concern for her in his voice. She was touched and amused.  
  
"And just who is the Master here?" She teased, but he refused to relax holding her tightly for a moment.  
  
"I've never had someone that I was..well..involved with on a mission with me before. I believe it will be very hard for me to stay focused if I think you might be in danger. You've come to mean a lot to me Adi." She pulled away enough to bring him into a kiss. She parted her lips as she felt him move to deepen it. She allowed herself a moment to enjoy the sensation of his hard lean body against her own and the strength of his arms enfolding her. She had missed the taste and the touch of him. It moved her that he would care so much and she knew it would also be a challenge for her to stay focused on the mission and not on his safety as well.  
  
"We are Jedi Obi-Wan first and foremost. Whatever we are or will be to one another we are Jedi and because of that we are not allowed the luxury of allowing our personal feelings to interfere with the good of the universe. I will be careful as I know you will be careful and we must trust the rest to the Force." She whispered the words softly against his lips feeling his resignation as he accepted what he had always known was the truth.  
  
"Then may the Force be with you my Adi." He smiled cocking his head playfully his eyes shining down on her.  
  
"And with you my knight." She played back laughing as she turned to lead them on to Yoda's quarters.  
  
"Bet I can dodge a certain glimmer stick better than you can. First one to get thwacked loses." Obi-Wan challenged coming up beside her.  
  
"You're on." She accepted setting her chin defiantly. He loved it when she did that. He loved when she was strong. He was beginning to realize that he just simply loved her.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Happy Thanksgiving!! This is my gobble gobble gift to my patient and loyal readers. Hope you turn off those mean old nasty football games tomorrow long enough to catch up on some reading. Sorry this one took so long but I was really at a loss as to where I wanted to story to go. Had to do some serious thinking. Thanks. 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"So this person comes in once a day feeds and waters you and then leaves?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Yeah that's it." Laroon sighed.  
  
"Not much." Anakin commented feeling around with his hands to see if there was anything around that he could use to get out of his manacles or use to remove the stupid collar blocking his ability to use the Force.  
  
"I've already searched." Her voice full of defeat Anakin could almost feel Laroon's despair. He wished that he could say something hopeful but nothing came to mind.  
  
"I don't think that he brought you here though." She commented as if piecing a puzzle together.  
  
"Why do you say that?" He asked.  
  
"Well because he had just finished feeding and watering me as he always does and then he left but came back in a few minutes with you. He didn't increase the food or water, so I wonder if someone else brought you perhaps surprising him. He barely brings enough for me so I would have thought if he had known there would be two of us that he would have brought more." Her voice sounded much more confident as she saw the reason to her argument.  
  
"Well we are prisoners. I don't really think that our comfort level is very important to our captors." Anakin said sarcastically shaking the chains to emphasize his point.  
  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head. He had a point but tonight they would know for sure. When the person came with food and water, if the portions were larger then they would know. She wondered who it was that was holding her. She realized that she was in an abandoned facility. It had been dark when she had awoken here and she had been taken when it was dark so it couldn't be too far from the State House. She ran through her mind all the abandoned factories around the State House. She wished for the hundredth time that she had paid more attention to her surroundings when she had been free.  
  
"You know I think maybe we aren't too far from the State House." She announced. "I was in bed when I was taken. It was late at night and when I woke here it was still dark outside."  
  
"How could you tell?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Well when the sun is out the darkness isn't quite as dense. Look in that far corner." She took Anakin's hand and held it out in the direction she wanted him to look. Now that Anakin concentrated he did notice that it was a bit lighter over there.  
  
"Well maybe you were out for a long time? Maybe it was a short ride on a transport?" He speculated. "You have no idea how long you were out for just like I haven't a clue how I got here and how long it took me to do so."  
  
"Yeah but maybe we can find out. " She quipped.  
  
"Such as?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Such as the fact that you can't use the Force to get free but surely you can search your memories and discover how it is that you got here." She was sounding impatient but didn't care at this point.  
  
Anakin considered for a moment. He had taken Obi-Wan's approach and attempted to learn all that he could about his situation now perhaps he should follow Qui-Gon's example. After all as a team they had been legendary; surely their individual strengths had been the reason for that.  
  
"When will the person be back to feed and water his pets?" Anakin asked his bitterness at being held captive flowing through his words. He had been fighting the desperation welling inside of him. He hated being owned, held, a slave and he would fight to be free. After only a few hours of captivity he was more determined than ever to go after his mother and free her.  
  
"He won't be back until later. He comes when it is dark." Anakin could tell from the sound of the girl's voice that she was looking away towards the part of the room that was now a faint grey. He too considered the lucky corner where light had found a way to penetrate a fraction of the darkness. He thought for a moment how little light it took to impact the dark and yet it took so much more darkness to overtake the light. There was something to that. Somewhere inside of him he knew he needed to consider that in light of what he had been doing with the darkness over the last few months.  
  
"I need to meditate to see if I can find out anything about how I arrived here. If you hear him coming back wake me." He felt her hand on his arm as she gave it a tiny squeeze.  
  
"I'm sorry you are here Anakin, but yet I am so grateful that you are." He could hear the tears in her voice. He hadn't thought about how long she had suffered here in this room, cold, alone and afraid. He certainly wasn't happy to be there either but somehow felt important that his presence could comfort her.  
  
"We'll be alright Laroon. You will see." He took her hand and removed it gently from his arm and moved to the limits that his chains would allow. Once there he settled himself and sunk into meditation. He tried reaching out to the Force out of habit but found nothing. Refusing to give in to his own despair he found his center and turned within himself searching for answers.  
  
*******************  
  
"So we will break up into teams?" Qui-Gon asked trying to clarify what the four Jedi had decided upon as the best course of action.  
  
"Yes. You and I will work together as will Master Yoda and Obi-Wan." Adi's voice was as clear as her radiant blue eyes. She had not been on a mission of this sort in some time and was relishing the feel of being back in the thick of things.  
  
Obi-Wan caught himself a little distracted by her eyes which had made the necessity of the pairings much easier to accept. Master Yoda had left to send a transmission to the Council notifying them as to the concerning turn of events that they were now dealing with. Obi-Wan could sense Qui-Gon's growing apprehension that they had received no word concerning the boy. He still found himself amazed at the man's ability to release his fears and anxieties into the Force and concentrate on the mission. Qui-Gon caught the knight's observing eye and gave him a brief smile. Obi-Wan attempted to send what reassurance he could toward the man.  
  
The sound of Yoda entering the room caught their attention.  
  
"Master Yoda were you able to speak to Master Windu and the Council?" Adi asked.  
  
"Speak to them I did. Concerned they are. Three more planets have petitioned to be removed from the Republic." Yoda shook his head and grimaced as he leaned upon his walking stick.  
  
"Did they have any advice as to how we should proceed?" Qui-Gon asked not caring at the moment about the rest of the Republic but finding his concern narrowed to that of the welfare of a young boy who was missing on Tiress.  
  
"Sensed they have the darkness that you have mentioned. Concerned they are that this is linked with the growing presence of the Sith. Fear they do that Anakin will be too young and untrained to resist its temptations." Yoda spoke softly but the words were hard to hear and impossible for the boy's Master to accept.  
  
"He will not turn." Qui-Gon emphatically stated. "He will not turn to the dark side. He is the Chosen One."  
  
"All the more reason for us to be concerned if he does." Adi stated to no one in particular.  
  
"Master will you and I be going along with Adi and Qui-Gon in search of Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked trying to get things moving. There was no time for speculation not now not when there was still a chance that they might be able to locate the boy in time to prevent his fall or worse. Obi-Wan checked his thinking for a moment wondering which would be worse for the boy to die or to turn. He had always believed that dying would be the only option for him. He could not imagine one day lost to the light living and serving the dark.  
  
"We will follow but not right away. Suspect I do that the man Den is involved in this somehow. We will follow him instead. If he does not lead us to something then catch up with the other Masters we will." Qui-Gon and Adi both nodded as they began gathering the items that they would need to carry with them on their search.  
  
"I am going to retrieve my pack from my quarters." Qui-Gon began making his way to the door. "I will meet you at the exit Master Gallia." He turned and disappeared down the corridor.  
  
Obi-Wan watched as Adi continued to check her gear. She felt his eyes on her but wasn't sure what he wanted to say to her or if he was waiting for her to speak. Finally she looked up and met his concerned gaze.  
  
"I will be careful." She sighed continuing in her work.  
  
"I know you will." He sounded sure. "You owe me an evening on my couch." She looked up at him quickly catching his playful smile.  
  
"Yes." She sighed finishing up her work and setting her pack aside for the moment she made her way over to the knight. "I do don't I?" She fell into his arms.  
  
She laid her head momentarily upon his chest. She could hear the steady beat of his heart in her ears and feel the heat of his body seeping through his tunic. She realized that there was no other place she would rather be for the rest of the day than in his arms listening to his heart beating beneath her. She pulled back and felt his lips seal her mouth. He parted his lips gently caressed her lower lip. She drew him into her mouth and held him there.  
  
She felt his signature as he filled her with his calm and light increasing her own. She felt him reaching out to her sending waves of care and strength. It felt so good to be loved and held. She had waited for this moment for so long. She moaned into his mouth and felt his answer by deepening the kiss further. He ran his hands down her back and pulled her tightly to him. Finally breathless they pulled away.  
  
"Kenobi you're going to kill me with kindness." She laughed. He joined her giving her one last hug.  
  
"Just come back and let's see if I can." She picked up her pack and headed to the exit.  
  
"May the Force be with you Obi." She whispered.  
  
"And with you." He smiled. Then she was gone. He wanted to go with her. He wanted to give her one last warning. He wanted to once again reiterate the ominous feeling he had about Anakin's disappearance and the circumstances the he feared she and Qui-Gon were walking into. He wanted to say all of these things but had chosen to remain silent. She didn't need last minute warnings. She didn't need an overprotective Knight reminding her to double check her rations and pack her comlink. She needed him to trust her and believe in her. He had known her long enough to realize that she was a talented and capable Jedi. He had seen her in action before and knew how amazing she could be. He had never doubted her before, but then again he had never had so much to lose. He knew the image of her walking away would stay with him until he had her again in his arms. He could only hope that he would be holding her very soon.  
  
Sighing he set his chin clearing his mind and releasing his anxiety into the Force. He turned to find his Master. He reached out with his mind and sensed Yoda not far ahead of him. He was heading to the security center. Obi-Wan had also had his suspicions about Den. He was relieved to know that Yoda had picked up on the man's deceit as well.  
  
He found himself thinking of Qui-Gon. The man had seemed almost beside himself with worry over Anakin. He had never seen Qui-Gon like this before. He wondered for a moment if the man had acted this way on the numerous occasions when he had been abducted on a mission or injured during its execution.  
  
"Worry over you he did. Just as desperate for your safety he was. Impossible was he in the infirmaries. Healers dreaded the sight of him. Always allowed him into restricted areas to be with you they did. Impossible to argue with him it was. " Yoda surprised Obi-Wan with his comments as the man reached the smaller Master's side. "Love you he does. Love you he always did. " Obi-Wan smiled even though his doubts still remained.  
  
"Strange way of showing it he has." Yoda chuckled.  
  
"Strange indeed." Obi-Wan commented dryly wanting to change the subject.  
  
"Peace you have made with him." It was a statement not a question so Obi- Wan felt no need to reply. He focused instead on their progress to the security center.  
  
"Proud of you I am. Hurt you he did. Hard to forgive when someone we love hurts us. Harder still it is to trust them again." If Yoda was fishing his line would remain empty. Obi-Wan had no intentions of revisiting his relationship with Qui-Gon. He had managed to forgive the man but knew that he would never forget  
  
"I am glad that you chose to come to Tiress Master. I have missed you." Obi-Wan sent a mental nudge to his Master causing the older being to chuckle aloud at the knight's gesture.  
  
"Much there is to resolve here. Near the darkness is. Underestimate it we did. Shadows surrounding Skywalker's future I see." His words sobered the mood as they finally reached the security center. Ignoring the questioning expressions of the men manning the console Yoda made his way directly to the current imaging screens and began his search for the whereabouts of a particular man. Finding Den nervously sitting in his office Yoda settled himself into a seat before the display. Obi-Wan fought the helplessness and impatience he felt now as he realized that they would be monitoring the man instead of confronting him.  
  
"Patience my Padawan. Elusive the darkness is. Shadows always disappear in the light of confrontation. It is only from the shadows that darkness can be seen." Yoda continued watching the man. He was obviously agitated. He wasn't thinking clearly. He would make a mistake and when he did they would see it.  
  
"I just wish we could be of more assistance to Qui-Gon and Adi. I sense that they are walking into a dangerous situation." Obi-Wan rolled his lips into his mouth and once again released his growing sense of apprehension into the Force.  
  
"Strong are your feelings for your ex-Master and also for Master Gallia as well." Yoda commented. "Serve you well these feelings may but only if you do not allow them to interfere with your connection to the Force. Seek it first you must. It alone will guide you to the right actions." Yoda's lesson went straight to Obi-Wan's heart. He knew that his master was right. He knew that he could not allow his personal feelings for the other Jedi to dictate his actions.  
  
He took a deep breath and reached out to the Force. It came to him and surrounded him. In that moment he knew that his place was here with Yoda waiting and watching. He wasn't sure what Den was about to do but whatever it was it was important that he be there to see it and react to it.  
  
He settled himself into the seat next to his Master. The sun would be setting soon. He thought about Adi and Qui-Gon out in the darkness. He continued to stare at the screen willing the man to make a move. It reminded him of the many strategic games he and Qui-Gon had played over the years. He would make a move and then wait endless moments waiting for his Master to make one in response. He had learned a great deal about patience during those long matches. He leaned across the console watching Den. The man was obviously agitated as he nervously shuffled papers from one side of his desk to the other. He continued to look out of his window. What was he waiting for? The sun continued to sink and the light in the office dimmed noticeably. Moments later Obi-Wan's patience paid off and Den leapt to his feet making his next move. He had been waiting for the dark.  
  
*********************  
  
The sun was setting. Never had a day seemed so long. Den knew that he had to return to the factory. He had to take food and water to his captives. He resented the addition of the Padawan. He had considered not providing food and water for the unwanted burden but had then decided that he had better take care of the dark one's prisoner as well. The last thing he wanted was to anger the other man. He had felt the invisible fingers around his throat before and had not intention of dying that way.  
  
He quickly gathered the supplies that he needed. He would need to use an alternate route. He couldn't risk running into a Jedi along the path through the wood. He would instead take his hover craft and proceed through the neighborhood. He would have to find a way to get away from the State House without a security attachment.  
  
He made his plan as he walked toward his transport. Things were unraveling fast and he hadn't expected the addition of the other two Masters. He wasn't sure why he hadn't known that they were coming. Perhaps Jinn and Kenobi had mentioned their upcoming arrival but he had been too distracted to have registered it. Or perhaps La'Kol had kept it from him intentionally. Den bit down on his bitterness. He was so close to having all that he had worked so hard to achieve and now once again the meddling Jedi were mucking it up.  
  
He was glad to know that he would be turning Jinn, Skywalker, and Kenobi over to the dark one. He had Skywalker but he still had to find a way to get Jinn and Kenobi away from the other Masters so that he could capture them, attach the collars and get them to the dark one. He felt his breathing becoming ragged from the stress of all that he still had to accomplish and the obstacles lying before him.  
  
//One thing at a time Den old boy.// He told himself. //Get food and water to the girl and boy without being detected. Then once you are safely home you can sort out the rest of your plan. You are smarter than these Jedi. You know the planet better. You have the assistance of the dark one. You will prevail. You will be Commander. Tiress will be yours.//  
  
Comforted by his thoughts he lowered himself into his craft and started the engine. He glanced about relieved that he had eluded the security guards. A smug grin made its way across his lips as he pulled out of the State House port. He failed to notice the other craft pulling in behind him. In his haste he had made a mistake one that could prove to be his undoing that is if his demise had not already been well planned.  
  
********************  
  
She thought that she heard something but it was still too early for the person keeping them to be arriving. Perhaps someone had found them maybe some kids who were had decided to explore the abandoned building. It didn't matter to her. She didn't care what had caused her rescuers to arrive just was just grateful that they finally had.  
  
"Help! Is someone there? Anyone? Help me!" She called. She waited and listened between crying out. She definitely heard something. She rushed over to where Anakin was still meditating. She gently shook him.  
  
"Anakin. Anakin." The urgency of her voice awakened him. He came to himself slowly. He had made much progress during the time he had spent seeking answers.  
  
"What?" He asked sounding a little drowsy.  
  
"Someone is near. I don't believe it is the person who usually comes. It is too early for that, but I heard something. I have been calling but no one has answered."  
  
Anakin rose to his feet his legs immediately complaining after hours of disuse. He rubbed his thighs as he strained his ears against the silence surrounding them. Then suddenly he heard it too. It was someone walking. They had been above them but were now making their way down to their level.  
  
"Help!" Laroon called. Anakin grabbed her suddenly for some reason unsure if alerting the newest arrivals to their presence would be the wisest course.  
  
"Shh!" He hissed and urged her to squat down on the floor next to him. He could see nothing as he stared off into the direction of the footsteps echoing ever closer.  
  
"What are you doing?" She angrily protested struggling to get to her feet once more.  
  
Anakin brought his hand up and with only a few misses managed to cover her mouth.  
  
"We don't know who this is and we have no way to defend ourselves so are you so sure you want to bring them to us before we have a better idea of who they are? Think Laroon. Who would be wandering around an abandoned building such as this?" He was thinking now. His mind racing at all that she had told him trying to remember if he had felt anything that could be used as a weapon. There were the dishes in the far corner that he could use to inflict a bit of damage that is if he had the element of surprise on his side. He once again wished he had the Force at this disposal.  
  
"Mmmnds" She muttered against his hand.  
  
He removed his hand holding it at the ready to cover her mouth once more if she chose to scream out again.  
  
"Kids." She spat at him in anger.  
  
"Listen." He hissed angrily waiting a moment for her to comply. The foot steps were slow and methodical and headed their way. It was clearly two individuals. One was heavier than the other. "Does that sound like kids to you?" He felt Laroon shake her head and knew that she was now in agreement with him as to the need to conceal themselves just in case.  
  
"Hello?" Came a voice from across the way. Both Anakin and Laroon resisted the urge to answer.  
  
"We've come for you. We've come to rescue you." They both paused. Laroon waited for Anakin to give her permission to answer but he wasn't doing that. Instead he was quietly making his way over to their forgotten food and water dishes.  
  
She could hear him but only slightly and wondered if the approaching figures could hear him as well.  
  
"Anakin." She whispered once he had returned. "They are here to rescue us. " She explained trying to convince him.  
  
"You think?" He questioned. She immediately nodded and whispered a hopeful "Yes."  
  
"Then why aren't they carrying lights with them?" His words erased her hope. Why weren't they carrying lights and why if they knew that she and Anakin were being held here weren't they searching with more speed? She felt her breath catch in her throat and her mouth go dry. Staring out into the darkness hearing the approaching strangers she found herself for the first time since her ordeal had begun realizing she would never see the light again.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Ok so this is what happened. I didn't mean to have a big tease on Chapter 10 but I screwed up uploading my chapter and it was my only option. Either that or you would have had a repeat of Chapter 9 labeled Chapter 10. Anyway sorry for leading you guys on that way. I did rush this post along to help with the suspense. I hope ya'll like it. I would appreciate in your reviews this time if you would tell me what loose ends you see and in the story so far. I feel like maybe I am juggling too many elements and leaving too many loose ends. And as Sidious said.we can't have any loose ends.help me cut them off will ya? Just trying to get better at this whole writing thing and once again need my readers to show me how. Hope everyone had a good holiday. Thanks 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Adi Gallia and Qui-Gon Jinn had managed to find their way, following the trace remnants of Anakin's signature, to the far edge of the nature conservatory attached to the State House. Qui-Gon stopped once more and reached out to the Force hoping it would give him the guidance that he needed to continue on in pursuit of the boy. He could feel something. It wasn't Anakin but he knew somehow that it would lead him to the boy. He turned to see Adi staring at him intently.  
  
"Anything?" She asked. She had patiently watched Qui-Gon go through this routine several times since leaving the State House. She knew that the man had an incredible connection to the living Force and trusted him to discern whatever he needed to in order to keep them on the right path. Having had a padawan herself she was well aware of the connection between student and Master. If anyone could find the boy it would Qui-Gon.  
  
"It isn't Anakin, but I know the direction we are to follow." He stated.  
  
"What do you mean it isn't Anakin?" She asked picking up her pack and following along behind the man.  
  
"It's hard to explain, but it is as if the Force is trying to warn me and lead me all at the same time. I sense something. It is like what I felt in Anakin on the ship but different somehow. I cannot explain it. I feel me must hurry though." Qui-Gon shook his head.  
  
Adi sighed. She remembered that Qui-Gon could be cryptic when he wanted to be. She wondered how Obi-Wan had stood it. It would have driven her mad to have been given such elusive answers to direct questions. She swallowed her frustration. This wasn't about cryptic answers or her frustration with the Master's mode of operandi; this was about Anakin, a little boy taken by a possible Sith. She shuddered and picked up her pace moving up along side Qui-Gon and urging him to move faster. If he truly felt a need for a renewed rush in their pursuit far be it from her to be the one held them back. Within a few moments she felt him match her pace and then pass her.  
  
Up ahead the outline of a structure was coming into view. Neither allowed themselves the luxury of a confirmation look between them. They now knew their destination; they only hoped that they would reach it in time.  
  
**********************************  
  
Anakin heard the cackling laughter and knew with a growing sense of dread that his suspicions were confirmed. These individuals were not here to rescue Laroon and him, but to harm them. He pushed the girl behind him as the individuals continued to approach. He tried to slow his breathing. It sounded so noisy in his ears. Surely it alone would lead the beings whoever they might be right to them. He had only heard one voice so far but he had heard a second set of foot steps earlier. He wasn't sure where the other being was but reached out with his senses to try and locate him. He didn't have a chance to react. He felt Laroon snatched from his grip and heard a shriek of terror as the other being having snuck in from behind took her.  
  
Anakin wheeled around and struck out with the heavy dish knowing that he failed to have the element of surprise in his favor. The dish was wrenched from his hand with a Force pull and a moment later he heard it clang loudly to the floor. He was just wrapping his mind around the fact that the being had used the Force when he felt the other one behind him. He spun out with his leg catching his attacker off guard and upending him. He heard the first assailant laugh at his companion's miscalculation. Before Anakin could revel in his small victory he felt the collar tightening around his throat. He was lifted from the ground his feet kicking out as he struggled to be free of whatever had hold of him. He heard that other being rising to his feet.  
  
"Nice try." The man's voice was harsh and hard. Anakin felt his hot breath in his face and fought the suddenly surge of vomit that rose in his throat. Anakin continued to scrape at the collar desperate for air. With a bitter finality he accepted that he was going to die.  
  
He could hear Laroon crying softly begging for mercy for him. She had no idea what they were doing to him but could surely hear his struggle. Her pleadings filled his pounding ears as he felt his world fading away. Something about her desperation to save him touched him and fed him strength but it was too little in light of the power being wielded against him.  
  
He reached out to the Force in desperation. Never had he felt so alone. Never had he realized how powerless he was without the Force. Slowly he felt his eyes closing. He wished he were not in the dark. He wished he could have seen the light once more. Before he could make another wish he sunk into the depths of darkness.  
  
**********************************  
  
Pulmee Den pulled up after carefully driving around the neighborhood for an ample amount of time. He needed to verify that he had not been followed. He also used the time to calm himself.  
  
He had been thrown by the appearance of the additional Jedi. This had definitely put a kink in his plan. He needed to alert the dark one as to this new development. He would know what to do. He had the same powers and could surely get rid of this problem. It as the least he could do since it was his desire to have the boy, Master and Knight that had caused them to suddenly appear.  
  
He wondered how the Jedi had arrived so quickly after the boy's abduction. No doubt they had been on a near by planet. Pulmee swallowed nervously wondering if other Jedi were close by. He wished he were closer to La'Kol. Perhaps if he had already been sworn in the other man would have been more willing to trust him with these details.  
  
Pulmee felt a sudden surge of hate. He hated the Jedi and the Republic. He needed to be rid of them all. Once Tiress was his he would put things right. He would immediately dissolve the hemispheric councils, declare himself Supreme Commander and then petition the Republic to remove Tiress from its sovereignty. Once Tiress was function on its own he would be able to use the cheaper labor in the north to rebuild the damage inflicted on the South during these last two years.  
  
He looked out toward the abandoned factory. It was only a couple of kilometers ahead. He would wait for it to grow a bit darker and then he would start making his way to his waiting captives. They would be glad to see him. He had been unprepared for the addition of the boy and had not had enough food and water for two.  
  
He was sure that by now they were both hungry, thirsty and scared out of their minds. He wondered for a moment if the boy would beg and plead for answers as the girl did each night. Even with the collar he would have to be careful of the Padawan. He was vaguely aware of the combat training Jedi receive and he had no desire to be taken down by a Jedi Knight wanna be.  
  
He laughed quietly finally feeling comfortable enough to start his trek to the abandoned building. He glanced about once more before setting out. He was sure he had not been followed but feeling more than a bit on edge with the addition of two more Jedi on the scene he continued to check over his shoulder. He found himself considering how he would contact the dark one again. He needed guidance as to how to deliver the three he wanted without being caught by the other two. It was a problem that had a solution. Pulmee had come to far to lose everything now.  
  
*****************************  
  
Obi-Wan and Yoda hung back watching in silence as Pulmee Den made his way toward the factory. He seemed very nervous as he made his approach.  
  
/Master do you wish for me to go ahead and intercept him in the factory?/ Obi-Wan asked feeling impatient once more.  
  
/Patience my Padawan. We aren't sure who might be working with Den. It is important that we rescue Anakin and the girl but also important it is that we discover who is helping him. Darkness I sense./ Yoda sent back. The Master was fighting his desire to race into the building as well. He could sense something ominous within, but could not get a sense of where the boy and young woman were in the building. He could not risk their lives just to confront Den.  
  
The night had fallen now and the two Jedi found it easier to follow the man without his notice. They watched him disappear into the front of the building. Obi-Wan moved to follow him but felt his Master's hand upon him.  
  
"Wait." He whispered. "Something is not right. Sense it I have."  
  
"Perhaps it is the Force warning you that we need to hurry." Obi-Wan whispered back. He could feel an almost electric thrum through his body. The Force was trying to tell him something but he couldn't get a grasp of it. It was if something was making it harder for him to sense the Force. It was alarming and left him feeling a bit off center.  
  
"I cannot sense the boy can you?" Yoda asked reaching out.  
  
Obi-Wan reached out searching for Anakin's signature but could not feel him at all. "If they have attached some sort of dampening device then it is normal that we would not sense him even if he were there." Obi-Wan explained feeling frustrated that he couldn't find the boy. He was more worried than he wanted to admit. He had been the kidnapped Padawan before and knew how dark some men's hearts were. They would inflict injury just for the pure joy of hearing a young one cry out in pain.  
  
"Clear your mind you must. Help Skywalker we will but wait we must to see what Den will do next. If tied to the Sith he is discover this we must. Confront the Sith once and for all is our only chance of stopping them."The moments had ticked by as they both continued to reach out following the presence of the man as he made his way deeper into the building. He seemed agitated but also disgruntled in his task. He was tired of taking care of his captives a revelation that never favored the victim. The Jedi knew their time was running out.  
  
********************  
  
Pulmee made his way down to the basement with his light in hand carrying two small containers. One container held food for his two guests and the other enough water for a day. He was really tired of taking care of these brats. He had never enjoyed taking care of things that is why he had never had a pet or children. He wanted both beings to serve their purpose so that he could be rid of them. He would ship the boy off to the dark one and kill the girl.  
  
Only days now until his goal would be realized. As he descended the steps he could hear his footsteps echoing thorough out the floor. This was usually when the girl started her begging sessions. He felt a little leery as he continued on. He felt fairly sure that the Padawan would not be able to remove the collar but decided to keep his guard up just in case. He turned on his light working his way into the far corner. It was strange that she was silent tonight. Perhaps she was embarrassed to beg in front of the boy. Nonetheless, he missed the sound of her voice pleading for answers and begging for her life. He wondered if he would miss it more once she was dead.  
  
Shining the light into the area where the two were chained he felt his heart freeze as he realized that they were nowhere to be found. Whirling around his light caught the face of a strong, short and muscular being dressed in dark Jedi like robes. Before he could finish processing what it was that was standing before him he saw the red saber as it slashed through his mid section severing his body into two pieces in one movement. It was a defining moment snuffing out all of his illusions of power and dark dreams. He was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
"Takes care of that loose end." Kial laughed darkly as he lifted the boy's body and slung it lifelessly over his shoulder. He followed Sador watching the girl's head as it bounced against the slim man's back. He wondered to himself what the other man was thinking as they hurried to leave the facility. The Jedi would be close now.  
  
"Shouldn't we kill the girl and leave her?" Kial asked realizing that as much as he hated to admit it Sador would be the brains of their temporary pairing.  
  
"We could but I have found that in order to have a successful hunt you need two things. The first is patience but the second is the bait. The more bait the more prey." He laughed.  
  
Kial joined in his laughter as he once again was mesmerized by sight of the girl's head helplessly moving in time to the other man's gait. His years of being a predator had taught him much. One thing he had learned about was bait. Every prey had its own appetite. As he considered those that they sought he knew that he was holding the perfect bait for the Jedi. Nothing worked better on those self important martyrs than what he and Sador had in their possession: innocence.  
  
**********************  
  
It was a sudden scream in the Force that rushed over the two Jedi. They had sensed a sudden surge of panic and fear in Den that was then followed by complete and absolute silence. They knew as they reached out and realized that they could no longer sense Den's presence that he was dead. Before the moment completely registered with either Jedi they were on their feet and rushing into the facility. They had overestimated their time as they realized it had suddenly run out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hey guys. Short post but lots of action. I hope you guys like it. Now what is going to happen next? Who knows..not me I have to think about it.  
  
Have a good rest of the week. Thanks for hanging in there with me. 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Obi-Wan knelt momentarily over the cooling body of Pulmee Den. He could see that he had been severed by a weapon. He also realized that the only weapon that could have cut that cleanly and cauterized the wound was a light saber. Glancing up it was hard to see Yoda's face as the Master held up his saber illuminating the corpse. Obi-Wan and he cast out into the Force silently searching for the one who had killed the man. Sensing nothing the room was flooded with light with a small flicker of Yoda's wrist. Obi-Wan found himself blinking against the suddenly brightness surrounding him.  
  
"Kept them here he did." Yoda observed making his way slowly over to what appeared to be a makeshift holding area. There were chains that had been cleanly cut. Whoever had taken the prisoners had not taken the time to release their manacles but instead had merely severed the chains. Without vocalizing their conclusions the Jedi both realized that the Sith who had killed Pulmee Den had also taken the girl and Anakin. Obi-Wan suppressed a shudder. He wondered where Qui-Gon was and how the man would react when he had proof that the boy was now in the hands of the Sith.  
  
Obi-Wan reached out and was surprised to find the man very close indeed. "Master Jinn and Adi are in the facility Master. They are making their way in this direction." Yoda nodded as he prepared to break the news to the Master.  
  
Obi-Wan opened the bond and reached out to Qui-Gon. He watched his Master for any reaction as a result of his doing so. Seeing Yoda smile up at him he realized that he had been worried about nothing. His Master was confident of his place in the young knight's life. Obi-Wan managed a offer small smile back as he deepened the connection.  
  
/Qui-Gon we are in the basement. Den is dead. Anakin and the girl are gone./ He felt a wave of anguish wash over the man. Longing to comfort him Obi-Wan continued. /He is alive Qui-Gon. They would not have moved him if he were not. We will find him. They can't be far ahead of us./ He felt the man's gratitude at his attempt to comfort him. Qui-Gon sent back a wave of affection that caressed Obi-Wan's mind. It felt so sweet and familiar Obi-Wan found himself swallowing a lump in his throat.  
  
"I have informed Qui-Gon that Anakin is gone and that Den is dead." Yoda nodded. "He didn't seem to be comforted much by the good news that Anakin is still alive." Obi-Wan said absently taking a better look around the area.  
  
"Qui-Gon believes now in the hands of a Sith his Chosen One is. Better one with such untrained power to be dead than to turn." Obi-Wan furrowed his brow and knelt by his Master.  
  
"Do you believe that Anakin is the Chosen One?" He watched as Yoda stared at him intently.  
  
"Strong in the Force Skywalker is. Much potential he has. The Chosen One he is not, but knows the Chosen One Jinn does. Blind your ex-Master is." He placed his hand upon the Knight's shoulder and squeezed.  
  
"Then who is the Chosen One?" Obi-Wan stopped to consider what his Master had said.  
  
"Not the time to reveal such things. Soon all will be laid bare. Find this boy we must before use him the darkness does. Blinded to Jinn's faults you must not be Obi-Wan. Trust the Force." Obi-Wan smiled. Yoda's answers were even more cryptic than Qui-Gon's. He wondered for a moment what it would be like to have been a Padawan who could actually get straight answers.  
  
Reading his thoughts Yoda whacked him with his stick playfully. "Boring it would be."  
  
"Not very good a dodging are you?" Adi's voice cut through the moment. Obi-Wan smiled up at her good naturedly. She walked up beside him as he rubbed his stinging shin and whispered. "I win."  
  
"I hardly think this is the time to be considering who won and who lost." Obi-Wan whispered back gesturing in the direction of the dead man on the floor.  
  
Adi looked over at Den. He had been holding two innocent young lives captive for his own gain. Even though she knew that all life lost was to be regretted some lives were less of a loss than others. "He lost too." She smiled up at Obi-Wan. She knew he hadn't really been correcting her, but had just been trying to throw her off of their wager.  
  
He smiled back. "Ok ok but we never really established what the wager was to be." He argued before turning back to face the other two Masters. Adi followed his action allowing the issue of his debt to be set aside for the moment.  
  
Qui-Gon had already made his way over to where Anakin and Laroon La'Kol had been held. He saw the chains and the food dishes scattered about. He was filled with disgust and anger. It was a good thing someone had gone to the trouble of killing Den. Had Jinn gotten to him first he would have suffered much more. He pushed his feelings of overwhelming helplessness aside. He pictured Anakin locked in chains struggling against the Sith. He should have gotten here sooner. If he and Obi-Wan had continued on and not turned back to seek out Yoda and Adi things he would have been here in time and could have saved the boy. He watched the playful interaction between Adi and Obi-Wan. It anger him that they could take their surroundings so lightly. He was especially disappointed in Master Gallia.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced over and caught the intense scrutiny that Master Jinn was giving him. He has seen that look before. It use to fill him with guilt and shame. Now he merely felt wary of the older man. He was obviously disapproving of something. Obi-Wan wondered if it were his relationship with Adi that had Qui-Gon so upset. He knew that the man had had feelings for the beautiful woman before. Looking at Adi Obi-Wan found himself filled with a sense of protectiveness towards her.  
  
"Did you confront the Sith?" Adi asked the Master and Knight.  
  
"Too late we were to confront them." Yoda explained.  
  
"I could not sense the Sith. We were waiting for Den to leave then we had planned to come in and rescue Laroon and Anakin without placing them in any further danger." Obi-Wan stated. "I sensed something but I didn't realize it was a Sith. Did anyone realize they were this close?" He said it to no one in particular. It concerned him that his skills had allowed the Sith to evade him. He didn't want his weakness to bring harm to the rest of their party.  
  
"Hard the dark side is to see. Sense them I did not as well. Knew that the darkness was close I did but realize their intent I did not." Yoda admitted. His words comforted Obi-Wan in that he realized that his inability to sense the Sith had not been due to some lacking in his skill but at the same time the words filled him with alarm. If his Master, who he had always held as the most powerful of all the Jedi, could not sense the Sith then how were they ever going to be able to defeat them.  
  
"Sense him on Naboo we did not. Not until face him we did. Only after the door parted did we know that he was close." Yoda continued trying to alleviate some of his Padawan's concern. Obi-Wan nodded still deep in contemplation.  
  
"Well Den is of no help." Adi announced the obvious as she too crossed to the holding area. "Why would he have captured the girl? What was it that he hoped to gain?"  
  
"He was to be sworn in this week as Vice Commander, perhaps he felt that he could use the girl to gain the advantage against La'Kol." Qui-Gon murmured still thinking of his Padawan.  
  
"Thinking back on the original negotiations he had seemed unsatisfied with the position the South had accepted. Do you remember that Master?" Obi- Wan asked staring up at Qui-Gon. The older man smiled remembering a time when he and Obi-Wan had worked so well together. He remembered how the boy now man patiently persuading Relian to put the needs of his planet before his hemisphere for the moment.  
  
"Yes he was almost hostile on the signing day. Perhaps it was a wound that never healed. I would have thought though that those around him would have suspected and released him from his position. " Qui-Gon turned his attention to the corpse laying on the ground between them.  
  
"Who would have released him? Relian?" Obi-Wan asked. There was a silence that hung in the air as all present arrived at the same conclusion at the exact moment.  
  
"Can't dismiss someone if you're dead." Adi stated that conclusion.  
  
"Do you think La'Kol suspected?" Obi-Wan asked. "No I guess not or he wouldn't have accepted him as the Vice Commander elect." He shook his head answering his own questions.  
  
"Sometimes it is those that are the closest to us that are the easiest to deceive." Yoda stated. Obi-Wan glanced quickly at Master Jinn. Anakin had been deceiving the man for some time now and as a result he had opened himself up to the dark side. Obi-Wan had no doubt that the Sith had been lured to the boy by the box within his mind. Anakin had opened the door and the darkness had walked through it. It was much easier to corrupt those who were already sliding down a slippery slope. Qui-Gon met his gaze and hardened his in return. Obi-Wan knew that the Master had known his thoughts but refused to accept them. He was too wrapped up in his own guilt over the boy's disappearance.  
  
"Where do you think they are taking him?" Qui-Gon asked his Master.  
  
Yoda reached out into the Force. He could still sense that darkness. Now that he understood what the signature of this Sith felt like he would have an easier time tracking it. It was still near but not as close as it had been. It was still on the planet.  
  
"They are still on planet." Yoda knew that this was not a good sign. If Anakin had been their goal they would have merely taken him and fled. They were staying on Tiress for some reason. His blood cooled at that possibility. They were after another and he alone knew who that Jedi was.  
  
He had always suspected but had not truly known until he had become the boy's Master. He had felt his suspicions confirmed once their bond had formed. Much power the Jedi possessed but power did not make one great. It was his attachment to the light and the brightness of it that filled him. He would bring balance. His light would banish the darkness once and forever more, but only if he remained out of the clutches of the Sith.  
  
Yoda turned his attention back to the group. "Follow them we must. Stay together we will. All paths lead us to one destination. Find them and defeat them we will. " Glancing at one another each Jedi steeled themselves for what lay ahead of them as they made their way out into the night.  
  
*********************  
  
The transmission from the Jedi had done little to encourage Commander La'Kol. His daughter was still missing and was now definitely in the hands of a Sith. He knew very little about the Sith. There had been a few scary stories about them that he had read growing up. If the stories were at all accurate he knew the chances of his ever seeing his beloved daughter again were very slim. He swallowed the sob that rose up in his throat.  
  
He had sent out his security forces to investigate the murder of Pulmee Den. He was still shocked that the man who had seemed so sympathetic to his plight had actually orchestrated it. It was a good thing Den was dead. Had he not been La'Kol was sure that he would have killed him with his bare hands.  
  
He sighed wondering how he would ever hold the fracturing government together now that two key southern leaders had been murdered. The southern council would no doubt call for a full investigation. He just hoped that the members that were appointed to carry the task out would be fair and have the best interest of the planet in mind.  
  
Staring out of his office window La'Kol once again considered the rumors that he had heard concerning the desire of many to separate from the Republic. He wondered how things had gotten so out of control so quickly. How had he been so blind to Den's motives? Had Den been the one to end Relian's life as the Jedi suspected? He had watched the man's unquestioning devotion to Relian during the first year of his administration. When had Den turned on the other man?  
  
Shaking his head the Commander resigned himself to whatever would come. He knew it would be a long hard fight to keep the planet united, but even if Den had abandoned the dreams of Relian, La'Kol knew that he would not. The man had won him over with his genuine love and concern for the people of Tiress. The man had believed in the idea of a united planet. It had cost him his life. Fighting against his greatest fear La'Kol realized that it may very well cost him the life of his only daughter. Was it worth it? Continuing to stare out at the lights dotting the horizon he thought about the millions of citizens striving for a better life. Resigning himself to the truth La'Kol knew that it was.  
  
********************  
  
The night was colder than any of them had expected. They should have turned back and spent the night at the State House but they had already come so far. After having security dispatch the swoops to them at the factory the Jedi had set off in the direction that both Yoda and Qui-Gon sensed Anakin had gone. Qui-Gon could not really sense the boy but he was still feeling the vague sensations in the Force that he had before Den had been confronted by the dark one. It was the hope of the party that it was a vague sense of the Sith and how it was reacting to the presence of the Padawan. Yoda on the other hand had a stronger feeling as to the location of the darkness. Even though he could not pinpoint it exactly he knew in which direction it was retreating in.  
  
Adi and Obi rode together on one swoop while Jinn and Yoda were together in the lead. Adi leaned into the hard body in front of her. She tightened her grip on his body and felt him lean back into her in response. A smile curled her lips as she delighted in the feel of him. She found herself leaning up once more planting a kiss on the back on his neck before burying her head into the center of his back.  
  
The night air was cold. Obi-Wan could feel his hands growing numb as they raced along to an unknown destination. He was reaching out using all of his expert piloting skills as well as Force ability to keep them from impacting with obstacles. He allowed himself a moment to enjoy the feel of Adi's arms around him. He wondered if this was what it was like for Jedi couples who had soul bonded and then were assigned missions together. He thought it must be. Realizing he was getting way ahead of himself he forced himself to concentrate on the task before him.  
  
Looking ahead he realized that Qui-Gon was slowing the other swoop and bringing it to a halt a short distance ahead of where he and Adi now were. Gearing down Obi-Wan pulled up along side the two Masters. He had been surprised at how keen Qui-Gon's piloting skills had been. He had been a bit rusty to begin with but once he had gotten a handle on the craft had managed almost as well as Obi-Wan had.  
  
/Obi-Wan there is something up ahead. Yoda believes it to be the Sith. They are no longer moving so he feels that they have reached their end destination for the night. It is too dark to proceed without knowing more about what we are walking into. We will stop here and set up camp for the night./ Obi-Wan nodded indicating that he had received the Master's message.  
  
Leaning back he brought his mouth to Adi's waiting ear. "My Master thinks that the Sith are a short ways up ahead. They don't seem to be moving further away so perhaps that is their base of operation. They both feel we need more information about what we might be walking into before we proceed so we are camping here for the night." Adi turned her head and nodded fully aware of how close their lips were. Obi-Wan stared at her lips for a moment then up to her eyes. A quick movement on her part indicating their audience and he pulled away a bit frustrated but fully understanding and agreeing with her on the matter  
  
Once the swoops were both powered down the group could once again speak to each other without using mind speak, mouth to ear whispers or yelling over the roar. Obi-Wan watched as each member of the group took up their task to get the camp together. The temperature was dropping rapidly.  
  
"Master." Obi-Wan began watching in amusement as both Yoda and Qui-Gon turned in response. Seeing his surprise the Jedi regarded each other for a moment before Qui-Gon turned back to the task he had been working on. "I was wondering if perhaps I should go ahead and scout their location." He watched as his Master reached out to the Force first before answering. He admired Yoda for his complete reliance on the Force for each decision.  
  
"Wait until closer to the morning I think. Rest you must." Obi-Wan nodded heading over to where Adi had finished constructing one of the temporary shelters. He wondered if he would be sharing this shelter with her. He felt a warm tingle in his gut at the thought of all that that would imply. His got his answer when she whirled around to face him.  
  
"Come see our new home Honey. The kids are at my folks so we have the whole place to ourselves." She took his hand and led him inside. He wondered what Yoda and Qui-Gon must have thought seeing them disappear into the small shelter together given their obvious feelings for one another. He stopped his train of thought laughing at his inability to accept that he was an adult as was Adi and that it didn't matter what his Master or Qui- Gon thought. She brought her light in with them. It was cozy. Just being out of the elements was so much nicer. He thought of Qui-Gon and Yoda still in the process of getting the other shelter up.  
  
"I wonder if I need to help Master---"She interrupted him with a kiss. Her mouth was warm against his. He brought his hands up to her face and cupped her cheeks. He wondered for a moment how her cheeks could be so cold and yet her mouth so warm and inviting.  
  
"They are big boys. They can construct a shelter." He nodded keeping his eyes fixed on hers. He lowered his face once more and took her mouth thoroughly. He heard her moan quietly in response and pulled back to catch his breath. They hung there for a moment. Each held their lips slightly parted sharing their breath gazing into the other's eyes.  
  
"You owe me." She whispered. He smiled. It was a wager he would gladly pay over and over again until they were both satisfied that his debt was paid in full. He ran his hands down her back and pulled her tightly against him. It was amazing how perfectly their bodies molded together. They both began imagining how perfectly they would fit without the interference of the multiple layers of fabric between them.  
  
Much to Adi's delight Obi-Wan took the initiative and lowered himself to his knees pulling her down gently with him. Kissing her softly on her lips once more he sought out her eyes seeking her permission. She gladly gave it and brought her hands to his tunic. Slowly and reverently they began undressing each other taking time to taste and touch skin that they had never had the chance to experience before.  
  
Adi laid back beneath him refusing to look away from the green lights of his eyes. She watched as he brought his lips to her neck kissing all the right places causing her to arch up into him. She felt his hands on her hips gently holding her in place. His warm breath teasing her ear sending shivers down her spine. He slowly moved one hand up into her hair pulling her head slightly back to give him better access to her throat. She felt her body shiver slightly in response. She was surprised by his experience and skill. She had been aware that he had had many female admirers among his age mates at the Temple and even a few Knights had chased him a bit, but she had never really noticed how many he had spent time with. Obviously he had made time to learn a thing or two along the way.  
  
When he pulled back she felt the gentleness of his kiss sooth and relax her then slowly felt the pace increase bringing with it the wakening demands of both of their bodies. It went on forever neither wanting to be the first to pull away. It was only when they were both completely out of breath that they did finally part.  
  
Obi-Wan tried to focus on all that he was feeling but it was too much. He couldn't take it all in. He couldn't take all of Adi in. She was too amazing to believe. Somehow he felt he was rushing things. He was allowing his body to set a pace that his mind and heart couldn't keep up with. He could tell that her body longed to be united with his as much as he longed to be joined with her, but he refused to let either of their bodies rob them of all that they had waited for.  
  
Pulling back he felt her body rise with his refusing even a momentary separation. He lowered his head once more kissing across her collarbone and up her neck. When he reached her ears he softly whispered.  
  
"Adi."  
  
"Mmmm" It was her response and it flattered and amused him all in the same moment.  
  
"Adi."  
  
"Yesssss" She hissed as he hit the right spot again with his hand causing her to arch again beneath him. Now he was wondering how to slow things down without making her angry or causing a misunderstanding. He pulled back and took in her flushed face feeling her hands as they ran up his back and into his hair then pulling him back into another breathtaking kiss. He felt her suck his tongue pulling it gently between her lips then releasing it as she trapped his bottom lip between hers and held it for a moment. He almost lost his will at that sensation. So great was his desire to feel all of her against him. He was close to turning off his mind and listening only to the pleas of his body. Then she spoke and he found the will to listen.  
  
"What is it Love?" She asked softly against his neck kissing her way down his throat and across his chest. He felt a wet lick on his skin and moaned in spite of himself. He felt her smile against his skin.  
  
"Adi." His voice was stronger this time as he moved away from her touch. He immediately saw a look of confusion and concern cross her lovely features. "No no no." He reassured her. "This is wonderful and I want this. Force knows I want this. I want you." He took a deep breath and released it before continuing. Adi had risen to sit beside him. He reached out and cupped her face looking tenderly into her eyes.  
  
"This is all amazing. You are amazing. It is just happening so-"  
  
"Fast?" She asked and was relieved when he nodded.  
  
"I thought so too but it just felt so good that I thought I would think about it.well.. Later." They both laughed at that.  
  
"Yeah later is good." Obi-Wan drew her into another deep kiss that she broke this time.  
  
"Perhaps we should just get some rest and pull back a bit." She offered. He was so grateful for her understanding and sensitivity. He had worried that he would hurt her by pulling back but she seemed fine.  
  
"I just want this to be as good as it can be and I think we need more time for it to be----"  
  
"Fantastic? Amazing? Overwhelmingly orgasmic?" She joked.  
  
"Actually I was thinking good but I like your expectation much much better." He joked back. They handed one another their discarded clothing talking as they dressed. Adi was comforted by how natural they were together. She had expected some awkwardness but Obi-Wan was so at ease and so confident. She hoped that it was his trust in her love for him that made him feel that way. She felt perfectly at ease as well. She caught herself dwelling on the sensation of his hands on her body and felt a small shiver in anticipation. The night's activities had definitely wetted her appetite. She respected his willingness to give their relationship more time to develop. It gave her hope that it was not merely a physical attraction that they were experiencing. Once they were dressed she smiled up at him.  
  
He pulled the blanket over her as he snuggled down beside her. It felt so good to have her next to him. He thought about what she had felt like beneath his hands and had to force his body to remain still.  
  
"Well goodnight then." She turned on her side away from him and closed her eyes. Obi-Wan laid propped up on his elbow and considered her for a moment. She was out of her mind if she thought that that was how it was going to be.  
  
She didn't know what she had expected but was definitely not disappointed when she felt his hand on her shoulder as he turned her to face him. She opened her eyes and found him smiling knowingly at her. She put on her best innocent look but knew he wasn't buying it. He brushed his lips to hers as he whispered. "Sleep good honey. Try not to worry about the kids. I am sure that they are fine at your folk's house. " She nodded playfully and smiled. Settling down beside her she felt the compact strength of his body as he lifted her so that she was able to use his chest for a pillow. Wrapping his arms around her shoulder she felt so safe and protected. She sighed closing her eyes. She could hear the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear. It was strong and powerful. It was soothing and exciting. It was Obi-Wan. She smiled to herself thinking it was her Obi- Wan.  
  
*******************  
  
Qui-Gon could hear the soft snoring of Yoda on the other side of their shelter. He knew he needed to rest as well but his thoughts were on Anakin. He wondered where the boy could be and if he was well. It was so cold outside he hoped that the boy was warm wherever he was. He was very concerned that he could not sense the boy. He knew that it must be due to some force dampening device but still he just wanted some glimpse of him in the Force.  
  
Closing his eyes he heard something else. It was a moan, a female moan. He felt a spike in his interest as he listened more intently. He heard a male moan in response. His mind immediately came to life with images of the lovely young woman and his ex-Padawan together in their shelter. He tried to push them away but found that he couldn't. As he lay there he felt a bitterness rise up within him. He had always believed that he would have been the man eliciting these sounds from Adi, not Obi-Wan. He felt jealous of the man and outraged by their behavior. It seemed completely out of line that they should be engaged in whatever it was that they were doing to one another instead of resting so that they could be of use in the rescue mission tomorrow. It would be dangerous and they all needed to be at their best.  
  
Adi's gasped and he felt his face flush with anger. This was ridiculous. Obi-Wan was not conducting himself as a Knight should. Qui-Gon considered waking the boy's Master. Yoda would no doubt have a thing or two to say to the Knight. He would also put a stop to the activities in the other shelter. What were they thinking?  
  
Qui-Gon felt decisively rose to his feet. He didn't need the older Master to put a stop to this inappropriate conduct. He was a Master. He was more than capable of separating these two. He would send Obi-Wan back here to sleep with his Master while he shared the shelter with Adi. That thought appealed to the man very much. Gathering up his cloak he grabbed his light and made his way over to the other shelter.  
  
//Great it's dark.// He listened for a moment and failed to hear any sound from within. Preparing himself for the erotic scene he would no doubt confront, he turned his light to its lowest setting before gently easing the shelter open.  
  
The sight that he found was a bit shocking and also a relief. Adi was curled up sleeping on the Knight's chest. The both appeared to be dressed. He was about to close the shelter opening when he heard Obi-Wan's voice.  
  
"Master are you alright?" His voice was weighted by sleep. Qui-Gon felt ashamed knowing he had come to berate the man who was now obviously concerned about him.  
  
"I'm fine Obi-Wan. I thought I heard something. I wanted to check on you two." He knew it sounded flimsy. Surely the Knight would know what it was that he had heard. He felt his face flush knowing he had confessed to eavesdropping.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you and check the perimeter?" If Obi-Wan suspected he was not going to embarrass the man further.  
  
"No no." Qui-Gon replied taken aback again at the other man's generosity where he was concerned. "It's fine. Go back to sleep. I wouldn't want to wake Master Gallia." He noticed Obi-Wan glancing down lovingly at the woman still sleeping on his chest. Qui-Gon suppressed another wave of intense jealousy.  
  
"Right." Obi-Wan smiled up at him. "Well then goodnight Qui-Gon." He lowered himself and tightened his arm around the woman's shoulder already drifting back to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight." Qui-Gon muttered returning to his own shelter and the snoring little green roommate. He felt ridiculous, angry, and jealous. He knew he should be happy for the young Knight. He had caused the man a great deal of pain over their years together. He had generously accepted Qui-Gon's apology not once but twice. Then why was he so unwilling to be happy for Obi-Wan? Why was it so hard? He thought again of the moan Adi had made knowing it had been in response to something Obi-Wan had been doing to her body. The jealousy spiked once more and Qui-Gon had his answer.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I really don't understand ratings so I am not sure if this is R or PG-13. We ran into this with Broken Promises remember? Well I am keeping it at PG- 13 until someone complains or I decide to get more steamy. What did you guys think of it? That is my first real love scene of length. Let me know please. The more confident I feel the more apt I am to actually write more of these scenes. Just a bit of bribery there huh? Hope the weekend is great for you all. Thanks. 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
It was cold. Anakin hated the cold. He pulled his sleep tunic tighter around him. He wished he had his cloak. He looked over and in the dim light coming from the hallway he could see the girl. She was still unconscious. He wondered what had happened to her. He remembered hearing her plead for his life but must have passed out He crawled over to where she lay on the floor.  
  
Looking at her face he realized that she was very pretty. She had dark hair with very pale skin. She was older than he was. She was thin without looking frail. She looked strong. He touched her face and noticed that she moved a bit in response. Anakin smiled feeling a great sense of relief.  
  
He reached out again and began gently patting her cheek and whispering her name.  
  
"Laroon. Laroon." She squeezed her eyes closed tighter then slowly began to open them. Anakin exhaled slowly and watched her come awake.  
  
She finally opened her eyes. She looked confused for a moment and then smiled when she realized that the boy looking down at her must be Anakin.  
  
"Anakin?" She asked just to be sure.  
  
"Hi." He said. "How do you feel?"  
  
"You aren't dead. I thought that you were dead. They told me that you were." She reached up and touched him as if to confirm that he was indeed alive. His smiled brightened at this gesture.  
  
"I'm real. " He said rising to his feet. She slowly joined him.  
  
"Where are we?" She whispered as she followed him to the door. It wasn't completely closed. It concerned Anakin that it was sitting ajar. He still had the stupid collar around his neck so he knew he would not be able to touch the Force, but his instincts told him that if they left the room they would be walking into a trap.  
  
Anakin stopped and motioned for the girl to lower her head so that he could whisper in her ear.  
  
"I think it is a trap. They want us to go through this door. We need to find another way." They both began looking about for another escape route. It didn't take long for them to realize that the window would be their only option. Looking out it was obvious that they were several stories off of the ground. Anakin tried to open the window. After much effort he finally succeeded in prying in open. It was amazing that it wasn't locked. He supposed that whoever had them must have felt that the height would have prevented them from using the window for their escape or perhaps it too was a part of a trap. He felt a bit unsure, but felt there were no other options.  
  
As he climbed up to the interior sill he felt Laroon's hand on his arm. Turning back he saw the look of concern on her face. She shook her head. He forced a smile then turned back to the window. He knew he couldn't use the Force but maybe there would be something on the exterior of the building that he could use to climb down to the ground. He took a deep breath and stepped out onto the sill. He heard a startled gasp from behind him and knew that Laroon was no longer alone in their room.  
  
************************  
  
It wasn't quite light when Obi-Wan felt the light tapping on his leg. He slowly remembered where he was and opened his eyes to find his Master gently tapping his leg with his gimmer stick.  
  
"Master?" He tried to sit up but discovered something was on his chest. Looking down he remembered Adi. She was still snuggled next to him in a deep sleep her head exactly where it had been when they had drifted off.  
  
"Time it is. Go ahead we must." Yoda made his way out of the tent giving Obi-Wan the privacy he needed to get dressed for his day.  
  
Obi-Wan gently removed Adi's head from his shoulder placing a kiss to her forehead. He then moved quickly to get his boots, cloak, saber and utility belt. Making his way out of the tent he found Yoda waiting patiently for him.  
  
The smaller Master was already on his way over to the swoop.  
  
"How far do you think it is Master?" Obi-Wan asked giving the swoop a once over before they mounted it.  
  
"Let us know when you wish for us to follow." Qui-Gon's voice surprised him.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at the Master. "Do you still have your comlink?" He asked. Qui-Gon brought his comlink from his belt rudely thrusting it in the Knight's direction. His movements seemed to indicate that he was angry about something. Obi-Wan watched as Yoda made his way over to the far end of the camp leaving the Master and his ex-Padawan.  
  
"Master Jinn are you upset about something?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Qui-Gon had slept very little after leaving the other shelter. He had spent a long time laying in the darkness thinking. He wasn't sure why he had gotten so angry at Obi-Wan. He was even more confused by his feelings of jealousy about Adi. He hadn't thought of seeing the woman in years. After much consideration and reaching out to the Force he realized that he was really upset about Anakin. He was very worried about the boy. He wondered how distracted Obi-Wan had been by Adi's arrival. Even last night knowing what they would all be facing the next day the two Jedi had conducted themselves inappropriately. This was not the time or the place for that sort of thing. A boy's life not to mention the fate of the galaxy hung in the balance.  
  
Falling back into his Master mode he turned to Obi-Wan pausing a moment before speaking.  
  
"Obi-Wan this relationship that you and Master Gallia are involved in-"  
  
"Yes?" Obi-Wan asked feeling protective of Adi already having dealt with Qui-Gon enough over the years to understand that this was not a good way for their conversation to start.  
  
"Well I find it highly inappropriate." Qui-Gon finished fully expecting at the very least an explanation and at the most an apology with the assurance that they would put it on hold for the time being.  
  
"Really. Hmph." Obi-Wan frowned slightly then turned back to the Master his face fully composed as if he were still waiting for the Master to indicate what was bothering him.  
  
"Anakin's life is in peril. We are facing the Sith in order to rescue him. This is a time when we all need to be fully centered and mission minded." Jinn continued feeling his patience wearing thin. Obi-Wan just nodded thoughtfully as if considering what the man was saying.  
  
"And you feel that Adi and I are not fully centered or mission minded?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"From what I heard coming from your shelter last night I should say not." Qui-Gon spoke in haste angry that the man wasn't being as contrite as had been expected.  
  
"Master Jinn I find it insulting that you would call my professionalism into question and appalling that you dare to do the same to Master Gallia's. We are not teenage Padawans but adults fully capable of maintaining both our professional and personal lives. I understand that you are very concerned about Anakin and feel a great deal of anxiety over his rescue that is why I am going to forgive your intrusion and unjust opinion of my personal life. I am a Knight and will be treated as such."  
  
"And I am a Master and demand to be treated as such!" The other man's voice caused Yoda to look in their direction. He wondered how things were progressing. From the volume level and stance of both men it was obviously going poorly.  
  
"Then I suggest you act like one. You are not my Master and even if you were I am well past to the point of having a sex talk. Master Yoda is my Master and if he has a problem with my conduct then I am certain he will address it. He would not be sneaking around in the middle of the night eavesdropping on Master Gallia and me." Qui-Gon's face blushed bright red and his anger peaked.  
  
"How dare you accuse me of something so vile. As a matter of fact I was trying to sleep when I was bombarded by the two of you in the throes of passion." Obi-Wan felt his face blush a bit as he felt a sudden rush of memories from the previous night come to his mind. He had not thought about their volume level.  
  
"Excuse me but since this involves me I thought perhaps I should join the conversation." Adi walked to Obi-Wan's side as they presented a united front against the other Master.  
  
"This is ridiculous. I merely requested that you reign in your emotions until Anakin is safely back with us and you have turned me into some dirty old man lurking about looking for cheap thrills. Conduct yourselves however you see fit but know this if I feel Anakin's rescue was in anyway impaired by this liaison I will have no choice but to bring a formal complaint before the Council." Qui-Gon huffed off.  
  
Yoda had made his way back to the Knight.  
  
"Leave we must while darkness covers us." Obi-Wan bowed slightly in the direction of his Master.  
  
"Will you be ok here with him?" He turned concerned eyes upon Adi while he gestured in the direction where Qui-Gon had disappeared.  
  
"I'll be fine. You be careful. " She tiptoed up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He smiled and mounted the swoop.  
  
Adi watched as the two disappeared into the darkness. She had a bad feeling about what might lay ahead of them. She heard a noise behind her. She decided it was time that she and Qui-Gon got a few things sorted out now that her Knight was safely out of hearing range.  
  
*****************************  
  
Anakin felt the hand on his arm and felt himself being thrown to the floor. Staring up he saw two figures dress in Jedi like robes except they were made of a dark material.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Laroon demanded.  
  
"We want nothing with you just merely using you to keep the government officials off of our backs. Once we have our prize we will be disposing you." Darth Kial's words had the desired effect as the girl visiably retreated.  
  
"What prize?" Anakin asked rising hesitantly to his feet.  
  
Darth Sador came close his face inches from the boy's. His breath was hot as he looked intently into the boy's eyes. He could feel the darkness within the boy. He had touched it and come to see its advantages. Turning him would be easy enough, but that would come later.  
  
"Why the Chosen One of course." He hissed. He watched as Anakin registered what he had said.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" He quipped. He supposed these were the Sith he had heard about. Obi-Wan and his Master had faced a Sith and survived. Anakin felt his spirits buoy at that thought. Surely if a mere Padawan could defeat a Sith he would easily conquer one being the Chosen One and all. He felt a wave of pride wash over him.  
  
He noticed Sador and Kial were both looking at one another laughing. They were laughing at him. Surely it was some method meant to shake him. He refused to give them the satisfaction. Despite his determination not to allow them a victory he felt the beginnings of doubt creep into his mind. He was the Chosen One. He was. Wasn't he?  
  
********************  
  
Obi-Wan and Yoda closed in on the structure that lay ahead of them. It was some sort of estate. It was huge with several floors, security perimeter, and even though there were no guards that were visible the estate no doubt had surveillance equipment posted.  
  
/Are they in there?/ Obi-Wan glanced at his Master.  
  
/Reach out yourself and see./ Came the response. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and felt along what he knew of Anakin's mind. He found him somewhere within the main quarters. He also sensed the darkness that was hovering nearby. He was about to release his search when suddenly he felt another presence. It was strangely familiar and very dark. He immediately broke his contact. Pulling back he was drenched in perspiration. Yoda studied him for a moment. He had sensed something that had been elusive to the Master. He smiled knowingly and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
/What sensed you?/ He waited until Obi-Wan was able to steady his breathing.  
  
/Anakin was there. He is in the main quarters./ He pointed to the spot where he had felt the boy's presence the strongest. /There. He seems to still be dampened. I am not sure why I could sense him now but I can. I also sense the darkness hovering very near./  
  
/A trap it is./ Yoda wisely nodded squinting his eyes reaching out to the Force for guidance as to how to proceed.  
  
/There's more Master./ Obi-Wan waited until Yoda opened his eyes and regarded him again. / I sense a much darker one nearby. It is vaguely familiar but I cannot place where I know it from./ Realizing that it was this presence that had caused the violent reaction in the Knight Yoda immediately reached out searching for the new threat. He felt an overwhelming desire to protect his precious padawan. It had very little to do with who Obi-Wan was in the Force and more to do with who the man was in the old Master's heart.  
  
/Retreat we must. Regroup./ They began retreating back the way that they had come. The slowly made their way back to the waiting swoop. Upon arriving they realized it had been sabotaged in their absence.  
  
Reaching out they both immediately went back to back in a defensive pose arms upon their sabers. Whoever had Anakin was working for one greater in the darkness. They were once again facing apprentices but now the Master Sith was nearby. Obi-Wan had no idea why the dark master would risk coming to Tiress knowing four Jedi were in pursuit of the boy. It seemed foolhardy. Yoda sighed continuing to keep his guard up knowing full well why the Master was there. He silently vowed that he would lay down his life before he would ever surrender the Chosen One into his dark hands.  
  
*************************  
  
Adi made her way over to where the older Master was breaking down the shelter he and Yoda had used the night before. Adi knelt down helping in the task.  
  
"I have nothing against you Adi." He spoke as if wanted to defuse the situation.  
  
"I couldn't care less. I'm wondering what you have against him?" She continued to roll up the material.  
  
"I don't have anything against him." Qui-Gon tersely announced.  
  
"Sith." She spat standing up. "Out with it." She placed her hands on her hips refusing to budge. He pushed past her in order to continue on with his task.  
  
"There is nothing to tell. He was my padawan and I thought his behavior was unbecoming a knight so I told him." He retrieved the pack and began storing elements of the shelter.  
  
"Well that's a big surprise. You finding fault with him. Tell me do you actually have to think about it or does picking him apart come natural to you? I mean after all you had 12 years of practice." She ripped the pack from his hand and threw it to the ground. "We will discuss this so you might as well stop avoiding it."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed exasperated and moved to a nearby rock to sit down. "What do you want for me to say?"  
  
"I want the truth. Have you ever noticed how easily you dismiss him? How easily you blame him and find fault with him? Do you have any idea how respected he is by all the other Masters?"  
  
"Except his own." Qui-Gon spoke up angrily.  
  
"Yoda admires him the most. If you were referring to you well I think your history speaks volume as for your judgment when it comes to Padawans." She had gone somewhere she hadn't wanted to but he had given her no choice. He was the most stubborn man she had ever dealt with.  
  
"I will not sit here and be----"  
  
"Picked apart?" She asked innocently. "Doesn't feel too good does it?"  
  
"I don't pick him apart or dismiss him?" He replied the heat quickly dropping in his voice. The remark about Xani had hurt. He wondered if the young Master had any idea how many times each day he thought of that failure.  
  
"Don't you? He is happy. Have you looked at him? He is happier than I remember ever seeing him and I believe I have something to do with that. He had a long miserable year after you threw him away but now he seems really happy. Can't you just let him have that? Can't you put your own failings aside long enough to be happy for him? " She knelt beside him and took his hand. He allowed it. He was suddenly too tired to fight anymore. His lack of sleep and worry for his padawan weighed down upon him.  
  
"I am happy for him it's just-"  
  
"What?" She implored.  
  
"I feel so -"  
  
"Scared? Guilty? Lost? What?" She shook her head watching him struggle to find out for himself.  
  
"Guilty. I feel guilty. I shouldn't have left the boy alone. I should have known after the attack on the ship that he was vulnerable. " He was washed over by grief and lowered his head. "If I lose him too." He couldn't finish. His voice lost in emotion.  
  
"I understand your fears Qui-Gon but you must release them. You've had a spotty history with Padawans but none of that has anything to do with Obi- Wan." She soothed.  
  
"I know. He was my one great Padawan and I treated him badly. He has been very generous with me over the years and yet I just continue to hurt him. I don't understand it." He shook his head feeling ridiculous and ashamed of his behavior.  
  
"Well they say we hurt the ones we love. Perhaps you hurt him because you know he will not walk away from you even when everyone else has." Her voice was soothing but firm. He lifted his blue eyes and met hers. She made perfect sense. He had always known somewhere deep inside of him from the moment he had laid eyes upon Obi-Wan that he was special. There was something about him that made him love again, made him come back to life after so many years of mourning, and he had rewarded the boy's endless devotion and love by abandoning him and blaming him. He had first left him after Tahl's death, then the clone disaster, and finally for Anakin, the Chosen One. Time and again he had left and always the boy who was now a man had found a way to forgive him.  
  
"I must apologize to him, but I'm not sure that I haven't reached his limit. He warned me once on the ship that he was finished with forgiving me. " Qui-Gon tightened his grip on Adi's hand. "Could you talk to him? Could you tell him how sorry I am for what I said? I really am happy for you two though I have to admit-" He paused as Adi watched a small blush creep into his cheeks. "I had always hoped that you and I would have had a chance at what you have with him." Adi felt flattered. She had admired him for a time as well. It wasn't until Obi-Wan had come into his own that she had stopped thinking of his master and concentrated on the Knight.  
  
"I too had my thoughts of you Qui-Gon, but that ship as flown. I have waited quite a while for this chance with your ex-Padawan and I won't allow you or anyone else to ruin it for us. Are we understanding each other?" The older man nodded. His ego had been salved by the fact that the fantasies had not been one sided.  
  
"I understand." He smiled. "Now let's get these shelters down."  
  
There was a sudden crackle of static over Qui-Gon comlink.  
  
"Qui-Gon? Adi? " It was Obi-Wan's voice. He sounded alarmed.  
  
"Go ahead Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon began.  
  
"Our swoop has been sabotaged. We are two clicks out from the estate where Ani is being held. A dark presence is here as well as what Master Yoda and I believe to be the Sith Master. It appears to be a trap...wait...wait." The signal returned to static then went dead.  
  
Adi looked to Qui-Gon. In that one terrible moment they both processed the information that they had received. A Sith Master was on planet. The Sith had known that Yoda and Obi-Wan were there. Something seemed to be a trap to the two Jedi and then their transmission had been abruptly ended. A moment later the two Masters were sprinting to their swoop. Reaching out and linking with Obi-Wan's mind Qui-Gon sensed a saber battle in process. He didn't want to distract the man, so he sent a wave of reassurance and hit the throttle full speed.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Sorry about the screw up on posting the last chapter. Computer illiteracy is part of the magic that is me. Things are heating up. I hope that everyone is hanging on tight. I will try to get the next part up as soon as possible. Thanks for the patience. 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The blaster bolts came out of nowhere. There had been a second of warning through the Force and then they had come. Obi-Wan could feel the heat of the deflected bolts behind him as his Master fought at a furious pace to protect his back as he fought to protect that of his Master's. It brought back memories of the last battle that they had faced together. The Sith on Naboo had been a worthy opponent, but it had been their ability to work together using their individual strengths to benefit the other that had secured their victory. As he parried one more time to his right he felt the urgent touch of his Master's mind upon his.  
  
/Get to cover we must./ Yoda sent giving the Knight an image of how they could make it into the brush. Obi-Wan immediately began moving in conjunction with his Master until they had reached the edge of the clearing. It was then that the blasts suddenly ceased. Each Jedi kept his saber ignited and raised. They felt vulnerable after being taken so easily by surprise. Neither Jedi had sensed anything until moments before the first blast.  
  
/What do you think this is?/ Obi-Wan asked. /The Sith no doubt but how could they have found us so quickly?/  
  
/Reach out./ Yoda commanded.  
  
Obi-Wan immediately did so. It was difficult to fall into any semblance of calm knowing that at any moment they could once again be under attack. He kept his senses on high alert in the event that the blasts began again. He could feel the Sith close by. He could tell that both of the dark signatures were moving in their direction. It amazed him that he was now able to feel them so clearly whereas before they had eluded him. They must be very close.  
  
He focused again on the signatures. He wanted to gather as much information as possible before their enemies launched yet another attack. There seemed to be two of them. Their signatures were different yet very similar to that of the Sith on Naboo.  
  
/Apprentices. Two of them Master coming this way./ Obi-Wan sent before searching along another line leading in the same direction. It was different from the other two signatures but at the same time similar. As he drew closer he discovered that there was something very familiar about this signature. It was darker and stronger.  
  
/The Master./ He sent then suddenly collapsed to the ground his saber falling harmlessly at his side. He felt a wave hit him and wash over him. It was pain, a searing line of frantic fire racing through his body then coming back to rebound within his mind before launching once again into his extremities. It was paralyzing. He was vaguely aware that Yoda was still beside him. He was also aware that the blasts had begun again, but he was unable to assist him. He felt his grip on his own consciousness slipping. He cradled his head in his hands searching for the origin of the pain and darkness. It was so much like what he had felt with Anakin.  
  
The bolts ceased once more. Yoda hesitantly dropped to one knee reaching out to his Padawan trying to assess his injury. Finding no physical wound he attempted to speak to him through the bond. He felt it then. It was the same wave. Realizing its origin he immediately retreated from the bond and breathed heavily to regain his composure. The Knight was in an overwhelming amount of pain. He watched as the young knight jerked and convulsed as wave after wave of torment raced through his lean frame. He wanted to help him, but would need another to help. He needed Qui-Gon. Between the two of them they should be able to free Obi-Wan from this attack. Qui-Gon could work as Obi-Wan had to release Anakin.  
  
He reached out along the dormant bond he still held with his other padawan, but stopped before actually making contact. He felt the Sith Master. He was coming closer. Yoda took up his saber once more placing himself between the approaching Sith and his Padawan. Swallowing hard the little Master readied himself for whatever action it took to protect his beloved Obi-Wan.  
  
"You don't really want to make this harder for him do you?" The Sith hissed coming into view.  
  
"Make it hard on you I will not him." The green Master warned raising his saber.  
  
"Master Yoda I am aware of your skill as a warrior. I would not think of challenging you." He took another menacing step forward. "The wise do no attack their enemies strengths but instead use their weaknesses to bring defeat." Yoda continued to hold his stance. He wasn't sure what weakness he was about to face. He reached out to the Force asking for guidance as to how best to face it. The Force seemed oddly silent. It seemed dampened as if it were hidden in the shadow of the Sith standing before him.  
  
"Dampener field I feel." Yoda cast around him searching for the dampening devices that were no doubt within sight. The Sith merely laughed and held out a remote controller. He had activated the field only moments before. He stared down at the knight who was writhing on the ground behind the small Master.  
  
"Such a brave Knight really an excellent specimen don't you agree?" He took another step forward causing the Master to drop into an aggressive defense stance. "It will be quite a blow to the Jedi to have this one lost from them ranks." The Sith shook his head with mocking sorrow. Turning his gaze back upon the Master he raised his brows sympathetically.  
  
"Do you think that you will have to give your life to protect him? Would you be willing to give your life to protect him? Is he worth the sacrifice?" The small master refused to answer. It mattered not what he was willing to do. He would do what he must to keep the man safe.  
  
"I would hate to see you hurt Master Yoda. I doubt that there are adequate healing facilities anywhere on this planet. "What a sad day it would be for the Jedi if they were to lose you as well as Kenobi." Yoda tried to ignore what he was saying. Instead he continued to build up a Force net around Obi-Wan and himself. He could tell that the dampening field was hampering his efforts.  
  
"Do you really think your Force net can protect him? Surely you realize that your ability to use the Force has been greatly diminished. It is an effort in futility." He smiled sweetly at Yoda then with false sincerity continued. " I would love to stay and chat with you but I really must take my prize and leave. You have a choice in how this happens though." Yoda looked around him trying to sense ifvany other beings were approaching. He knew that Obi-Wan had been in the middle of a transmission when the attack had come, so perhaps Qui-Gon and Adi were close. Between the three of them they had a much better chance of preventing the Sith from taking the Knight.  
  
"Here are your choices old Master." Sidious spoke disgust dripping from his tongue. "You can allow me to peacefully take him or I can increase the power of the attack he is now experiencing until he either goes mad or succumbs. It is your call. You can spare his life or not. It matters little to me." Yoda doubted that it mattered little. He felt certain that the Sith wanted Obi-Wan and he knew why. He felt certain that there was no way that he could save the Knight on his own. He wondered if he could stall the Sith long enough for Adi and Qui-Gon to arrive.  
  
"He seems to be in a great deal of pain. Surely your brief encounter with it a moment ago gives you a glimpse of his agony. Do you really wish to prolong it until help arrives?" He laughed seeing the Master's reaction. He knew that Yoda was not buying the thought that he didn't want Obi-wan. Perhaps the old master was aware of whom the Knight truly was. If so the Sith doubted Yoda would allow Kenobi to be killed, but then again who could ever figure out the Jedi. He knew that they all believed it better to die first than to fall to the dark, so perhaps Yoda would rather see his precious one dead rather than dark  
  
"You are out of time and so is he." The Sith sent out another crippling wave of darkness causing the Knight to cry out. Obi-Wan felt his mind turning inside of itself. He was desperately searching for the cause of the pain so that he could somehow manage to defeat it. He felt parts of his consciousness slipping away. His mind was searching for any possible release. It was a human response to the pain. He had reached a point where his body knew it could either retreat or surrender. Trying to survive the attack the Knight's mind had begun to retreat. More pain shattered through his head then burned down the nerve passages throughout his body. He felt his muscles contract unbearably hard. He wondered if they would ever relax again. He felt as if his mind was splintering, fracturing off into separate directions. //Retreat// he commanded with his last ounce of endurance. //Retreat.//  
  
Yoda watched Obi-Wan's face revealing none of the inner anguish he felt as he watched his beloved Knight suffer such terrible torment. He knew he dare not let the man fall. It would mean the end of the universe as they all knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to allow the Knight to die before his eyes. The Sith had been correct in assessing his weakness. Striving to hold to the light, he chose to have faith in the man he had come to know and love. He had seen the light shining within the Knight. He trusted it to hold him together and to prevent his fall. Lowering his saber the older Master tossed his weapon to the ground.  
  
His actions were met by an evil cackle coming from the Sith in front of him. He had won and he wanted to ensure that the best that the Jedi had to offer felt the sting of his humiliation and the bitterness of failure. He made a swift motion with his hand and another Sith appeared and roughly grabbed the Knight where he lay. Throwing the obviously conscious man over his shoulder he headed back in the direction of the estate.  
  
"I sense the approach of your friends." The Sith said calmly almost conversationally. "You will have to report to them of your great failure." He waited for the words to sink in. "How disappointed they will be."  
  
"He will not turn." Yoda stated firmly refusing to allow the Sith an ounce of satisfaction.  
  
In an instant the Sith used his Force ability to alter his appearance. Yoda watched in stunned amazement as the Sith Master suddenly appeared to take on the form of Qui-Gon Jinn. There was something definitely different but outwardly it was the man who had been his padawan and had at one time been the young Knight's Master. The cackling laughter returned.  
  
"He might not turn for a Sith but is there anything that this Knight could ever deny his ex-Master? Jinn is his weakness and Kenobi is yours. You Jedi will fall in spite of your strength. It is your concern for others that makes you weak. It is your trust in your friends that will cause you to fall." Yoda wanted to speak but stood silent his mind desperately searching for a way to rescue his Padawan. He had been horrified at the power the Sith possessed. He knew that there were Jedi who could alter their appearance but he had never seen one take on the persona of another being. His mind reeled at the formidability of this weapon.  
  
The sound of the approaching swoop caught the Master's attention as he turned to search for the arrival of his fellow Masters. Turning back to stare at the Sith he found that the evil creature was gone. It was if he had evaporated and with him so had any hope of saving Obi-Wan.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Only one scene this time but it was a crucial one. It needed to happen before we could move forward. It was like shifting from fourth into fifth gear. Now we are speeding down the story highway please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle. It is my goal to post the next chapter by Sunday. I had to spend some time deciding where we were headed on this road but now I can see our destination. The good news is I think you all will like where we end up. The bad news is that it might take us a few more weeks to get there. I promise to stop for snack and bathroom breaks as needed. Just let me know so I can be looking for the next good place to stop. So break out the car bingo, slap on your seat belts, remember no fighting in the backseat, and away we go. 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
He wasn't sure what woke him perhaps it was just that the sleep suggestion that the Sith had used had run its course or perhaps it was his body complaining about his new surroundings. Lulling his head from side to side he finally managed to lift it from his chest and gaze about his new surroundings. The fact that he was sitting on a dirt floor confirmed to him that he was in a basement of some sorts. The walls were rough cut stones. He tried to pull his hands up to feel for the collar that he felt certain still lay around his neck but discovered that his wrists were secured behind his back and then to the wall. He felt a sudden panic at being denied the use his hands. It took several long moments and deep breaths to get his anxiety under control. It was then that the dull ache in his shoulders started growing from a mere annoyance to an unbearable torture.  
  
Reaching out he felt a vast emptiness where once the Force had been. Despair threatened to overtake him. He had no idea how he would ever escape from this ordeal without the Force. He had been enslaved for years and even with a connection to the Force he had not been able to escape. Of course he had been clueless as to what the Force was or how to use it to help free himself or his mother. Things would have been very different if he had just known how to use it then. He would have freed them both and then used it to get them off of Tatoonine and to another planet. He would love to see his mother someplace beautiful and green where water is plentiful. Where people aren't property, but valued beyond their monetary worth.  
  
He felt sad whenever he thought about his mother. She felt so far away, but never so much as she did right now. He realized that she too was bound in chains the only difference being that her chains were invisible. He wondered if hers bit into her skin the way his were as he struggled in spite of the futility of his efforts.  
  
He looked around quickly searching for Laroon, but didn't find her immediately. It wasn't until he heard her moan in the far corner of the room that he saw her. She too had been chained. He was relieved to see her but could tell from her appearance that she had been injured.  
  
"Laroon?" He whispered. There was another groan as he watched her slowly come around. "Laroon?" He continued to call her name. He watched as she finally rose from the depths of her darkness and started seeking his voice out from among the shadows.  
  
"Anakin?" Her voice sounded labored. Anakin winced at the sound of it.  
  
"How badly are you hurt?" He asked.  
  
"They pushed me down those stairs." She looked to the area directly across from Anakin. He could only see a few of the steps as they disappeared from his sight. They were constructed of the same stone as the walls. They must have been merciless on her body as she tumbled down them.  
  
"My head hurts and I think my ankle is broken. " She gasped as she inadvertently moved the aforementioned ankle in the wrong direction.  
  
Anakin hadn't thought it could get much worse but he was slowly realizing how he normally utterly underestimated how bad things could get. He was starting to reconsider ever using that phrase again.  
  
There was light coming from a series of small windows a couple of feet down from the ceiling. So the basement wasn't completely underground. He turned his attention then to the wall itself. He dug around the rocks until his fingers were raw and sore. As old as the structure appeared to be it was still very solid in stature. Anakin sighed turning his attention back to the windows. They were small but he felt certain he could slip through one if given a chance. He just had to find a way to get out of his chains.  
  
He heard a loud slam from the top of the stairs as though a great metal door had been flung open. A column of light illuminated the stairway and puddled on the floor. He heard the sound of heavy footsteps descending towards he and Laroon. The shorter Sith appeared. He had someone thrown over his shoulder. Anakin could tell it was Obi-Wan before the Sith carelessly threw him in a heap on the floor. Anakin winced at the thud the Knight's body made as it impacted the wall. The Sith quickly attached similar chains and a collar like Anakin's around the Knight. Finally finished with his menial task the Darth Kial squatted in front of the Knight who was now slumped against the wall mercifully unconscious. He smirked then turned to sneer at the Padawan. Rising to his feet he gave the Knight a last hard kick to his side before disappearing up the stairs.  
  
"Is that Obi-Wan?" Laroon asked. She had been so quiet that Anakin had believed that she must have been unconscious once more. Sighing heavily he replied.  
  
"Yes it is. He looks to be in very bad shape. I wonder what they did to him. He is a very powerful Knight." The Padawan felt what little courage he had been holding to slipping away. Kenobi had bested a Sith before, but now he lay in a heap worse off than either of the other two captives. Anakin felt a surge of pride. He was merely a Padawan and had faced the Sith now on two occasions. He had faired better than the Knight after one encounter. It must have something to do with his being the Chosen One. He steeled himself realizing that if they were going to escape it was going to be up to him to make it happen. He wondered how he could possibly pull it off. He tried once more to reach out into the Force but found it very still.  
  
Staring back over at the Knight he felt a flicker of hope as he realized that with Obi-Wan here that would mean that his Master was near by as well. He knew that the man would fight for him perhaps not so much out of love or devotion but out of his desire to protect Anakin, so that he could be the one to train the Chosen One. Anakin felt slightly bitter as the realization swept over him.  
  
"Is he alive?" Laroon asked. She remembered him from his first trip to Tiress. As she gazed upon him she remembered all the reasons why she had had such a infatuation for him. She felt her feelings come back to life. His hair was longer and his braid was now missing, but he was still the same lean strong handsome man she remembered so well. He still visited her dreams from time to time. She closed her eyes once more grateful that her headache was finally subsiding.  
  
As if hearing her question Obi-Wan managed a low groan as he shifted slightly sinking further down the wall. Laroon felt her spirits buoy in that moment. She had every confidence in the Knight.  
  
"I'm sure my Master is near. He will come for us. He won't be caught like Kenobi." Anakin's voice was full of distain as he looked back over at the Knight. "He will elude them. We must be ready when he comes though. "Anakin felt helpless wishing he could do something besides wait. He cast another look in Obi-Wan's direction. He certainly didn't want to fail as the Knight had. He had to do better. He was the Chosen One.  
  
He remembered the look on the Sith's face when he had confessed to knowing his identity. It still bothered him in the back of his mind. Why had they laughed that way? Another groan from the Knight broke his chain of thought. His Master had to be close. Pulling in desperation against his chains he felt his anger surge within him.  
  
***************************  
  
Commander La'Kol walked to the podium in order to address the rare joint session of the Hemispheric Councils.  
  
"Council Members I come before you today to report on the findings of our security forces as to the extent to which an individual or perhaps a group of individuals schemed to undermine the authority and sovereignty of our great planet." He paused allowing the weight of his words to fall upon the ears of all those listening. "For years our mighty planet failed to realize its full potential while lost in the throes of war. So many lives lost, so many resources wasted, so much energy spent devising ways of conquering and enslaving instead of working to harness the greatness within us all to make this planet and the lives of its citizens prosperous."  
  
He took a small sip of water. The room remained silent except for an occasional cough or sniff from the Council members present. Clearing his throat he reached for the two data chips.  
  
"I have brought before you this day a data chip containing the evidence that has been gathered implicating the late Vice Commander elect Pulmee Den in traitorous acts against the state. I present the leadership of each Hemispheric Council with a chip to be used by their own investigative committee as we search for ways to overcome the division these acts have wrought as well as deciding upon preventive measures to ensure that Tiress never fall victim to treachery again."  
  
He turned and presented the chips to the two men seated directly behind him on an elevated podium. They each accepted the chip and held it up to the audience of Council members in a show of unity indicative of the gravity they felt in meeting the Commander's prescribed goals for their governing bodies.  
  
"At this moment my daughter, Laroon La'Kol and a young Jedi Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, reside in the hands of a Sith agent brought to this planet no doubt by Den to achieve his personal goal of overthrowing our established government and seizing the seat of power for himself as well as instigating a movement on the planet to petition for its removal from the Republic. After contacting the Jedi Council in regards to these findings is has come to my attention that a Separatist Movement is growing throughout the Republic. To our knowledge Den isn't responsible for crimes on other planets and yet a darkness is spreading. It is this darkness that threatens to consume us.  
  
This is our moment. This is our testing ground. Will Tiress fall as so many planets have over the last year's time leaving the Republic and the universal justice, dignity, character, and liberty that it stands for? I say no!" The chamber erupted in a loud roar of applause. After several long moments the noise died down to a hush. La'Kol waited. Once the room was once more engulfed in silence he spoke. His words grave and firm.  
  
"The question is what say you?"  
  
*********************  
  
"Have you heard any word from Master Yoda or Master Gallia yet?" Ki asked approaching Master Windu in the dining hall. The Master shook his head indicating his deep concern over the situation.  
  
"I would have thought that one of them would have contacted us by now." Ki said sitting down joining the other Master as they considered their options.  
  
"The last I heard Jinn, Kenobi, Gallia and Yoda were heading out to search for Anakin and the Commander's missing daughter. They discovered the location where the two were being held but they had been taken by Sith. The Vice Commander elect, Pulmee Den had been holding them both. He was dead at the scene. Commander La'Kol communicated that our Jedi have gone after them. He also asked some interesting questions that sent me to meditation for a great portion of the day." Mace looked down still considering all that the Force had revealed to him that day.  
  
"What is it that you have seen?" Ki asked softly.  
  
"We will be discussing it at tomorrow's Council meeting but perhaps it would help if you joined me for further meditation on the matter this evening." Ki nodded waiting patiently to see if the Master felt comfortable revealing more to him.  
  
"I believe now that the Sith are working with the Separatist."  
  
Ki raised his eyebrows. It was a bold speculation on the part of the Master and a dangerous situation if it was indeed true.  
  
"Why would they bother?"  
  
"Chaos works hand in hand with darkness. When people are divided and seeking out their own agendas they are easily conquered. Divided the galaxy will fall. We must double our efforts to keep the Republic united." Ki nodded.  
  
"I will be happy to join you in the meditation gardens this evening. I want to see if I too can get some clarification from the Force. I will feel better when we hear from our people on Tiress. If Anakin is the Chosen One and if he is in the hands of the Sith I fear that the galaxy's fate may already have been sealed." His expression was grim as he followed his own chain of thought to fruition.  
  
"Always in motion the future is." Mace managed a mall smile for the other Master.  
  
************************  
  
Qui-Gon and Adi dismounted the swoop and raced to where the green Master stood on the far said of the clearing. Adi found herself searching desperately for Obi-Wan. By the time they had reached Yoda her heart was pounding and her breath was coming rapidly. Yoda continued to stare away from them.  
  
"Master?" Adi began scanning in the direction of his gaze. "Where is Obi- Wan?" She wasn't sure that she wanted his answer. She felt Qui-Gon pull up beside her. He too seemed puzzled by the Knight's absence.  
  
"Taken by the Sith he has been. Rescue him we must." He closed his eyes reaching out seeking his Padawan. If only he could touch his mind then perhaps he could feed the Knight the strength he would no doubt need when faced with the Sith. He touched his mind but was shocked to find it a blank. It was obvious that he had shut down during the overwhelmingly painful attack by the Sith. He sighed sorrowfully and opened his eyes once more. It was then that his gaze met that of Adi Gallia. Her face was lined with worry and her eyes desperately sought his seeking some glimpse of hope that her Knight was safe. He knew she understood the ramifications of a Jedi being in the hands of servants of the dark side of the Force. He offered her the same hope that he himself clung to. "He will not turn." She nodded grimly.  
  
"Find him we must. Taken by the Sith Master and one of his two apprentice he was. In the direction of the estate I sense them." Yoda was already calling his saber back to his hand.  
  
"I understand your concern for Obi-Wan Master. " Qui-Gon began, "but he is a Knight after all. Anakin is but a Padawan, a mere child, he is much more vulnerable. He must rescue him first and then turn our attention to Obi- Wan."  
  
"Obi-Wan is our first priority. Save Skywalker if possible we will, but rescue Obi-Wan we must. " Yoda started out towards the estate when he was pulled up short by a hand on his shoulder. Adi sighed impatiently. They were wasting time talking. She didn't want Obi-Wan left in the hands of the Sith for even a moment longer.  
  
"Master Yoda, I understand your concern for your Padawan. I share the same concern for mine. I realize it is a very difficult decision to have to choose between Obi-Wan and Anakin. I have faced this terrible dilemma before." Adi and Yoda both bristled at the memories of that heartbreaking moment that they had both witnessed. A moment that had left Obi-Wan torn open and laid bare with grief. "I value Obi-Wan surely you know that, but Anakin is the Chosen One we must not allow the Chosen One to fall to the Sith."  
  
Yoda turned to the man his eyes filled with a deadly calm. "Anakin Skywalker the Chosen One he is not. Right you are the Chosen One must not fall. Save Obi-Wan we must." Turning once more the Master headed off in pursuit of his Padawan and the evil ones who had taken him leaving in his wake two stunned and silenced Masters.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Next post will be next Sunday. I think knowing in advance when the next chapter will be posted will make it easier for you guys to keep reading. It is frustrated I know when you check and check and there isn't anything new. I really appreciate all the positive comments in the review and emails. They really do keep me writing. I could live on positive feedback alone. Hope you all have a wonderful week. More coming on December 22. Hang on till then. Thanks. 


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Adi and Qui-Gon stood for a moment lost in thought. What had Master Yoda just implied? Well more than implied he had all but stated that Obi-Wan Kenobi was the Chosen One. Qui-Gon shook his head as he considered how the Master could believe such a thing. Anakin was the Chosen One. He fit all the prophesy elements. He had a midichlorian count that was off the charts. The Master had felt certain that he had been led to the boy by the Force itself. He was of course fond of Obi-Wan, but had never felt his Force connection or ability set him apart. He as a good Knight and had been a loyal and skilled Padawan, but the Chosen One? There was simply no way. He stared at Adi for a moment.  
  
"How can this be? He's obviously mistaken." He asked then gazed where the smaller Master had disappeared into the brush.  
  
"Well there go our answers. Mistaken or not he is sure that he knows where Obi-Wan, Anakin and the girl are, so that is the direction we go." Adi said and turned to follow Yoda. She wondered what it meant if Obi-Wan was the Chosen One. She tried not to think about it, but found herself stumbling over the thought in her mind over and over again. She racked her brain for what she knew of the prophesy. She had never really given it much thought. It had seemed more of a myth or legend than something that might actually ever come to pass.  
  
The Chosen One would bring balance to the Force. She could see that. Balance requires stability. The Knight was the most stable person she knew. Obi-Wan was always so centered in his actions. He was always so mindful of the Force in his dealings. He was able to perform his duty in spite of his emotions. There had always been something special about him. It seemed people were drawn to him. Could it be that they were all drawn to him because he was the Chosen One ? She wondered for a moment about her own attraction to the Knight. Realizing she was too concerned for his safety to think about her feelings she decided she would have to wait to consider all the ramifications later.  
  
It took them a bit of work of catch up with the little Master who wasn't nearly as slow or impaired as he appeared to be.  
  
"Master Yoda I can't believe that you would stoop to deception." Adi joked as she struggled to keep up with him wondering where his cane had disappeared to.  
  
"Deception it is not. Distraction it is. Hope to throw my enemies off of my real weaknesses by causing them to focus on a false one. Good strategy it has been but failed me today it did. Saw my weakness the Sith did. Took him from me because of it. " She could hear the anger he felt towards himself.  
  
"Master, we have not lost him yet." She encouraged him. He appreciated her support. They came to a clearing where Yoda stopped. He reached out as if searching to insure that they were indeed on the right path. Once he seemed satisfied that they were he started to take the lead once more but Qui-Gon stopped him.  
  
"Master I don't mean to be disrespectful but how could Obi-Wan possibly be the Chosen One?" He seemed utterly undone. Obviously he too had been thinking of little else while racing to catch up with Yoda.  
  
"Disrespectful you may not mean but give it you do. No time to debate with you have I Qui-Gon. Obvious to me from the moment he became my Padawan it was. Blind you were. Too busy focusing on his faults to see his virtues. Missed it you did. Chosen One he is." He stared at the taller Master looming above him with the look of a man not to be argued with.  
  
"I believe I would have known had he been the Chosen One while I was training him." Qui-Gon argued anyway.  
  
"Never have you seen your Padawans for what they are. Sense you did not Xanatos turning. Sense you did not Obi-Wan's great potential and purpose. Even now blind you are to Skywalker's natural attraction to the dark side." Never had Adi seen the old Master so vehement in his argument.  
  
"The Force led me to Anakin. His midichlorian count is off the charts greater than even yours." He argued back unwilling to believe that he could have overlooked such qualities in his student and resenting the harsh reprimand by the other Master.  
  
"What side of the Force led you to Skywalker? Asked yourself this you have not. Two sides there are to the Force the light and the dark. Skywalker's count is high but never did you check Obi-Wan's records to see what his was did you? Assumed you did that his was below your own because of his lack of connection to the living Force. Assumed wrong you did. Checked his records I did once I formed our bond and I suspected his destiny. Higher than Skywalker his count was." He sighed exasperated with the man who was too stubborn for his own good.  
  
"Why wasn't it flagged? Why didn't someone notify me? He was almost sent to Bandomeer. Almost never to be a Jedi at all." Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"A question that is for the late Master Dooku. In charge of that portion of the screening process he was when to the Temple Obi-Wan came. As for not being a Jedi that was almost your mistake not the Force. Remember the bond that was formed without any effort. Why think you the Force created this bond? Ever heard of another Master/Padawan bond forming in this way?" He charged.  
  
"Masters we are losing time." Adi could hold her tongue no longer. Each second was putting Obi-Wan in further danger. They also had the Commander's daughter and Anakin to rescue as well. She couldn't care less if Obi-Wan was or was not the Chosen One he was her chosen one and she had no intention of sharing him with a Sith Master.  
  
"Split up we must and look for a way into the estate." The other two Master's nodded. "Our chief objective must be the Commander's daughter. Obi-Wan and Skywalker must come after. She is an innocent." Adi and Qui- Gon understood. This was the part of being a Jedi that was very difficult. They had to separate their emotions from their duty and carry on. It would be difficult being in the estate and not immediately searching for the ones they were closest too. Hopefully all three were in the same area of the estate. Adi imagined how frightened the young girl must be.  
  
Yoda, Adi and Qui-Gon separated deciding to enter the estate at different points. From the East side Adi took her first hard look at the building where the Sith had stashed their prisoners. There appeared to be several small windows at ground level. Adi wondered if it were some sort of basement. Catching Qui-Gon's eye she motioned in the direction of the windows. He nodded indicating that he had noticed them as well. Once they had secured their assigned areas they would proceed to the basement.  
  
She waited just outside the main security fence for Yoda to give the signal. She would then spring into the air and launch herself over the fence and into the compound. She would need to have precise timing. This wasn't a typical mission. There were Sith in that estate. She wondered if they would sense her presence. She felt a chill as she reached out trying to pinpoint their location. She could feel the darkness. It caused her to shudder. A moment later she received the signal and leapt.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Anakin thought he had heard the door swing open. It wasn't like before though. Whoever had opened it had done so very quietly. If he had not seen the same column of light flow down the stairs that he had seen before, he might not have recognized the sound at all. Once he saw the light he knew for certain that the door was open and he felt his hopes begin to rise.  
  
He waited his breath coming rapid and shallow. He felt his eyes trying to see beyond their limit. They were trying to see through the ceiling and wall that blocked the upper portion of the staircase. //Please be my Master. Please be my Master.// He thought over and over again. And just like that his pleas had been answered as the form of Qui-Gon Jinn descended the stairs.  
  
He took a moment to orient himself to his new surroundings.  
  
"Master!" Anakin cried out relieved beyond reason to see the man. He had never looked so good to the boy. Laroon sighed in relief as well. Qui-Gon cast a look about the room seeing the young girl chained to the wall and also the Knight still crumpled against the far wall. He made his way over to the girl first.  
  
"Miss La'Kol?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
"Master Jinn I am so glad to see you. Can you get us out of here?" She felt her chains cut through.  
  
"Can you walk?" He asked. She attempted to stand but tensed immediately and returned to the cold dirt floor.  
  
"I don't think so." She answered her expression growing more concerned by the moment.  
  
"All will be well. Fear not." He smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"Anakin are you injured?" He asked over his shoulder.  
  
"No Master but Knight Kenobi is." Anakin tried to keep from sounding smug but failed a bit. He wondered if his Master would reprimand him for his attitude. He watched as Qui-Gon quickly made his way over to him. He felt the heat of the blade as it cut through his chains with impressive precision. Anakin wondered when he would be able to wield his blade like that. Free again he felt as if a weight had been lifted from him.  
  
As quickly as he felt his hands released he watched the blur of his Master turn his attention to the fallen Knight. He seemed to assess the man's condition rapidly. He performed the same maneuver on the Knight's chains as he had on the other two captives. Turning quickly to the stairs he strained listening for someone.  
  
"Anakin." He frantically whispered. "Move Laroon over to the darkest corner where she will be better hidden from view. " Anakin immediately rushed over to the fallen girl and helped her over to the corner blocked by the staircase while Qui-Gon threw Obi-Wan over his shoulder. Once he had the Knight comfortably situated on his shoulder he made his way over to his Padawan and the confused girl.  
  
"Laroon listen to me. Master Adi Gallia, a Jedi like Obi-Wan and I, will be here in a moment. She will help you out of the complex. She is a beautiful woman with lovely blue eyes and warm dark skin. When you see her call out to her quietly, but only to her. If the dark ones come back be very quiet and remain hidden. There is a disruption field in this room. Without your help they will have no way to sense your presence." Laroon nodded still very confused. She didn't want to be left behind. She wanted to be free. She wanted to be back with her Father. Why would Master Jinn leave her here?  
  
Qui-Gon read her confusion. "I must take Anakin and Obi-Wan with me. I must get them away from the Sith as quickly as possible. I have to take them off planet immediately. Master Gallia and Master Yoda will take you safely back to your father. I am sure that you would rather be with him than up in a ship." He smiled and she smiled back more confidently. "Be brave and be quiet until Adi finds you." She nodded once more. Anakin leaned over and gave her a hug. He wasn't sure why but even though he hadn't known her for long he felt attached to her. Perhaps it was their near death experience that caused this connection, he wasn't sure.  
  
Laroon watched as they disappeared up the steps. She was very concerned about the Knight. She had so hoped to talk with him and spend a little time in his company before he left the planet but now those hopes were dead. She hoped he would be alright. Wondering what the Knight had managed to endure in order to be so completely unconscious, she forced herself to remain still and wait to be found. She wondered again why Master Jinn had left her. She had picked up on his urgency. He had been almost desperate to get his Padawan and the Knight away from the Sith. Hearing a sound coming from the floor above, she slunk back further into the shadows and waited for Master Gallia.  
  
********************************  
  
Qui-Gon rushed to one of the waiting transport with Anakin close behind. He was amazed at the speed with which the boy could move. Once they arrived he quickly asked Anakin to set the coordinates to the State House port. He turned his attention back to the Knight. Obi-Wan was still unreachable but in time he was sure that he would find a way to get to the man. He smiled at that thought.  
  
Now all he had to do was get to the ship and then far away from the troublesome planet of Tiress.  
  
********************  
  
Adi Gallia had searched the first floor and found nothing. She got a sense that the dark presences were all moving away. Their signatures becoming fainter by the moment, she wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or not. Reaching out she made her way down the corridor until she saw a door that had been left slightly ajar. Finding that odd, she approached it with great caution. As she moved to open it she felt the approach of Master Yoda. Nodding to him she opened the door a bit more and began making her way down the stairs. As soon as she reached the floor she knew that the captives had been held here. She could see the three spots where the broken chains hung on the wall.  
  
"We're too late." She sighed in frustration. Her heart ached. They had been so close.  
  
"Master Gallia." A voice cried out from behind the stairs. Adi whirled quickly and ignited her saber. A young girl appeared out of the shadows. Adi was amazed that she had not sensed her then realized that there appeared to be a dampening field in the room.  
  
"Are you Master Gallia?" The girl asked tentatively looking her over. Laroon felt certain that she was but it appeared that the Master hadn't expected to find her here waiting.  
  
"Yes. You must be Laroon La'Kol." The girl's face erupted into a smile as she launched herself past Yoda and into Adi's arms. Tears of relief and gratitude trailing down her cheeks she could only manage a nod as she continued to hold on tight to her savior.  
  
"Where are Anakin and Obi-Wan?" Adi asked scanning the room once more wondering if she had missed something.. Laroon pulled back and swallowed hard getting her emotions back under control.  
  
"Master Jinn took them with him. He said he had to get them to a transport and then off planet as soon as possible. He is the one who told me that you would find me." She watched as both Master's faces furrowed with concern. Adi shook her head. //Jinn always the rebel. Can't he just follow the plan for once in his life?//  
  
"Obi-Wan left you here willingly?" Yoda asked finding Laroon's explanation even more concerning than Master Gallia did. .  
  
"He was still unconscious." She offered. "He never woke up the whole time he was here. I heard him moan once but that was it." Adi could tell that the girl was upset about the condition of the Knight. Adi had not seen him but from the look on the girl's face he must have been injured. She and Yoda exchanged equally concerned looks.  
  
At that moment there was the sound of footsteps at the top of the staircase. The room went silent as its occupants realized that someone else was coming their way. Adi silently moved Laroon back behind the staircase where she would be protected as she took up a defensive posture and Yoda an offensive one. Yoda tried reaching out but could not get a sense of the being approaching them. The dampening field was very strong in the room. He wondered how it would affect his saber abilities. He raised his saber and prepared to strike the first blow when he suddenly recognized the intruder. It was Jinn. He was alone.  
  
Yoda and Adi exchanged quick glances both wondering where Anakin and Obi- Wan were. Had Qui-Gon changed his mind and come back for the Commander's daughter after all? Disengaging his saber Yoda waited for the man to reach them. . "I didn't encounter any of the Sith. Did either of you have any---" He stopped once he too took in the condition of the room they were occupying."  
  
"Where are Anakin and Obi-Wan? Did you leave them alone on the transport?" Adi asked irritated that the Master had completely ignored the mission objectives.  
  
"What? What transport? I haven't found them yet? I was hoping that you had?" He indicated the three sets of broken chains. "They were here. Did we miss them?" He sounded defeated. Yoda continued to size up the man before him. Seeing the sincere confusion and desperation on the man's face the smaller Master felt his throat grow tight. He shook his head unable to speak as event unfolded around him. Keeping his saber close he reached out still unable to truly get a reading of the man before him.  
  
Laroon La'Kol came out of her hiding spot once more and approached the Master with an accusatory tone. "You took them. You said you had to get them off planet and that Master Gallia would come for me. You took them!" Qui-Gon shook his head and looked from Laroon to Adi and finally to Yoda. He had not been in the basement.  
  
"I have no idea what she is talking about. I just now finished up on the upper floors and came to assist Adi in her exploration of this basement we both noticed from outside the estate. I assumed she would secure the first floor and then move down so I went to the second and moved up. I sensed the two dark ones retreating and feared a battle. I came to lend my support as well as to locate the prisoners." He paced as he spoke trying to piece together why the Commander's daughter would think he had taken Obi- Wan and Anakin. He felt anger rising within him as he continued to watch Master Yoda view him with intense scrutiny. Misunderstanding the reason for the stare, he turned on the smaller Master with undisguised disgust.  
  
"I would not have left the girl behind. I would not have left her unprotected. Surely you know me better than that." Yoda shook his head. He did know this about Qui-Gon.. Qui-Gon might be infuriating at times but he would never leave an innocent behind unprotected. He held to that portion of the code without fail. He was a Jedi.  
  
"Right you are. Not you it was that took your Padawan and mine." Yoda's voice sounded grave to the other Jedi.  
  
"Yes it was. He spoke to me. I saw him!" Laroon insisted stepping forward the best that she could on her crippled ankle.  
  
"Looked like Qui-Gon he did but Qui-Gon it was not." Yoda replied calmly. He turned his attention back to Adi and Qui-Gon. "Get the Commander's daughter to safety we must. Then locate both of our Padawans we will." Yoda started up the stairs while Qui-Gon lifted Laroon into his arms and headed up after him. Adi glance once more around the room before following.  
  
"Master if it wasn't Qui-Gon then who?" She asked as they continued.  
  
"The Sith Master it was. Able he is to change his appearance. Deceptive the dark side is." He replied. A shadow of dread fell over the group, each member was lost in the implications of the old Master's revelation. Their sense of urgency intensified to reach the Knight and Padawan before it was too late. Staring for a moment at Qui-Gon's back, Adi felt her heart ache at the thought that for her Knight time might have already run out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay I posted earlier than Sunday. I wasn't sure I was actually going to be able to get online Sunday so I didn't want to be late so I did it early. Next week it will be on Sunday though. So see ya there with more of the goods..Oh and just to let you guys know when you review I read all of them and you make me think. Your comments make the story better. Your questions and observations spark ideas in me as the writer that send my imagination off in areas I had never considered before. Thank you for reviewing. You are making this story so much better than I could ever make it on my own. Also if you haven't reviewed yet feel free to jump right in. I would love to hear your ideas and comments..though remember to please be constructive.thanks. 


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Once Obi-Wan was settled into the sick bay of the ship Anakin watched as his Master turned his attention to getting the jump coordinates into the navigational computer. Anakin was amazed at how quickly Master Jinn negotiated the new controls.  
  
"I can help you with that Master." He stated. "If you will tell me where we are headed I am pretty sure I can handle the programming." He watched as Qui-Gon seemed to ignore his offer. He wondering if perhaps he had angered the man by being captured or perhaps he was just disappointed because he had not been able to free himself and the Commander's daughter. He ran through the last few days trying to see where he could have handled things better. Looking once more at his Master, he decided that he would remain quiet until they were in hyberspace then he would ask his Master if he was angry.  
  
Leaving the cockpit Anakin made his way back to the sick bay. He stared at the Knight for a moment. Obi-Wan looked just as he had in the basement of the estate. He was pale and unconscious. He had a couple of bruises on his face. Anakin had no doubt that there was also a huge bruise on his right ribs where the Sith had landed a solid kick. He stepped forward until he was standing next to the Knight staring down at him.  
  
He remembered the first time he encountered Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon had come aboard the ship after a brief encounter with what they now knew was a Sith. His Master had introduced them. He had seemed serious but kind. His thoughts turned back to the first day he had spent as a student at the Temple. The Knight had tried to help make his transition easier. The Knight had never really done anything to him, but for some reason he felt resentful and jealous of the man. He had taken Obi-Wan's place by Qui- Gon's side and yet something about the man made Anakin feel threatened.  
  
He wondered why the man remained unconscious. He reached out touching the collar that was still around the Knight's neck. It was identical to the one he wore as well. He glanced around the room looking for something that he could use to remove them both. Finding a cutting knife he moved over to the mirror started the long process of cutting through the odd metal device. He hadn't made a mark on it when he heard his Master clearing his throat behind him.  
  
"What are you doing Anakin?" He asked stepping forward.  
  
"I wanted to take this thing off. I want to reconnect to our bond and feel the Force once more. I have really missed it." The older man smiled patiently at the boy.  
  
"You must not remove it that way. They are usually lined with a detonation device. We will have to wait until we get to the Temple to remove it safely." Anakin nodded obviously disappointed and frustrated. He felt his collar once more the hint of fear about his eyes.  
  
"Yes Master." He bowed obediently.  
  
"Any change with our Knight?" He asked. Anakin felt himself bristle. He resented that his Master was calling Kenobi 'our knight'. //He isn't mine.// Anakin thought harshly but smiled at his Master and replied.  
  
"No Master but maybe soon. He doesn't appear to have any serious injuries." Anakin glanced at the Knight then began making his way out of the bay.  
  
Sidious had noticed the boy's reaction to his term of endearment in reference to the Knight. He had hidden his smile of satisfaction. Even with the collar in place he could feel the hate that was growing within the boy towards the Knight. He watched as the boy turned to head to the galley. Sidious walked over to the side of the Knight. He ran his hand down the side of the man's face looking for any signs of reaction. Seeing none he decided to try again when there would be no risk of Anakin interrupting him.  
  
As he turned to leave he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. He was growing weary of Jinn's appearance but knew it was his best hope of turning the Knight. Turning back to look up on the blond man before him his face twisted into an evil smile. He knew that Kenobi couldn't hear him but he couldn't resist the chance to affirm it aloud.  
  
"You will be mine Kenobi. My Chosen One." He turned to leave. He would find Anakin and get the next part of his master plan underway.  
  
***************************************  
  
It was dark. Something was terribly wrong. Pain. Pain. He remembered terrible pain. Tentatively searching the pathways of his mind he realized that the pain was gone. There was residual bruising but nothing serious. Something was missing though. The Force was missing. He reached for it but felt nothing. Slowly he began exploring his other senses now that his strongest one was dormant.  
  
His hearing came first. He concentrated on the sounds coming to him. There was the faint whirl of machinery. He knew the sounds well enough from his past to know that he was in a medical bay of some sort. Hearing the medical equipment caused him to begin assessing his body to determine the extent of his injuries. Finding his vitals to be normal, he assumed his state of consciousness had been enough to warrant the need for medical monitoring.  
  
Now that he had his hearing he decided to reach out with smell. He could tell he was taking in recirculated air. He was on a ship. He could also smell the faint scent of hydraulic fluid and bacta.  
  
The bed felt soft beneath his body and he also sensed the tenderness on his side. He couldn't remember when or how he had injured his ribs but recognized the symptoms from past injuries to know that at least one was broken and two more were cracked. Realizing that his sense of touch was distracting him more than helping him, he moved away from it.  
  
He skipped taste and went straight to sight. This was tricky because his eyes felt heavy and uncooperative. He slowly managed to open them slightly and was rewarded by a new wave of pain. Closing them once more he steeled himself before opening him again.  
  
He didn't recognize the medical bay. He reached out and still the Force eluded him. Reaching up to rub his eyes his hand came into contact with the collar around his neck. He immediately understood why he couldn't feel the Force. Bracing his arms against the bed he pushed himself up and sat for a moment staring around the room. He didn't see his Master. He wondered if he were in the hands of the Sith. That would explain the existence of the collar. He felt his belt and discovered his saber missing. Swearing softly he gingerly lowered himself to his feet.  
  
The door opened as if the weight of his feet had activated it. He instinctively fell into a hand to hand stance and leapt at the individual entering the room. He heard a young boy's voice and immediately released Anakin.  
  
"You scared me." Anakin complained rubbing his neck where the Knight had grabbed him.  
  
"Sorry Anakin. I didn't see that it was you. Are you alright?" He asked sizing the boy up. He was no longer missing which was a good thing but then again maybe now they were both missing which wasn't a good thing. He noticed the collar and began to suspect the later.  
  
"I'm fine. I haven't been unconscious for hours and hours. Should you be up?" He asked taking a step forward.  
  
Obi-Wan pulled the boy away from the door and began speaking in a more hushed tone.  
  
"Where are we Anakin?" He asked. He knew they were on a ship, they were both collared but yet Anakin seemed to be moving about without any sort of hinderance.  
  
"We are on the Chancellor's new ship. It is the fastest one in the Republic fleet." Anakin boasted with pride. He skipped bragging about the fact that he had actually helped Master Jinn pilot it away from Tiress. He could tell the Knight all about that later. Knowing that Obi-Wan was a pilot as well he knew the Knight would be envious of such an opportunity.  
  
"How did we get here?" He asked becoming more confused as time went by. The last thing he remembered was pain and fighting with his Master against the Sith. Now he was on the Chancellor's ship. Had Adi and Qui-Gon arrived in time? Had his Master gone ahead with Adi and Qui-Gon to rescue Anakin and Laroon La'Kol?  
  
"Where are Adi or Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked not giving Anakin a chance to explain. He felt very disoriented.  
  
"They aren't here. It is just you and me and Master Jinn. He found us and rushed us off of Tiress. He told Laroon that it was important for him to get us off Tiress and away from the Sith." Anakin felt a surge of pride and warmth as he relived his Master's obvious concern for him.  
  
"Where is Laroon?" He asked.  
  
"He left her for Master Gallia and Master Yoda to find." Anakin replied hopping up on the medical bed and tinkering with a piece of monitoring equipment.  
  
"He left her!" Obi-Wan exclaimed in alarm. Something wasn't right. Qui- Gon would never leave an innocent behind. The Knight felt his heart race and his breath grow shallow as he once again began searching for his saber. Something was definitely not right here. He reached out to the Force but felt nothing. He felt the collar around his neck.  
  
"Why hasn't Qui-Gon removed our collars?" He asked the boy wondering how he could be so blind to the danger he was sensing.  
  
"He said that they were rigged with an explosive device. He said if we tried to remove them that they would explode." The boy gently touched his collar sobered by the thought. He had had a explosive device embedded within him as a slave. The fear of being blown to bits wasn't new to him but it wasn't something that a person ever got use to.  
  
"I don't believe him." Obi-Wan replied absently and reached for a likely instrument and began working to remove his collar.  
  
"Why would he lie?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Did he look at your collar? Did he examine it?" He asked. Anakin shook his head his brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Then how would he know? How could he possibly know that it was rigged with anything?" Obi-Wan heard a pop and knew he was close to getting the locking mechanism to release. "The answer is that he didn't. He lied."  
  
"Master Jinn would not lie. He would never do such a thing." Anakin leapt from the table defensively.  
  
"I can't believe you would think that little of me." Both Anakin and Obi- Wan turned in surprise finding Qui-Gon standing in the door way of the bay. Neither had noticed his return.  
  
"Master." Obi-Wan began. "A Jedi who would leave an innocent behind is capable of many unthinkable things." Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon's face remained unchanged.  
  
"I had no choice but to leave her. I was under orders from Yoda to get you and Anakin off of Tiress. He and Master Gallia were only minutes behind me. I had no choice. It was vital that the Chosen One be kept from the Sith." Qui-Gon took a step closer reaching out to help Obi-Wan remove his collar.  
  
"The Chosen One is more important than an innocent girl we were sent to rescue? Our mission was clear." Obi-Wan argued.  
  
"Circumstances changed." Qui-Gon replied "Anakin could you go check the navigational computer. I need you to run a couple of diagnostics. I am not familiar with this ship."  
  
"Yes Master." Anakin bowed and with a final angry glare at the Knight left the room. Once he was out of sight Qui-Gon tightened his grip on the Knight and pulled him close.  
  
"Never question me in front of my Padawan." His eyes were wild and angry. Obi-Wan was a bit taken aback by the man's sudden change in disposition. He jerked free of the man refusing to be intimidated.  
  
"I will question you when you are obviously lying to him. Why would you tell him that his collar would explode if it were removed? You understand how devastating it is to be without contact with the Force." Obi-Wan reached for the tool again so that he could finish removing the collar. He was growing impatient with Qui-Gon's efforts.  
  
"I didn't lie. I have heard of such collars it only makes sense that the Sith would use them. I certainly wasn't willing to risk his life to find out." He paused taking in the skeptical look on the Knight's face. "Okay." He conceded softly then moved to insure that the door was secured and Anakin no where in sight. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as he watched the man. "I don't want Anakin accessing the Force. I suspect he has been dabbling with the dark side and until I can be certain that he is free of that temptation I cannot risk his being in touch with the Force at all." Obi-Wan was silent in the face of the man's admission.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier." Qui-Gon softly apologized. "I am very worried about the boy." Obi-Wan nodded. It was understandable. Once a Jedi starts down the path of darkness it was rare that one would turn back. He found himself feeling great sympathy for his ex-Master. It had taken him years to recover from Xanatos. He wondered now if Anakin turned if Qui-Gon would ever recover. It broke his heart to realize that he wouldn't.  
  
"You believe it is beyond just playing with dark ideas? You feel he is actually manipulating the Force using the dark side?" His voice was hushed weighed down with heavy concern. After realizing that the lock box had been full of the boy's own thoughts he had been harboring, he had known that Anakin had been embracing ideas that were contrary to the Jedi way of life. He knew that the Master needed to guide the boy and work to rid him of this habit, but to believe that Anakin was actually using the dark side of the Force sent a shudder through his body.  
  
"I didn't sense anything that ominous when we were fighting the attack on his mind." Obi-Wan admitted absently still considering what Qui-Gon had revealed to him.  
  
"Well I need your help. I can't free him of this without you. He is the Chosen One, Obi-Wan. He must not fall to the Sith. Would you be willing to help me? Would you be willing to save Anakin?" There was such desperation in the older man's eyes Obi-Wan would have been hard pressed to have declined. He placed what he hoped would be a comforting hand on the other man's shoulder and met his gaze.  
  
"I will do whatever I can." Qui-Gon smiled.  
  
"Do you trust me Obi-Wan? " Qui-Gon asked his eyes filled with hope. "I know I hurt you in the past. Do you think that you can trust me again?" Obi-Wan was taken aback. He swallowed hard. He was touched by the desperation in the man's eyes. Qui-Gon had hurt him but he had also trained him, saved him, nursed him when he was sick, guided him when he felt lost. How could he not trust him? Obi-Wan nodded smiling at the man.  
  
"Yes Qui-Gon I believe I can trust you." His voice was hushed and serious.  
  
"Good." He smiled. "In order to save Anakin it is important that you trust me completely. You must do as I ask and not question me. It is our only hope of saving the boy." Obi-Wan stiffened slightly wondering what lay before them in this endeavor to win back Anakin.  
  
"I will try Master." He sighed.  
  
"Do or do not there is no try." Qui-Gon answered the simplicity of his words complicated by the gravity of the situation. He wanted to trust Qui- Gon without question. The man was more knowledgeable about the Force and also about Padawans than he was.  
  
"Then I will trust you." He smiled his eyes locked on Qui-Gon's.  
  
There was a loud pop as Qui-Gon finally succeeded in removing the collar around Obi-Wan's neck The older man watched as Obi-Wan was filled with the Force once more. The Knight leaned against the bulkhead trying to maintain his balance as this sixth sense was suddenly returned to him. Looking up he laughed when he realized Qui-Gon was staring at him with such close scrutiny.  
  
"Ahhhh Air." Obi-Wan smiled and laughed once more. Qui-Gon met his smile. After taking another long moment to adjust he focused back on the Master. "We will save Anakin, Master."  
  
"I have no doubt Obi-Wan. Working together how could we fail? I will complete the Chosen One's training. I have foreseen it." He smiled. Obi- Wan failed to notice the leer that made its way into the other man's eyes. It cleared as quickly as it arose.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He asked walking the Knight out of the medical bay.  
  
"Are you kidding me? When am I not? Let's see what the Chancellor has to eat. Five to one it makes our meager transport meals look like prisoner's rations." They both laughed at that. Obi-Wan reached out again reveling in the pure joy of sensing the Force once more. He tentatively touched Qui- Gon's signature as a test of his returning ability. The signature seemed a bit off. He touched it once more causing the man to turn and regard him for a long moment.  
  
"Are you alright?" Qui-Gon asked sounding sincerely concerned. "You look as pale as when you had Balteran flu. Let's hope it isn't that." The man smiled. Obi-Wan shook his head  
  
"It's odd. You don't feel like yourself." Obi-Wan said knowing it must sound ridiculous. Qui-Gon laughed.  
  
"And you don't look yourself. Guess that makes us quite the pair." Obi- Wan shook his head. Surely it was a side effect of the collar. In a day or two he would be back to normal in the meantime he and Qui-Gon would need to focus on Anakin. Together they had a few days to save the boy before they reached the Temple. Obi-Wan just hoped it wasn't too late.  
  
*************************  
  
"What do you mean he appeared as Qui-Gon? Are you telling me that the dark lord has both Anakin and Obi-Wan but they think that he is Qui-Gon?" Adi was pacing impatiently as she and Yoda waited for Qui-Gon to finish returning Laroon La'Kol to her father.  
  
"Know not what the Sith is doing but after what the girl said deceiving Obi- Wan and Skywalker I suspect he is.' He was keeping his tone even but was just as concerned as the young Master. The Sith was aware that Jinn was Kenobi's one great weakness. He would never understand why the boy had been so desperate for the love and approval of his Master after all that Jinn had done to him. It was a weakness with all humans though. He was no difference that the rest of his species. They all need to love and be loved. He sighed.  
  
"Surely Obi-Wan and Anakin will be able to sense the difference. He can't duplicate Qui-Gon's Force signature. They will realize the rouse and either escape or destroy him." She hoped her voice sounded more confident than she felt. The thought of the Knight obviously in a weakened condition thinking he was safely in the hands of his ex-Master filled her with a feeling of despair. He would rely on the dark lord. He would trust him. She felt a scream rising in her throat and forced herself to swallow it.  
  
"Injured Obi-Wan is and untrained is the boy no match would they be for a Sith Master. Find them we must." Yoda grimaced. "Contact the Temple I will put out a trace on the Chancellor's new ship I will." Yoda didn't wait for a reply as he made his way to the communication center.  
  
Adi watched his retreat relieved to have a moment alone to gather her thoughts and center herself. She had to will herself to let go of all of her fears where the Knight was concerned. She had no doubt that the Sith would either turn him or kill him. She knew with all certainty that Obi- Wan would not turn, so unless they located that ship soon he would be dead. She shuddered at the thought. They had just begun to explore what they meant to one another. She now realized that his feelings ran as deeply as hers. Swallowing hard she was determined not to give herself over to the tears that were threatening. Obi-Wan didn't need her weakness; he needed her strength. They would find him and Skywalker if it took everything she had to make it happen. She would find him.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the approach of Qui-Gon. His face was lined with worry. He walked as if a great weight was upon his shoulders. She knew he was concerned about his Padawan, but also concerned for the Knight as well. He had been very quiet since Yoda had dropped the bomb about Obi-Wan being the Chosen One. He had initially rejected the possibility but now seemed to accept it on some level. As if reading her thoughts he spoke up as he came up beside her.  
  
"I can't believe I missed it." He gave a wistful smile. "All those years lost in my own grief and he carried on with his own training never giving over to feelings of anger or despair. All those years he protected me thinking he was giving me time to heal from my loss. I hurt him so deeply and yet he never hated me. Even when he left the Temple he looked for some worthwhile cause to give his life for. Always so centered, so Force focuses, so grounded in the light how could I have missed it Adi? How could I have not seen it?" He whispered having made his way over to the windows staring out at the grounds of the State House.  
  
"Sometimes we are staring too close to truly see what it in front of us." She offered knowing it wasn't the truth. She looked at him and caught him giving her a doubtful look. She smiled in spite of herself.  
  
"You can do better than that." He offered.  
  
"I think you were so afraid of what he would become you never even consider what he already was." That got her a nod. It felt like the truth.  
  
"Fear, it leads to the dark side. No wonder I was led to Anakin. Yoda is right perhaps I was led to him by the dark side of the Force. I can't believe I threw Obi-Wan away for Anakin. I was such a fool." He sounded so full of despair. A part of Adi wanted to rub salt into the old man's wounds. She had watched the damage that he had inflicted on Obi-Wan over the years. It had broken her heart to watch the young man turn himself inside out to please an impossible Master. Looking at Qui-Gon and seeing him so broken as he gazed vacantly out the window, Adi felt a new compassion for him. She walked over and took him into her arms embracing him warmly.  
  
"He wouldn't want you to do this. He wouldn't want you to torture yourself over mistakes that have been made and forgiven. We must now concentrate on finding him so that you can have a chance to see him for what he really is and not what you believed him to be." She pulled back forcing the man to look at her. "He is using Obi-Wan's love for you as a way of turning him. You must put these feelings aside if you hope to save him. Can you do that?" She watched as his eyes turned from sadness to steeled determination. Never had she seen such resolve. It filled her with hope and promise.  
  
"I will not fail him." He stated. "We will find him and it will not be too late."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Here's the weekly installment. I am posting it a day early because I could and also I wasn't sure what time I would be able to tomorrow. I didn't want it to be real late in the day. I really appreciate the reviews and those of you who are kind enough to lend your encouragement to me, the fledgling writer. So what do you think is going to happen? I would love to hear because quite honestly I am not sure. I am just going where my imagination takes me. I am hoping it is somewhere believable. Look for next weeks post on Sunday. I am going to have to do some serious plot consideration this week. Thanks again to all my loyal readers. It is so much fun writing knowing that you are out there reading. I wish each of you a very Happy New Year. My resolution is to finish this story up strong. Thanks for hanging in there. 


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
Plans he had made so many plans. All of his life he had been working towards this moment. The Chosen One within his grasp and yet he still had to turn him. Once Kenobi was his there would be no one who could stand in his way. The universe would be his. So much of it was already in his pocket. So many planets completely unaware that they were no longer free, it had been so easy to control them. They were his to do with as he saw fit. Sidious smiled as he allowed himself to revel in the feeling of power and domination.  
  
His plans were all working out. He had one more to bring to fruition. He sighed taking in his appearance once more. He had always thought Qui-Gon Jinn attractive if you like the strong, blue eyed, athletic look. He was beginning to miss his own face but he knew that his best chance of turning the Knight was to work upon his weakness. Jinn was Kenobi's weakness.  
  
Temple matters seldom remained a secret from the Senate. He had long heard tales of Jinn's abuse of the Knight. He had never physically harmed the boy that was for sure, but he had inflicted many emotional wounds. He had watched over the years with great interest knowing that the great Jedi was merely making his conquest of the Chosen One that much easier. Dooku had identified Kenobi from the moment he had arrived at the Temple. The records had been buried until recently. He had immediately notified Sidious. Sidious had thought to take the boy early as his apprentice but then had decided to allow the Jedi to train him. He was busy after all with his responsibilities as a Senator working towards the position of Chancellor.  
  
He had tried to nab him once before when he had been forced to leave the Temple but unfortunately he had fallen in with a gang of pirates who wouldn't allow him anywhere near him. He had learned that Xanatos' sister had him for a short while, but he had escaped before Sidious could barter for him. Then he was back at the Temple under Jinn's supervision again. More training and more damage, no harm in Kenobi receiving a bit more of each after all each moment spent with Jinn was leading the young man to his destiny. He would stand at Sidious' side ruling the universe.  
  
"He will call me Master." Sidious whispered still staring at his reflection.  
  
In the mean time it was Maul who had just by chance located a young boy on Tatooine who could pod race. He had to be a Force sensitive and sure enough he was. It was obvious that the boy's mother was aware of her son's abilities and also had at some point learned of the Jedi prophecy. Maul had had to fight not to laugh in her face as she subtly tried to convince him that the boy was the Chosen One. He had contacted Sidious and asked how he was to proceed. Of course Sidious had decided that he would take the boy to be trained as a Sith, but he was still young and slavery was the perfect training ground for hate and pain. Why waste his time inflicting what the boy was already in line for. He would allow him to remain on Tatooine until he was ready to be trained.  
  
It was by chance that Jinn found him first. Jinn had always proclaimed that it had been the Force. Sidious wondered at this. Could the Force have been trying to spare the boy from the fake that the dark lord had planned for him? If so it had failed. An evil smile twisted itself upon the old man's face.  
  
Everyone on Coruscant knew of the Jinn's obsession with the prophecies of old. It truly could not have worked out better if Sidious had planned it himself. Of course the best way for Sidious to get his hands on the Chosen One was for Jinn to find what looked to be the Chosen One. When he had learned that upon discovering Skywalker that Jinn had raced back to the Temple throwing away the real thing for a cheap imitation, Sidious had fought to maintain his composure. In fact he had excused himself from the committee meeting feigning a headache to keep from laughing aloud. Of course his enjoyment of Jinn's failure had only come second to his outright delight at witnessing the outrage that the other Jedi had displayed at the man's cruelty toward Obi-Wan.  
  
"Poor long suffering Obi-Wan." The man whisper shaking his head in mock sympathy. "How much longer will your suffering be? Once you become mine it will only intensify." He cackled. He was going to enjoy watching the young Knight suffer. Suffering led to pain and pain to hate and hate to end off all that was good, Kenobi had to suffer for the universe to be Sidious', so suffer he would.  
  
Reaching out with his mind he realized that the Skywalker boy was in his quarters now. It was time to put his final plan into action. Playing upon the young boy's guilt and fear would be easy enough. Soon the Chosen One will be mine and the Skywalker boy dead. Checking his appearance once more in the mirror he activated the door to his quarters and headed out to persuade his Padawan.  
  
******************  
  
He had heard his Master recommend that Obi-Wan rest for a while as Anakin made his way to his quarters. He had felt a twinge of envy at the man's obvious concern for the Knight. He tried to shake the feeling but even as he entered his quarters it was still burning within him.  
  
He knew that Qui-Gon would be coming to his room as soon as the Knight agreed to rest. Obi-Wan did look tired. At least if the Knight decided to rest he would be out of the way and Anakin and his Master would finally have some time to get back to his training. At the very least he hoped to have the chance to explain what had happened while he had been a captive of the Sith. It wasn't really his fault that his first mission had ended so badly. He had no control over that. He hoped his Master would agree.  
  
He rolled his lips into his mouth wondering if his Master would conclude as he had that it had been his secret dark thoughts that had made him a target of the Sith to begin with. What if the man decided not to train him now? How would he ever be able to free his mother unless he was trained? If anything his time being held by the Sith had fortified his resolve to free his mother. He felt ashamed that he had waited this long. It had been over a year. She no doubt feared that he had long forgotten her. He felt an urgency to reach her. He wondered if there was anyway to get a message to her. He suddenly felt overwhelmed with sadness and desperation.  
  
Reaching within himself he would still see the box and fought the urge to open it if only for a moment of comfort. He had vowed to be more careful ever since the attack on the ship coming from Coruscant. He thought again about Obi-Wan and how he had looked when the Sith had brought him into the basement. Anakin wasn't sure what had happened to him but he looked like Anakin had felt following the mind attack he had suffered. He still winced at the thought of the pain he had been in. He fingered his collar for a moment. Perhaps if he could just touch the Force he would feel less desperate to open the box. Perhaps just having the Force within his reach would be enough to comfort him.  
  
He had been surprised at evening meal to discover that Obi-Wan's collar had been removed. His body had still been intact so Anakin was hopeful that he would be next All those years growing up he had constantly brushed up against the Force without understanding what it was, but now after spending a year embracing it he honestly felt completely lost without it.  
  
Sinking down on his bunk he let his mind roam over the events of the past week. They had left a week ago to head out to Tiress. After three days they had arrived, he had been taken, he had been rescued and now here he was being whisked back. He sighed bitterly dwelling on the disastrous outcome of his first mission. It might be a while before the Council trusted him enough to send him on another mission, but then again he had faced the Sith and not fallen. Surely that would go a long way to convince the Council that he was not dangerous. He heard the door to his cabin open and looked up to see his Master enter. He missed their bond and getting at least a faint hint at what the man was feeling.  
  
"Did Obi-Wan lie down?" He asked smiling at the other man.  
  
The man didn't answer the boy's question, but instead moved to tower over him. "Not a word will you utter do you understand." His voice was menacing.  
  
Anakin looked confused for a moment and then felt something frighteningly familiar. It was the cold fingers of the dark figure in his mind. He immediately twisted away from his Master, but Jinn's hands held him in place. He struggled and was about to yell out for help when he felt Qui- Gon's hand cover his mouth.  
  
"I said not a word." He raised the boy's head until Anakin's frightened eyes were locked with his own. "Do you know who I am?" He asked. Anakin numbly shook his head. He had thought that he did but now he was beginning to doubt. At that moment Sidious lowered his disguise allowing his features to morph back into his own. Anakin's eyes went wider as he felt an inner terror begin to take over his body.  
  
"Are you afraid?" Sidious asked his hot moist breath racing across Anakin's face.  
  
Anakin shook his head but knew that he could hide nothing from this man. He could feel the man's thin cold fingers picking through his brain. He tried to steel himself for the moment when the pain would return but so far the man seemed content just to comb through his memories relishing his control. Anakin shuddered.  
  
"You seem to dwell a lot on your mother." Sidious commented with mock sympathy then watched the effect of his words on the boy. "You miss her don't you?" Anakin nodded. "It was Jinn that refused to save her. He could have you know. He chose not to. He felt she would be a liability to you. She would interfere with your training. Remember, he told you this." Anakin wanted to reject that thought. It didn't sound like something that his Master would do but then again now that he sorted through his memories he felt a faint recollection that that indeed was the truth.  
  
"He had no right to take you from your mother. He is lying to you. He has filled you full of lies and deceit." Anakin shook his head. That didn't sound right either he looked within his mind and found nothing to lead him to believe that.  
  
"He told you that you were the Chosen One. That is a lie Anakin. You are not the Chosen One. You are nothing special. When he tires of you he will cast you away as he did Obi-Wan. " Anakin struggled harder breaking free of the man's hand for a moment.  
  
"I am the Chosen One." He spat before Sidious could cover his mouth once more. Sidious laughed wickedly.  
  
"No you are a poor pathetic slave boy who is serving as entertainment for him for the moment. Obi-Wan is the Chosen One. He is Qui-Gon's Chosen One. Once he grows weary of your weakness and failures he will once again turn back to Kenobi." He ran a finger along the boy's jaw aware now that the boy was not attempting to yell for help.  
  
"He will not. He threw him away for me. He doesn't want Kenobi." He defended sounding helpless and desperate.  
  
"You know it wasn't the first time he had thrown the Knight away. He had done it before and always he is drawn back to Kenobi. Always they are reunited. He is forgiven and they are a team once more. Even now you can feel it. Why do you think Kenobi came along on your precious first mission?" Anakin had no response. His mind reeling to comprehend all that the dark one was revealing to him.  
  
"Jinn asked him along so that they could start over again. It is only a matter of time before he discards you. After all he sees you as merely a slave boy from a forgotten planet on the outer rim. He had no problem putting your life in jeopardy in order to help the Queen of Naboo did he? Would he have done such a thing to the Chosen One?" Anakin couldn't think straight. Little by little the cold fingers rifling through his mind were locating the memories to support the vile revelations.  
  
He shook his head feeling the hate growing within him. He remembered back a year ago at how Jinn had acted as if he loved Kenobi on the transport from Tatooine to Coruscant only to abandon him completely in front of the Council. Of course he would hurt Anakin as well. He had used the excuse of Anakin being the Chosen One to get rid of Kenobi. He had hurt the Knight just for sport. Now he was coming back and it would be Anakin who would be destroyed.  
  
"What will happen to me?" He asked his voice sounding as young as his years.  
  
"You will be lost. There will be very little for you on Coruscant. None of the other Masters at the Temple would touch you. They see you as tainted with darkness. No doubt you will never see your mother again." That thought pierced that young boy through to his core.  
  
"No." He whispered as the tears began streaking down his cheeks.  
  
"I can help you though." Sidious leered. Anakin looked up not sure he could trust this evil being but then again the darkness had always brought more comfort to him than the light ever had. He raised his eyebrows silently inquiring.  
  
"You must kill him. You must kill them both. When I give you the signal you must kill first Jinn and then Kenobi. Can you do that?" He asked his voice menacing.  
  
Anakin shook his head slowly. Sidious' expression grew more hateful as he tightened his grip on the boy's small frame. He pinched down on his shoulders painfully causing the young boy to cry out in response.  
  
"You hate them don't you?" He hissed. Anakin nodded.  
  
"I want to kill them." He stated without emotion. "I just can't. They are more powerful and better trained." He watched as Sidious' frown grew into a wicked grin.  
  
"When the time comes I will enable you to kill them. You must open your mind to me and allow me to guide your movements. Do you understand?" Anakin nodded.  
  
"What happens after I kill them?" He asked quietly not really caring.  
  
"Then I will take you to see your Mother and together we will free her." Sidious smiled. He knew now that the boy would be forever loyal to him. He had seen it in his memories before altering them as he saw fit. He watched Anakin's apprehension evolve into comprehension. Sidious loved young minds. They were so vulnerable so easily manipulated so filled with hope and so easily destroyed.  
  
*****************************  
  
There had been no way to track the Chancellor's ship. It had been given to the Jedi to use upon its arrival on Coruscant so there had not been any time to attach the standard positioning device. Master Gallia's appeal to a joyful and grateful Commander La'Kol had resulted in the Jedi being granted permission to use Tiress' fastest transport. It was just slightly slower than the ship she and Yoda had used getting to Tiress, the ship the Sith now used to take his prey away. The Tiress ship gave them one huge advantage. It possessed the ability to preset jump points. With any luck at all they would be able to catch the Chancellor's ship if only they could determine its course.  
  
Adi and Qui-Gon were strapped into the cockpit readying the ship for departure. Master Yoda had taken to his quarters immediately upon entering the ship. Adi regarded Qui-Gon for a moment. He had been extremely quiet as they had performed the preflight checks.  
  
"You ok?" She finally asked. He looked up at her in surprise. He seemed at a loss for words for a moment, but finally nodded.  
  
"Liar." She smiled.  
  
He smiled back and chuckled softly. "Not very good at hiding my feelings?" He asked. She shook her head.  
  
"I just can't imagine what the Sith will do to them. I mean I can imagine and that is horrible enough in and of itself but to know that he will be inflicting it as if it were me." He stopped for a moment the thought being too terrible to bear. "I want to believe that they will know better. Anakin might. He and I well I haven't hurt him like I have Obi-Wan." He paused trying to bring his emotions back under some semblance of control. "I have hurt Obi-Wan so many times. He will not see that it is a Sith. He will think it is just Master Jinn extracting another pound of flesh." He stopped. He wanted Adi to reassure him that this was not the case but knew that she would be lying to him. It was common knowledge that he had always been hard on the man even from the time he had been a young padawan.  
  
Adi pursed her lips into a hard line. " What do you want me to say Qui-Gon? Do you want me to say that it isn't so?" She sighed. "I can't." Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"I can say though that we will reach them and in that moment it will all make sense to him. He will see that it wasn't you. He will see that you didn't hurt him again." Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"I wish we were already there." He flipped the last switch. "They feel so far away. What do you think he is doing with them?" He asked.  
  
"Well I am sure he is in the process of trying to turn Obi-Wan but since Anakin isn't the Chosen One I have no idea what he is doing with him." Adi stopped considering.  
  
"He is using the boy to turn the Knight." The sound of the old Master coming into the cockpit caused them both to jump slightly.  
  
"Of course." Qui-Gon stated. "He is using Anakin's innocence to lure the Knight into sacrificing himself to save another."  
  
"A nasty habit the Knight has too willing to surrender his life." Yoda agreed.  
  
"But then why appear to be Qui-Gon to do that?" Adi asked.  
  
"Who knows the pain of betrayal at the hands of a Master better than Obi- Wan." Yoda sighed. Adi noticed Qui-Gon stiffen in his seat. She looked away. "He will long to prevent the same scars that he bears from marring the young one." Yoda considered.  
  
"I don't think so." Adi stated. "He will not turn in order to save Anakin." Qui-Gon shook his head as the realization of the Sith's plan came together in his mind. He felt the sob rise in his throat and he struggled to swallow against it.  
  
"He would turn to save me though." His voice grave and grieved as a silence consumed the cockpit. It was the truth. Kenobi would destroy himself to save his ex-Master. That is what the Sith had meant when he had revealed that Jinn was Kenobi's weakness.  
  
"Get to them we must. Set a course for Coruscant you will." Yoda ordered. Adi turned to him a questioning expression on her lovely face. "Meditate I did. Sensed him briefly. Speeding to Coruscant they are." This was odd to all the Jedi in the ship. Adi entered the code and the ship launched. They would have time to consider their destination later for the moment it was essential that they get moving if they had any hope of saving the boy and the Knight not to mention the universe.  
  
***************************  
  
Obi-Wan knew he wasn't alone when he opened his eyes. He reached out and felt the odd signature of Qui-Gon. There was something very strange about it. It felt similar to the way it had always felt yet something was wrong. Obi-Wan sought to put his finger on what it could be. He could tell that he was still suffering from the attack by the Sith. His mind still felt bruised as another headache threatened to overtake him. He opened his eyes finally and met the blue eyes of his ex-Master.  
  
"I guess I was more tired that I believed." Obi-Wan confessed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Qui-Gon smiled.  
  
"Obi-Wan what do you know about the Chosen One?" He asked waiting for the Knight to sit up.  
  
Obi-Wan stretched his arms above his head considering the question as he pulled himself upright. He had heard bits and pieces of the legend. He had done a bit of research into it during the past year when the feelings of rejection and abandonment would decide to haunt him.  
  
" I know very little about it really Master. I read in the Journal of the Whills that it is the Chosen One who will fulfill the ancient Jedi prophecy which states "...And in the time of greatest despair there shall come a savior, and he shall be known as: THE SON OF THE SUNS." He sat silently waiting to hear what his Master had to say.  
  
"We are entering a time of great despair my Obi-Wan. Planets and systems are leaving the Republic. The hope of the universe will ride on the shoulders of the Chosen One. He will have to balance the Force. Without his help the Jedi will fail and the universe will be under the power of the Sith never to be set free." Obi-Wan shook his head. It was too terrible to imagine.  
  
"You believe that Anakin is the one to turn this tide?" He sounded skeptical. He noticed that Qui-Gon didn't leap to the boy's defense as he usually did. Perhaps he too was having his doubts. Obi-Wan waited.  
  
"I believe the prophecy. I believe that only the Chosen One can prevent the Sith from succeeding and that is why I must not fail." He rose and made his way over to the Knight.  
  
"I spoke with Anakin. He is very angry with me. He would not listen to me when I tried to talk to him about the darkness within him. Do you think that perhaps you could try?" Obi-Wan doubted that the boy would be receptive to him either. They had had an ongoing tension between them for some reason. He suspected that underlying insecurities within the boy were at the root of it. Reluctantly he nodded his head. Whether he succeeded of not he knew he had to try. If Anakin was the Chosen One or even if he wasn't, he could never stand by idly while a being willfully turned to the darkness.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "I must warn you though." He grew very serious for a moment. "He is very angry and I sense much hate in him. I fear he might become physical in his resistance." Obi-Wan's eyes went wide and he smiled.  
  
"Master surely you believe me capable of handling a young boy." He waited his eyebrows raised. Qui-Gon furrowed his brow.  
  
"Don't let your guard down. The dark side lends much power. You must not be caught unaware."  
  
Lowering himself to the floor, Obi-Wan check to insure his saber was at this waist before making his way to the back of the ship and the waiting padawan. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. He felt the Force screaming at him and yet because of his still healing wounds was having a difficult time discerning what it was that the Force was trying to tell him.  
  
"Did you remove his collar?" H asked over his shoulder as he reached the door.  
  
"No and you must not either. It is not only for his protection but for ours. I fear if he were to ever grasp the Force again he would kill us both." The Master's words pulled him up short. Anakin would never kill his Master. He loved Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon had rescued him from slavery, taken him in, trained him and given him the hope of becoming a Jedi. Seeing the concerned look on the Knight's face, Jinn walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Smiling at the young Knight he brought him into an embrace. "Fear not my beloved Obi-Wan. I am safe as long as I have you to protect me." He pulled back and smiled at the Knight. Obi-Wan nodded absently giving a small smile in response. He knew that the Master's words were meant to lighten the mood but there had also been a bit of truth to him. Obi-Wan steeled himself hoping beyond hope that it wouldn't come to that.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I got the prophesy info from the site listed below. This is what it said just to give credit where credit is due.  
  
The Chosen One is the one said to fulfill an ancient Jedi prophecy:  
  
"...And in the time of greatest despair there shall come a savior, and he shall be known as: THE SON OF THE SUNS." - Journal of the Whills, 3:127 http://www.aldera.net/theories/theory_midichlorians.php  
  
Things are speeding up. Hope you have your seat belts on. Thanks again for the reviews. I am hoping for as many as I got with Broken Promises but I have a long way to go. Thanks for the patience and continued support. Until next weekend.. 


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
Qui-Gon shifted in his bed wondering how long it would be before sleep would finally claim him. He longed for some sort of escape from his own thoughts. Every time he closed his eyes he would see memories that he longed to forget. He could see the anguish ridden face of Obi-Wan standing before the Council when he had announced that he would take Anakin for his Padawan learner. He could see the shock and sadness in those familiar green eyes when he had pinned him up against the wall in their quarters when the man had come to do what? Qui-Gon realized he had never really ever taken the time to discover what it was that Obi-Wan had come to tell him that night. He had been too busy packing to leave the Jedi Order and defending his decision.  
  
He had attacked Obi-Wan that night. He had pushed him against the wall and said hurtful words wanting to wound the man. He had wanted to push him far away, but why? The memory seemed hazy. It was as if it were someone else's memory. How could he ever have been so cruel to someone he cared about? Sighing Qui-Gon rose again and sat on the edge of his bunk. Sleep wouldn't come until he sorted out all these feelings he had avoided for over a year.  
  
He made his way over to his meditation mat. Sinking into the familiar rhythm he reached out to the Force and felt it scream in around him. He could sense its near desperation to reach him to tell him something important. It was an unsettling feeling.  
  
Qui-Gon began searching his feelings looking for what it was that the Force was trying to reveal. He found himself pulled involuntarily back through his memories.  
  
He could see Obi-Wan as an initiate. He was fighting trying to impress him so that Qui-Gon would choose him to be his Padawan. He could see clearly now that it wasn't anger but desperation that had been driving the boy. It was in his eyes. They held the knowledge that if he failed before Master Jinn and because of his failure he would never be chosen and his dream of being a Jedi would end.  
  
Qui-Gon could see himself as he watched the two youths battle. He remembered the odd feeling in the Force that he had felt watching the two boys. It was almost like a humming of energy surrounding him. He had tried to ignore it but something had been calling to him trying to push him into taking Kenobi.  
  
Of course he had still been wearing what felt like fresh scars from the turning of his last Padawan. He had decided to come down to observe the initiates merely to get Yoda off of his back. The older Master had been insistent that he consider Kenobi. The boy was talented but nothing really sprang out at the Master except the odd humming energy that he found now in the Force. Now that he understood who Kenobi was he understood the disturbance in the Force. He felt suddenly humbled as he realized that he had been selected by the Force to train the Chosen One. He hadn't had to go looking for him. The Force had brought him to the Master.  
  
Moving forward in time he saw the day that Tahl had died. Obi-Wan had slowed down his progress and prevented him from reaching his love, she had fallen. The pain was still intense as he saw Tahl rise up before him. She had left him a message begging him not to allow his grief to interfere with his relationship with Obi-Wan. He of course had refused to heed her warning and had managed to completely abandon him for a clone of Xani. A clone who was the perfect replica of his father even in his capacity for evil. Xani had proven this when he had framed Obi-Wan for the death of Tahl's clone. I just assumed that he was guilty. I naturally believed a child over the word of my trusted Padawan.  
  
Looking back Qui-Gon realized how he had refused to see how he was hurting the boy. Why was it so easy for him to always assume the worst with Obi- Wan? He had never felt this way with Xanatos. He had always thought he was the perfect padawan. He remembered his utter shock to learn that the young man had turned to the dark side. He had felt betrayed and hurt. He had felt grief for the knight he had always pictured Xani becoming. It had taken him years to recover. Even now he could still hear Xani's voice teasing him about his seriousness. How could he still miss him and care for him when he had turned into everything he had been trained to reject?  
  
Thinking of Obi-Wan again it was obvious to him why he had always assumed the worst. He would never make the mistake that he had made with Xani. In hindsight it should have been obvious that his Padawan was turning, but he had trusted the young man and assumed the best intentions. Obi-Wan had suffered from Xani's failings and from those of his Master.  
  
Thinking back Qui-Gon could not remember one time when his doubts in the knight had been well founded. Always the first to look to the Force, always the one to stay focused on the mission and the well being of those they were sent to protect, always acting the perfect padawan, Obi-Wan had been what Qui-Gon had believed Xani to be. He was the personification of all the best qualities that a Jedi possess.  
  
How could I have missed it? Qui-Gon asked the Force. How could I not have seen? The answer was there in his grief and longing. It was hidden in the shadows of his own defensive barriers. He had not seen because he had chosen not to. How could I have been so blind to Obi-Wan's light and Anakin and Xani's darkness? I am a fool. The Force rejected the man's conclusion reminding him of the pain he had been in and his need to have a second chance. The Force had chosen him to train its Chosen One.  
  
After Xani fell, Qui-Gon had wanted to prove himself to the rest of the order. He knew that his past failure clung to him in the eyes of his peers. He had wanted to make a mark so that he wouldn't be remembered as the Master of Xani but the Master of the Chosen One. It was during his time with Obi-Wan that he had begun looking for the prophetic being. He had thought that he had found him on Tatooine, but now he realized that he hadn't. He found him or better yet the Force refused to allow him to miss him on Bandomeer. He smiled as he thought of the young boy so eager to please fiercely loyal to to point of giving him life to save the man who had rejected him. A lump rose in Qui-Gon throat. Obi-Wan had been a remarkable boy and had grown into an amazing man.  
  
He felt a thrill at that thought as well as a swell of pride thinking about his Obi-Wan. Of course he hadn't been there to knight the young man but he had been there on Bandomeer. It was as if the Force itself wanted to give the grieving man a second chance. He felt a wave of gratitude. The Force rose and embraced him in return.  
  
// I threw my chance away.// Qui-Gon thought but something in the Force filled him with the hope that he would have another chance yet. He would be redeemed. The generosity the Force afforded him was truly humbling.  
  
Reaching out he tried to contact the Knight. He could feel the bond but it was too muted to actually communicate through. He chose to send his love and admiration in hopes that somehow it would reach the Knight. At the same time he reached to Anakin. Their bond lay completely still. He wondered if the boy was still being collared. He hoped not. There was not a more helpless feeling for a Jedi than to be cut off from the Force. He hoped the boy was ok. He felt better knowing that Obi-Wan was there to protect him.  
  
Adi had been correct though. Obi-Wan would never turn in order to save the boy. He might play along with the Sith hoping to protect the boy, but Obi- Wan understood the dangers of turning. He would lay his life down before that moment.  
  
The Force was trying to tell the old Master something. He opened himself further. It was in that moment that he saw it. He saw the moment when Obi- Wan would turn. He would do it without thought. He would do it not realizing. Once his actions came into light only then would the Knight realize that he was forever tainted. He would be lost in guilt and regret. He would be turned because of an act of love. The love he had for Qui- Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon felt the tears on his face. He desperately sought a solution in the Force. "Help me." He cried aloud. "Help me save him." The Force was silent for a long moment before answering his plea with a question of its own.  
  
"Would you die for him?"  
  
Never before had Qui-Gon been so certain of anything as he spoke with the greatest of determination. "Yes."  
  
****************************  
  
Yoda found Adi sitting at the table in the galley. He could tell that her thoughts were miles away, light years actually, so he approached her quietly and chose to sit down opposite of her and wait. It took a few moments for the Master to realize that she was no longer alone. Looking up she found Yoda studying her. She managed a small smile for the wise old Master.  
  
"Your thoughts dwell on my Padawan I believe." He announced. She nodded staring back down at the cup of tea before her.  
  
"Many thoughts you have. So much to think about." She nodded again.  
  
"He won't turn." Her voice broke.  
  
"Have him turn you would?" He asked. She shook her head steadier than her voice.  
  
"No. I know it would be better for him to die than to turn." She paused gathering her resolve. "But once he is gone there is no hope."  
  
"If turn he did no hope there would be either." Yoda stated emphatically.  
  
"Master Yoda I know that you speak the truth, but the truth is not always an easy thing to accept." Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"True your words are. Hard it will be if my Padawan dies. Grieve him you will. But harder it would be for you if he turned. Hunt him down you would. Kill him you would have to. Grief is easier to bear when it is not combined with guilt." Adi bit her lip to stop its trembling. He was right and she knew it. Once they reached the Sith's ship if they did discover Obi-Wan, the Chosen One, turned to the darkness, they would have no choice but to pursue him and kill him. She wondered for a moment if she would have the courage to do such a thing. It would be hard for her and even harder still for Qui-Gon. Looking across the table she noticed the sadness in the small green Master.  
  
"You are worried as well." She observed.  
  
"Loved him I have. Always special to me he was. Even as an initiate found in my heart he was. Proud of him I am. Love him like a son I do." There were tears in his eyes and Adi could never remember seeing him laid so bare. "But kill him I would to save him from a fate of darkness and ruin." His resolve was there. Adi admired it.  
  
"Perhaps your love for him is stronger than mine." She wondered. Yoda chuckled in spite of his grief.  
  
"Lost possibilities are always harder to accept. Not only do you grieve the loss of what is but you would grieve the loss of what might have been." She nodded sniffing softly.  
  
"Too early it is to say. Strong my padawan is. Hold out against the Sith he will. Knows he will that we will come for him." He reassured her.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't know yet? He was injured and from what you said the Sith was an expert in dirty play. " Adi felt a chill run through her.  
  
"Whether he knows or not, he will do the right thing when the moment comes. Trust him I do. Trust him you must if any hope you want to have. " She nodded smiling.  
  
"He is an amazing person."  
  
"If anyone can withstand the Sith it is my Obi-Wan." The Master rose patting the young woman's hands. "Sleep you must if ready to save him you hope to be. Catch them in a few hours we will. Ready we must be for whatever we find." Adi nodded and rose as well.  
  
Only a few hours until they would be in a position to save Anakin and Obi- Wan, she couldn't wait. She wanted to find them and free them. She wanted to see him unharmed and unchanged. Only a few more hours, she told herself. She hoped it would be soon enough.  
  
****************************  
  
Obi-Wan knocked on Anakin's door. When there wasn't any answer he called to the boy.  
  
"Anakin are you alright? May I come in." The door slide open and the Knight was surprised to see the boy standing before him with eyes full of nothing less than rage. "Anakin?" He asked again in concern.  
  
"What do you want?" The boy spat. "Haven't you done enough?" Obi-Wan shook his head. None of this made any sense. Surely the boy had indeed given himself over to the dark side if this was his reaction. Only earlier they had a pleasant conversation over dinner. Now the boy was obviously angry and sending out waves of pure loathing at the knight.  
  
"I wanted to speak with. Qui-Gon asked that you and I have a talk about what you have been experiencing." He forced his voice to be firm but calm.  
  
"You mean what I have been experimenting with right? I bet you are thrilled to hear that I am a lost cause. Did he tell you he wants you back?" Anakin turned and stormed deeper into his quarters. Obi-Wan followed hesitantly.  
  
"Why would your failure bring me any joy?" Obi-Wan took a seat in a chair against the far wall. "And we both know that there is no way that I could ever be Master Jinn's Padawan. I am a Knight and he already has a Padawan." Obi-Wan smiled at the boy.  
  
"He had one when he took me. What makes you think that he won't throw me away just as he tossed you aside." Obi-Wan felt his body stiffen as the painful memory of his abandonment was thrown back in his face. He pushed down the emotions the memory brought forth and pressed on.  
  
"Anakin, Qui-Gon is very concerned about you. He loves you and risked his place in the Jedi Order so that he could train you. I don't see him walking away from you. He believes you to be the Chosen One." His voice was soft and soothing. The boy took a place on the edge of the bunk.  
  
"What if I'm not? What if I am not the Chosen One? Then he will throw me aside and abandon me. I will never see my moth-" He lowered his head as his voice broke with emotion.  
  
Obi-Wan stood up and made his way over to the boy's bunk. He sat beside Anakin and reached out to touch his shoulder reassuringly. "Anakin look at me." He spoke softly barely above a whisper. The boy waited for a long moment before he finally raised his eyes to meet the Knight's. Obi-Wan saw so much fear staring back at him that he felt overwhelmed. Sighing he smiled at the boy.  
  
"Anakin, you have great potential. It is obvious that the Force is very strong with you. Your midichlorian count is very high. It is the highest ever recorded from what I understand. Whether you are the Chosen One or not matters very little. You are not being trained to be the Chosen One, you are being trained to be a Jedi. I have no doubt that one day you will be a Knight. If it turns out that you are the Chosen One as well then great go out and save the universe." He smiled. "In the meantime why not just focus on being Qui-Gon Jinn's newest Padawan. You will probably be his last Padawan as well. I have heard rumors that once your training is complete Qui-Gon will be asked to fill a seat on the Council."  
  
He paused as he watched the boy take all the information in. "It is important then that you two enjoy this time. It is hard training to be a Jedi but I can testify that Master Jinn does an excellent job getting a student ready to face their trials. I understand also that he can be a bit difficult sometimes and distant but it is only because he has been hurt Anakin. He protects himself. He is human and he makes lots of mistakes."  
  
"He is a liar." Anakin stated bluntly. "He is cruel and a liar." Obi-Wan started at the boy's complete belief that what he was saying was true.  
  
"Why do you say this Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked placing his hands on the boy's shoulders and turning him to face him. Green eyes sought blue as he tried to fathom why Anakin could think so little of Qui-Gon.  
  
"He could have saved my mother but didn't. He left her. We never went back. He could have saved her." The boy yelled lunging at the man. Obi- Wan easily locked his arms and held the boy at bay.  
  
"Anakin he could not have saved her. We didn't have the money to buy her. He chose to save you. It was what your mother would have wanted. Had he chosen her she would never have left you behind. You would both still be slaves. He wanted to save you both. He couldn't. " He explained feeling the boy's pain as he watched tears streak down the boy's cheeks.  
  
"He's a liar." Anakin spoke with less force a note of defeat evident in his loss of volume.  
  
"Anakn?" He asked smiling slightly at the boy.  
  
"He lied to you. He said he would see you through to your Knighting just as he has said to me, but he didn't. He lied to you." Obi-Wan felt the words sting but was amazed how much healing he had under gone in the last year.  
  
"That is true Anakin he didn't keep his promise, but he didn't set out to break it. He knew that the only way that you would ever reach your potential was for him to walk away from me. He saw that you had more raw talent than I ever had---" Anakin burst into laughter.  
  
"He's a fool. He's a blind fool. He had no idea." He laughed again the bitterness evident in his tone.  
  
"You are very talented Anakin. If Qui-Gon had not chosen the path that he did, you would be a slave right now-"  
  
"With my mother!" The boy screamed in anguish. Obi-Wan watched as the tears came faster. He had never known his mother so he had no idea what the boy was feeling. He knew that both times when he had lost Qui-Gon it had been devastating. He was the closest thing he had ever had to a father. He reach out trying to comfort the boy but found his hands slapped away.  
  
"Don't touch me!!! He will go back to you. He has done it more than once. Throws you away then comes back and you forgive him. He will toss me aside now that he knows. He knows the truth now." Obi-Wan assumed Anakin was referring to the darkness.  
  
"Anakin we are all concerned with what we know where you are involved, but it isn't too late. You can save yourself and I will help you in any way that I can. Ultimately though it must be your decision. Only you can decide who you will serve." Obi-Wan stood.  
  
"Anchor yourself to the light Anakin. The dark side may seem quicker, but the cost is too high. I know it is hard to rise above feelings of anger, hate, envy, and revenge but as Jedi we must. We must serve the light. You can turn back Anakin it is not too late." Obi-Wan watched as the boy studied him intently for a moment. He thought for a moment that he saw a veil lift from his eyes. He felt the boy's hands cling desperately to him.  
  
"Why would I want to kill you? Why would I want to kill my Master?" Obi- Wan shook his head in view of Anakin's frightening revelation. "Why Obi- Wan?" Anakin stopped searching his mind but nothing seemed to make sense. "Something is wrong here Knight Kenobi. Something is terribly-" He collapsed to the floor clutching his head. It was another attack.  
  
Obi-Wan instinctively reached for the boy. Just as he entered his mind, Obi-Wan heard an echo of a fading voice. "Not a word. Not a word. Not a word." Obi-Wan reached for the bond and began trying to banish the pain from the boy's mind. He felt a surge of power as the Force flooded his body. It filled him and sent out a power wave pushing the dark attack away. In crumbled suddenly in the face of the bright light the Knight wielded.  
  
Once Anakin was safe Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He found that he was now on the far said of the room cradling Anakin in his arms. He blinked a couple of times. Never had he ever felt the Force surge through him so completely. It left him feeling confused and exhilarated. He held Anakin closer trying to gage the boy's physical condition. He heard a low moan and was relieved to know that he was at the very least alive.  
  
Picking up the boy he carried him over to his bunk. He pulled a blanket over him then wrapped his mind with a Force sleep suggestion. He began to think as he left the boy to return to his own quarters. He would need to go back periodically and check on him. What had Anakin said before the attack? Why would he be warned by the dark lord not to say a word? What secret was he hiding? It has something to do with harming Qui-Gon and himself. He had to get to the bottom of this. His first instinct was to track down the boy's Master and report what had occurred, but he still felt his instincts were suffering some after effects of the attack, so instead he chose another path.  
  
It had been days since he had been able to truly meditate and open himself to the Force. He would go to his quarters and stay there until he got some answers. Reaching out as he saw the door to his cabin come into view he felt a momentary touch in his mind from Qui-Gon. He felt filled with the other man's comfort and affection. He basked in it for a moment. It felt so good. He must have realized that the talk with Anakin had not gone well.  
  
As Obi-Wan settled onto his mat and began sinking into the Force, he realized that he had easily recognized Qui-Gon's Force signature in the corridor, but had not been able to earlier in the day. He felt encouraged that the effects of the attack were fading. Surely once he was back to full strength he and Qui-Gon would be able to help Anakin. Sighing he allowed the Force to come to him. With hard learned patience he waited for whatever the Force chose to reveal.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Did they say hours before they reached the Sith? That is what Yoda said..well ok so maybe it will be more like a week but time really flies when I have a chapter to write. Thanks again to all my reviewers. Your thoughts really help me clarify in my mind areas of the story that are hard to get a handle on. Thanks. 


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
He was furious. He should have known that the slave boy would fail him. Why had he over estimated his hold on the boy? How had Kenobi broken through his attack so easily? Things were beginning to unravel. He would have to teach the boy a lesson if he had any hopes at all of turning the knight. He had given away too much tonight or then again perhaps he had just reinforced the dark lord's suggestion. Now Kenobi would be looking for an attack against himself and even more so his precious ex-Master.  
  
Surely with the boy's erratic behavior Obi-Wan was thoroughly convinced that Anakin was turning if not already a part of the dark side. It would only take a little timing and he could have the boy posed to strike Qui-Gon down only to have Obi-Wan burst in. In that instant the Knight would have to make a choice. He could either kill the boy and save the Master or sacrifice the Master with a small hope of saving the boy. He would not have time to think. He would have to react with his emotions and they would fail him. He would choose to save his Master. He would strike down the boy.  
  
Once the boy was dead then Sidious could once and for all return to his normal appearance. The Knight would watch in horror as the reality of his decision took hold. It would strike him to his core. He had killed an innocent. He had acted out of emotion. He had not used the Force but instead had used his abilities to bring to an end the life of a child.  
  
It would destroy the knight. Utterly destroy him laying him open bleeding and broken. It was then that he would be the most vulnerable. It was then that Sidious would remind him of all that Jinn had done to hurt him. He would taunt the Knight with all the cruel words and acts of his ex-Master bringing home time and again the question of how the Knight could have sacrificed a poor boy in place of a cruel and at times indifferent Master.  
  
Sidious laughed aloud. It was delicious. It felt so perfectly evil. He wanted to show it off for all to see. The Knight would be his. The Knight would come to him, bow at his feet and pledge himself to the darkness. It was all falling into place. All he had to worry about now was the boy. Leaving his room Sidious made his way down to Anakin's quarters. It was time for the Skywalker to understand fully the consequences of betrayal.  
  
****************************  
  
Obi-Wan felt the Force churning around him but the images were confusing. In his mind he kept hearing Qui-Gon's voice echoing over and over again "He is the Chosen One." He wondered if his conversation with Anakin earlier had impacted him more than he wanted to admit. He once again felt a surge through the Force as he had when he had attempted to free Anakin's mind from the attack earlier in the evening. It was exhilarating. He wondered why it was that he suddenly felt so fully connected to it.  
  
His mind began turning over and over again as he surrendered his thoughts over to the Force. He could see Adi. She looked sad shaking her head. "He won't turn." It made little sense. She barely knew Anakin and yet the Force was using her to fortify his own confidence in the boy. Yoda was there. He had his saber ready to defend someone but Obi-Wan couldn't see who it was. He could feel that he was a part of the scene, but couldn't find himself. Then he saw him. It was Qui-Gon. He was slumped over the dead body of Anakin. Obi-Wan felt himself physically and emotionally recoil from the sight. Had Qui-Gon killed the boy? He could hear the words his ex-Master had spoken earlier. "I'll be fine as long as I have you here to protect me." Those replaced Qui-Gon's earlier words as they echoed over and over in his head. He wondered what it was that the Force was trying to tell him. How could he possibly work to prevent Anakin's turning and his death unless he understood what was about to happen?  
  
Then the warning came like a siren in the night pulling him sharply out of his mediation. Anakin was in trouble. He knew the boy was unconscious, but the Force was telling him that the boy was in danger. Never before had Obi-Wan felt more certain of any message he had received. He leapt to his feet and raced for Anakin's quarters.  
  
***************************  
  
Sidious stood over the boy who was lying still and unconscious on this bunk. He looked so harmless lying there, but Sidious knew that the boy had the potential to completely ruin his plan for taking the Knight and that galaxy with him. He felt torn between disgust and rage as he looked down on the pathetic figure.  
  
"You are so weak." He whispered watching as his words sunk into the boy's sleeping mind implanting there.  
  
"You have no hope but for me. I am your only hope of ever seeing your Mother alive again. Fail me and I will kill her myself." The boy's face contorted as the reality of the evil lord's words took root. Sidious watched as the boy's breathing became ragged and his face furrowed in worry and fear.  
  
"Qui-Gon is your enemy. Obi-Wan is your enemy. Only I am your friend. Only I care what happens to you. You must destroy your enemies in order to have what you want. They must fall for you to rise." Anakin nodded in his sleep mumbling words that made no sense to anyone but himself. He was obviously working out all that the dark one was revealing to him.  
  
Sidious pulled back at that moment the door to Anakin's room flew open. Obi-Wan entered throwing the dark one off balance at the sight of him.  
  
"Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon's voice sent out an alarm. "What are you doing?" Obi-Wan quickly scanned the room seeing no one near the boy except his ex-Master. He lowered his saber but kept his senses on alert.  
  
"I was meditating and the Force warned me that Anakin was in danger." He looked around done more time.  
  
"We already knew that. He is in very grave danger of turning. I worry about him. Even lying here I can feel the battle within him. " The Master sighed. He seemed so sad. Obi-Wan felt his heart go out to the man. He had already lost one student. Qui-Gon knew very well the pain of watching one he loved turn to the darkness. Walking up beside the man Obi-Wan placed his hand on the other man's shoulder as they both stood over Anakin as if keeping watch.  
  
"You should get some sleep." Qui-Gon said turning to leave the room. Obi- Wan nodded and watched the man go. His eyes never left his ex-Master. He felt a whisper through the Force. It was a warning. What was it saying? Obi-Wan reached out trying to hear its message. He suddenly had so many questions? It was as if the Force was warning him not to trust anything that he had believed.  
  
He felt unsure of himself. He longed for something to ground him. He reached out to touch the long familiar signature of his ex-Master. It would center him. As he subtly brushed against the man he had just watched disappear through the door he felt his mouth go dry and his throat clinch. Something was wrong. He reached out once more cautiously. He felt his heart race in response to what he felt. He wasn't sure about where they were headed. He wasn't sure what was happening to Anakin but he was sure that the man who had just left him was not his Master.  
  
He looked like Qui-Gon, sounded like Qui-Gon, but did not feel like Qui- Gon. He shuddered in revulsion realizing how easily he had been tricked. How could he have fallen for this ploy? It had to be the Sith. They were deceptive. He could hear Yoda's words "Hard to see the dark side is."  
  
Knelling beside the boy's bed Obi-Wan debated as to whether or not he should wake him and warn him. It was obvious that the boy's mind was an open book to this dark one. He realized he dare not give himself away. He would just have to watch out for the boy and hope that he could figure out a way for them to escape before the dark one inflicted more damage.  
  
Placing his hand on the boy's temples Obi-Wan used his newly found strength in the Force to push aside the fear and sadness he found in Anakin's mind. He replaced it with the warmth of Qui-Gon's laughter and the serenity that could be found in the man's presence.  
  
"He is your Master Anakin. He cares for you. Trust him. He will come for you. He will not abandon you." He felt the boy relax slightly.  
  
"It will be okay Anakin. It will be ok." He whispered. He rose to his feet and made his way out of the room. He had to think of something to hinder this evil plan he had unwillingly become a pawn in. He looked down the long corridor. He didn't see the evil one anywhere. Keeping his saber easily accessible he headed for the engine room. He didn't know where they were headed but he knew for certain he could keep them for getting there.  
  
************************************  
  
Sidious had not gotten back to his quarters before the warning alarm had begun sounding. He cursed under his breath and turned to head to the engine room. He found Obi-Wan already there. Before he could speak he heard Anakin coming up behind him. Qui-Gon turned and glared at the boy.  
  
"Shouldn't you be resting?" Anakin flinched at the sound of the man's voice. Obi-Wan noticed the reaction and realized that Anakin was already aware that this man was not Qui-Gon.  
  
"Anakin." Obi-Wan interrupted. "I could really use your help. Qui-Gon go to the cockpit and jump out of hyperspace."  
  
"Is that really necessary?" Qui-Gon asked exasperated. This was going to ruin everything. He wasn't sure how far behind them the Jedi were but he knew he didn't have time for mechanical failures.  
  
"Better to have the ship leave with a controlled maneuver than to be thrown out. Our hull could be breached. " Feeling the need to keep the boy away from the monster before him Obi-wan called to the boy. "Anakin let's get below and see if we can repair the damage." Anakin seemed confused but at the same time relieved to be working with the Knight and not the dark one.  
  
"I'm on my way to the cockpit. I will get us out of hyperspace as soon as possible." Qui-Gon headed for the front of the ship. As soon as he was out of ear shot Obi-Wan handed Anakin a data chip.  
  
"Anakin I need for you to make your way to the transmission room and insert this chip into the search and rescue array." Anakin stared at the chip for a moment unsure. "Keep your thoughts on something other than this chip or what I just asked you to do. Do you understand?" Obi-Wan's eyes sought the boys. The veil that had been present earlier was missing now. "I know you are confused but you must trust me Anakin. Will you trust me?" Anakin nodded as he turned to head to the transmission room.  
  
Obi-Wan knew he was taking a huge risk involving Anakin but he had seen the boy's desperation that night and knew that after all the exposure to the darkness Anakin had suffered he would need something to prove his worthiness in order to remain at the Temple. He had come close to the darkness perhaps even embraced it, but Obi-Wan refused to believe that he could not be saved. The dark lord was preying on the boy's fears. Fear was Anakin's weakness. Once he was back with Qui-Gon they would have to discuss this and the Master would have to listen to Obi-Wan's council.  
  
Knowing that time was running out, he lowered himself into the engine hold and began looking for the least suspicious way to disable the hyperdrive. He heard a noise above him. Looking up he saw Anakin staring down at him.  
  
"Did you get it done?" He asked. "Did you start the transmission?" Anakin nodded.  
  
"Can you come down here and give me a hand?" Anakin took the ladder down. His head was still aching. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew that he had experienced another attack. He was afraid. He must have said or done something to displease the dark master. He couldn't imagine what that had been. He could remember Obi-Wan coming to his door, but nothing more. As much as he feared for himself he was now filled with fear for him mother. He wasn't sure but somehow he believed that if he failed the dark one again that his mother's life would be in danger as well as his own. He couldn't allow that and yet something inside of him felt compelled to help the Knight.  
  
He pulled inward for a moment and saw a light. It was there shining through the darkness washing away the shadows. It was like watching the sun rise over the dune sea. The light pushing away the darkness, forcing it back into the recesses of his mind, seeking out each and every hidden spot to illuminate. How? He wondered. Obi-Wan gave him no time to consider as he called his name once more. Opening his eyes he found himself staring into the concerned gaze of Knight Kenobi.  
  
He knew then that the Knight was the reason that the light was there. He was the reason that he shadows were receding. He wanted to ask him how or even why he would bother, but could sense that now was not the time. Now was the time to help without question. He would serve the Knight and pray that somehow in making this choice at this moment the Knight would one day choose to help him. He would free his mother and protect her from the harm that the dark one would inflict.  
  
He pulled up beside Obi-Wan standing quietly wishing he could get his head to stop hurting. He was grateful for the light but knew that the attack had left his mind aching. Obi-Wan noticed the boy's discomfort. He reached out and placed his hands on either side of Anakin's head. He sent soothing waves of healing energy into the bruised tissue.  
  
"It's ok Knight Kenobi. I know we don't have much time." His wide blue eyes caught the knight off guard. Sometimes he forgot how young the boy was. He shook his head.  
  
"Pay close attention Anakin I am going to show you how I healed my tissue after being attacked on Tiress." As quickly as he could Obi-Wan demonstrated to the boy how to sooth the frayed edges within his mind. Anakin relaxed under the man's touch feeling both comforted and safe. He hadn't felt safe in a very long time. Opening his eyes he saw Obi-Wan in a different light. He wondered how he could have ever hated him. How could he have ever believed him to be his enemy? There was something familiar. He was like Qui-Gon in some ways. He was comforting and caring. He wondered if the Knight had learned his compassion from the older man. He wondered for a moment what it would be like to have Obi-Wan for his Master.  
  
Obi-Wan observed the boy's changing expression and knew that he was trying to understand all that was happening in him and around him. Realizing that his might be their only time to talk before things intensified, Obi-Wan sighed and placed his hands on either side of Anakin's shoulders before he began.  
  
"Anakin that man may look like him but I know that he isn't Qui-Gon." Obi- Wan whispered. Anakin's eyes went wide as he realized the knight knew his secret. He felt another wave of fear wash over him. Had the Knight invaded his thoughts under the guise of healing him? Obi-Wan watched as Anakin's expression began to shift. He reached out and pulled the boy further into the compartment.  
  
"I can feel it. I don't mean to frighten you but he is a sith. Has he said or done anything to you other than the attack you experienced last night?" Anakin debated. He didn't feel comfortable telling the Knight. He had his mother to think about. The Knight felt frustrated watching the boy's hesitation. Shaking his head he had to push on.  
  
"Anakin I know you and I have had our rough moments but I must ask for your trust now. The sith has found a way to access your mind. I need to go into memory and remove your actions with the data chip. It is the only way I can be sure that he doesn't learn of what we have done. We must not reveal ourselves too soon. The other Jedi will be pursuing us. They will come for us. We must give them the time that they need. I'm not sure we can defeat the sith without them. Do I have your permission to remove this memory? Is that acceptable to you?" They both felt the ship suddenly groan as it felt hyperspace. "We don't have much time Anakin." Obi-Wan fought to maintain his calm control. Anakin finally nodded.  
  
"Good." He smiled then furrowed his brow, "But first show me the best way to disable this hyperdrive." Anakin felt proud that the Knight would acknowledge his superior mechanical skills. He immediately pointed to two couplers. Obi-Wan removed them. Anakin reached into his pocket and pulled out a stone.  
  
"Malatinate." Anakin spoke. "I always carry it. I brought it from home." Anakin took the stone and ran it around the edges of the couplers removing he magnetic charge.  
  
"Brilliant." Obi-Wan breathed and the boy smiled up at him. Anakin put the stone back into his pocket and turned to the knight. They could both hear the footsteps on the metal grates above.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled reassuringly at the boy as he dove into his mind searching for the memories concerning their actions. While there he also saw the threats that the dark one had made concerning the boy's mother. Obi-Wan flew past those memories determined to discuss them with the boy later. Obi-Wan had just removed his hands from Anakin's temples when Qui-Gon poked his head over the side of the opening and stared down at them.  
  
"Any luck?' He asked trying to sound less bitter but failing. Sidious reached out. He found the boy a blank. He was obviously still suffering the after effects of the attack. He was a bit concerned at the amount of light still lingering in his mind. He found himself once again concerned at the power and connection with the Force that the Knight was now demonstrating. He scowled but quickly masked his expression. He tried to probe the Knight gently easing up to his shields only to find them fortified.  
  
Obi-Wan felt the brush of the dark one and worked to appear oblivious. Then deciding that he should take another tack he turned on the Master.  
  
"Qui-Gon I am not your Padawan. I would appreciate it if would you honor our agreement and maintain appropriate boundaries with me." His voice was cool. Qui-Gon nodded looking sufficiently ashamed. Secretly Sidious smiled. The Knight was thoroughly convinced that he was Jinn. Any doubts he had concerning the Knight were released.  
  
Seeing that his ploy had worked, Obi-Wan stared over at Anakin. "What do you think Anakin? Can the damage be reversed?" He asked conversationally.  
  
"It's hopeless. Without new parts we're floating space junk." He sighed looking up at Qui-Gon. "It looks to be the power couplers. There was must be a fluctuation in the energy panel. Probably some defect in the design." He took one of the couplers staring at it as if he had never seen it before. Obi-Wan was amazed at the boy's powers of deception until he realized that as far as Anakin remembered it was the first time he had seen them.  
  
"Let me give it a go. I can try couple of things. I'll let you know in a short bit if there is any hope of getting underway. No sense sending out a distress signal yet. Hopefully we can be underway soon. It isn't the first time we've had engine trouble on a mission." Obi-Wan smiled up hopefully. Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"I leave the ship in your capable hands." He soothed.  
  
Sidious pulled back out of their view and stalked away his hands clenched in fists of rage. He had come too far to have his plans derailed by a couple of stupid couplers. He would meditate and in doing so send out his own call for help. There were others who could aid him. He just hoped that they could reach them before the Jedi. He smiled wickedly. Without a distress signal the Jedi would fly right by them in hyperspace. Their precious Chosen One lost to them somewhere drifting in the darkness of space.  
  
**************************  
  
Yoda and Qui-Gon were in the cockpit staring out into the emptiness of hyperspace. After calculating the speed and trajectories they had come to the conclusion that they would over take the sith's ship in a couple of hours. There was a tension in the air as both men considered what challenges they would face on the other ship.  
  
Qui-Gon had not been able to shake the question that the Force had sent to him. 'Would he die for Obi-Wan?' He had known that he had answered correctly but still wondered if it had been merely a test or a warning of his eminent future. Still feeling responsible for Anakin, he wondered if he should talk to Yoda about Anakin's future in the event that he was to fall during the conflict on the ship. The boy would be left without a Master.  
  
He was just about to broach the subject when Master Gallia entered the cockpit.  
  
"We're picking up a distress signal." Her face was flushed with excitement as she fought to keep the hope out of her voice. Yoda activated several switches transferring the information from the transmission room to the cockpit. Using the various positioning systems he turned to the other Masters smiling.  
  
"Found them we have." Qui-Gon immediately began working the controls in order to ease the ship out of hyperspace.  
  
"We must be ready to act when we encounter their ship." Adi warned.  
  
"We will be coming out of hyperspace in the next few moments."  
  
The group had already formulated their plan. As badly as they wanted to see the dark lord in custody and standing before the Council it was imperative that Anakin and Obi-Wan be rescued. There had been an unspoken acknowledgement between the three Masters that Obi-Wan had to be their first priority. As much as they wanted to save Anakin, they couldn't risk the Chosen One falling to the dark side. Secretly they all knew that he would never turn. He would in fact die before he ever fell. They couldn't lose him. He held a promise for the Jedi and a unique place in each of their hearts. Somehow they knew that if they could take care of the Knight that the Knight would manage to take care of Anakin.  
  
They would come out of hyperspace, lock onto the other ship, enter, rescue and retreat. If they could capture the sith in the process then so be it. It sounded so simple but no mission where so much hung in the balance could ever be classified as simple. The Force had to be with them if they had any hope of succeeding. .  
  
A warning light began blinking on the console. The Masters exchanged a look. Leaving Qui-Gon in the cockpit to complete the transition, Yoda and Adi turned to make their way to the departure hatch knowing that in a minute they would be leaving hyperspace. They gazed at one another as they ready their sabers for the fight that lay ahead, each Master reaching out to the Force for both strength and guidance. Hearing the groan of the ship they both realized that their rescue mission had begun.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Only a few more posts left. I really do appreciate all of you hanging in there with me. I know it is difficult to wait. I wish I could speed this along but I really think the story would suffer from my hasty mistakes. Thanks again to all of you who have taken the time to review. It really is very encouraging!!! 


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
Qui-Gon locked onto the Chancellor's stolen ship immediately and began maneuvering the other craft beneath it in order to form a lock and enter. He wished for the hundredth that it was he who was being held on the ship and Obi-Wan that was at the controls. He had always admired the man's piloting skills. He was cool under pressure and confident in spite of what the circumstances might be. He would have had an easier time lining up the locks and wouldn't have had to check twice to insure that the lock was sealed against deadly leaks.  
  
Adi and Yoda listened as the locks were sealed and the process of boarding the other ship entered its last phase. Time was of the essence. Surely by now the sith was aware of their presence. He would no doubt be looking to escape or to fight for his prize. Adi hoped that they were only facing one sith. She tried not to think about what she would do if she found herself fighting Obi-Wan.  
  
From the heat coming through the door they realized that it would not be long now. Qui-Gon pulled up beside the others as the three Master readied themselves to face whatever lay on the other side of the hatch.  
  
**********************************  
  
The proximity sensor sent out an immediate alert once the Jedi's ship came out of hyperspace. It blared overhead. It had been on oversight. As grateful as the Knight was to know that he and Anakin were no longer on their own, he still felt irritated that he had not thought to disable it.  
  
"Blast.' Obi-Wan hissed as he quickly rushed to find Anakin who had returned to his quarters. He knew that the Masters would be coming for them. He had to find Anakin and keep him under his protection until he could get him safely off of the ship. Rushing into the boy's quarters he found that the cabin was empty. He forced down his panic reaching out trying to locate the padawan. He rushed further down the corridor the sound of his boots on the dura steel grates echoing eerily around him.  
  
Every nerve within his body was on high alert as his eyes darted towards any and all possible hiding spots. He found that he was not only searching for a familiar blond head but also warily watching for the sith. He had no idea what the man would do now that he found himself confronted by the three other Jedi. He knew desperation rarely led to rational behavior. He had to find Anakin. He had to get the Chosen One, if that truly was who Anakin was, out of this man's hands and safely back to the Temple.  
  
He had sensed the darkness in Anakin. How could anyone have ever believed that he wouldn't have some darkness within him? He had been raised in the darkness. He had had his mother's love as the only light, but that light had been taken from him. He had now lost his way. Qui-Gon had no doubt tried to be there for this child as he had with all of his padawans, but had failed to realize that Anakin was different from the others. He was different not just because he was older or had the highest midichlorian level. He was differed because unlike all of Qui-Gon's other students, he had experienced the warmth of a mother's love. Like a drug, Obi-Wan couldn't imagine how much the child must have craved it over the last year.  
  
He would find the boy. Perhaps if his mother could be brought to the Temple she could be employed there. Perhaps then Anakin would have the stability he needed to complete his training and the determination to resist the darkness. The sound of the alert siren suddenly stopped. He quickly ran through the possible locations where it could have been deactivated. Now to determine if Anakin or the sith had been the one to end its infernal wail.  
  
He rushed into the transmission center. It was empty. He sighed as he scanned the room carefully keeping his senses open to anyone's approach from the corridor. He then moved on to the galley. He couldn't imagine where the boy had disappeared to. He stopped releasing his anxiety into the Force. He worked to steady his heartbeat and breathing. The Force was screaming out to him again. He could feel its power. There was danger near. He smiled in spite of himself thanking the Force for its grasp on the obvious.  
  
"Anakin." He whispered reaching out trying to sense the boy once more. He could feel the boy's fear but couldn't see where he was. He knew that he was closer though. He was headed in the right direction. Reluctantly he moved toward the escape pods. Surely the sith would realize that a pod would have no hope against the Jedi's ship. He saw the medical bay coming up and felt a sharp spike in the boy's signature. He was there but at the same time Obi-Wan felt a wave of darkness sweep towards him threatening to bring him to his knees he realized in that moment that the Sith was with him.  
  
As Obi-Wan entered the small medical bay he saw the sith holding Anakin the man's saber drawn to the boy's throat. He was no longer in the guise of Qui- Gon but instead looked exactly like the Knight. He was smiling.  
  
"You are a fool Obi-Wan. You thought that you could out smart me. You have failed. I'm afraid that your beloved Masters will find rescuing you quite a fatal proposition." Obi-Wan's mind raced trying to wrap itself around what the sith was telling him while at the same time looking for some way to rescue the boy from his clutches.  
  
Anakin looked frightened and confused. He had looked surprised when Obi- Wan had burst through the door. Obi-Wan realized that the padawan had truly believed that it had been the knight who had been holding him against his will. It hurt him to think that the boy would think him so cruel, but then again how many people in his life had hurt Anakin? Perhaps it was his natural instinct to distrust.  
  
"Anakin." Obi-Wan spoke. "It will be alright." He soothed. Anakin's features relaxed realizing that he had been wrong about the knight and that there was still a hope of his being spared. The Sith cackled.  
  
"Alright? I have a saber to his throat. You have no means of disarming me. Your Masters are walking into a death trap, but you tell the boy that it will be alright." He shook his head. "Oh my Obi-Wan how foolishly optimistic you are. What possible rescue plan could you be hiding up your sleeve?" Obi-Wan smiled back at the man forcing himself to remain calm.  
  
"You'll find I 'm just full of surprises." He quipped. He could feel the Force telling him something. He felt his vision being pulled towards the far counter. He noticed several collars there. They weren't Force collars. He had never seen anything like them. Then he realized that he had. The sith had been wearing one when he and Yoda had been attacked outside of the estate on Tiress. The sith was now wearing one as well. Why? The evil one's voice captured his attention once more. Obi-wan looked to Anakin quickly glancing at the collars that were within the boy's reach. Anakin seemed confused at first but then he too noticed the devices.  
  
Obi-Wan raised his saber then noticed the small triggering device in the Sith's other hand. The sith followed his gaze staring at the small remote then turning back grinning at the man before him.  
  
"This." He held it a bit higher. "You want this?" His voice was a whisper. "With this you could save your Master, your ex-Master and-" He paused as Obi-Wan felt him push against his shields. "Your Adi. " The dark one paused seeming to savor his brief contact with the Knight 's mind. "You love her." He laughed. "I wonder though Kenobi when will she realize that she is with me and not you? Will she even know the difference? Or will she die in my arms thinking that is your saber piercing her heart?"  
  
"No!" Obi-Wan cried taking another step forward The sith reacted by bringing the blade closer to the boy's neck. Obi-Wan stood frozen He raised his eyebrow feeling a sharp spite of protectiveness welling inside him. He had to protect Anakin but at the same time he didn't like this man thinking about Adi let alone entertaining ideas of touching her.  
  
I found it eerie watching himself knowing it was the dark one. It stared closely realizing that the man had perfected his disguise. It was as if the Knight were just standing before a mirror. Obi-Wan didn't like where this was going. He had to warn the Masters. He had to stop the sith now before he harmed anyone else. He wasn't sure what his next move should be. He started to reach out hoping that the Force would guide him.  
  
In that instance Anakin broke away grabbing for a collar and throwing it in the direction of the Knight. The evil one howled as he flicked the switch. All the air was suddenly sucked from the Knight's body. He fell to the floor. Anakin collapsed as well. He watched helplessly as Anakin's limp body was thrown over the sith's shoulder.  
  
Obi-Wan struggled to move but found that he could not. It was a dampening force but not like any one he had ever come in contact with. This one seemed to be wired into the ship. It seemed to be emitting its signal from this very room. It was too much. He felt the Force ripped from him and the weight of the galaxy crush on top of him. Fighting to remain conscious he struggled reaching out trying to touch the collar that Anakin had thrown to him.  
  
Obi-Wan heard the sith's boots as he stepped over his helpless form. "My servants will be here soon enough. Until we meet again I trust you will behave yourself. They can be cruel when pushed. I have trained them well. I suggest that you cooperate."  
  
Glancing down the corridor the man turned one last time meeting Kenobi's bright green eyes. The sith cocked his head to one side staring at the man contemplatively.  
  
"I wanted to do this differently my Obi-Wan, but now you have left me no choice." He whispered as he closed the door sealing the knight's fate.  
  
Obi-Wan heard the door shut. He felt the darkness closing in around him. He tried reaching out to warn the Masters but couldn't break through the wall. Slowly he felt his mind retreating. He was slipping away. His thoughts drifted to Adi, Yoda and Qui-Gon. Surely they would recognize that it was not him. Surely they would not be fooled. He felt a wave of despair realizing how easily he had been tricked. He had believed the sith to be Qui-Gon for over a day. Now the Masters and the padawan were in danger. Only he could warn them. Only he could save them. He had to find a way. As he felt himself slipping deeper into oblivion with each passing moment he realized that before he could help them he had to find a way to save himself.  
  
***********  
  
The hatched sealed and locked allowing the Masters to enter the other ship. Reaching out each suddenly became aware of a disruption in the Force. They reached out but felt nothing. Adi took the forward compartments as the two other Masters began working their way aft. It was odd that there was no sense of either the knight or the padawan resonating in the Force. It alarmed the Masters as they set about searching for the missing Jedi.  
  
Adi reassured herself that it could be that they were both collared now. That would make them invisible to the Force. She started checking each compartment as she made her way up towards the cockpit. She had just finished checking the transmission room when she heard the sound of boots coming towards her down the corridor. She grabbed her saber and stood ready to fight.  
  
Suddenly coming around the final turn of the galley she caught sight of Obi- Wan. He was carrying Ani. She lowered her saber only slightly. She reached out but still could not sense him. She noticed the collars that they were both wearing and sighed with relief.  
  
"Adi." He cried. "We haven't any time. Where are Yoda and Qui-Gon." She motioned for him to fall behind her as they began making their way back to the ship. Adi kept her saber up expecting the sith to be advancing on the knight and boy, but never saw him. She opened her comlink as they continued on to the waiting ship.  
  
"Master Yoda, Master Jinn I have them. We are headed back to the ship." Immediately Yoda and Qui-Gon turned to back track the path they had taken in search of the two. Qui-Gon felt his heart leap for joy knowing that both Anakin and Obi-Wan were safe. He wanted to hear how Adi had managed it, but it really wasn't important. All that mattered was that the knight and the padawan were safe.  
  
Adi watched as Obi-Wan disappeared into the ship searching for a medical bay for Anakin. She continued to guard the door still wondering where it was that their captor had gone. She heard steps and turned quickly to see Obi-Wan moving back up to the cockpit. He was no doubt going to begin the procedure for undocking from the other ship. She heard Yoda and Qui-Gon coming from the aft portion of the sith's ship. As soon as they crossed into the Tiress cruiser she heard the sealing system providing an air lock over the Chancellor's breached hull while at the same time disengaging their own ship.  
  
"Well be away in a matter of moments." Obi-Wan called from the cockpit. Qui-Gon rushed to the co-pilot's seat while Yoda made his way back to the medical bay. Upon seeing the young knight Qui-Gon ruffled the young man's hair and laid a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"It's good to see you Obi-Wan. You had me very concerned." Obi-Wan didn't respond at first but finally looked over giving the man a slight smile. Qui-Gon imagined that the Knight was tired so he sat quietly watching the expert at the controls bring them away from the Chancellor's ship. He leaned back against his seat breathing a sigh of relief. He felt so grateful to have them both back safely. Qui-Gon felt the ship slightly shudder as the Knight guided them into hyperspace taking them far away from the danger of the sith.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I had more but it needed more work. I was feeling sorta pressured to just get this over with in case some of you are getting tired of it, but thanks to my friend Shanobi I decided to go ahead and let the story go where it was meant to go. Hope you will all stay with me. And thanks again for the reviews especially to my return reviewers who bare witness that there are people hanging in there with me and to the new reviewers who remind me that more people are reading this story than I might think. It is a dream come true that someone would enjoy my writing so thanks to all of you for the part you play in making it a reality for me. Have a great week and see ya next time. 


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
Yoda watched the boy peacefully sleeping on the medical bay. He appeared to be without injury except for a slight reddened area on his neck. The old Master wanted to examine it closer but knew it would require the removal of the collar that the boy wore. Looking once again at Anakin, Yoda decided that it was too dangerous to remove the collar immediately. He wasn't sure what the boy had been through and he didn't want to risk the possibility of him going into psychic shock.  
  
Yoda reached out touching the boy's hand. He looked so innocent as he slept. He knew that the boy had been toying with the dark side. It had been a mistake to allow Qui-Gon to take the boy from the Temple. It had been the Master's own stubbornness and pride that had sent he and boy off into the night leaving behind them the safety of the Temple.  
  
Of course the Council had been just as stubborn and prideful. Tired of tolerating Qui-Gon's defiance, they had chosen to assert their authority once and for all. Looking down upon the face of one so young, Yoda realized that all parties involved had lost in this particular power struggle but none more so than this boy. He had talent and a high midichlorian count but talent and midichlorians were the basic requirements for a padawan. To be a Jedi one had to have a deep devotion to honor, justice, compassion, and freedom. How could one who had never been touched by such things vow to devote himself to them? Without proper training in the WHY of a Jedi then there is no need to train one in the HOW of a Jedi. Why equip one with skills that will only be misused?  
  
Qui-Gon was a good Master but had always been blind to his apprentices. He was emotional where they were concerned dragging his own past insecurities and failings into each training relationship. He had held such hope for Xanatos. A fine Knight the man would have been, but Yoda himself had sensed at times some sort of struggle within that boy.  
  
Of course every young being in the galaxy wrestles with the choices that they make. Each one is searching for their place in the universe. Padawans are no different. There will always be moments of questioning and doubt as to whether they are truly on the path of their destiny.  
  
Yoda had always held to the belief that when such struggles arose it was easier for individuals to feel confident about their current path when all other paths were uncertain. It is hard to leave the one that you are on when any other path seems murky at best. The uncertainty of where other choices would have taken a being in a strange way reassures and lends a sense of validation to the path that has been chosen. Xanatos' burden had been heavier there. He had always known where his other path would have taken him. He would have ruled his planet. His would have been a life of power and privilege. He had instead chosen to dedicate his life to that of service as a Jedi. Yoda would always believe that the man had come to regret his choice and focused the bitterness he harbored on his Master and the Jedi. The temptation of power and prestige had been too great for him.  
  
He had blamed Qui-Gon. He had turned on the man. Those fateful days had led to much suffering on the part of his Master. It had been years before Qui-Gon had considered taking a padawan. It had taken hours of insistence to even get him to attend the padawan matches. Yoda had somehow always believed that Obi-Wan would be the one to bring the older man back to life. He had watched the young man from the time he had first arrived at the Temple. He was always so grounded to the light. He was always so determined and focuses on being a Knight. Usually in padawan pairings it was common for the student to be the sail as were of the ship while the master served as the anchor. Over the years of their pairing Yoda had watched as the roles had been switched between the two.  
  
Qui-Gon had always had a defiant streak within him, but at the same time had always held firm to the code. He had passed on his deep respect for the Force to Obi-Wan as well as his complete and utter dedication to service. He would use this grounding aspect to keep the young man's impatient and enthusiastic feet on the right path. Toward the end of the their time together it was Obi-Wan who was the anchor in their relationship. He was always so consistent, so loyal, so focused. He was the one keeping his eye on the mission and their objectives. They allowed each other the freedom to switch their roles depending on the situation. It was that ability that had made them a good team. There was a balance there. Never before had Yoda witnesses such a perfect balance. A balance based in love, respect, and friendship.  
  
Then just as all had seemed secure between the padawan and his Master, Qui- Gon had done the unthinkable once again. He had abandoned his student. Had Obi-Wan not been so grounded he might have turned at that point. Twice his Master rejected him and twice Obi-Wan survived still grounded in the light.  
  
Now Qui-Gon had a new padawan. This one like Xanatos knew where his path would have taken him. He would have lived and died a slave. It would seem that recognizing the bleakness of the other path would cause the young boy to hold fast to the path that he was on, but this was not always the case. For the path that the boy had chosen to leave was one of despair, desperation and darkness. The boy couldn't let that path go because he had left someone else on that other path. Someone he loved. It was a burden too heavy for one so young to bear. Many were the reasons that beings fell to the darkness. Greed, power, lust, hatred, revenge were all common motives for turning. Anakin had sought the power of the darkness not for personal gain but out of love and a desperate desire to free him mother. Yoda had seen the boy's fear and pain the day he had tested him when Qui-Gon had first brought him to the Temple. It was this fear and desperation which had been the overriding reason that the Council had denied Jinn's petition that the boy be trained.  
  
And yet Yoda found the boy's deep love and devotion to his mother somehow hopeful. Though there was not justifiable reason to reach out to the darkness, love seemed somehow a more forgivable motivation. Yoda would need to consult with both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to assess how deeply the boy had delved into the darkness before he could make an informed decision concerning his training but he refused to lose hope in this boy. He stroked the hair out of the boy's eyes and smiled.  
  
"Lost you are not yet I believe. Still redeemed you may be." Yoda whispered aware that the boy could not hear his words but somehow hoping that by saying them aloud he would feel reassured.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
Adi couldn't wait another moment. Once she sent the transmission to the Council reporting the status of their mission she hurried up to the cockpit. When she arrived she saw Qui-Gon leaning peacefully in the co- pilot's seat. His eyes were closed enjoying the moment of pure relief. Her smile widened as she turned her attention to the ginger hair before her. Obi-Wan was still staring out into the nothingness of space seemingly lost in thought. She grimaced wondering what he might be remembering from his time held captive. She reached out placing her hand upon the Knight's shoulder. He turned and gave her a weary smile. He stood and took her into his arms.  
  
"Adi." He whispered into his hair. She tightened her arms around his waist. Pulling back searching his eyes, she noticed that something seemed different. At the sight of her concerned expression Obi-Wan spoke.  
  
"What is it?" He searched her face earnestly. Adi shook her head dismissing the missing light from his eyes as a result of the extreme exhaustion that she sensed in his body.  
  
"Nothing." She leaned in kissing him lightly on his lips. He wrapped his arm around her tighter and pulled her to him deepening the kiss. She felt her body stiffen. Something was definitely different. Not wanting to alarm the Knight she pulled back again as she painted a smile upon her face.  
  
"You must be exhausted." She whispered shyly.  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon interrupted. "You must get some rest. We will all have time for reunions later." He stood and wrapped his arm around the smaller man's shoulders pulling him into a hug himself.  
  
"I know you are both right." He gave one last check over the instruments. "I'm going to check on Anakin then retire for a while." He smiled up weakly at them both. Adi watched Qui-Gon and noticed the man's brows furrow as the Knight made his way past them both and into the corridor.  
  
Adi followed Obi-Wan. Once they arrived at the galley he stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Care to join me for a nap?" He teased. She smirked.  
  
"I thought you needed your rest." She pulled her back to him.  
  
"I do but I need to be near you as well." His breath was hot on her neck. For some reason though she felt uneasy about joining him. It was confusing. All she had thought about since he had disappeared had been taking him in her arms and never letting him go. Now that he was here within her grasp she felt nervous being alone with him. It had been a while since they had been together. Perhaps it was the time coupled with what they had been doing together the last time that they had been alone. They had come very close to joining that night. She was relieved now that they had chosen to wait, but a part of her was more than ready to pick up where they had left off.  
  
"I need to be near you as well, but first things first. You need your rest. We will have time. Now we will have all the time in the galaxy." She kissed him feeling a wave of relief that he was safely in her arms. She had doubted that she would ever have this moment again. She couldn't explain her conflicted emotions. Never had she wanted anyone more and yet felt so certain that now was not the time.  
  
When she pulled back she saw the look of resignation on his face. He understood. They would have time.  
  
"I need to check Anakin."  
  
"I'm sure he is fine. Master Yoda is with him." She noticed a slight shudder go through the Knight's body.  
  
"Obi?" She asked in concern reaching for him again.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm fine. I'm just tired. I will just check in on him and see my Master then head to my cabin." Adi nodded not wanting to let go of his hand. They both stood staring at it for moment. He abruptly pulled it from hers then headed to the medical bay.  
  
"Obi-Wan I will come by and check on you in a bit." Adi called. He turned and regarded her for a moment.  
  
"Promises, promises." He joked.  
  
"Oh I'll be there. Wanna bet?" She played back. To her surprise Obi-Wan merely turned and continued on his way.  
  
His lack of response surprised her. It wasn't like Obi-Wan not to meet her challenge. She tried to dismiss her concern based on the man's exhaustion but something inside of her seemed to be warning her that it was something more.  
  
*********************************  
  
As he made his way to the medical bay the taste of the young Master still lingering on the man's lips, Sidious immediately decided that being Kenobi beat being Jinn any day. He sensed that both Masters, Jinn and Gallia, were a little thrown by something. He wasn't sure what he was doing wrong. Perhaps it was just the absence of Kenobi's Force signature. He had to keep the collar in place or they would know immediately who he was. The collar created the Force bubble that prevented the dampening field in the medical bay from affecting him. Now that same bubble prevented the other Masters from feeling him through the Force.  
  
Turning his attention back to the task at hand he quickly evaluated his chances of getting the little green troll out of the medical bay without making him suspicious. Deciding it was worth a try he entered the bay.  
  
Master Yoda rose to his feet acknowledging his entrance.  
  
"Padawan." Yoda greeted him his eyes filled with affection for the young men. Kenobi bowed respectfully and smiled.  
  
"Master. Your timing was impeccable as always." He joked.  
  
"The Force it was. Only an instrument of it am I." He chuckled getting down from his perch and striking out with his walking stick.  
  
He felt and heard it impact with the Knight's leg. It was strange that Obi- Wan hadn't seen it coming. The Master shook his head.  
  
"Getting old are you. Reflexes are failing I fear." The Knight was still rubbing his leg. Sidious cursed himself silently for being so forgetful. He had seen that little troll lash out at his padawan before. He should have known he would do so again today.  
  
"How is Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked stepping over next to the boy.  
  
"Sleeping he is but there is something more here." Yoda considered.  
  
"I'm not sure what happened to us to be honest my Master. I can try to remember and perhaps that would assist you in helping him." Yoda nodded staring hard at the knight for a moment.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kenobi asked turning his attention first to his Master and then back to the boy. Yoda wasn't sure but something was wrong. He looked closer at the Knight. The man looked exhausted. He wondered what it was that he had endured over the last two days.  
  
"Get us some tea I will." Yoda moved toward the door. "Worry not my Padawan all will be well." He walked out and Sidious smiled.  
  
"Fool." He hissed staring at the door where the Master had just left. He turned to Anakin placing his hands on either side of the boy's head he entered his mind easily. The boy had lost his shields in the last attack.  
  
Moving swiftly he replaced the events that the boy had witnessed with a different scenario. This one involved the sith taking him and knocking him out. He then went through and removed his image from any of the conversations that he had had with the boy. It was too early for anyone to learn of his identity. Hearing the door opening behind him he quickly removed his hands and once again took on the persona of the young Knight.  
  
"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon moved up along side him. "How is he?" He asked reaching out to take Anakin's hand.  
  
"He is recovering I am sure." Obi-Wan reassuringly answered.  
  
Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon stared down at the boy in concern. It was obvious from the man's expression that he felt responsible for all that had happened to the boy. Sidious smiled to himself but kept Kenobi's features unreadable. He watched as an array of emotions raced across Jinn's face. Finally the man lifted his blue eyes to look upon the Knight. His eyes were surprisingly sad and tired.  
  
"And how are you?" Qui-Gon asked his voice soft.  
  
"Recovering as well." He admitted. "It was a long and confusing two days." He glanced over and found Qui-Gon scrutinizing him.  
  
"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked innocently.  
  
"So you feel alright or do you need medical assistance?" Qui-Gon asked moving to take stock of the supplies that were on hand. He also moved to check the monitor that was relaying Anakin's status.  
  
"I wouldn't say I feel alright but I do not require any sort of medical treatment." Obi-Wan replied his voice a bit hesitant.  
  
"Anakin appears to be holding his own. He should wake soon." Qui-Gon said his eyes turning back to the Knight.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. Sidious felt the sudden need to get away from this man. He didn't like the way Jinn was acting.  
  
"So did the Sith take on my appearance?" Qui-Gon asked his tone unreadable.  
  
"Yes he did." Obi-Wan stated plainly.  
  
"I am sure that was hard for Anakin. Of course you are use to such treatment from me correct?" Obi-Wan stammered a bit. This was not the way Sidious had expected this conversation to go.  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked but Jinn didn't respond. The room was quiet for a long moment the only sound coming from the small monitor next to the sick bed Anakin was using.  
  
"Do you remember our mission to Nadorian?" Qui-Gon asked obviously lost in thought.  
  
"Nadorian?" Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"Yes. It must have been when you were what? Twenty-one? Twenty-two?" He asked.  
  
"Yes I was twenty-one I think." Obi-Wan replied. Sidious hoped he was right but then again if the Master wasn't sure he could hardly contradict him.  
  
Obi-Wan turned impatiently on his ex-Master waiting for the point of the question.  
  
"This medical bay reminds me of the one in the palace on Nadorian." Qui- Gon waited. Obi-Wan nodded his agreement looking around for effect.  
  
"Well I really need to get some rest. You will wake me when Anakin comes to?" Obi-Wan asked turning to make his way to the door. As it slid open he turned back to address his ex-Master. "After all we've become very close over the last few days. We finally have something in common." Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows smiling. "We both know what it feels like to be hurt by Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
He walked out of the door without looking back. He didn't have to see the look on the man's face. He could almost smell Jinn's regret and remorse. Sidious laughed to himself as he quickly entered his quarters. He hadn't been able to resist. There was nothing more delicious than seeing someone destroyed by the one that they love.  
  
He really didn't need to rest but he did need to stay away from the other Masters until they arrived on Coruscant. Once there he could slip away and get to his hidden base of operation hidden within the the lower levels of the city. By the time he arrived Darth Kial and Darth Sador should have his prize there waiting for him. No one would be the wiser.  
  
Remembering the kiss he and Master Gallia had shared he wondered for a moment if he dare risk more contact with her before reaching Coruscant. Relishing the feel of the woman in his arms he decided that he would definitely need to explore that relationship further. Her betrayal would be a breaking blow to the Knight when the moment came for him to turn. He only wished he could somehow make a vid of the encounter to back up his claims. He imagined the broken look on Kenobi's face. He laughed wickedly. Nothing turned a man faster to the darkness than love.  
  
****************  
  
Obi-Wan felt himself slipping away. The darkness was closing in on his mind. It was like a fog rolling in on him. He tried to hold it at bay but felt his body surrendering to it. He could hear in the distance the sound of the Jedi's ship detaching from the chancellor's ship. He had to get to them. He had to warn them.  
  
He pushed down his panic and fought to remember where he was. In his mind's eyes he could see the collar. He felt the Force crying out to him, guiding him towards it. He felt his fingers clawing at the metal floor. Weakness crept into his arms and legs making them feel like weights. It took everything that he had to move his hand. Feeling for the collar he knew that it was his only hope of escape.  
  
The darkness within his mind felt like a vacuum. It was as if his mind was collapsing in on itself under the strain of the Force disruption.  
  
It was then that he felt something odd. He had never felt it before. It was a tingling sensation but from within his mind. Slowly it grew filling his body with a comforting warmth.  
  
Using what strength he had left he turned his focus towards the sensation reaching within hoping it was a way of surviving. He could see in his mind's eye a small ray of light pushing back the menacing darkness. He watched in amazement as the tiny light grew measuring its success by the growing gray haze that was now replacing the ebony that had existed.  
  
Obi-Wan felt a surge of hope as he realized that it was the Force living within him fighting for him trying to save him or to show him how to save himself. This was as perplexing as it was exciting. He had always had to reach out to contact the Force to feel it pulse alive but now he realized it had always been within him. He felt it swell and empower him as he reached out taking the collar in his hand. He stared at it for a moment as his eyes slowly began to focus. What had seemed impossible only moments before had felt effortless following his rescue by the light. He took a shaky breath wondering what it all meant.  
  
Immediately the Force bubble formed around him pushing away the black hole he had been caught up in. It was then that he reached out and felt the Force without join with the Force within himself. He felt strong, powerful and balanced. He'd never felt so connected to it in his life. Taking a deep breath he paused for one moment to relish the feeling. It was better than meditation or the perfect kata. It was more than a mere mental or physical connection. It was as if he were one with the Force no longer just an instrument serving it but a part of it. He understood it and embrace it.  
  
Turning back to his situation he left the medical bay heading for the seal that had been created where the Jedi's ship had been docked. He would need to check on the status of the seal to determine if the ship's hull could withstand the pressures of hyperspace. It was possible that the damage had been minimal.  
  
Arriving at the seal, he could feel the faint signatures of Anakin, Qui- Gon, Yoda and Adi still hanging in the air around him. He felt a wave of longing hit him. They had been so close. They had risked their lives to save him and now were in grave danger because of it. He especially found himself dwelling on thoughts of Adi. He clenched his jaw at the thought of the sith touching her or hurting her. He didn't want that man anywhere near the ones he loved and he was beginning to understand just how very much he did love her.  
  
After examining the seal for the second time, he sighed. It would hold in space but would never survive the jump. He began searching his mind for other solutions. It was then that the proximity sensors alerted once more. Glancing up at the infernal blinking light he realized that he was not alone.  
  
*************************  
  
See ya'll next week. I really did try to post this early as one person had requested but I just couldn't get one scene the way I wanted it. In fact I never did get it exactly right but sometimes I guess we just have to push on. Hope you all are still with me. Thanks for all the reviews and kind words. The emails were really nice too. Hidden Shadows almost has as many reviews as Broken Promises. I am shocked and thrilled. Thanks for taking the time to tell me what you think and for being so encouraging. Not sure where the story is taking us.I am hanging on with both hands myself. 


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
Qui-Gon watched as the Knight left the medical bay. He hadn't been surprised by the man's vicious parting remarks. It hadn't taken him but a few moments in the other man's presence to realize that he was NOT his beloved Obi-Wan. He chided himself for not recognizing it sooner. He had allowed his relief to blind him to the truth. He should have sensed it sooner. He had suspected from the moment he had entered the medical bay, but when the he had tested the man with the mission question he had known.  
  
Glancing down quickly at his young padawan, Qui-Gon checked the monitor once more before moving back up to the cockpit. He had to find Yoda and Adi first and then he had to find Obi-Wan, his Obi-Wan, the man who was counting on him to know the difference.  
  
He smiled in spite of the gravity of the circumstances relieved that he had recognized the imposter. Thinking about it now it was as plain as the nose on his face. He didn't need to touch the man's mind to feel the difference. He had worked along side the boy, raised him, taught him, held him in good times and in bad. He knew him as a Father knows his own son and he was like a son. Like Father fighting for his son, Qui-Gon set his jaw. The sith would pay for what he had done not only to Obi-Wan but to Anakin as well. Two boys given to an imperfect Master sharing a fate that few could survive, but survive they would. The Force had asked him if he would die for Obi-Wan and he would, but not before he removed once and for all the sith who would always hang over his Chosen One's head waiting and watching.  
  
He found both Yoda and Adi in the galley. He glanced back to insure that the sith had not followed him. Looking up he motioned for them both to follow him as he led the way to the cockpit. Sealing the door behind him he turned to face their expectant expressions.  
  
"He isn't Obi-Wan." Adi furrowed her brow. It made sense. That was why she had felt so uncomfortable going with him but how could Qui-gon be so sure. She thought she knew the man, but looking up at Qui-Gon she realized that the time she had spent studying Kenobism was a far cry from the years that the Master had spent becoming an expert.  
  
"Tested him you have?" Yoda asked. He too seemed to accept the other man's word without question.  
  
"I have. He failed." He spoke in a whisper. The three Masters stood silently assessing the situation. Adi felt a panic rising up within her. If this was not her Obi-Wan then where was he? Had he been left behind? Why hadn't she been more thorough checking the ship? She chided herself for being so trusting. She had failed him when he had counted on her the most. Her sadness was palpable.  
  
"Had reason to doubt you did not." Yoda spoke seemingly reading her thoughts. Adi shook her head in frustration. "Hidden in shadows the darkness is hard to feel, harder still it is to see." Qui-Gon felt for the woman he had known for so long. He had never seen her look so full of despair.  
  
"That won't help him now." Qui-Gon's voice was determined and strong. Looking up she met Qui-Gon's eyes. She knew he too had felt as she did now. He knew what it felt like to let the knight down when Obi-Wan had been counting on his Master for help. He knew well the feelings of despair and failure as well as the overpowering desire to somehow set things right. Perhaps it was there that Adi needed to concentrate. She needed to focus not on her failings but on her desire to make it right. Noting Qui-Gon's resolve forced her to set aside her personal feelings and center once more on finding the Knight.  
  
"Left him on the ship we did. Other's coming to get him I presume." Yoda considered. "Too late it is to go back. Nothing would we gain. Continue with the charade we must." Qui-Gon wanted to protest but knew that the other Master was right. It took every ounce of willpower that he had not to leave hyperspace, reset the calculations and rush back to defend his friend. He couldn't imagine what Obi-Wan had endured or what he would be asked to survive. Steeling himself against despair he took solace in the similar feelings of Adi and Yoda. They all wanted him back now but they had to be patient. It was their only hope. It was Obi-Wan's only hope.  
  
"He will lead us to him. We must not tip him off." Adi's voice was soft. She cringed thinking of how he had touched her earlier. They had kissed. It had felt different and now she knew why. She felt bile creep up her throat and swallowed hard fighting the wave of nausea. She needed a shower. She needed to get clean. She wondered if she would ever feel clean again. She refused to consider how far she would have to take the charade in order to keep from tipping the evil one off.  
  
The other Master's studied her for a moment. They could sense her revulsion knowing what contact she must have shared with the sith. Looking up she caught their concerned gazes. She knew what she must do. She had to continue on as if all's well Shuddering involuntarily she stared back determined. Her eyes showing a confidence that her body lacked. Satisfied both Masters turned their attention back to the task at hand.  
  
"Send a transmission I will to Mace alone." Yoda announced.  
  
"I don't think that that would be wise." Qui-Gon replied. "We have no idea who is involved in this. Someone knew we would be on Tiress and alerted the sith to our presence." Qui-Gon reminded.  
  
"The mission wasn't classified. I see no harm-" Adi began.  
  
"Classified or not they were there before we were. They had the Commander's daughter. It was a trap from the beginning. Laroon LaKol was merely the bait. I won't have us risk it. I won't allow it." Qui-Gon face grew red with emotion. Adi felt herself torn between anger at being addressed so harshly and relief at seeing the master's fierce protection of the Knight. She nodded.  
  
"Very well." Yoda began, "Point you have. Up to us it is."  
  
"Well the ship was heading to Coruscant so perhaps that is where Obi-Wan is still being taken." Adi offered. She really couldn't allow herself to fathom the other possibilities. The galaxy was a vast place. Once lost there people stayed lost.  
  
"Follow him we must once we land." Yoda felt the conflict within him. He wanted to be the one to pursue the sith. He wanted to be the one to protect his precious padawan but knew that the Force was guiding him otherwise.  
  
"Once we arrive take to boy to the infirmary I will. Pursue the sith you two must. Stay in contact if you can. Send help I will as soon as I am sure that compromise you it will not." Both Qui-Gon and Adi nodded.  
  
"He will try to slip away quickly I would think especially if we make a point of having him remove the collar he is wearing." They all three now realized that it was the collar that was keeping the sith hidden. Yoda nodded impressed by Adi's insight.  
  
"Return we must before he grows suspicious." They all paused listening for any sign of the dark master beyond the door. Feeling reasonable certain that he was still resting Yoda continued. " Once we land Obi-Wan's fate in your hands it is. May the Force be with you." The three shared a moment of solidarity united in their determination. Qui-Gon released the hatch and Adi and Yoda retreated down the corridor. He remained behind sinking into the pilot's seat. Staring out into the vastness of space he sent out a call through the Force to his friend.  
  
/I know Obi-Wan. I know and I am coming for you./  
  
******************  
  
The sensor was still blaring over head as Obi-Wan raced frantically back to the cockpit. He reached out with his Force sense. He knew that the occupants of the other ship were not Jedi but were sith. He ran through his options. He could try to ambush them but being outnumbered he had to wonder what his chances would be. He had defeated a sith before but only with the help of Master Yoda. Checking the navigational coordinates he realized that their previous course had been set for Coruscant. There was no way for him to catch the other ship before it arrived. His only chance was to let these two lead him to the sith and be ready to protect and defend his friends when the time came.  
  
In the distance he could hear the sound of the sith's ship docking where the air seal had been created. In a matter of moments the sith would be on board. Rushing back to the medical bay Obi-Wan quickly picked one of the collars still lying on the floor of the bay. He tucked it securing in right boot while he hid is lightsaber in the left. Once he was sure that they were secure he removed the collar from around his neck and tossed it aside.  
  
Lying once more on the flooring he closed his eyes and sunk deeply into a meditative trance. He kept a portion of his mind on alert so that in the event that he needed to defend himself he could do so, but only in a life or death situation. Just as he let the last of his anxiety release he heard the medical bay door slide open once more.  
  
He heard an evil laugh and all went black.  
  
**************************  
  
Something about Obi-Wan. Something about him. He had to warn him. No he had to run from him. That wasn't right. Something wasn't right. He had to warn the others about him. Anakin tossed and turned mumbling nonsensically as he trashed about.  
  
"Obi-Wan" He moaned. "Help. Must tell." He mumbled. Qui-Gon and Yoda exchanged a concerned look. Both were wondering what the sith had done to the boy. Qui-Gon felt his anger rise within him once more. He wanted to rush back to where the sith lay smugly in his bed. He wanted to punish the man, torture him as he had his two beloved padawans.  
  
"Help him your anger will not. Example for him you must set. Anger is of the dark side. Too much anger has this boy felt." Yoda reached out touching the boy sending a wave of reassurance into his body. He calmed and fell silent.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "You blame me for this don't you?"  
  
"Blame you? Why think you that I would blame you?" He stared up at the man.  
  
"Because I defied the council. Because I threw aside the Chosen One to train Anakin. Because I have obviously been oblivious to the warning signs that he was at the very least experimenting with the dark side." Qui-Gon answered his voice growing weaker with each omission.  
  
"Hm." Yoda answered thoughtfully. Qui-Gon shifted uncomfortably under the older Master's gaze.  
  
"Blame yourself enough for us all you do. Why add my blame to that which is already too heavy for you to bear? Blame you I will not if learn from this you will." He said turning back to consider the boy before him.  
  
"I have learned." Qui-Gon said under his voice.  
  
"Learned have you? What have you learned?" Yoda asked.  
  
"To lean more upon the Force than my own imperfect understanding." Yoda nodded.  
  
"It is a start." It was at that moment that Anakin chose to wake.  
  
"Master?" He asked staring past Yoda. His gaze locked upon Qui-Gon He studied him intently.  
  
"Yes Anakin it is really me." He caressed the boy's face lovingly. Anakin remained wary.  
  
"Where is Obi-Wan?" He asked. Both Master's exchanged a look before either of them spoke. With the Sith accessing the boy's mind so readily it had been decided that they would not reveal what they had discovered concerning the knight. Instead they would deceive the boy. It went against everything that the Master had been taught but in this situation they had seen no alternative.  
  
"He is resting." Qui-Gon offered.  
  
"I have something I need to tell you about him." Anakin said urgently.  
  
"Tell us you should." Yoda encouraged. Anakin's face went strangely blank as he searched through his mind for what it was that he had been about to reveal. He could find nothing. The urgency was there but the information was strangely missing.  
  
'I.." He faltered. "I can't remember." He sighed in frustration. His head hurt as did his neck. He reached up and felt the collar.  
  
"We will remove that as soon as we get you safely back to the Temple." Qui- Gon soothed him.  
  
"What will happen to me then?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Hard to see the future is. Meditate on this we must." Yoda commented confidently.  
  
"You're going to throw me out of the Temple aren't you?" The boy's eyes filled with tears his despair cutting into Qui-Gon's heart.  
  
"Anakin I would like to promise you that it won't happen but I can't. I won't make promises that I can't keep ever again for that is how I hurt Obi- Wan." He was quiet for a moment listening to the boy's sobs. "But I promise you that I will not abandon you. I will make sure that no matter what occurs that you are taken care of."  
  
"But I have to finish my training. I have to." He pleaded. Yoda reached out to the boy trying to calm him once more.  
  
"Calm yourself you will. Made the decision has not been. Wait for the Council we will." He knew it wasn't much comfort but he wanted the boy to know that there was still hope albeit small. Anakin took a deep breath and reigned in his emotions as much as he could.  
  
Qui-Gon pulled the boy up into a sitting position and cradled him against his chest. Anakin allowed the other man to hold him. It felt good to be in his Master's arms. It felt good to think that someone was protecting him and watching over him. He hadn't felt that way in a while. He relaxed against the man trying not to think about what would happen once they arrived on Coruscant.  
  
With a final check of the boy's vitals, Yoda turned and made his way out of the medical bay. Turning once before the door slid shut he found himself realizing that Qui-Gon Jinn had finally learned the lesson of loving his padawan for who he was and not what he had the potential to be.  
  
*********************** 


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
Obi-Wan slowly began to become aware of his surroundings. He was on a ship once more he could tell from the smell of re-circulated air and the constant hum of the hyper-drive. He should have guessed that his "rescuers" would have felt the need to exact a little control over his consciousness. He reached out with his Force sense but couldn't feel anyone in the room with him. He opened his eyes hesitantly as he attempted to rub the back of his head with his hand. Unfortunately his hand didn't cooperate with him. No matter how many times he requested it to rise it remained securely behind his back.  
  
As his thoughts cleared further he realized that his arms were secured behind his back with some sort of band. He sighed in frustration. He calmed himself. He felt it then. It was the Force almost laughing around him. He closed his eyes embracing the Force fully. It was then that he sensed it. He snapped the cord holding his hands with barely a thought. It had come as a light from within him almost like a mere impulse. It felt like an instinct of some kind. Something buried deep within him. He had never accessed the Force so easily but now it was almost effortless. He felt connected to it in a way he had never before imagined. It was different from the light that had exploded before while in the medical bay. This time it had been more of a flash. A brief but comforting ray of strength that seemed to come from within as much as he had always felt it coming from without. He opened his eyes and eased his arms out of the awkward position slowly easing his protesting muscles.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bunk where he had been thrown by his captors. He took a moment to marvel at the empowered feeling he was experiencing. He glanced at the door wondering if it had been secured in order to prevent his escape. Like a child with a new toy, he found himself smiling in spite of his circumstances longing to see just how far his new Force connection would take him. He tested the water by nudging the door release with his mind. The door remained closed. He then closed his eyes once more and focused on the locking mechanism. To his surprise he could see it with his mind's eye. He used the Force to realign the electronic sequence and he heard the door unlatch. He opened his eyes in amazement. It was all coming so easy. He had no idea why but certainly had no intention of trying to figure it out on board a sith's ship.  
  
Embracing the Force with a wave of both awe and gratitude, he lowered himself to the floor. His legs felt a bit unsteady under his weight. He wondered how long he had been out. He reached down and removed his saber from his boot, checked to insure that it was still functioning properly, and steadied his rapidly racing heart. Amazed that his utility belt was still in his possession he attached his saber and checked one of the smaller pockets to see if all of his supplies were still present. Reassured that they were he found himself smirking in delight at his good fortune.  
  
He made his way out into the corridor. He reached out and found that there were still only two force signatures aboard the vessel other than his own. He wondered if he dared to remove the collar he was carrying in his boot. There was no way to know whether there was a dampening field in effect as long as he was within the bubble created by the collar. He decided not to risk it. He made his way into the transmission room. He had to act fast. He wanted to complete his task and return to his original quarters before he was discovered. Reaching out once more he felt relieved to discover that neither of the sith had made any closer. He supposed that they were either in their own quarters, in the galley or perhaps the cockpit.  
  
Reaching within his utility belt he removed a tracking beacon and attached it beneath the last panel of instruments. He set it to begin transmitting as soon as the ship left hyperspace. The device would be linked to the Temple frequency so that not only would the Temple's communication room receive the transmission but so would any Jedi ship in the vicinity. He knew he would need help when the time came to confront the sith and this was his best chance of gaining it..  
  
He only hoped that he had guessed correctly and that it was still the sith intent to take him to Coruscant. He wondered why the sith would be so interested in him. He wasn't anyone important. Perhaps they were merely taking him along so that they could be sure that he was dead. Perhaps they believed that the council would bargain for his life. He knew better than that. Surely every being in the galaxy now understood that the council would never negotiate for the life of a Jedi. //We live to serve.// He had a vague feeling that perhaps he was bait of some kind. He could see the sith using him to get to Qui-Gon and Anakin. He felt his heart ache at the thought of the boy. The sith had him in his clutches. He could only hope that Qui-Gon would be able to protect the boy against any schemes that the sith had to turn him.  
  
Checking the hallway he made his way back to the room where he had first awoke. He wanted desperately to confront his captors. He hated all this sneaking around but since he wasn't sure where the sith would be heading he had to continue with the charade a bit longer. He had to be patient. He had to wait. He wondered what the Sith was doing now on the other ship. He fought against a rising feeling of despair at the thought of him sitting with Qui-Gon or Yoda neither being realizing that it wasn't really Obi-Wan but the evil one. He swallowed hard at the thought of Adi being alone with the man. Surely she would figure it out. They hadn't be together long but he had felt their connection. He could only hope that she would notice some difference in the man.  
  
He reached out seeking peace from the Force. He needed reassurance and comfort. Lacking anyone to give it to him he drew upon the Force like an old friend to help him cope with the uncertainty of his future and that of his loved ones. Just as he was pulling out of his center he felt it. It was a wave of reassurance and determination. He knew in an instant who it was that had sent it to him. He smiled as he sensed the familiar presence of Qui-Gon. He closed his eyes allowing it to fill him. He worried for a moment that the man was also a captive onboard until he received his ex- Master's words. His smile widened as his hopes were renewed. Qui-Gon knew. He had realized and recognized that the other man was an imposter. Somehow it eased an old hurt knowing that it had been his ex-Master who had been the one to sense the difference.  
  
They had been so close at one time but that time had long since past. Now it seemed that they could hardly be in the same room together without there being some sort of conflict brewing. He missed the ease he had once felt with his Master. He missed their many evening alone in their quarters sharing a game of some sort or discussing the latest decisions made by the Council, or at the very least Qui-Gon disagreeing with the decisions while Obi-Wan tried to help the man see the logic in their rulings. He chuckled in spite of his surroundings remembering their moments together. He missed those. He had hardly allowed himself to think of them for over a year. It had all been too painful. Sometimes it is the good memories that hurt more than the bad ones when relationships change.  
  
He had forgiven the man but now wondered if it was truly possible to forgive such a base betrayal. He had depended on the man for everything. He had been thrown aside emotionally first then physically and then both. He remembered back to the dark days following Tahl's death and shuddered. Those had been bleak days indeed. He had been left pretty much on his own. He had remained below Qui-Gon's radar for months upon months. Then just as things had started to improve they had been called to the secret cloning facility. He had watched as Qui-Gon had desperately tried to relive his past through the clones of Xanatos and Tahl. As a result of the older man's remorse and lingering grief he vainly clung to the hope that he could make things right by Xanatos and Tahl through their clones. He had managed to wrong Obi-Wan in doing so. He had chosen to walk away from his padawan of seven years. Once abandoned, Obi-Wan had been forced to leave the Temple. That had been his lowest moment well that is until a little over a year ago when the master had once again put his own vain hopes above those of Obi-Wan.  
  
Thinking over their final five years together Obi-Wan remembered how wary he had been of Qui-Gon in the beginning. The first year had been the hardest. He had found himself constantly on guard against the next possible betrayal and abandonment. Then after another year passed and they were still working so well together he had begun to trust the man more. Little had he known that the final betrayal would come five years after they had been reunited. They had been five wonderful years, but even as his knighting had drawn closer Obi-Wan had felt that something dark was headed their way. He had had warnings in his dreams, but even they had not prepared for that moment in the Council Chambers.  
  
He closed his eyes once more and felt Qui-Gon's determination and devotion fill him once more. It saddened him to realize that even now he found it hard to resist his desire to be a part of this man's life. He loved Qui- Gon. He was the only father that he had ever known. It had been a rocky time for them but weren't most father/son relationships a bit rocky. He felt his old defenses coming up around the presence of his ex-Master as he realized that as much as he loved the older man, he still found it hard to trust him. Obi-Wan released his emotions into the Force but it did little good. He knew now that he had not completely forgiven Qui-Gon Jinn. It wasn't his betrayal or his rejection that Obi-Wan still held to, it was the man's inability to see him, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the man.  
  
How could a man as wise and insightful as Qui-Gon Jinn stand in front of his student each day and not see that he was dying inside? How could he not realize how desperately he needed encouragement and support? How could he think him capable of the dark acts that a past student had executed? Obi-Wan had needed to be trusted and appreciated for who he was. Of course in his Master's mind he had always paled in comparison to Xanatos in skill and to the Chosen One in worth. And yet even now the thought that Jinn coming for him filled him with a sense of hope that no other could have given him. It was maddening.  
  
Now as he sat upon this ship heading for an unknown destination and a precarious future once he arrived there, he found it ironic that it had been Qui-Gon's touch that had calmed him, centered him and buoyed his hope. Of course he knew that this hope was born out the unfailing confidence Obi- Wan had in Qui-Gon's abilities yet he knew that the Master held him in such little esteem. He smirked thinking once more about fathers and sons. Perhaps sons learn to accept themselves in spite of their father's rejection. Perhaps fathers never truly see their sons for who are they are but only as poor substitutes for the men that they had hoped them to become. He had never wanted to be thought a failure by Qui-Gon and yet he knew that was exactly what he was to the other man. Deeds spoke louder than words and Qui-Gon's actions screamed of disappointment.  
  
Obi-Wan pushed the confusion surrounding his future with Qui-Gon aside and instead thought of Yoda for a moment. Thoughts of the steady small force to be reckoned with always brought a smile to his face. Yoda believed in him. Yoda, the greatest of all the Jedi, believed in him. Somehow it helped to lessen the ache left by Qui-Gon's rejection but even Yoda's love fell short of easing all the pain. The young man found himself wondering if it was a Master's love that he needed to heal the hurt he felt. His mind was flooded with images of Adi Gallia for a moment. //Yes.// He thought. //There is definitely some healing properties there.// He smiled feeling the warmth of his love for her push away the pain and heart ache of the last few years.  
  
He wondered once more why it had felt so comforted to know that Qui-Gon had reached out to him. As he began to lose himself in meditation once more he was flooded by the memories of all of their previous missions. How many times had he found himself in peril and yet known that Qui-Gon would move stars and seas to reach him? He had always known that the man would stop at nothing to save him from whatever terrible fate had befallen him. More than once he lay in the cold, a prisoner, facing physical torture and emotional despair only to know with everything within him that as long as Qui-Gon drew breath there was hope for his rescue. Now the man knew that the man aboard the Jedi ship was an imposter. He knew that Obi-Wan's life was still in peril. He had sent out a message to him across light years to reassure him that help was on the way. So much had changed between them and yet the scenario felt so familiar. Even though he was no longer the man's padawan, Jinn still cared for him. He clung to the determination he had felt in the other man. He was not alone. Whatever fight he would be facing, he would not be facing it alone.  
  
Lowering himself onto the bunk once more he began to fade deeper into the mediatative trance. Keeping his senses on alert, he listened for any sign of the sith approaching. He had to be ready, unfortunately he no idea what it was that he had to be ready for.  
  
***************************  
  
With Yoda deep in meditation and Qui-Gon tending to Anakin, Adi found herself with the job of keeping an eye on the sith. The only part of keeping an eye on him that she resented was that such a task would also involve being in the evil man's presence. She felt her outrage toward the being rising as she made her way down to the cabin he was occupying. She swallowed hard remembering the kiss that she had shared with the man earlier. She felt a wave of revulsion hit her. She shuddered wiping at her lips involuntarily. She worried slightly about being able to continue with the charade that the man was her Obi-Wan. He obviously was aware of her relationship with the knight so in order to keep him unaware that his cover had been blown, she would be forced to play out her role.  
  
She swallowed hard and steeled her resolve as she knocked on the closed cabin door. A moment later it opened and revealed a smiling Obi-Wan.  
  
Now that she was certain that this was not the man that she loved the differences immediately jumped out at her. She fought to keep her face impassive as she found herself feeling more disappointed by the minute that she had missed so many obvious signs. Other than his appearance there was no resemblance what so ever between the knight and this imposter.  
  
"Are you coming in?" She heard Obi-Wan's voice but it now seemed odd coming out of the man in front of her.  
  
"I though maybe you were hungry." She offered. She had planned to take the man to the galley and cook whatever she could find that would occupy the most time.  
  
"Yes I am hungry." Obi-Wan's smile turned into an unfamiliar leer as he reached out and pulled her into his cabin. She felt his lips on hers and could feel her stomach turn at the thought of the sith touching her. She pushed him away and frantically searched for something to say that could serve the dual purpose of maintaining the charade and keeping his hands off of her.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Obi-Wan asked coming up behind her. Sidious wondered for a moment if perhaps the woman had sensed that he was not her knight. Wrapping his arms about her waist he pulled her close. He felt her body stiffen slightly. He kept his hand near his own saber so that if indeed the young woman had sensed his presence she would be dead long before she could alert the others.  
  
"It just isn't like you to be so-" She searched frantically for the right word. Disgusting, repellant, repugnant, but finally she settled for " forward." She stuttered. "I guess I'm just feeling a little unsure." She turned. She saw the suspicion in his eyes and felt her heart rate quicken. She gave an uneasy smile taking a step back out of his arms. Instead of allowing her to ease away, she felt the hands tighten around her waist.  
  
His green eyes seemed to pierce her. She wondered for a moment if perhaps he could read her thoughts. Releasing her anxiety into the Force she bit down on her resolve.  
  
"Adi." He purred running his hands up her back. "Surely you must know how much I have missed you." He pulled her close and buried his face into her neck. "Allow me to give you a demonstration." Looking back up into his eyes she felt a part of her heart break. For within those same eyes where she had found so much warmth and humor, she now only found malice and hate staring back at her. This man was dangerous. These were the eyes of a killer but more than that. This was a man who would kill for sport, ending a life just for his own amusement. He was evil. It was in that one moment that she knew what her options were and what her choice had to be.  
  
She could have killed him so easily and saved herself. She could reach for her saber, sever his hands and she would never have felt them on her skin again, but then she also knew she would never feel Obi-Wan's hands again either. She would never see him, taste his lips, feel his strength or gaze into his hope filled eyes. She swallowed the tears that were welling up inside of her. He would be lost to her forever.  
  
Sensing some shift in her emotions Sidious pulled back. He found unshed tears pooling in the Master's crystal blue eyes. He wasn't sure how to proceed. His mind raced trying to conceive of how the knight would have reacted. He painted a concerned and compassionate look upon his face as he pulled back further and cupped the lovely woman's chin.  
  
"Adi?" He questioned softly. "What is it?" He searched her eyes from some clue. He was ready to spring if for an instant he believed her to have discovered his rouse. She stared back the words screaming in her mind.  
  
//Where is he? What have you done with him? // Her mind desperately pleading. //Don't hurt him. Don't destroy him. Don't take him from me.//  
  
"Adi?" He asked once more. "You're worrying me. What is it?" Adi released the shaky breath she had not been aware that she had been holding. She felt the weight of defeat descending heavily upon her body. Using every ounce of strength she had left she forced a smile upon her lips.  
  
"I was so scared for you. I was so frightened that I had lost you." It was whispered. The words were honest just spoken to the wrong man. Convinced Sidious relaxed against her pulling her back into his arms.  
  
"I'm here now. I'm here with you and I'm never going to leave you again." He whispered into her hair.  
  
"What do you think the sith would have done to you?" Adi asked seizing an opportunity to delay the inevitable and at the same time perhaps purchase a clue as to what was happening to Obi-Wan at that moment.  
  
"I'm not completely sure. Why do you ask?" Sidious replied impatiently. He felt increasingly frustrated as the beautiful Master moved once more away from him.  
  
"I just wonder what could have happened to you if we hadn't come along." She stated her back to him.  
  
"Well he was a very evil man." Adi started a bit at the confession. There was something dark lingering beneath the man's words. "He knew how to inflict pain and seemed to relish the chance to do so. You can see what shape Anakin is in. He had obviously spent years perfecting his craft. Cruelty comes so easily to some, but even to those practice makes perfect." Adi merely nodded refusing to turn around.  
  
"He would have turned me I suppose." She whirled around anger evident in her eyes.  
  
"But you would not have turned." She defended him defiantly. A slow smile curved Kenobi's lips into a knowing smirk.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't be so sure Adi. There is only so much any man can endure before he breaks. I would like to say that I wouldn't have turned but the sith was determined. I would have turned or I would have died." He paused for a moment allowing his words to sink into the young Master. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around to face him. "I would have turned." His face was lined with a certainty that made Adi's blood run cold. She shivered.  
  
"Not you. Obi-Wan Kenobi would never turn." Her voice was hushed but firm. She wanted to set this evil man straight. How dare he presume to know the limits of her beloved Obi-Wan.  
  
"You sadly overestimate me Adi." He sighed and smiled leering at her once more. "But you need not worry your little head over such matters now. I am here. I am safe with you. Qui-Gon and Yoda are here to protect me but it was you that saved me Adi. You saved me from a fate that for a Jedi is worse than death. I am here because of you."  
  
Adi shuddered involuntarily against his body as she heard the words that she knew would haunt her for the rest of her life. Drowning in a sea of guilt she accepted his kiss hoping that her sacrifice would be enough to save the man that she had failed. If this was her second chance she would make it count and pray that if ever she found herself in the Kenobi's arms once more that he would understand and forgive her not only for what she did but for what she chose to do.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
This was going to be longer BUT I didn't like what I had written so I gave you what I could tolerate. That's right now completely happy with this either BUT didn't want to leave ya'll high and dry for too many days. Hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day. Thanks for the reviews. I just love reading them. 


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
Kial pounded down the corridor. Surely the Jedi was awake now. He wanted to catch him before he had completely recovered from the dampening field. He knew that the man would be a little off his game for several hours. He had been patient and wanted to have a chance to play with Lord Sidious' toy before handing him over to the evil man.  
  
He wondered for a moment what the consequences of such actions would be. He knew that Sidious was a hard and ruthless man. There would be consequences but thinking on how much fun it would be to damage the Jedi he decided that the pleasure was worth the pain.  
  
The door slid open to reveal the Jedi lying prone on the bunk where he and Sador had deposited him. He reached out with the Force but felt very little. Keeping his hand on his saber he reached out to nudge the man. It was a blur and in that moment the Knight leapt to his feet, hands about the dark one's throat pinning him to the far wall. Kial reeled in shock. He had fought many men but none had moved with such speed and stealth. He reached for his saber but found it impossible to remove from his belt. The Knight leaned in pressing against him with all of his weight.  
  
"Who are you and where are you taking me?" He hissed. Kial smiled knowing that it would take a lot more than a good choking and menacing look to get him to talk. Obi-Wan tried again. This time Kial merely smirked then spat in his face.  
  
Thoroughly disgusted but not deterred, Obi-Wan pressed in on the other man's mind. He had never done this before to this extent. He had entered other being's minds but by consent only. He had never attempted to force himself in to another, let alone a sith. He could feel the man's shields failing. He knew that this was what the Force was calling him to do. He could feel it humming around him. Reaching from within he once again felt a sense of amazement at the balance he felt surrounding him. He could feel the darkness emanating from the being he had pinned against the bulkhead.  
  
He reached within the other man's mind as Kial burst into a shuddering cry of frustration when his shields were finally breached. Obi-Wan frantically searched for the information he needed. Where were they headed and why had they taken him? Searching through bits and pieces of stored information he felt the darkness in the other man's mind reaching for him trying to pull him deeper. He fortified his own shields to keep any threat of the darkness from him.  
  
Reaching further he saw it. He saw Anakin but no he wasn't the one that they wanted. He had been bait, but that made little sense. Anakin couldn't be bait. He was the Chosen One. He was the one that the dark lord desired. If the boy fell then all would be lost to the Jedi. Why would this being believe Anakin to only be bait? He reached deeper then suddenly like a scream in the night a warning flew through him in the Force. He immediately withdrew from Kial mind, but it was too late as Sador struck the Knight from behind leaving him unconscious in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Nice work." Kial hissed staring down as he rubbed his neck. He gave the knight a solid kick to the ribs and reached for his light saber. He was stopped by Sador's hand on his arm.  
  
"Don't be stupid Kial. I realize it means going against everything that you are, but try not to be a total idiot for once. This is the Chosen One. He will turn the balance in our favor. Once he turns the Jedi will one by one fall and we will rule with Lord Sidious throughout the galaxy. Is a moment of revenge worth losing all of that?" Sador asked his distaste for the being standing before him evident. "Use your head."  
  
Kial released his saber and looked up at Sador. His gaze was hard and unreadable. He hated the Knight but hated his fellow sith as much if not more. Giving a begrudging nod he watched as Sador flicked the switch on the hidden wall panel to activate the dampening field.  
  
Sador smiled down at Kial as he watched his fellow Sith fall to the floor as the wave of Force disruption ripped his connection to the dark side from him.  
  
"Forgot to wear your collar again?" Sador laughed slowly reaching into his belt to retrieve one for the smaller heavier sith. Kial only managed to make a gasping noise as he nodded searching for the strength to grab the collar from the other man. Sador dropped it a few inches from Kial's hand then turned to leave. Let the foolish sith save himself. He had more important things to do. He had to get the Chosen One to the hidden lair on Coruscant. He had to convince Sidious that he was needed in order to turn the knight.  
  
He needn't dismiss him as he would Kial. The other sith though physically strong did not possess the skill necessary to lead. The sith needed leaders if they had any chance of overtaking the Jedi. Once they had the Chosen One on their side it would take little time to overtake the Jedi Order. Once they had succeeded in eliminating the champions of truth and justice then they would start the long process of laying claim to the rest of the galaxy.  
  
The brute strength of Kial would be necessary during the first stage but after that Sador's superior intellect would be in high demand. Everyone knew that Master Sidious had lost his favored apprentice. The student had fallen to the Chosen One no less. The man would be needing one he could trust to carry out his orders without question. Sador knew he was that being.  
  
*************************  
  
Of all the times that her romantic interludes with Obi-Wan had been interrupted this was the first time she felt grateful. As she heard Qui- Gon's voice outside the door she could have kissed the man. Disentangling herself from the sith she quickly righted her appearance. The Master had arrived not a moment too soon. Adi sighed with relief and hoped that the sith had not noticed. The irritation on the man's face did not escape her. She had no idea how far the man had intended to go but it was guaranteed that it was further than she would have been willing to.  
  
The door swished open to reveal the graying blond hair and blue eyes of the tall Master.  
  
"I hope I am not interrupting." He smiled moving past Obi-Wan and into the cabin giving the sith no time to respond.  
  
"Qui-Gon, is everything alright? Anakin okay?" Adi asked moving closer to the other Master putting as much distance as she could between herself and the sith without it being obvious.  
  
Qui-Gon picked up on Adi's movement and understood that she was subtly needing a way to get out of the room and away from the sith. He had realized from the moment that he had ascertained that the man was not Obi- Wan that Adi would be in the precarious position while they were forced to maintain the charade.  
  
"He is but I could use your help if you would be willing to give it. I know that you and Obi-Wan have been apart and would like to have some time together but I was hoping that perhaps that could wait until we arrived on Coruscant." He looked over at the knight who was doing his best to hide his anger and contempt for the older master.  
  
"Oh course Master Jinn." The knight's voice was tight and clipped. Adi caught herself staring for a moment and wondered once again at the amount of hatred contained in the imposter.  
  
"Thank you Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon bowed and smiled seemingly unaware of the other man's displeasure. "This way Master Gallia." Adi turned quickly to the sith and rested her arm on the other man's sleeve.  
  
"You get some more rest. We will have time together soon enough." He kissed him lightly on the cheek. She managed to hold off her shudder until the door was safely closed behind she and Qui-Gon. Looking up she was surprised to see a concerned look on the other Master's face.  
  
"I'm fine." She stated firmly.  
  
"You are not to be alone with him again." His voice was that of a man not to be questioned.  
  
"I am a Master you know. I am perfectly capable of handling myself." She said defensively as the reached the medical bay.  
  
Qui-Gon stopped and took the young woman by the arm staring down affectionately into her eyes. "You are important to him. He would expect me to watch out for you. I cannot fail him again." Adi was touched by the emotion in the man and his determination to protect that which Obi-Wan cared for. She gave him a small smile and a nod of concession.  
  
****************************  
  
Kial glanced at the unconscious Knight as he finally managed to breath once more. He hated the Knight but found himself hating Sador even more. The arrogance of the other being caused him to see red whenever he had to be in his presence. He would never understand why Sidious had teamed them up for this mission. He could have captured this pathetic Knight on his own without any help or interference from the other sith.  
  
He sat for a moment longer upon the durasteel floor of the cabin thinking. He had never considered what the next step was once the Chosen One had been captured. Looking over at the man it was obvious that it would take a great deal to turn him. He had already managed to access a bit of the ability that legend claimed he had. He knew that Sador was no match for the Knight physically, but he was. Had the Knight not taken him by surprise Kial felt certain that the scrimmage would have been his. He relished the thought of hurting this man for legitimate reasons. Pain was a powerful weapon and one that he wielded with great skill.  
  
He slowly rose to his feet. He wasn't at all sure why Sador was still a part of this mission. They had the Chosen One now. It was only a matter of time before the Knight was Force to accept his fate. He could either turn or die. Sighing as he left the room Kial hoped silently that Sidious would get rid of Sador once he arrived and put Kial in charge of the Knight. Looking back over his shoulder he visualized the various way he would use to either turn the Knight or end his pathetic life.  
  
*************  
  
Anakin lay awake in his bunk in the medical bay. His Master had just left but had assured him that he would return shortly. He wasn't sure what had happened so much of his memory was a blur. For some reason he couldn't quite understand what was dream and what had really occurred. Upon waking though he knew that he needed to warn someone. It was a feeling that he hadn't been able to shake. He had also felt that his mother was in immediate danger.  
  
He heard the door open and watched as his Master and Master Gallia entered. He tried to sit up but felt a sudden spike of pain in the back of his head.  
  
"Easy there Anakin. Rest easy my Padawan." Anakin lay back closing his eyes.  
  
"I can't remember." Anakin muttered shaking his head from side to side as he lay on the bunk. Qui-Gon raised a concerned eye to Adi who gave him a sympathetic look in return.  
  
"Anakin would you allow me to enter your mind and heal your memory?" Qui- Gon asked. Anakin was immediately nervous about allowing his Master into his mind. He opened his eyes and gave Master Gallia a wary look. Adi immediately understood and excused herself to go in search of Master Yoda.  
  
"What is it?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"I need to be able to feel that it is you before I can tell you Master." Qui-Gon nodded understanding. He knew that the boy needed his collar removed but also knew that if he removed it there as a chance that he would realize that Obi-Wan was truly the sith. He took a moment to debate then decided that he could temporarily remove the collar and then perhaps reattach it if needed.  
  
Qui-Gon gently lifted Anakin off of the bed moving his fingers behind the boy's neck.  
  
"There might be a detonation device." Anakin's voice warned. Qui-Gon pulled back and met the boy's eyes.  
  
"Who told you that?" He asked softly seeing the real fear in the boy's gaze.  
  
"You did..well I mean he did." Anakin looked away. He felt guilty that he had so easily been fooled by the sith.  
  
Qui-Gon lifted the boy's chin until the boy had no choice but to look into his blue eyes.  
  
"Anakin, there is no reason to feel shame. I have missed that which was right in front of my eyes, not disguised in the least, the dark side is devious. It lies to us. We must chosen to ignore its lies. You have learned a valuable lesson. It is now up to you to decide what you will do with your knowledge." Anakin nodded.  
  
"Do you trust me not to hurt you?" Qui-Gon asked waiting for the boy to gaze into his eyes once more as the boy nodded. Qui-Gon smiled in response and once again set about removing the inhibitor collar. Once it was removed Anakin sighed in relief as he felt the Force fill him once more. He smiled at his Master as he felt it fill him. He had missed it so very much.  
  
He reached out and touched his Master's signature. It sang true to him. He wrapped himself within its familiarity reveling in a sense of belonging. Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around the child and held him close. There was good in this boy. He felt. He believed in him. Even though now he knew that Anakin was not the Chosen One he had come into the Master's life for reason. Qui-Gon vowed not to leave him. Where ever his fate lay the Master would watch over him.  
  
Anakin drew back he felt the acceptance and affection through the bond and it caused a blush to creep up his cheeks.  
  
"I have missed you Master." He spoke tears shining in his eyes his voice thick with emotion.  
  
"And I you my Padawan." Qui-Gon brushed a tear from Anakin's cheek then waited patiently the boy to reveal that which he had eluded to before.  
  
Anakin took a deep breath knowing that this was his moment of truth.  
  
******************************  
  
I just wanted to give you all a heads up that I am starting to have a bit of a writer's block. I will continue to post chapters hopefully each week but they may be a day or two late. Don't give up because I will finish this story but rushing it is causing it to not feel like I want it to. Does that make sense? Probably not but aren't artist suppose to be eccentric? Hope you guys will hang with me and be patient if the post is a day or two late. I just want the story to be good and not pushed. Trust me I have started reading way too many fictions that I liked that were abandoned. It is the most frustrating thing to me, so be assured that I won't do that to my readers. Thanks. 


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
Anakin stared up searching his Master's eyes. He wanted to memorize the way the man looked at him now. He feared that once he revealed all that he had been withholding from the man that he would never again see the affection that he found now as his Master gazed down upon him. Qui-Gon could sense the boy's apparent apprehension and wanted to encourage as well as comfort him, but knew that it was past time for either. He knew that this was a defining moment for the boy. It was important that he reveal all that he had to share and be willing to face whatever consequences might come. It was only when he was willing to expose himself and become vulnerable that he could ever learn to trust.  
  
Anakin took a deep breath trying to figure out the best way to start. He realized that there was no good way to divulge this information so he just decided to come at it straight on.  
  
"Master I have been tainted by darkness." He stopped watching for Qui-Gon reaction. When he saw none he faltered a moment then continued. "It has been going on for some time. I believe that it is why the sith targeted me." He stopped and waited. Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Why have you opened yourself to the darkness Anakin?" He began. "We have had many conversations over the last year discussing its dangers." Anakin looked to the floor. How could he make Qui-Gon understand?  
  
"I thought that the darkness would scare me but instead if comforted me." He admitted not looking up from the floor. Qui-Gon decided to let it go for the moment.  
  
"Comforted you how?" He was curious now.  
  
"I was never like you. I was never like Obi-Wan. I always felt anger, hatred, bitterness, and fear. They are a part of me. I can't remember a time when they weren't. They saved me when I was with Watto and even before. They warned me and protected me. Suddenly when I became your padawan I was asked to forsake them and yet the harder I tried the more they called to me. They accepted me when you could not." His voice was soft but on his final words he managed to look up into his Master's eyes.  
  
"I always accepted you." Qui-Gon defended.  
  
"You accepted me but never for what I was only for what you thought I could become." Qui-Gon knew that this was true on more than one level. He nodded accepting the boy's words.  
  
"Anakin we can be only that which we have the potential to become and sometimes we do not even manage that much." He watched as the boy seemed to wince at his words. He had not meant them to add to the guilt the boy was experiencing. He reached out and lifted Anakin's face until they were looking into each other's eyes. "You have a destiny Anakin. You may feel that it lies only in darkness but I can assure you that there is good in you. I am glad you are my padawan Anakin. I see such potential in you, but you have to want to be a Jedi. Do you remember on the transport when I asked you if you wanted to be a Jedi?" Anakin nodded remembering his meditation and even then knowing that the darkness was calling to him. "Why did you want it then?"  
  
"I wanted to free my Mother. I wanted to be powerful. I wanted others to fear me as I had feared so many other beings who had owned me or ordered me around. I wanted to be in control." His voice held a confidence that he didn't feel.  
  
"So it wasn't about serving others but serving yourself?" Qui-Gon asked softly.  
  
"Well I wanted to free my mother that was to serve someone else." Anakin defended.  
  
"But you wanted to free your mother because of your own desire not any leading from the Force." Qui-Gon added. Anakin nodded looking down to the floor.  
  
"Maybe the Force is wrong sometimes. Maybe we can't always trust it." It was hard for Qui-Gon to make out his words he was speaking so softly.  
  
"It all comes down to trust Anakin. You either trust the Force or you don't." Qui-Gon stated emphatically.  
  
Anakin reached out for a moment and called the Force around him. He felt it move around him and fill him. It surrounded him and comforted him. It spoke to him like an old friend. He could feel its leading and its power.  
  
"I want to trust it, but trusting doesn't seem to come as easily for me as it does for you or for Obi-Wan." He glanced up releasing his tight hold on the Force.  
  
"There is wisdom in your words Anakin but just because it is more difficult for someone to trust doesn't mean that they can't learn to trust. Think about Obi-Wan for a moment. You know what happened between the two of us, but still he trusts me."  
  
"Not as much." Anakin piped in causing the Master to wince a bit in the face of such honesty.  
  
"I'm sure you are right and yet he continues to try. And because he chooses to dwell on that which is good instead of that which is not, he succeeds. Your focus determines your reality. A Jedi doesn't give in to the temptation of the darkness. He cannot be lured by its promises of power, riches, and glory. A Jedi does not crave these things. We don't seek personal acclaim. We are satisfied to serve unnoticed trusting that our existence does in fact make a difference even though we may never see that difference with our own eyes."  
  
"I want to be a hero." Anakin firmly announced.  
  
"Then you will never be a true Jedi. There are many Jedi who are heroes but none who would ever consider themselves to be so or even yearn for the title. Anakin I am going to ask you to spend some time in meditation when we get to the Temple. I will be leaving you in Master Yoda's charge for a short time. You must consider if you truly want to be a Jedi." Qui-Gon's expression was solemn but kind.  
  
"What will happen to me if I choose not to become one? What will become of my mother?" He asked.  
  
"Anakin I will not leave you. I will make sure that you are safe whatever you decide. I promised your Mother that I would take care of you. A Jedi honors his promises." Qui-Gon paused remembered vividly the ones he had broken to his ex-padawan. "As for your Mother perhaps we could work something out for her. I really can't make any promises, but your decision must be about the Force's will and not your own. This has to be about you and not your Mother. " Anakin nodded. It was then that they heard the signal alerting the passengers that the ship was leaving hyperspace.  
  
"Are we back on Coruscant?" Anakin asked wondering once more about his future.  
  
"Yes. We will be landing very shortly. I am going forward to check on matters in the cockpit. I'm going to have to reattach your collar just until we reach the Temple." Qui-Gon moved to replace the collar.  
  
"Please don't." Anakin raised his hand to stop the Master. "It feels like a slave collar." He stated. Qui-Gon hated putting the boy through this but he couldn't risk Anakin sensing the sith and giving them away. He also didn't feel comfortable having him so near a sith after the boy's admission. He clicked the collar into place.  
  
"I'm sorry Anakin I really have no choice." Anakin followed his Master from the medical bay to the cockpit area feeling a slave to the Force.  
  
****************************  
  
Something was missing. He searched his mind for what it was. He could feel the answer sitting on the tip of his brain and yet he couldn't seem to grasp it. He ran through all the things it could be. He could be hurt. His head was a bit sore but it wasn't serious. He could be lost. He didn't feel lost. He was on a ship he knew that. It was then that he realized that the sound of the hyperdrive was missing. They must be in system now. He swallowed wetting his parched throat as he opened his eyes. The bright lights of the medical bay blinded him for a moment.  
  
Kial was sitting in the far corner watching him. They regarded one another for a long moment before the sith spoke.  
  
"Your finally wake." He sneered his eyes filled with contempt.  
  
"I bet nothing gets past you." Obi-Wan returned sarcastically wanting to rub the back of his head but refusing to give the sith the pleasure.  
  
"You won't be so smart once Lord Sidious is finished with you." Kial said menacingly. Obi-Wan wanted to show a little more false bravado but realized he was in fact too concerned about Sidious to pull it off. He decided to remain silent.  
  
He felt comforted knowing that the tracking signal should be reaching the Jedi Temple soon if it hadn't already been picked up. Where ever the sith were taking him it wouldn't be a secret for long. Obi-Wan wondered if the Sith was still on board the Jedi's ship and if they had confronted him yet. He wondered what Qui-Gon's plan would have been once he had realized that the man was an imposter. He hoped that his ex-Master would have relayed the message to Adi. The threats of the sith concerning the woman still fresh in the Knight's mind.  
  
He pushed thoughts of the woman immediately from his mind. He knew that his concern for her safety would be his undoing. He still had so much ahead of him. He couldn't risk any distraction. He heard the sith's boots scrape across the flooring. Looking up he now found himself face to face with the evil being. Leaning in Kial was cautious to keep his eyes trained on the Knight's hands. He didn't want any further surprises.  
  
"You will turn Obi-Wan Kenobi or Sidious will grant you a slow and painful death." His breath was rancid and Obi-Wan flinched at the smell of it. He refused to look away from the sith's eyes. Obi-Wan had somehow always been aware that he would one day face this moment. All his life he had trained to remain anchored to the light. He tightened his grip on it with determined resolve.  
  
He watched as Kial exited the room. As he heard the door swish closed he reached into his boot and held fast to the collar. Reaching out to the Force he sought out the strength he would need to face the challenges before him. He felt the Force sing around him the strange powerful humming bringing a smile to his face. Deepening his hold on the connection he sought the courage that he knew he would need to face his death as a true Jedi Knight.  
  
*************************  
  
The ship was finishing up its landing procedures when Qui-Gon noticed a movement down the main corridor. Realizing who it was immediately he called out, "Obi-Wan." He waited as he watched the sith stiffen then plaster a pleasant smile upon his face before turning to regard the Master.  
  
"Yes Master?" He replied feeling pressure to get off of the ship and away from these meddling Jedi as soon as possible. He could barely tolerate listening to their blasted Council meetings he secretly taped. This close contact had proven to be too much.  
  
It felt like Festival to the old man. He had a special gift waiting for him at his real home. A gift that would one day be more of a son to him than any other had been, he could hardly wait to break the Knight and claim him as his own.  
  
"I'm sure the Council will be wanting to meet with us once we arrive." Qui- Gon watched the other man closely. "We haven't checked the communication cue yet but I'm sure we will have a few hours yet before we get a chance to relax a bit. Master Yoda will be taking Anakin to the Healers. I'm afraid you, Adi and I will be in that Council Chambers for quite a while." Sidious stiffened at the revelation.  
  
"Master I understand of course the need for my presence but isn't there some way that this could be postponed?" Qui-Gon had the opportunity he needed. He paused and realized perhaps he had missed his calling in theater arts as he did so. After what appeared great consideration he spoke to the Knight.  
  
"I'm sure that the Council will not allow us to postpone." He paused again as if working it out. "But surely after all you have endured they would be willing to hear our report before yours. I don't see why you can't return to your quarters for a short time." He smiled brightly at the Knight as if finally pleased with his solution. "Yes. You will go to your quarters and rest until summoned. I believe you will have an hour or so before the Council will summon you. I will see to that." He winked then turned away feeling his heart clinched. He hated this sith. He hated pretending that he was his precious Obi-Wan. He glanced once more over his shoulder fighting the urge to kill the being where he stood.  
  
Qui-Gon knew that if he gave into his personal desires to separate the sith from his head, they might never find Obi-Wan. It was a risk he was not willing to take. Taking a deep breath he made his way to where Adi was waiting. They would both leave the ship and set up a point of surveillance. Once the sith departed the vessel they would follow him. They had to find the knight before more harm came to him.  
  
Qui-Gon pushed away the conflict he felt. He knew that Anakin needed him now as well. He was just a boy and once examined would be questioned further by Yoda. Qui-Gon knew that Yoda would be firm but fair to the boy. Even if he accompanied his young Padawan, Qui-Gon knew he would not be admitted during the questioning, but somehow felt that his presence outside the room would be comforting to the boy anyway.  
  
Looking up he saw Adi standing at the hatch waiting for him. She raised his pack and stared out at him with grim and determined blue eyes.  
  
Qui-Gon felt buoyed to be fighting for Obi-Wan standing next to one who obviously cared for him so deeply. He felt embarrassed that he had at first harbored immature feelings of envy at their relationship. He had made so many mistakes when it came to the Knight. It was a wonder that the man tolerated him at all and yet he did and he always would.  
  
"Where is he?" Adi asked softly as they started down the ramp.  
  
"I'm sure in his cabin reveling in our stupidity as he boldly walks into our trap." Qui-Gon smiled and Adi smiled back. She couldn't wait to exact a bit of pay back from the sith for all the pain he had inflicted upon not only Anakin but her beloved Knight as well. She got a bitter taste in her mouth as she remembered their few shared kisses. She had a bit of pain to inflict on her own behalf as well.  
  
"Then let's get out of sight. I'd hate to disappoint the man." She quipped.  
  
***************************  
  
"What kind of signal?" Mace asked sounding both confused and frustrated as he stared at the Padawan assigned to the Temple communications center. He was fairly new to the center but being a Dolphitric, a marine based species from a watery planet on the other side of the galaxy, the padawan brought to the center a unique set of skills that made it hard for the Master to question what the young man was telling him.  
  
"It isn't on the screen yet Master Windu but I can assure you that I am personally picking up a definite signal being transmitted on our exclusive frequency." Dolphitrics, like most marine life, possessed an inborn natural radar that gave them a distinct advantage even over the most sophisticated scanning equipment.  
  
Mace furrowed his brow. Who would need to use a Jedi signally device on Coruscant? He couldn't imagine. He wasn't aware of any missions that were even ongoing on planet. They used a different frequency for diplomatic distress calls so that eliminated any of the political officials. He was just about to ask the communications manager to up the power to the communications grid when his comlink came to life.  
  
Hearing the sound of Yoda's voice he suddenly knew who was sending the signal.  
  
"Once the signal stabilizes pinpoint its exact location and notify me immediately." He threw over his shoulder as he rushed out the door heading toward the Healers. "Nice work Padawan Qrrqui." He threw over his shoulder missing the smile that suddenly appeared on the Dolphitric's face.  
  
Mace respected Master Yoda's request to keep his return confidential until they spoke privately. Mace had felt the need to alert the Council immediately but knew that he had very limited information concerning the situation with the sith. He would have to trust the old Master. It bothered him though that the older Master wanted to keep things from the Council. This did not sound like the Yoda he had worked with all these years. This sounded more like something that Qui-Gon would desire. Mace hoped that Jinn hadn't led the older master astray.  
  
Shaking his head he realized how ridiculous that thought was to even consider. Of course Yoda would never be led astray. He never acted without full confirmation from the Force. That thought brought Mace more discomfort than his previous one. If Yoda was acting in conjunction with the Force than perhaps there was a problem with the Council. Could a sith have infiltrated their governing body? Mace paused at the lifts waiting. He ran through the faces of his fellow Council members. He could never suspect any of them of any darkness. He reached out himself to the Force hoping to learn what it was that the other Master already knew.  
  
The lift doors opened and Mace broke his connection. He would know soon enough. He would have to trust Yoda. It wasn't a hard thing to do. He had never known the Master to be wrong. He knew that in the dark days that were coming, Yoda's connection to the light and the Force would be needed more than ever. In the dark hours of evening Mace at times found himself filled with trepidation at the thought of the Jedi losing Master Yoda. He wondered who it was that they would be able to turn to for guidance in the absence of one so strong in the Force. It had only been a few months ago that during mediation the Force itself had revealed who possessed such ability.  
  
Mace had not been surprised to learn that the Force was leading him to Kenobi. He was young but had always stood out as a future leader of the Jedi. He had always had quite the fan club in the Temple. He smiled in spite of the situation remembering all the mooning females and beaming Masters. His smile faded realizing that Yoda had been headed to the Healers. Obi-Wan had been taken by the sith. As the pieces of the puzzle began to take form, Mace quickened his steps. He had a very bad feeling about this.  
  
*****************  
  
Well it is going better. I appreciate all the reviews and emails expressing your support. You really can't know what that means to me. It is a relief to know that you all want this story to be as good as I hope it will turn out. Now that we are finally off those ships and on Coruscant things should pick up. I will try to get a post up next Saturday. Hope you all enjoy this one. It is a bit of a transition but they have to happen or else well we'd never have left Coruscant in the first place right? And what fun would that have been? Have a great week and thanks again for the reviews. They really are helpful to me!!! 


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
Mace entered the Healers' Wing and immediately found Master Yoda standing outside an examining room door.  
  
"Who is injured?" He asked concern evident in his voice.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker." Yoda replied but Mace could tell that there was more here than the Master was revealing.  
  
"How badly is he hurt?" He asked focusing on the older Master.  
  
"No visible injuries has he sustained but internally he will bear the scars permanently." Mace forcibly exhaled.  
  
"Where are the others?" He asked looking around fully aware of how many times Obi-Wan had been injured in the past and that Qui-Gon had seldom ever willingly left the boy's side until he was fully recovered.  
  
"Pursuing the sith they are. Hoping to locate the whereabouts of my Padawan they are." Yoda seemed distracted. "Not far is he. Feel him now I can." The Master opened his eyes and stared into the dark eyes of Mace Windu.  
  
"Much I have to tell you, but for now we must be cautious as to whom we trust." He glanced about. "Close is this sith."  
  
Mace took in their surroundings reaching out to see if he could sense the sith near them.  
  
"Master Yoda I sense nothing." Yoda nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Beginning I am to believe that much we on the Council have missed. Open my eyes are now. Not sure am I though if seeing this in time to reverse all that is coming." He shook his head and lowered his gaze.  
  
The door to the examining room opened and a healer exited without speaking to either Master. With the Force dampening collar in her hand she made her way into the chief healer's office.  
  
"I thought Obi-Wan and Anakin were rescued together." Mace interrupted the other Master's thoughts. So much was happening Mace felt he was missing huge pieces of the puzzle.  
  
"Together they were. Tricked we were. Disguised himself as Obi-Wan he did and left my padawan aboard the ship. Course was set for Coruscant. Once we discovered our failing decided we did to continue the rouse hoping the sith would lead us to our missing Knight. Adi and Qui-Gon are following him as we speak. " Yoda sighed revealing how truly exhausted he was.  
  
"Excuse me you must. Talk with young Skywalker I will. Much that boy has to decide. Much the Council as well. Rely on the Force we must or all will be lost." Yoda made his way into the boy's room. Mace watched as the door closed behind him. Before he had a moment to process all that Yoda had revealed his comlink chirped causing him to jump in spite of himself. Sighing he activated it.  
  
"Windu." His voice seemed heavy with the weight of the universe.  
  
"Master Windu. It's Qrrqui. We have the signal on the scope now. It seems to be coming from an abandoned import facility close to the Senate Building. It is on the ground level perhaps one or two levels above but no more. It seems to be severely dampened."  
  
"Good work Padawan." Mace replied. "I will be there momentarily." He quickly entered a new frequency into his comlink.  
  
"Jinn." He heard and was relieved that he had remembered the right numbers.  
  
"Qui-Gon. It's Mace. We've picked up a Jedi homing signal. It began shortly but now is on the scope. I thought maybe it might be our Obi-Wan."  
  
"Where is it coming from?" Mace could hear the relief in the other Master's voice.  
  
"Ground level perhaps one or two above an old import facility near the Senate Building.."  
  
"Thanks Mace we've already past the facility. We located the ship there only moments ago. At least now we are certain that Obi-Wan is still with them. He must have secured the signal. We know we are on the right track." The Master seemed to be moving quickly his voice barely audible and slightly out of breath. "We seem to be moving to the Senate Building itself. Get with Master Yoda and send any Jedi you trust. Looks like the sith have literally been hiding right under our noses. " Qui-Gon ended the transmission eager to continue his search leaving Mace to consider the implication of his words.  
  
************************  
  
Sidious had easily escaped the Jedi ship unnoticed. He had been a bit surprised that Qui-Gon had so readily agreed to postpone his interview with the Council. Jinn and Adi Gallia had already left for the Council meeting when he emerged. Master Yoda and Anakin had already departed for the Healer's as well.  
  
Transforming into his old self had recharged his batteries a bit. It had taken a great deal of concentration and energy to maintain his altered appearance. Reaching out he came into contact with the minds of his helpers. He always enjoyed Sador's mind but Kial's was another matter. Sador had a quick intellect that challenged and excited the older man. Kial's mind seemed to linger on emotion. He saw clearly that the apprentice dwelled upon hate, revenge and pain.  
  
He knew that both would be useful in turning the knight. He would have to watch Kial to ensure that he didn't go too far. It was a thin line that separated painful enticement and death. Kial had yet to understand fully where this line resided. His reputation for failed interrogations preceding him, he would require close supervision. Sidious reached behind him for a moment thinking he sensed something. He was met by the living signatures of the substandard beings which chose to dwell deep within the bowels of the planet.  
  
He could feel their slick and sticky thoughts clinging to his own as they scurried to scratch out their meager existence. He could hear their moans and shrieks as they played out the dramas of their lives around him. Life and death, darkness and light all was about to change. For too long the light had ruled, but just as the sunset gives equal time to the night it was time for the darkness to have its day so to speak.  
  
Sidious felt a warmth growing within him at the thought of turning the Knight and harnessing all of his power to the dark lord's benefit. He could almost taste the pain the two of them would inflict upon the unsuspecting masses. They would start at the top taking out the Jedi one by one staring with that pesky Yoda and moving on to Jinn then to Gallia. He resented each of them for interfering with what would have been a perfect plan.  
  
He thought again of Gallia. She was a strong Jedi. Her feelings for the Knight were equally strong. It would be hard for her to let him go and accept what Obi-Wan was surely to become. Perhaps he could give his prized student a gift. He would allow the Knight to turn her. After all Kenobi's offspring would be a threat to Sidious and his power. It would be important that if any such offspring were to be produced that they immediately be the possessions of the dark lord or be eliminated all together. Yes Gallia would be a fine specimen to produce this offspring.  
  
Sidious liked the idea of Kenobi turning Gallia and filling his ranks with strong and evil men and women. Sith's of that caliber would no doubt insure a long and stable reign for Sidious. He felt an electric pulse thrum through his body as he reveled in the potential power he was about to embrace.  
  
Entering the alarm code Sidious glanced back once into the encroaching darkness before entering his secret base. It was here that Kial and Sador had no doubt already brought the Knight. It was time for Sidious to get to work. He had a universe to conquer.  
  
***************************  
  
It must have been a drug. Obi-Wan awoke and immediate regretted it. His hands were chained over his head. He watched as a current seemed to flow between the manacles restraining his hands then down through his body and into his bound legs. At first he felt the current was merely warming him. He had felt a chill upon waking and had in fact felt warmed by the current the first time it had past through his body, but now he realized as he came more aware that the current wasn't warming but burning.  
  
The pain was tolerable but in time would slowly drive him mad. He pulled slightly on his arms and was rewarded by laughter coming from the darkened far corner of the room where he was being held.  
  
"Struggle all you want." Kial's voice spat. "It will do you no good. You are ours now." Obi-Wan purposely swallowed his fear and released it into the Force. He could feel it grow as he touched it. So much darkness surrounded him here. It was more than just the mere absence of light. It was the absence of goodness. It was the darkness of evil. He immediately worked to rid his mind of all dark thoughts and emotions knowing that they would be the cause of his fall if he chose to hold on to them. It was as if the evil surrounding him magnified such failings giving them power they would normally never possess.  
  
Reaching into his mind he realized that Yoda had somehow touched his mind or at least his signature while he had been unconscious. He could still feel the Master's presence. He found himself clinging it to like air to a drowning man. The rumbling of Kial's hateful laughter caused the Knight to open his eyes once more. Kial was standing directly in front of him now. In his hand was an electro knife. The blade was jagged and bloodied. Obi- Wan couldn't help but wonder in that moment about the fate of Kial's last victim. He sympathized with the being somehow knowing that no crime deserved the punishment that had been exacted by this being.  
  
"Are you afraid Jedi?" Kial spat his warm moisture breath offending to any in its range.  
  
Obi-Wan held his face expressionless for a moment as he considered the man before him. He reached within and was amazed by what he found. His sudden smile caught the sith by surprise as he watched the Knight start to chuckle and then burst into full laughter. Kial's anger spiked as he watched the man's eye fill with confidence and mirth as he firmly announced.  
  
"No." No one was more surprised than Obi-Wan. He was not afraid. He was prepared for this moment. Qui-Gon, Yoda and so many other Jedi had dedicated their lives to prepare him for this moment. Though he would have readily admitted that he wasn't relishing the idea of experiencing what Kial had in store for him, he was not afraid. He was a Jedi.  
  
*************************  
  
Adi and Qui-Gon emerged from the shadows having followed the Sith deep into the ground levels of the city. They both struggled to breathe wishing that they had brought along their filtration devices. It was a wonder that anything could survive in the putrid air quality. Adi opened his mouth to speak and realized that there was an offensive taste to the air as well.  
  
"Now what?" She asked once the man had disappeared behind a sealed door.  
  
"We must contact Yoda. We will report our location before moving into the building." Adi stifled her frustration. She had suspected as much but was more concerned with how they would actually enter the building without alerting the Sith to their presence. She reached out but could no longer sense Obi-Wan. She had felt him faintly a few hours ago but now felt nothing but a void. It both frightened and angered her.  
  
"Can you feel him?" She asked hoping that Qui-Gon's longer contact with the young man would enable him to actually break through whatever it was that was preventing her from touching her Knight. She watched as Qui-Gon attempted to reach out to the Knight. His face continued to furrow until he finally sighed in frustration and opened his eyes once more. She didn't need to hear his response. She knew he had failed as well.  
  
"I think it best we avoid the comlinks on this level. The sith may have monitoring devices." Qui-Gon's words were hushed as he considered their surroundings. They both could feel several life forces approaching them from all sides.  
  
"I don't think we should stay here much longer." Adi noted as Qui-Gon reached out to communicate with his Master. Adi continued to keep tabs on the beings who were in the process of surrounding she and Qui-Gon. She wondered what sort of life could actually exist here in the darkness void of clean air or water. As she heard the faint sound of scratching and a low and haunting moan, she knew that she definitely didn't want to find out.  
  
***********************  
  
Sador entered and was immediately filled with rage. He looked at the sight before his eyes and tried to gage how long it would take for lord Sidious to figure out what Kial had done. Realizing that Sidious would arrive long before the Knight regained consciousness he stormed over to his less than appealing partner.  
  
"What were you thinking Kial?" He spat turning his attention to the bloodied Knight. Upon closer examination he noticed that the blood was coming from a cut across the man's forehead.  
  
"It really wasn't my intention to knock him out. I didn't strike him that hard. Just wanted to make a point?" Kial defended secretly relishing his handy work.  
  
"And what point could you possibly make to the Chosen One? I can hurt you while you are restrained? I can disobey my master and suffer the consequences? I can kill Sidious' prize and cost the sith their chance at regaining power?" Sador ranted angrily using the Force to seal the gash on the Knight's forehead. He quickly evaluated the man's condition and was convinced that he had merely suffered a minor concussion.  
  
"You merely struck him?" Sador asked his eyes burning a hole through the other sith.  
  
"Struck him yes. He refused to cower. I had not choice." He sneered laughing at his own reasoning. Sador continued to regard him with undisguised distain.  
  
"With your hand?" The taller man asked the jagged edge of the gash assuring him of the type of weapon the other sith had used. Kial hesitated for a moment. He hated the smug superiority of the man before him.  
  
"What do you care what I struck him with? He has learned his lesson. When the dark lord arrives, Kenobi will be more than willing to cooperate." Kial spat refusing to look away from Sador's gaze.  
  
"Oh but I do care. Lord Sidious gave us very specific instructions. If you had killed him I would have taken great pleasure in killing you for your mistake." Sador took a step closer to Kial laying his hand upon his saber. Kial watched intently ready for Sador to make the first move. He had waited for this moment for a long time. As much as he had enjoyed inflicting the pain upon the weak and pathetic Jedi, he hungered for a chance to spill Sador's blood.  
  
"What is this?" Sidious' voice pulled each man back to a neutral position. The both immediately fell to on knee in abject obedience to the dark master.  
  
"My Master." Sador began.  
  
"The Knight spoke ill of you. I reacted without thinking. My apologies for disobeying your orders." Kial's eyes stayed riveted to the floor. Sador felt a new respect grow within him for the thicker sith. It had been a quick and believable lie. Sidious came to stand before them staring down upon the two apprentices.  
  
"So you performed this bit of butchery as an act of loyalty to me." Sidious asked smugly his obvious disgust with the being before him dripping from his lips.  
  
Sador felt his muscles stiffen hoping that Kial would note the lord's tone before answering.  
  
"Yes my Master." Kial enthusiastically agreed. Sidious made a fretful clucking sound from above them. Kial felt a cold sweat break out upon his brow in response.  
  
"Kial my stupid sturdy servant how presumptuous of you to believe that I would have you prove your loyalty to me with an act of disobedience." Kial started to say something but never had the chance as Sador heard a loud pop then crack. He heard Kial's body crumple to the floor next to his. Without looking he knew that the other man's neck had been broken.  
  
"Now Sador it appears that it will just the two of us." Sador swallowed hard in an attempt to wet his now parched throat.  
  
"Yes my Master." He croaked. He never lifted his eyes. Listening he realized from the sound of the man's robes that the dark master had left the chamber, leaving Sador alone with the Kial's cooling body as the room suddenly echoed with a deep painful moan from a soon to be conscious Knight.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Next week I will be posting on Sunday instead of Saturday. Just FYI. Have a good week. 


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
Mirilent Soljan strode into the examining room without giving Yoda a second glance. She smiled at the boy seated before her on the table.  
  
"Haven't seen you before." She commented. "You must be new." She glanced down at her data pad for a long moment. "Oh yes, you are Jinn's padawan." She turned to Yoda briefly and gave him a knowing tight smile. Turning back to the boy she gave him a brighter one. "I have been treating Jinn's Padawans for years. He had a nasty habit of allowing his charges to get injured." She heard Yoda clear his throat behind her. She began looking Anakin over asking him the usual questions concerning his symptoms.  
  
"It wasn't Master Jinn's fault that I was injured. He saved me." Anakin defended softly but determined.  
  
"Of course it wasn't." She said unconvincingly." Now reach out to the Force I need to check something in your signature."  
  
"No." The boy said firmly pulling Mirilent up short.  
  
"What did you say Padawan? Are you aware that I am a Master? Perhaps being new you are not aware of how things work here at the Temple. I am a healer, I heal beings. You are injured. I must examine you in order to heal you." She hid her smirk. She never enjoyed having her requests questioned but found this boy interesting.  
  
"I don't want to." Anakin had picked up on the Healers attitude toward his Master. His own feelings remained confused concerning his Master but he was still His Master. "Why don't you like my Master?" Anakin asked his blue eyes boring into the woman. Mirilent turned to Yoda for a moment.  
  
"What is it about Jinn that produces such unquestioning devotion?" She asked. Yoda furrowed his brow but refused to be baited. Seeing that she was not going to get anywhere with the other Master she turned to Anakin once more.  
  
"How long have you known Qui-Gon Jinn?" She asked him.  
  
"A little over a year." He muttered weakly.  
  
"Well I have known him longer than you have lived and can assure you that I have said nothing behind his back that I haven't said to his face. His last Padawan was a constant fixture in my wing. I understand your love and devotion for your Master but it is important that you understand that the man is not infallible." She felt a driving need to reach this boy in a way that she had never been able to reach Obi-Wan. She had watched one young student's love for Jinn almost cost him his life on too many occasions. She couldn't bear the thought of this young boy traveling a similar path. "You must see him as he is."  
  
"Mirilent." Yoda spoke. His voice sounded weary.  
  
"All I am saying," She checked her data pad once more to ensure that she had his name correct, "Anakin Skywalker, is that as much as your Master tries to make the right choices for you he will make mistakes from time to time. It is important that you learn to think for yourself and trust your own instincts. You have a place of importance in the Force with or without your Master. If you feel he is putting you in danger or not protecting you as you deserve, you must bring it to Jinn's attention or to the Councils. You can even come to me." Anakin was staring at her with a dark expression. She waited patiently for him to nod in silent agreement. Her words only deepened his confusion. He glanced at Master Yoda for reassurance. Seeing the calm and reassuring expression he relented.  
  
"Now reach out."She commanded.  
  
"Apologize." The boy stated firmly. Whether this woman had his best interest at heart or not, she had still slighted Qui-Gon Jinn. Mira sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I apologize if I offended you. Now reach out." She smiled patiently.  
  
"You didn't offend me." He smiled back feeling his victory. "But I accept your apology." Mirilent smiled. He even sounded like Obi-Wan at that moment. She looked more closely at the boy for a moment. She had never seen the one that Jinn had sacrificed Kenobi a little over a year ago. He was a beautiful child, blue eyes, blonde hair, and obviously a strong personality. As she felt him reach out into the Force his signature swelling around her, she fought not to recoil physically. Darkness. His signature was interwoven with darkness. She turned meeting Yoda's gaze. He too had felt it.  
  
Sighing she entered the information into her data pad wondering silently if the darkness had always been there or if is had been the result of some failing on Jinn's part .  
  
"What mission are you returning from?" She asked trying to discern the extent of his injuries.  
  
"Tiress." Anakin mumbled.  
  
"Run into trouble there?" She asked glancing up briefly from her pad.  
  
"Sith." He muttered. Her eyes shot up to meet his. "I was taken by a sith. Obi-Wan and I were taken." Mirilent nodded feeling a wave of concern overrun her. If both Anakin and Obi-Wan had been taken then where was Obi- Wan now. It did explain the darkness she had sensed in the boy.  
  
"Find your center." She commanded. Anakin closed his eyes once more and sunk into his center holding himself there.  
  
Reaching out to the Force herself Mirilent saw the boy's signature hanging in the air around them. It was both amazing and terrifying all at the same time. He wasn't the first padawan she had examined and found to have remnants of darkness but never had she seen the darkness so thoroughly integrated with the light portions of the signature. She wasn't sure what it meant. She would need to do some research on the matter.  
  
"He needs rest and seclusion." She offered hoping that Yoda would understand. From the look on the wizen old Master's face, he did. Now if only she could. How could Jinn have failed to see such darkness? Was it a mere coincidence that the two targets taken by the sith had been students of Jinn?  
  
Looking up at the young boy before her she knew that one way or the other this child did not belong with Qui-Gon Jinn. Kenobi had survived intact but he had been one of those rare beings who possessed the self determination, integrity and strength of heart to overcome Jinn's rejection. After only one year with the Master, this boy was already dark. A few more years with Jinn and they would have another Xanatos on their hands. Mirilent needed to express all of this to the Master in question.  
  
"And where is your Master now?" Mirilent asked Anakin.  
  
'I'm not sure." He replied quietly. He wished for the hundredth time that Master Jinn had been with him. He liked Master Yoda well enough but he wasn't his master. Mirilent grunted acknowledging the confirmation of her suspicions.  
  
"Well you stay here for a moment and we will find you a room to rest in." Mirilent smiled. Yoda walked over giving the boy a reassuring thwack with this stick as he followed the healer out into the corridor. Anakin managed a small smile in response.  
  
"Wrong it is for you to question the boy's Master in front of him." Yoda chided.  
  
"Wrong it is for that boy to be here without his Master. Where the hell is his high and mighty Qui-Gon Jinn anyway?" She snapped. Yoda looked both ways before indicating her office. Mirilent followed a bit confused by the other Master's actions. Once they were inside and the door sealed Yoda turned to her with a grave expression.  
  
"Qui-Gon has gone to rescue Obi-Wan from the hands of the sith." The woman gasped at Yoda's words. It was more terrible than anything she could have imagined. She had always considered Obi-Wan one of her children. He was and would always be like a son to her.  
  
"Are you certain it is the sith?" She asked hoping against hope that Yoda was mistaken. Master's were infallible after all hadn't she just stated that fact to the young Padawan she had been examining.  
  
"Very certain I am. Taken him the dark lord has. Replacing the apprentice Obi-Wan took from him on Naboo I fear." Yoda shook his head. "Know I do the place Obi-Wan holds in your heart. Thought I did that you would want to know. "  
  
"What are the chances of getting him back?" She had hesitated refusing to consider whether he would be alive or not. She had pulled the boy back from too many close calls to think of losing him now. She had seen him safely through his training in spite of his Master. She refused to consider that now only a year after making knight he would be pulled from her.  
  
"Unable to determine am I. Strong our Obi-Wan is with the Force. Refuse he will to turn." She knew from the master's words what it was that he was trying to prepare her for. Obi-Wan would not be returning. He would choose to die rather than turn to the dark side. The dark lord would grant his request and relish the opportunity to extinguish such a strong light.  
  
"You must go after him. " She urged him. "We all know you are the strongest Master on the council. You are his Master now. It should be you that is fighting for him not Jinn. Jinn will fail him. Jinn has failed him before. He will fail him now. You must go Master Yoda. You must save him." She demanded pleading with him as if for the knight's life itself. Her loving desperation touched the small master for he too loved the knight, but he had to continue his life as he had always lived it trusting fully in the guidance of the Force.  
  
"Go I cannot. The Force as shown me that my place is here with young Skywalker and with the Council. Thick the darkness is around us. See it we do not but all around us it lies. Cautious we must be or more will be lost as I fear young Skywalker is." Mirilent nodded. It was doubtful that the boy would ever now we granted permission to train. He was strong with the Force but even a healer could see the danger in training one so conflicted.  
  
"I will get Skywalker settled and then I will go after Obi-Wan." She calmly announced.  
  
"What could a healer do to save a knight from the hands of a sith?" Yoda asked not surprised by the woman's announcement but seeing no logic to it.  
  
"Probably nothing but that isn't the point is it? I may not be able to rescue him but I can be there when he needs me. You may choose to abandon him now, but not me." Yoda stiffened taking offense at her words, but unable to further explain himself in the face of her determination. "I have put him back together when I wasn't even sure I had all of the pieces. I have sat by his bed, searched through countless journals and shed more tears than any mother ever could. When that moment comes and he is on the brink of slipping away I will be there. I will hold his hand. I pray with all my heart that that moment never comes but should it, I will be there to remind him of two things. That in that moment he was not alone and that he was loved." Having spoken her mind Mirilent exited her office determined to get Skywalker settled before contacting Jinn.  
  
Yoda's voice pulled her up short.  
  
"Need you Skywalker does. Stay here with him you must." Mirilent turned to consider what he was saying. "Master Gallia and Master Jinn will do what they can to save Knight Kenobi."  
  
"Jinn has failed him so many times. What makes you think that this one will be different?" Mirilent asked angrily.  
  
"Changed the man is. No longer is he rescuing the padawan he is responsible for. Now is he rescuing the Knight he believes in. Fail him he will not. Give his very life he will to save Obi-Wan he will. " Mirilent smirked in disbelief.  
  
"He'd better." She finally admitted. "Because if he doesn't rest assured I'll kill Jinn myself." Yoda watched as the spit fire healer headed back to Skywalker's room. He reached out once more and realized that the could no longer sense Obi-Wan through the Force. Sighing bitterly he followed the path taken by the healer back to check on Jinn's young padawan.  
  
************************  
  
Mace carefully selected the members of the council that he would include in the meeting. He also decided against using the chamber and instead would hold the gathering in his apartment. He made no formal announcement but instead had messages hand delivered by trusted padawans to the members. He wrote out the messages using an ancient Jedi code. It was a course of study that all the council members of his choosing had attended years ago when they had been but padawans themselves at the Temple. It had been discontinued as part of the curriculum but now Mace found himself feeling the need to reinstate it.  
  
He had received an affirmative reply from all the invitees except for Yoda who was waiting to see if Anakin would be able to tolerate being alone in the Healers' wing.  
  
Mace sat quietly staring at the wall before him. It was filled with images of friends from his past and present. He found himself remembering his first days in the Temple, his first mission, the dining hall conversations, the complaints about various Masters and their teaching methods. Those seemed like simpler times. He had never really given the sith a second thought. He had never considered that one day he and the council he led would be confronted by the one force that could eliminate the Jedi.  
  
Yoda had warned that the sith were closer than they had believed. Obi-Wan was in the hands of the sith now. Mace had had a long conversation with Yoda once he had returned to the Healer's wing. The Master had revealed information that even though it had not come as a surprise had increased Mace's concern over the situation with Obi-Wan.  
  
He heard the chime of his door and rose to answer it. The council members were arriving. He steadied his nerves by releasing his anxiety into the Force. Walking past the images as he crossed to his door his eyes fell upon a holo of he and Qui-Gon taken years before. He wondered for a moment where the man was now. He wondered if he was safe. He wondered if he had located Obi-Wan, but more than anything he wondered if the man had any idea that the fate of the republic lay in his hands.  
  
************************  
  
Adi and Qui-Gon knew now that they were surrounded. They had made their way over to the entrance that the sith had used to enter the structure. Unfortunately it appeared that he had used some sort of hidden passage. Their search for a triggering mechanism was proving futile.  
  
"Qui-Gon they are coming closer." Adi warned. She wasn't concerned for their safety as much as she was concerned that any confrontation that she or Qui-Gon entered into with the creatures surrounding them would result in their losing their tactical advantage of surprise.  
  
Qui-Gon could sense the deep planet dwellers approaching as well. Pushing aside his desperation to get to Obi-Wan he calmed himself and reached out attempting to touch the beings' minds. He sighed with relief as he sensed cognitive thoughts. They were base thoughts centering around survival but cognitive all the same. He reached within the closest being's mind and immediately began communicating as best he could their desperation to find a way into the structure. He alluded to the being that perhaps food, water, and shelter could be had if they could be all find a way into the structure.  
  
At first the being rejected the thought focusing instead on the fact that perhaps Qui-Gon and Adi would provide food for he and his clan. Qui-Gon drew on his years of persuasive negotiation experiences and went to work in order to convince the being that even though he and Adi could provide on small meal to his clan the food found within the structure could provide many meals to his clan as well as a possible comfortable base that his enemies could not access.  
  
Qui-Gon felt the creature stop as did the rest of his clan. He wondered now if they shared some sort of mental link among themselves. He considered that perhaps he had been broadcasting his arguments to the entire clan and not just to its apparent leader. He sensed a remote thought come into the leader's mind. Qui-Gon realized that his suspicions of telepathy had now been confirmed.  
  
"Qui-Gon?" Adi asked in alarm. He had become so still and quiet. She realized that the beings were no longer advancing but they were also making no progress in reaching Obi-Wan.  
  
Qui-Gon reached out and touched the young Master's arm pulling her close.  
  
"They are going to show us a secret entrance to this structure. They had never realized any advantage in occupying it." He pulled her behind him. "We will follow them." Adi didn't protest. As long as they were once again making progress towards reaching Obi-Wan, Adi chose to trust the other Master. He had always been gifted with an extraordinary connection to the Living Force. If anyone could communicate with these beings she had no doubt that it would be Qui-Gon. That along side his proven record as a negotiator gave him a definite advantage in this situation. She smiled as she remembered the various successful missions that he and Obi-Wan had returned from over the years. Many times the Council had chosen them for the most difficult situations trusting that if anyone could avoid an unnecessary conflict it would be Jinn/Kenobi.  
  
She reached out once more but still could not sense the knight. She wondered what the dark lord could possibly by doing to the man now. Every minute that passed put the knight at greater risk. She felt a steadying hand on her arm and realized that Qui-Gon shared her sense of urgency.  
  
"We will find him. We will not lose him again." Qui-Gon's soft but determined voice buoyed her own resolve. It was so frustrating to be so close and yet so far from reaching him. As she was mulling these various thoughts over she realized that the air quality suddenly changed dramatically. Taking deep breaths of the now purified air she fought the urge to cry out in triumph as she realized they had found their way into the fortress.  
  
**********************  
  
Thanks again to Cynical21 for allowing me to borrow Mirilent. This of course being her brilliant healer in An Untimely Frost, I just had to throw her into the mix. I will try to post next week if I'm a couple of days late don't give up. I really appreciate all the emails and reviews telling me that you guys would rather it go slow and be good than to rushed and lousy. Me too!! So if its late trust that I am working on it trying to make it not lousy. (big grin) Have a good week. 


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
There was a sound coming from not too far away. It was a humming sound. It was so familiar. Obi-Wan knew he needed to figure out what it was. Something inside of him was warning him that it might be dangerous. He felt his thoughts float away once more. The sound lulling him deeper into sleep, he wanted to surrender. He felt so tired. There was a pounding in his head. He had tried to wake earlier but had been rewarded by a shock of pain when he had opened his eyes. The pain had sent him immediately under once more. He just wanted to sleep.  
  
He felt a sense of urgency though. It was building within him. There was something that he had to do. He stumbled through his thoughts looking for his "To do" list. He couldn't find anything on his list in fact he couldn't even locate the list itself. Maybe he was on vacation he mused, but then reasoned if he were on vacation he would be able to move his arms and legs. His inability to move along with the humming were clues he felt certain to task he had to complete. What was it?  
  
The humming grew louder. The Knight knew that his time for pondering was over. He would have to risk opening his eyes and facing whatever task he had left undone. Slowly he felt this lids lighten. He was just starting to feel hopeful about opening them, when by chance one did open. The room was blurry for a moment. He could see a light in front of him. After more concentration he discovered it was a light saber. That was where the humming was coming front. With the mystery solved he felt an overwhelming need to close his eyes once more and surrender back into the waiting arms of oblivion. It was then that he suddenly remembered what it was that he had to do.  
  
Escape.  
  
****************************  
  
"Where are we?" Adi asked as she and Qui-Gon felt their way along the walls. The metal surface felt cool beneath their fingers. They were being led by the distinct presence of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon had finally been able to sense the man in the Force once they had entered through the tunnel. He wasn't sure what material or barrier the sith was using to cloak their presence here beneath the Senate, but it was important that once the Knight was rescued that he Council discover that secret.  
  
The Master shuddered when he realized how vulnerable the entire Republic Government was now. He wondered if the sith had selected this location in part to mock the Jedi. It was obvious that being located in literally the center of the galaxy's government would have obvious advantages. What concerned the older Master more so was that so much darkness had co-existed with the light. That this odd interweaving of the two opposing forces had gone undetected by anyone. He found his mind thinking of his padawan for a moment realizing that he too had missed such an existence.  
  
"Qui-Gon?" Adi's voice pulled him back from his thoughts. The walls were cold and rough. He was sure that centuries before this very portion of the building had served as possibly the Senate building as well. How many noble servants had made their way down this very passage in pursuit of justice, freedom and liberty? Now only servants of darkness used these corridors plotting pain, oppression, and destruction.  
  
"It isn't much further." Qui-Gon whispered. Sensing someone in the Force wasn't exactly like a homing beacon. Qui-Gon had a general impression of where the Knight was but for some reason wasn't able yet to communicate with him. In secret, Qui-Gon was relishing the thought of using their bond once again. It had been far too long since he heard Obi-Wan's thoughts in his mind. He found it disturbing that the Knight's mind was so blank. He knew that it must be the result of some injury that the Knight had sustained or even perhaps some drug he had been forced to ingest. Either possibility was enough to increase both Qui-Gon apprehension and speed as he and Adi made their way down the corridor.  
  
"It's so dark." Adi commented. Qui-Gon wondered for a moment which darkness she was referring to. They were after all walking along blindly. Neither could even see their hand before their face, but there was also the cold curtain of evil that darkened the area surrounding them. They had discussed using their sabers to speed up their progress but felt it would reveal their presence too quickly. They were both working diligently to mask their presence in the Force. The last thing that they needed was for the sith to find them before they found Obi-Wan.  
  
"Do you sense-" Adi's words froze in her throat as they both suddenly felt the presence of one moving towards them. They continued to cloak their presence sinking deeper into the Force doing their best to become a part of the wall that they had been using to guide themselves toward the Knight.  
  
There was only one presence. They felt it as it ventured down another corridor its dark signature growing dimmer as it did so.  
  
"How many to do you think he has here?" Adi asked suddenly finding herself concerned that she and Qui-Gon were about to find themselves highly outnumbered.  
  
"I'm not sure." Qui-Gon whispered, "But we must keep up our guard. They must not find us before-"  
  
"Before what Master Jinn?" They both started at the sound of the voice laced with a sarcastic sneer coming from behind them. It was familiar to them both. Qui-Gon tried to place it. They both turned slowly their eyes trying to adjust now as a light saber began to glow illuminating the space behind them. How could the sith have sensed them and yet they had both failed to feel his presence so near?  
  
They ventured a glance at one another before turning once more to face the dark lord. Both of their expressions revealed what they neither dared to utter, that their failure had just sealed the fate of their most beloved knight.  
  
*************************  
  
Mirilent sat watching the young boy as he kept himself occupied with a data pad.  
  
"What are you reading?" She asked.  
  
"Astronavigation." He commented glancing up giving her a sincere smile then returning to his work.  
  
"Hmph." She sighed. "You actually think I'm going to buy that boy?" Her eyes were smiling but Anakin wasn't sure how to take her comment. He had been trying to earn some points by returning to his studies without any Master's command forcing him to do so. He realized that this woman would be one of the Jedi evaluating his fitness for training. He had hoped that his obvious diligence and determination would help his case. Now he wasn't so sure.  
  
"I don't know-" He started innocently.  
  
"Don't compound it by lying to me." She stood and walked over taking his pad from him.  
  
"How old are you?" She asked. She of course knew the answer.  
  
"I'm-" He began.  
  
"You're too young to be willfully studying something as dry as astronavigation without some Master standing over you with threats of week long katas." Anakin wanted to smile but he knew that that would be admitting to the woman that he had been trying to manipulate her.  
  
"So when did you start this?" She asked. Unlike most Jedi, Mira was a mother and mothers all have a knack of sorting out truth from lies. She spotted the boy's game shortly after she began observing him. She had spent the last hour reading over his history. It was time to start making a true assessment of the situation.  
  
"Start what?" He asked sounding both defensive and angry.  
  
"This little game that you play with people. You know games can be a lot of fun but it helps if everyone knows that they are playing and what the rules are. You don't let other people know. You just play. That's not really fair now is it Anakin? Did your Mother teach you play like this?" Anakin's eyes immediately flashed with anger as he growled at the woman.  
  
"Don't talk about my Mother." Mira leaned back and considered the boy for a long moment as she crossed her arms across her chest. He was an angry little cuss. She had noted in his records that he had an extraordinary midichlorian count. Since he was trained outside the Temple she had no idea what he was capable of so it left her feeling a bit off balance.  
  
"Okay." She conceded. "Why don't you talk about her instead." She smiled as she watched the angry slowly drain away from his eyes evolving into two blue pits of sorrow. It was obvious that the boy was missing his Mother. Mira could not imagine being separated from her child. The woman who had willingly let go of this child had done so out of love. She had sacrificed her own heart so that he could have a chance at a better life. She must be a remarkable woman no wonder her son was so devoted even now to protecting her. As long as this year had been for Anakin though, Mira realized that it had been endless for his mother.  
  
"She's a slave." Anakin announced watching Mira closely for her reaction.  
  
"We are all slaves of one sort or another." Mira smiled. She gestured to the space in the bed next to Anakin. He gave a small smile in reply but watched her warily as she moved towards him. Mira made a mental note but continued forward. She climbed up next to the boy and continued talking. "Your Mother is a slave physically, some of us are slaves mentally, some emotionally, some to memories, some to mistakes they cannot forgive themselves for, some to revenge, some to hate, some to the light and others to the dark." She watched as Anakin mulled her words over.  
  
"Are you a slave?" He asked. Mira nodded.  
  
"I am a slave emotionally because many times I allow my heart to tell me what to do even when I know it is the wrong thing to do. It is as if I am powerless but to obey it. I am also a slave to not being able to forgive and move on. There is one man who hurt someone that I love very much. Because he hurt this person I have been angry with him for a long time. I have allowed my inability to forgive to overshadow all of my dealings with him since. This is not the right thing to do but I seem powerless to forgive him. Just as you mother is powerless to leave her owner. Just as your mother longs for her freedom though Anakin, we must all strive to be free from what enslaves us." Her voice was soft Anakin looked up at her his expression open and receptive. Mira hoped it was sincere and not just another ploy to manipulate her.  
  
"You love Obi-Wan. My Master hurt him and he is the man you cannot forgive." It was a statement but Mira nodded in assent anyway.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi is one of the finest if not the finest Knight ever to walk through the hallowed halls of this Temple. In all my years I never saw anyone as loyal, kind, brave, intelligent, giving or as funny as that young man. He is selfless and that is a rare quality. He is like a son to me. Your Master hurt him several times. His choosing you over the Knight a year ago was merely the last of a long line of betrayals. I'm sure if your mother were here and she saw someone causing you pain, she too would feel the need to protect and defend you." Anakin nodded.  
  
"What happened?" He asked staring down at his hands. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Mira wasn't' sure how much she should tell him. She had never been one to pull any punches though. She wanted to boy to understand what it was that he was getting into if the decision was made that he be allowed to stay.  
  
"Your Master had a student once named Xanatos. He was bright and talented. He was also selfish and impatient. He wanted it all. He wanted the glory and prestige of being a Jedi and the riches and power of the galaxy. Jedi cannot have it all. In fact Jedi can have nothing at all. You have seen what your Master possesses. Jedi hold no desire for material items or personal fame. Xanatos wanted it all and sold out to the darkness to get it. He betrayed his Master. He turned." Mira paused not wanting to frighten the boy any more than she had. "Qui-Gon, your Master, was devastated. He loved Xanatos like no other student he had ever had. For years he refused to take another padawan. Then he and Obi-Wan found each other and the Force made it clear that they were meant to be together. It was rough at first but then it got better. Qui-Gon was still carrying the grief and resentment about Xanatos. He blamed himself. He was a slave to all these masters." She paused allowing her words to sink in. "Over time Obi-Wan helped him come alive again. He smiled more and seemed at peace. He was married then to Tahl. She was another Jedi. He loved her very much. She loved your Master and loved Obi-Wan as well. They were very much like a family. Then something terrible happened. She died on a mission. Your master and Obi-wan were with her. Obi-wan was injured and it slowed Qui-Gon's progress. He couldn't get to Tahl in time and she died. He blamed Obi-Wan for a very long time. He needed to blame someone, but it wasn't his padawan's fault. He rejected Obi-wan. He refused to have much to do with him. That was a long year for me." She sighed. "I watched a brilliant, bright, loveable boy turn into a shell before my eyes."  
  
"How could Qui-Gon do that to him? He didn't mean to get hurt." Anakin's voice was soft and full of sorrow.  
  
"No of course he didn't, but it is strange Anakin how when we are in pain we justify our actions." His eyes narrowed. Mira waited she knew he would see that he had been justifying a great deal over the last year. "It wasn't the right thing to do but Qui-Gon was in pain. It took him years to really see how badly he had turned on Obi-Wan. Once he finally did see he started trying to make up for the damage he had done."  
  
"Is it ever too late?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Depends on the person Anakin and how badly they wish to make it right." She smiled.  
  
"So did they work things out?" He asked.  
  
"For a while but then your Master's pain came back and hurt them both again. That time we almost lost Obi-Wan. It was the closest I ever came to losing him. He had to leave the Temple." Anakin's mouth dropped open at the knowledge.  
  
"No way." He breathed.  
  
"Yes. He left and joined a gang of pirates who were out to free a planet." Mira smiled. "He was always looking for a good cause to give his life for. He almost succeeded that time, but your Master convinced him to come back to us." Anakin furrowed his brow. "Then things were good with them. They seemed to become close again. Obi-Wan was so close to his trials when- "  
  
"I came along." Anakin frowned.  
  
"It wasn't that you came along. Qui-Gon allowed another of his emotional captors to take control over him. He needed to redeem himself. It's odd but as we grow older we want to be remembered not as glorious warriors but as making some sort of worthwhile contribution. You were to be that for him. You were the Chosen One. He would be forever impacting a galaxy through you. Does that make sense?" She asked staring intently at the boy. Anakin nodded. He could understand why his Master wanted to be remembered. It was probably a lot like his wanting to return to Tatooine as a Jedi and freeing all the slaves. He wanted to look at Watto and the Hutts and say "Look at me now."  
  
"So you see Anakin, it was not you that caused it. He had a choice and he made it. He chose you. You were given this wonderful opportunity to be a Jedi, but it almost cost Obi-Wan his knighthood." Mira sighed. It had cost the young man so much more than that but she refused to elaborate. She knew even now he harbored scars that would possibly never heal. Rejection is a knife that cuts to the core. She wondered for a moment about her enslaved Knight being held captive by a sith. It was true what she had said. So many of the beings she knew were slaves of one sort or another, but she knew with an unshakable certainty that her ginger haired boy would never be a slave to the sith even if the price of his freedom came at the cost of his life.  
  
"So who is your captor Anakin?" Mira asked. She watched as the boy seemed to weigh his answer carefully. "Don't think it over just spit it out." She commanded refusing to watch the boy struggle with his need to be honest and his desire to remain at the Temple.  
  
"I miss my Mother." He finally stated sadly. "I think of her all of the time. I am afraid of what might happen to her. I am afraid that I won't be able to go back and save her." He paused for a long moment as if finally seeing the big picture for the first time as enlightenment shone out of his eyes filling the Healer with hope. In a voice filled both with awe and conviction he stated, "I am afraid."  
  
***********************  
  
The meeting of the Council members had broken up early each with their new assignments. There was security to check, a group of trusted knights to send out in pursuit of the sith, an investigation to launch in relation to the systems pulling away and the leaders of those planets being tied to sith influences, but the most pressing matter of all was saving the Chosen One.  
  
Yoda sat silently across from Mace each Master lost in their own thoughts for the moment.  
  
"So Obi-Wan is indeed the Chosen One." Mace finally asked needing to hear it once more from his trusted friend's lips. Yoda nodded.  
  
"Chosen One he is. Have you any doubt now that I have told you as much? Obvious it is no?" Yoda smiled. He truly loved shaking things up. He would never forget the look on his friend's face when he had confirmed what the other man had suspected for the past few months.  
  
"I always had some sort of inkling but now that I know it does feel right." Mace reached out to the Force and knew that it was true.  
  
"Led you the Force did. Reluctant you were to believe. Now that you know understand the urgency to rescue him you must." Mace nodded gravely.  
  
"We are sending out the Knights we have here at the Temple. They are being hand picked. I feel secure in their allegiance. " Mace stated lowering his head into his hands wearily.  
  
"Secure we all felt with the sith systems away but find today that they were under our feet the entire time. Trust allegiances I will not. Send out his friends you must. Fight for him they have before. Fight for him now they will." Yoda demanded. Mace lifted his face and stared for a long moment at the green Master. He watched as the Master fingered his walking stick. Mace had taken one too many hits from it over the years.  
  
"Very well. If they are at the Temple I will assign them." He rose from his chair carefully edging around the range of the other master's swing. Smiling he shook his head as he made his way over to the data terminal. He made a low level inquiry so as not to trigger any red flags if the system was being monitored.  
  
"They are here." Mace announced. "At least three are here." He stated turning to face the other Master.  
  
"Go with them you must." Mace nodded as he made his way over to his mission pack to retrieve the items he would require.  
  
"I know where the sith are now. It shouldn't take us long to reach Qui- Gon, Adi and Obi-Wan." He attached the needed items to his belt.  
  
"May the Force be with you." Yoda stated firmly.  
  
"May the Force be with us all." Mace declared as he walked through his door heading towards the Knight levels. He had three Knights to locate and no time to lose.  
  
********************  
  
I got some really nice emails and reviews and it just helped me so much to get my confidence back. Thank you to all my encouraging readers and especially to Shanobi and Cynical21. I am once again excited about where we are headed. I hope you all are as well. I have no idea how far we have to go. The story is in the driver's seat. Next week another post. As inspired as I am it might come sooner if I can find the time. It depends on how cooperative real life is this week. Thanks again for reading. 


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
Mace exited the lift a Master with a purpose. He already had the communications center forwarding him the three knight's comlink frequencies. He hadn't trusted sending out a summons on the system. Hearing laughter coming from a commons area he decided to take a chance and made his way to the room.  
  
Upon entering he was rewarded by the sight of three young knights all sitting together at a far table playing some sort of holo game. Mace realized that the game that the three were enjoying was one that he too had often played with Qui-Gon in this very room years ago. He felt his chest tighten as he wondered about the whereabouts of his friend. What dangers was Qui-Gon having to brave in order to rescue the Chosen One. He quickened his pace.  
  
Siri Tachi, Bant Eerin, and Garen Muln were engrossed with both the holo board before them and their current walk down memory lane. Mace could hear the knights' voices rising as he approached. It seemed that they all had very different memories of a certain mission that they had all been sent on as young padawans.  
  
"You have got to be joking Garen. That is not what happened at all. If Obi were here he would be calling you on this." Bant declared as she keyed in her response and watched as the star fighter destroyed a planet. "He would set the story straight.'"  
  
"Bant!" Siri declared. "We agreed to eliminate Garen's forces first." It had obviously been Siri's planet that Bant had just destroyed. Bant offered her friend an apologetic shrug as she passed the scanner pad to Garen.  
  
"Ganging up on me. Where is Obi-Wan when I need him?" Garen reached for the pad.  
  
"Where indeed?!" Mace's voice startling all three as the rose out of respect to greet the unexpected visitor. "But I'm relieved to find you all here when he needs you."  
  
The three knights looked from one to the other in concern before turning their attention back to the Master. Mace glanced around the commons room to insure that they were still alone.  
  
"We have an urgent rescue mission that has come to the Council's attention. It involves someone very near and dear to your hearts. I cannot go into more detail in this environment, but we are short on time. If you are willing to be a part of my team I can brief you in route. I can tell you that it has the potential to be an extremely hostile environment involving the sith. Any takers?" He asked watching as looks of both shock and horror crossed each knight's face as they considered the possibility of their friend being once again in close contact with the sith. Mace was pleased to see that there was not a moment's hesitation as the three young Jedi rose to meet the challenge determined to save their friend.  
  
*********************  
  
Obi-Wan forced his mind to remain focused. He was in danger but it was something more. The galaxy was in danger. The sith were on Coruscant. He continued to watch the blade as it hummed in the distance. The image was still blurry but he could make out the faint outline of the being wielding the weapon. It was one of the sith who had abducted him. As the reality of the situation suddenly came crashing in around him, quickly rejoined the land of the living. He had to get free. He had to escape. He had to figure out what it was that was holding him in place. He felt as if he were dangling over the edge of a deep abyss. Strings of energy restraining him and preventing him from obtaining his freedom.  
  
The Knight pulled on his arms and tried kicking his feet out but this proved only to add to his frustration. He had not foreseen being held in such a device. He had never seen anything like it. He could feel the energy now once more traveling up through his legs and into his arms. It tingled and burned. He heard a menacing laugh and realized that the humming at stopped. Looking back in the direction of the sith he now saw that the being was approaching him.  
  
"So you are awake?" Sador announced loudly the volume bouncing off the still sensitive parts of Obi-Wan's mind causing him to wince at the sound of the being's voice.  
  
"I demand that you release me." Obi-Wan thought it was worth a try. "I want to speak to whoever is in charge here." He continued. Sador leaned in his vile breath rushing over Obi-Wan's face as he spoke.  
  
"Are you sure ? You might want to think about that last request." He laughed igniting his saber once more and bringing it to the Knight's throat. Obi-Wan remained still as he helplessly watched the sith feeling the heat of the blade as it began to burn his neck. "He has been waiting for you. " He felt a chill run down his spine in spite of the burning energy coursing through his body.  
  
"Then where is he?" Obi-Wan voice sounded braver than he felt at that moment. Obi-Wan took in his surroundings. It was strange. It appeared that he was in a large room that had been used at one time as a senate hall. He found himself in the center circle with seats rising up in all directions. It was as if he were in a floor of a small canyon. The top seats disappeared into darkness. The whole room seemed steeped in shadow. He hated not being able to see any escape routes. He could not see the door he had been brought through either. He wished once more that he had been conscious. He felt disconnected with his surroundings and at a great disadvantage. He scanned the area thoroughly knowing full well that the sith was fully aware of what he was doing.  
  
"Looking to escape?" He asked bitterly. "Knock yourself out. Then again allow me?" He raised the saber scorching the other man's upper arm. Obi- Wan pulled away wincing in pain. "You don't seem so special." The sith commented lowering his weapon as he began to pace in front of the knight. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and sighed ignoring the being. He tried to calm himself enough to focus what little connection he had left with the Force to heal his searing wound. "I can feel a difference in you but so much of it is masked." Sador continued to scrutinize the Knight. He wanted some demonstration from the Knight. He wanted assurances that Lord Sidious was right. He wanted some small affirmation that this man was indeed the Chosen One. Sador weighed his desires against the risks. If the dark lord ever discovered that he had demanded proof on his own he would no doubt meet the same fate as Kial. He also had seen how the knight had easily overpowered Kial on the ship. What if the Knight did manage to escape?  
  
Sador almost smiled at that complication. He would never be as stupid as Kial. He would not leave himself exposed. There was no real threat of the Knight escaping, but he feared what injury the Knight might inflict in his attempt to escape. Kial had been a powerful apprentice yet the Knight had handled him as though he were nothing at all.  
  
Setting his fears aside, Sador wondered what sort of test he might give the Knight to dissuade his own doubts. When he looked up he noticed Obi-Wan's eyes staring intently into his own.  
  
"You are afraid of me." Obi-Wan's voice cut through the sith like a knife. Sador fought the gasp that rose in his throat. The Knight was sensing him even though he was in a dampening vise. Sador's eyes involuntarily scanned the knight's hands and feet to insure that they were indeed still locked into the energy binders. Seeing that they were he met the Knight's gaze again. He watched as a smirk grew on the now slightly bearded face. He didn't like that the Knight had seen his vulnerability.  
  
Obi-Wan marveled for a moment enjoying this sudden turn of events. The once arrogant sith was not obviously insecure and retreating while the imprisoned pathetic Knight seemed confident and powerful. Obi-Wan did feel powerful. He couldn't explain it. It was all a part of his new connection with the Force. It made him feel safe and secure but powerful at the same time. Reaching out he found that he could sense the other man's feelings.  
  
"Go ahead Sador. Let's see if you are truly able to prevent my escape." The Sith stepped back.  
  
"How did you know my name?" He demanded. "How did you--- you're in a dampening field-" The being continued to stammer in confusion until his eyes finally went wide.  
  
"It is you." Sador spoke his voice sounding humbled and awed. Obi-Wan's expression immediately fell into a look of complete confusion as he tried to process the sith's next words. "You are the Chosen One."  
  
*************************  
  
If anyone had ventured to ask the three young knights if they knew every inch of the Temple or connecting Senate building they would have eagerly answered in the affirmative. There had been far too many midnight games of 'Seek and Find' as well as 'Scare the Pants Off the Pathetic Padawan' for them to have left any dark corner unexplored. As Mace continued to lead the three down the long dark corridor they all realized that somehow they had missed this particular section of the senate building.  
  
Knights Muln,Tachi, and Eerin watched as the Master finally came to a stop in front of a row of lifts then pointed further down to another row of lifts.  
  
"These are the East lifts those are the West." Mace's voice cut through the silence. The Knights had remained silent as the rescue team had made their way through the Temple, into the Senate Building on their way to their current destination.  
  
It had come as a disturbing revelation that the sith were holding Obi-Wan but each Knight found it even more concerning that the sith were carrying out this captivity in the lower levels of the Senate Building.  
  
Master Windu had not been able to adequately explain how the sith could hide in plain sight of the Jedi Temple and not be found. He had also failed to make it completely clear why Obi-Wan would have been a target of the dark lord. They had all jumped to the conclusion that is had something to do with the battle that he and his Master, Yoda, had won on the planet of Naboo. It had been Obi-Wan who had destroyed the sith. Perhaps this was some sort of delayed pay back.  
  
Mace had allowed the Knights to hold to their own theory at the time. He had alluded that there was more to the story, but had not gone into detail. He wasn't sure that now was the time to reveal Obi-Wan's vital role in insuring the future of the Jedi Order. He knew that these three Knights cared for the man and that it was their love for him that would motivate them far more than any mythical connection the Knight might have to an ancient prophesy.  
  
Mace had been trying to reach Qui-Gon on his comlink now for over an hour. He was beginning to grow concerned. It wasn't like the man not to at least give some indication of his whereabouts. With each passing moment, Mace found himself more convinced that perhaps his team was no longer seeking out one captive but now three.  
  
As Mace's team reached the elevators he decided that he and Bant would take the West end while Garen and Siri would descend through the East shaft. He handed over their comlinks. Each now set to the same broadcast and receiving frequency as his own. They stood in silence listening to the approaching lifts. It was obvious from the groan of the machinery that these lifts had not been used for some time.  
  
"Go no lower than the third level then look for a way to descend to the first. It will be dark but you must try to use as little light as possible. We are not sure what sort of surveillance equipment is being used. It is also important that you cloak your presence in the Force as much as possible. We are dealing with the Sith so they will be ruthless. If Master Yoda and Knight Kenobi's battle on Naboo is any indication of the siths' fighting capability I must warn you not to attempt to take on even an apprentice alone. You must stay together in your teams, if we are to have any hope of successfully rescuing Obi-Wan." The Knights nodded as the lifts arrived.  
  
"One more thing," Mace began. "The sith can morph into other forms. Don't trust your eyes. It is important that you test Obi-Wan before you actually rescue him." This added bit of information seemed to throw the three for a moment.  
  
"Test him?" Siri asked.  
  
"Who better to know something that only the Knight would know except a childhood friend?" Mace smiled and it seemed to put the knights a bit more at ease.  
  
"Any more questions?" Mace asked scanning each young face wondering if he had been correct in enlisting the aid of ones so new to the Jedi Order.  
  
"What is the plan once we've rescued Obi-Wan?" Garen asked. "You've told us that we are to find Obi-Wan, secure his safety and return him to the Temple, but what of the sith then?" He asked. He was determined to save his friend. He refused to consider any other outcome, but wanted to make sure that they didn't lose sight of the larger picture. There were sith beneath the Senate building mere steps from the Temple itself.  
  
Mace managed a grim smile in response. He could remember those bold and confident days. He admired Garen's determination as much as his ability to set his feelings for his friend aside placing the security of the Order and galaxy in the forefront of his thoughts.  
  
"The sith will not give up the Knight without a fight." The Master's voice was steady and serious. "If you rescue the Knight the dark lord will be no more."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bant asked feeling a surge of panic rise up in her.  
  
"I mean that one side will not survive this. If we fail to get Obi-Wan we will not be returning to the Temple to contemplate our failure. We will be one with the Force." Mace waited for his words to register. He took a moment to consider whether or not to reveal that which he had withheld. "If we fail it will be the beginning of the end of our Order. If we do manage to save the Knight then it will mean the same for the sith." Mace had not wanted to lay such a heavy burden on the young knights but now realized it was necessary that they understand the gravity of the mission.  
  
"Are you saying that the survival of the Jedi depends upon Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Siri asked her voice sounding confused and incredulous. It seemed hard to belief. Wasn't this the same boy she had watched fall flat on his face, trip over his feet, tumble into a stream, and spill his food in the dining hall? She tried to wrap her mind around the facts that Master Windu was revealing but found her thoughts lagging behind.  
  
"What is he the Chosen One?" Bant tried to joke to mask her obvious discomfort. Mace moved without saying a word. Entering the lift nearest to his position, he turned to the others he motioned for Bant to join him. It was in his eyes that they read his response. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the Chosen One. Siri felt a smile form on her lips. Now it made sense. Yes, she had watched the young man trip, slip, stumble and fall, but she had also watched his amazing grasp on the Force, insurmountable devotion to the light, kind and compassionate heart, and breathtaking skill with a saber.  
  
Looking to her friends she watched as the realization dawned on them one at a time. She marveled as they moved through the exact same steps she had just taken reconciling the boy that they had known with the man he had become.  
  
The lift doors closed as Bant and Mace began their descent into the belly of the Senate Building leaving Siri and Garen standing alone. They turned to locate the shaft that they had been instructed to use.  
  
"He'll be impossible to live with. We'll never hear the end of it." Siri commented under her breath. He could almost hear Obi-Wan milking this new revelation for prime places in the dining hall line and preferential status in deciding what club they would be hitting during their rare nights out.  
  
Of course it would all be in good fun. The Knight would never really expect to be treated any differently. Garen wondered how long the Knight had known. He wondered why he had never revealed this fact to any of his closest friends. Thinking back over the events of the past year it began to dawn on him slowly that Qui-Gon Jinn had abandoned Obi-Wan thinking that the Master had found the Chosen One in another.  
  
"Why didn't he ever tell us?" Siri's voice abruptly pulled Garen from his thoughts. As they entered the lift he turned to the young woman and softly stated.  
  
"He never knew. I doubt he even knows now." The door of the lift closed surrounding them in darkness as they contemplated the implications of Garen's words.  
  
******************************  
  
"What?" Obi-Wan shook his head. It was a ploy. He had to watch the sith. What was it that his Master always said. 'Beware the dark side. Fear and Hate. Hard to see the dark side is.' This was deception. Anakin was the Chosen One.  
  
//They think I am Anakin.// Obi-Wan reasoned. He was relieved that they had made this mistake but wondered how they could have done so. He was older and in no way resembled the boy. Such a mix up seemed highly unlikely, but he found himself grateful for it anyway.  
  
He could not imagine the boy being held as he was now. Anakin had already given in to the darkness to some extent. It would have been harder for him to resist. He was still too young and inexperienced. He still had too many internal demons to work out before he would be ready to face such a test. Obi-Wan wondered for a moment if any Jedi ever reached the point of feeling ready to face such a test.  
  
"You are the Chosen One." It was another voice that caught his attention. He had vague recollection of this man. He had seen him before but found himself struggling to remember where. He searched his memories quickly realizing that this was the man from his Master's holos. He had been a Jedi at the Temple and a friend to his Master. He had been at the Temple during Qui-Gon's training and had left around the time that Obi-Wan had been admitted.  
  
"Dooku.' Obi-Wan spat as he watched the man move towards him dismissing the sith apprentice with a nod. "I thought you were dead."  
  
Dooku chuckled his condescension. "Oh I am not dead, but alive. I am very alive. I plan to stay that way for years to come. Can't say that I hold out the same hope for you." He laughed once more watching the Knight's reaction or lack there of. He saw the steely determination in Obi-Wan's eyes and realized that it was going to be a challenge to turn the Chosen One to their side.  
  
"So are you the one who has been expecting me?" Obi-Wan asked with little real interest. It mattered very little who it was that had been expecting him since he had no intention of turning. He would die first and he had no preference as to who struck the final blow.  
  
"Yes and no." He stated leaning back against a rail that circled the area where the Knight stood. "I have been waiting for you, but the one you are seeking is on his way." The fallen Jedi stood and glanced about the room. "Do you know where you are?" He asked not looking at the Knight but instead still focusing on the room. The Knight remained silent watching the man for any advantage.  
  
"This was the first Senate Hall." He announced proudly. "Centuries ago beings from across the galaxy joined together in search of peace and prosperity." He paused. "I remember watching one of the debates held here on a holo when I was a youngster. Of course there is no way for peace and prosperity to reside together so their plans were terribly flawed." He shook his head then turned smiling.  
  
"The first sith slowly began controlling this hall. Bit by bit the systems turned. Do you know how the sith managed it? How they managed to undo all the good intentions?" Obi-Wan refused to respond. Dooku smiled anyway and walked closer to the young man leaning in so that his whisper hissed in the knight's face. "They merely asked one question. Do you know what that question was?" He waited hoping for the knight to take the bait. When he saw that Obi-Wan was not going to give in he continued.  
  
"The sith asked one question of each system. They asked them to make a choice. "Do you want prosperity or peace?" Each system responded the same way. " He raised his eyebrows then continued. "Prosperity. So they turned on their neighbors and one by one systems fell, the innocent were slaughtered, the weak were over run, and the strong ruled." He leaned in with more fervor.  
  
"You are the strong Obi-Wan. Why should you give your life for the pathetic inhabitants of this galaxy? Do you really think they care about the life of a lowly Knight?" Obi-Wan swallowed as he struggled to remain centered in the face of such evil.  
  
"No. They don't, but then again you're use to your life being meaningless right? It never meant much to your Master? How many times were you rejected by Qui-Gon? Was it twice or three times?" Dooku saw the briefest of reactions before the Knight quickly masked his emotions. He smiled to himself. Kenobi had just revealed his weakness.  
  
"Of course you have to enjoy the irony of his last rejection yes? He threw you aside for that miserable child claiming he was the Chosen One." Dooku laughed his deep voice echoing in the empty chamber. "He threw you away so that he could go down in history as the Chosen One's Master." Obi-Wan flinched involuntarily. These were memories he had yet to completely recover from. He fought to hide his reaction. "What a fool he is." "Dooku announced watching the Knight raise his chin in defiance. "And yet you who he hurt the most would still defend him?" He marveled.  
  
Dooku walked away for a moment. He leaned against a podium gathering his thoughts then turned once more. "Do you want to tell him or shall I?"  
  
Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. He had no idea what the insane man was babbling about.  
  
"You really don't know do you?" Dooku laughed once more. "This is more delicious than I ever imagined. "Don't you see boy? He threw away the Chosen One to be Master to a slave?" He smiled cruelly. Obi-Wan refused to reveal his emotions but inside his heart was pounding. He felt himself being pulled under. Could it be true? Could he be the Chosen One? Had Qui-Gon thrown him away by mistake? Somehow Anakin being the Chosen One had taken a bit of the sting out of the rejection. That sting now returned with a fury burning the Knight's heart with a pain so intense it eclipsed that which was racing through him from the dampening vise. It took the Knight a moment to realize that Dooku was speaking once more.  
  
"He's here you know?" He watched the Knight stiffen. "He is here to save you." Obi-Wan reached out and in spite of the dampening field could now faintly sense Qui-Gon near him. He pulled back immediately feeling uneasy about touching his ex-Master's mind.  
  
"He'll fail you though." Dooku announced making his way towards the hidden exit.  
  
Obi-Wan felt himself unable to pull away from the other man's words. "He'll fail you. He always has and he always will. His failure has nothing to do with his ability though. He is a fine Master and a talented Jedi. His failing has to do with you." Obi-Wan lifted his eyes. Dooku reveled in the pain he saw there. "He never wanted you remember? He said it himself. He never wanted you. How could he have missed the fact that you were the Chosen One?" He paused then laughed mockingly.  
  
"Well we both already know the answer to that. It's hard to see what we don't want to see. He saw what he wanted to see. He saw a liability. He saw a failure. He saw the man responsible for his wife's death. The man who was capable of killing the children he rescued from the cloning project." He waited watching with delight the effect his words were having on the young knight. "He saw you." He added causing Obi-Wan to feel a brief flare of dispair.  
  
Satisfied with his progress Dooku turned with a smug grin and exited the room leaving Obi-Wan to struggle with both his present and his past.  
  
******************************  
  
Obi-Wan knew that he couldn't think about the words that the fallen Jedi had used against him. He and Qui-Gon had both struggled to put their past behind them. Still the old memories continued to assault his heart and his mind. He felt himself giving into the rising feeling of despair.  
  
//Could it be true?// He considered. //I am the Chosen One?// The thought was too ridiculous to believe.  
  
"I am the Chosen One." Obi-Wan whispered aloud into the empty hall. He found himself laughing in spite of his circumstances.  
  
"I'm glad you've accepted the truth." This was a different voice as he watched a dark cloaked figure approach. This was the one. This was the sith master. Obi-Wan took a deep breath striving to slow his racing heart. He knew better than to give into his fear. He released it and instead gathered his courage around him.  
  
"You are the Chosen One." The man's words were spoken with pure conviction. "And you will be mine." He hissed moving his hand up grasping the knight's chin forcing him meet the master's eyes. Obi-Wan jerked out of the man's hold.  
  
"I will never turn." He said emphatically. "You are wasting your time."  
  
"Oh you will turn." The dark lord's words were laced with cruel conviction. Obi-Wan felt a sense of unease rising from within. The dark lord was so confident. There was something in the man's manner that caused the Knight to feel anxious. He glanced around the room wondering what it was that the dark lord had in mind.  
  
Seeing no torture devices in sight he relaxed a bit. He knew that the pain would come but was relieved to see that he would have a few more moments to achieve peace with the Force before he was released into it.  
  
"I will never turn." He stated firmly. "Not for you and not for Dooku. I am not afraid to die and I will die before I become a servant of the darkness." His voice was steady and calm. He was amazed at his own sense of conviction. There was no fear only the Force.  
  
The dark master cackled his eerie evil laughter sending a disgusted shiver up the Knight's spine. He mockingly applauded the Knight's performance.  
  
"Bravo! Bravo!" He sarcastically shouted. "Oh I entertained no delusions that you would turn for Dooku or myself. You are far too self sacrificing to comply for our benefit. I never believed for a moment that you would turn to save yourself either." He announced walking away for a moment. He made a gesture with his hand and the hidden door flew open once more.  
  
Obi-Wan stared in horror as Qui-Gon and Adi were roughly pushed into the room. They collapsed onto the floor at the Knight's feet. He found himself unable to look away from his battered and unconscious friends as the evil man's words washed over his mind.  
  
"But you will turn to save them or you will watch them die."  
  
**********************************  
  
Okay this is the hardest chapter I have ever written. There were so many characters, emotions, situations, and plot elements. I hope I pulled it off guys. If not just chalk it up to a beginner trying to improve her skills. Things are starting to pick up we are getting close I think. Thanks to each and every one of you for sticking with me through this lengthy tale. Thanks and see ya next week.. 


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
Bant felt her eyes straining against the darkness that surrounded she and Master Windu. She could hear him in front of her and feel him faintly in the Force but knew that that sense would disappear as soon as they reached the ground level. Once they arrived at their destination they would be forced to mask their presence completely that is if they hoped to find the Knight alive.  
  
Hard as she tried to keep her mind focused on her mission, she found herself constantly considering the new development involving her dearest friend. She felt angry with herself for not seeing it sooner. He had always stood out among the other initiates and padawans. He had always been a bit different. Everyone liked Obi-Wan. The fact that he was somehow special was accepted but remained unspoken among his friends. It was like some secret agreement that they all conspired to know but never to acknowledge.  
  
Growing up in the crèche and then later in Temple classes he was fun to spend time with but always single minded in his pursuit of becoming a Knight. If things were about to go too far he was the one to step in and distracted the group taking it upon himself to get them headed in another direction. He did it effortlessly but in hindsight they all saw it. He was a leader but more than that. It was an elusive quality that Bant had never been able to put her finger on any more than she had been able to dismiss its existence. Now she knew and understood the significance of her friend.  
  
They had always felt sorry for Obi-Wan having Qui-Gon for a Master. Even when she and Tahl had been together it was obvious that Qui-Gon was harder on Obi-Wan than the other Master's were on their students. Qui-Gon expected so much. Obi-Wan seemed almost desperate to give it the man no matter what the personal cost was to himself. It had been Tahl who had interceded on more than one occasion telling Jinn to back off or Kenobi to relax. She paused as she remembered her fallen Master. It was always plain to see that Obi-Wan had been the child that Tahl and Jinn had never conceived. She had loved him like a son.  
  
Bant swallowed hard pushing back the tears that always threatened. Now those tears were ones of shame. She had treated her friend terribly after her master's death. She had been no better than Qui-Gon in that regard. She shuddered remembering those long hard years when the Obi-Wan she had grown up with had all but disappeared due to neglect and guilt. He had been devastated by Tahl's loss as well. She had been the mother he had never known, but unlike her husband and her padawan, Obi-Wan had never been comforted or allowed to mourn. He had instead been blamed. How awful had that been? How abandoned had he felt?  
  
Bant and the Knight had come to a peace years later, but the damage had been done. She knew Obi-Wan loved her but there were moments when she still saw glimpses of the pain her rejection had caused. She had tried to redeem herself in Obi-Wan's eyes as she stood by him when Qui-Gon had finally once and for all walked away from him a year ago. Somehow standing beside him and allowing him to talk to her about things had eased her guilt, but only slightly. She realized that he had never failed her. He had always been there to comfort, encourage and support. Where had she been when he had really needed her? When his Master had forsaken him first out of grief, second out of ambition and finally in thoughtlessness? Three times the man had walked away from the boy. Three times Obi-Wan had persevered  
  
Now rushing blindly into the darkness the young knight silently promised herself as well as her friend that she would not fail him again. Chosen One or not, he would always be her friend. She was happy she had been chosen for this mission. She felt hopeful that she would be able to help him. This was her chance to redeem herself once and for all and be the friend he had trusted her to be all along. She had broken that trust in her pain and youthful inexperience, but not today. She would not break that trust again.  
  
As they began their final decent to the ground she felt Master Windu disappear in the Force and cleared her mind to do so as well. Reaching out briefly she sensed something dark and ominous in front of them. It felt like a pit filled with darkness but in the midst of the sea of evil she thought she felt a trace of light. Somehow it rang familiar and she smiled knowing it had to be her Obi-Wan.  
  
******************  
  
"Shut up." Garin hissed wondering what it would take to finally convince Siri that she had to be silent.  
  
"I didn't say anything." She complained from behind.  
  
"Yes you did. You said Ouch." He spat reaching out to get his bearings.  
  
"I hit my shin." Siri defended. "And by the way you're telling me to shut up has caused a lot more noise than my simple little ouch." He felt it as she finished her comment. He reached out and immediately found her mouth covering it completely and pulling her with him against the wall. She struggled for a moment thinking this was Garin's not to subtle way of getting his "Quiet Policy" across. It was then that she felt it as well. It was up ahead. There were two of them. They were dark. She wished for her Master. He was so much better at discerning this sort of thing than she was. She had never felt the dark side before, but now that she had she wondered if she would be tainted by it forever. It felt like a slick goo clinging to her senses.  
  
They both steadied their breathing working to deepen their calm so that they could disappear further into the Force. They felt the figures moving ahead and off to the right down a corridor they had yet to encounter. It was only when they felt the two were a safe distance away that Garin removed his hand and Siri let out a sigh.  
  
"What was that?" She whispered. She heard Garin activate his comlink. In the meantime she turned scanning the area behind them. Siri felt her skin crawl as her imagination took on a life of its own. She hated the darkness surrounding her. It made every sound seem to jump out and scream in her direction. She wondered if the figures that they had sensed had been Sith Masters or were they merely students, padawans? She couldn't imagine ever choosing darkness. She wondered at what age these students began their training. Were they merely Force sensitives found by the Sith before the Temple identified them? Did the darkness call them or were they forced into it not understanding or ever seeing that there was light? Garin's hushed whisper pulled Siri from her thoughts.  
  
"Two. Is it safe? Yes. Yes. Hold on." Siri listened then felt Garin reach out beside her for a moment. She increased her scanning hoping that the beings surrounding them wouldn't be able to feel Garin's presence. She felt Garin retreat once more.  
  
"Yes I can." He touched Siri's shoulder as he spoke and turned her causing her to scan in front of them. He felt her stiffen under his touch and knew that she was sensing what he had earlier. "We'll wait for your signal." Siri heard Garin sigh.  
  
"We're to wait." He whispered. She nodded feeling the cold darkness fold in around them once more as they retreated into the Force biding their time until they could make their move. Pushing away her impending feeling of dread, Siri found comfort focusing on the light she had sensed amid the darkness knowing that the light was Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
******************  
  
Obi-Wan watched helplessly as both Adi and Qui-Gon were locked into the energy binders identical to his own. His mind was racing for a solution. He had not considered this contingency. He had seen this as a battle between he and the dark lord alone. He had been fully prepared to accept the end of his life. Staring across to those he loved, he knew he could never willingly accept the end of theirs. He swallowed hard and forced himself to remain centered. He had to find a way to connect with the Force in spite of his restraints.  
  
The dark lord was present now as were two apprentices. One was the tall being that had been a part of Obi-Wan's capture. The other was a Twi'lek. It was obviously a female with a slight bluish tint to her pale skin. Twice he caught her staring up at him. She would quickly lower her eyes but in those few seconds he had held her gaze he had found hope there. She wasn't nearly as devoted to her master as the other being was. He wondered how he might communicate with her. The dark lord's voice pulled him from his thoughts.  
  
Obi-Wan glared at the man. He would not allow him to see his discomfort nor his insecurity where his friends' safety was concerned.  
  
"Now here is my plan boy." The man moved closer. Obi-Wan found himself constantly struggling to place the familiar voice. It was on the tip of his brain but somehow kept eluding him. He felt certain without the stress of the situation he would place it immediately. If only he had the time to think. Time seemed the luxury he had lost now that Adi and Qui-Gon were a part of the equation.  
  
"You will renounce your place among the Jedi and take your place as my apprentice." The man's silky voice washed over him. Obi-Wan realized it was intoned with force suggestion and fought to resist.  
  
"I am a Jedi." Obi-Wan declared raising his chin in pure defiance. "I will never be your apprentice." The man only chuckled in response causing Obi-Wan to fight in order to maintain his bravado.  
  
"Oh but my boy you never allowed me to finish. You WILL BECOME my apprentice and renounce your place in the Jedi Order or I will slowly but surely kill your Master and your lover." He pointed casually to the still unconscious forms hanging limply in their energy binders. Obi-Wan refused to look in their direction. He struggled to buy himself more time. He had to have time to figure out an escape. He had to have time to get Qui-Gon and Adi free.  
  
"I sense your confusion." The dark lord muttered. It was then that Obi- Wan felt the cold fingers peeling back his shield and forcing their way into his mind. He reached out in a panic reinforcing his shields. He once more felt a sudden surge of the Force within him and was surprised when he opened his eyes and found the dark lord lying flat on his back on the ground at his feet. Obi-Wan smiled smugly hiding his own surprise at this sudden turn of events.  
  
"Don't toy with me boy." The dark lord spat glancing about the room realizing he had been brought low in the presence of his students. "I will have you one way or the other." He stepped forward striking the defenseless Knight across the face. Obi-Wan immediately recovered and met the man's leer with a steely sea green gaze. Sidious glared at the two sith as he spun sharply and stormed from the room. Obi-Wan gazed at the sith remaining. Seeing his chance he seized it.  
  
"He cannot turn me. He will fail. You must renounce your place with the sith and help me and my friends escape." Sador smiled broadly as he approached. Obi-Wan realized that his efforts had failed but it had been worth a shot.  
  
"He will not fail." He spat with blind devotion. "You will die." His words eroded a bit of Obi-Wan's resolve but he refused to let it show. "Of course not before they die." He gestured to the two Masters. Sador held the man's gaze allowing a small smile to curl the corners of his mouth.  
  
"We may all die today." Upon hearing the Knight's calm words, Sador felt his frustration spike. He was curious about this Knight, but was beginning to lose patience with his stupidity and stubbornness. He secretly delighted in what was to come. He longed to see this man broken by his Master. He wanted to hear Kenobi beg for release, a release that would never come. Clinching this jaw Sador turned and left the room. His exit left the Twi'lek behind. She stared at the Knight as well.  
  
She was impressed and it showed in her expression. She hated both Sidious and Sador, but it mattered little. There was so much hate in her life she barely took time to consider it any more. She wanted to hate this Knight but found herself feeling quite the opposite. She found him attractive and strong. She enjoyed his bravery and cunning.  
  
"All my life I wondered about the Chosen One. I never thought I would see him though." She stepped forward. Her voice was soft and slightly seductive. Obi-Wan was shocked having expected the same harsh reprimand from this sith as he had received from all the others. "And here you are. You truly are him." She lifted her hand and ran in up his chest before touching his cheek. Obi-Wan fought the urge to pull away from her touch. For some reason he felt that if given the chance she would choose him over the dark lord. She could be the key to Adi and Qui-Gon's safe release.  
  
"You must help me." He attempted to put as much Force suggestion as possible behind his words but found it difficult with the energy binders cutting him off from the Force surrounding him.  
  
He watched as the Twi'lek glanced at the two beings across the room.  
  
"She is your's?" She asked. Obi-Wan refused to respond. The Twi'lek walked over lifted the woman's head back she examined the face. After a moment she removed her hand and the Master's head drooped forward once more. "She is your lover?" She asked waiting for the Knight to respond. Obi-wan refused once more. "No answer is an answer you know?" She replied to his silence. "She must love you very much to have come into this den to safe you? Did she not think you capable of saving yourself?" The Twi'lek smirked in amusement regarding Adi for a long moment. "Perhaps she just can't spot potential when she sees it."  
  
Obi-Wan refused to even consider her words. He knew in his present state that they would only serve to confuse him more. He hated that Adi had taken this risk and the thought that she had done so willingly out of her love for him or a need to protect him only made it somehow more wonderful and terrible at the same time.  
  
"Can you protect them?" He ventured. "If you won't help me, will you at least help them?" He heard his own desperation leaking into his words. Hearing the Knight betray his own emotions caused the sith to pause. She found herself staring first to him then back to his friends lingering longer upon the female once more. Turning back to the Knight, the Twi'lek said nothing her expression unreadable. Giving the Knight one last look she turned and left him alone with only his desperation and useless friends. Friends who had hoped to save him but now it appeared would be the reason for his fall.  
  
*****************  
  
Yoda released his anxiety into the Force and found himself sinking deeper into his center. He had felt nervous and concerned all afternoon. It wasn't that he didn't have full faith in his beloved Padawan. He did. He knew the boy who had become the man. He knew the Knight he had stood beside as they had faced down a sith together. It wasn't Kenobi he doubted but himself.  
  
All afternoon he had been revisited by memories. They were moments captured over the Knight's lifetime but all followed the same theme. They were moments when the Master had felt and urge in the Force to reveal what he suspected to the boy. Especially over the last year the urging had been strong. Obi-Wan had spent little time at the Temple over the last year but that excuse held little comfort for the old Master.  
  
Now he knew that the Knight was in danger of falling. Not out of any failure of his own but his Masters. Both of his Masters had failed him. Qui-Gon had failed to see and appreciate Obi-Wan's potential and Yoda had felt the need to protect the Knight from it for some reason. The old Master had always believed that the right moment would come. In that perfect window of opportunity he would reveal what he had learned of Obi- Wan's destiny, but by now someone else had no doubt revealed his destiny tainting it with darkness, misery, and death.  
  
Yoda shuddered releasing the overwhelming regret he felt into the Force. He had failed to teach the Knight. He should have prepared him. He should have helped his student explore his new connection to the Force. Together they would have discovered his limits and boundaries. They would have marveled and rejoiced in all the wondrous power he had been entrusted with. He had hoped for a moment when he could have expressed his joy knowing that it was a man of Obi-Wan's character who had been selected by the Force to serve as guardian of the light. Now he might never have that moment. He had waited too long.  
  
Reaching out to the Force, Yoda felt it fill him. He felt it meld with him, moving in and out of his memories and thoughts. He felt it prompt him. He felt a spark within as he waited patiently for what it was that the Force was trying to tell him. It was there right beyond his fingertips. //Patience.// He told himself. //Patience.// He exhaled and opened his mind.  
  
He saw it then like a vision. Opening his eyes Yoda felt a rush of dread. //Death.// He shook his head trying to make sense of what he had seen. //Death.//  
  
********************  
  
Obi-Wan wasn't sure how long he had been alone when he heard the door. Looking up he saw Dooku enter. He glared at the man.  
  
"What has been done to them to keep them out this long?" Obi-Wan demanded gesturing to Adi and Qui-Gon. Dooku smirked in amusement.  
  
"You forget yourself Kenobi. You are a prisoner here. I don't answer to you." He moved to check on both Qui-Gon first and then Adi. He made a gesture with his hand and Adi's binders opened. The man catching her before she crashed to the floor.  
  
"Show off." Obi-Wan muttered. He tasted bile creeping up his throat as he watched Dooku holding Adi. He wanted to demand that he release her but knew that his protest would only work against the woman he cared for. It was best that he appear disinterested. He just hoped he had the ability to do so. Adi made a soft moan low in her throat. Obi-Wan's eyes darted up meeting Dooku's.  
  
Dooku smiled wickedly for a moment enjoying the emotions playing out on the Knight's face.  
  
"I would love to get you in a sabaac game." He teased tightening his grip on the fallen Master.  
  
"I would love to get my hands around your neck. How about it? I kill you then we play some cards?" Dooku enjoyed the spirit of this man. He had always been a bit afraid that Qui-Gon would beat that out of him, but now he saw that the spark had survived in spite of Jinn.  
  
"I'd love to oblige you that Obi-Wan, but I have a date with a lovely Master. You'll excuse us." He knelt securing the Master's legs over his other arm as he began to carry her from the room.  
  
Obi-Wan felt a panic rise up within him. Adi was helpless. She had no way to defend herself against whatever this evil man had planned for her. He had to stop them. He had to protect her. He loved her. He felt it throughout his being. It welled up inside as the of his helplessness tore away at the core of his being. Obi-Wan struggled in vain against his restraints pulling and twisting his body violently trying to break free. Realizing he was powerless he was unable to look away as the man made his way to the door.  
  
"No no no no no no." He chanted in a whisper until he finally took a deep breath and cried out.  
  
"No!" Obi-Wan yelled in spite of himself. "No!" He had to stop the fallen Jedi. "Dooku!" He wailed. The door opened. "NO! Take me!" His words were cut off as the door sealed shut.  
  
Dooku smiled staring down at the rousing Master. Lord Sidious would be pleased. He would deposit the Master in her cell then find the lord and report this latest development. It was only a matter of time. Lord Sidious had been correct. Kenobi would be theirs.  
  
*****************  
  
"NO! Take Me!" The voice sounded hoarse but it was definitely Obi-Wan's. Bant reached for Master Windu involuntarily and felt his hand on her arm trying to reassure her. The sound of the Knight's plea echoing off the various corridors made it impossible to determine the direction or distance it had traveled. Mace suspected that he knew the direction but wished he could better determine the distance. They had been in a holding pattern now for a little bit. He now wished he hadn't broken up the teams. He knew that Garin and Siri were approximately in the same location but on the opposite side of the structure. He tried to remember any diagrams he had ever seen of the original Senate building.  
  
He remembered that there were various meeting centers and reception areas. He remembered that there were offices surrounding the main Senate Chamber. He wondered if any of those offices had been converted into holding cells. He heard a soft hum and then suddenly the area was flooded by light.  
  
Both Mace and Bant shielded their eyes from the onslaught. Having spent the last few hours in complete darkness neither being found it easy to adjust to the sudden painful intrusion of light.  
  
"We're exposed." Mace gasped pulling Bant along the corridor. He wondered if Siri and Garin's area had also been illuminated. He feared that they had been discovered. Spotting an upcoming indention he palmed an activation panel and pulled Bant into a dimly lit room.  
  
"So much for the cover of darkness." She muttered wiping the moisture from her eyes.  
  
Mace felt the vibration from his comlink. He activated it.  
  
"Lights." Garin's spoke softly into the comlink.  
  
"Find cover." Mace replied.  
  
"Done." Garin replied. "Now what?" He asked his frustration evident. Mace paused. He had to think. This was not a contingence he had planned on. He had just assumed that the power would be out on this level. He knew from his past dealings with the planetary regulatory agency that the planet power grid no longer supplied to this level. The agency arguing that the life forms existing on this level were not worth any energy expenditure. Just thinking of the agency's cold heartless tactics caused the Master to see red.  
  
"They must be using a generator." Mace replied. "Doesn't matter we go forward on my mark."  
  
"Did you hear him?" It was Siri's voice. Everyone knew who it was she was referring to. The memory of Obi-Wan's desperate cry hitting the group equally hard. Siri's obvious distress speaking for each of them. Mace could almost see the young woman her face lined with worry over her friend.  
  
"Yes." He replied trying not to dwell on the desperation he had noted.  
  
"They were taking someone else." Siri pointed out. It should have been a restatement of the obvious but instead Mace realized he hadn't considered what the Knight had said only the emotion of his voice. He had said 'Take me.'  
  
"Has to be either Adi or Qui." Mace replied. He couldn't imagine what the sith were planning. It was hard to predict evil when you never entertained such thoughts yourself.  
  
"We have to move now." Garin prompted. He knew his friend and if anything happened to either Master Gallia or Jinn, Obi-Wan would never forgive himself.  
  
"No." Mace's voice was firm. "We have no idea where we are or what the situation is. I'm going to go out and scout the situation. Maintain silence until you hear from me. " He understood how hard this was for the young Knights, but the Master had seen too many missions go south because of rash behavior.  
  
"Master?" He heard Bant's voice and turned to where she was now standing. He watched as she lifted something from a chest of some sort. It was a robe. It was a sith robe. He smiled at her as she threw the robe in his direction. "Looks like you just became a sith." He managed a grim smile as he nodded.  
  
***************************  
  
Adi woke alone in her cold cell. She blinked her eyes against the light. It had been so dark before. She couldn't remember much. She had been with Qui-Gon then they had heard a voice from behind them. She felt a rush of panic as she looked around the small office realizing that Qui-Gon Jinn was no longer with her. //What could they have done with him?// She tried to comfort herself by believing that the man had somehow escaped. He was no doubt struggling to get to Obi-Wan at that very moment. She closed her eyes trying to hold on to that image. Slowly it began to fade giving way to the reality which was that Qui-Gon was no doubt probably in a room very similar to her own helpless to aid the Knight.  
  
She wondered where Obi-Wan was. She wondered if he was near. She reached out. There was a sense of something. It felt like Obi-Wan but it was defused. No doubt the Sith were using a dampening field of some sort on him. Of course they would be idiots not to given his place in the Force. She wondered for a moment if such devices would be effective on one so strong in the Force. Surely they wouldn't be. Of course the last she had heard Obi-Wan had no idea that he was the Chosen One. Adi found herself fighting an intense urge to kick both Qui-Gon and Yoda's butts for not telling the man. If she ever got a hold of Yoda's walking stick she would have them both in a dead run.  
  
Now because of their lack of honesty, Obi-Wan faced the most dangerous struggle of his life completely unprepared. The thought was overwhelming. Adi pushed herself to her feet in order to move away from it. She hoped that by occupying herself with her own plan of escape she could set aside her growing fears for Obi-Wan. She missed him. She wrapped her arms around herself as she examined the door to her room. Her arms felt so different around her body. Obi-Wan's felt strong and warm. She thought of the strength of his chest pressed to her back as she would lean into him. She closed her eyes and imagined the warmth of his breath on her neck. She could almost feel his soft lips trailing up to her ear.  
  
"He has asked me to help you." Adi started that was twice someone had snuck up on her in this hell hole. Opening her eyes she found herself standing face to face with a Twi'lek.  
  
"How did you do that?" Adi demanded.  
  
"You are too easily distracted. Were you in his arms just now?" The Twi'lek smirked but kept her hand on her saber handle. Adi narrowed her eyes assessing her enemy.  
  
She wondered why this sith was coming to her now. Why would she ask such a question? There was something about her that was familiar. Adi struggled to put her finger on it but couldn't.  
  
"Who are you?" Adi finally asked when she realized that she couldn't discover the answer on her own.  
  
"Do you not recognize me?" The Twi'lek asked bitterly. Adi remained motionless her expression blank. She didn't recognize this woman and yet something felt familiar. "You and your fellow Jedi met me on Ryloth. You were searching for-"  
  
"Force sensitives." Adi finished looking the woman over. "We only had four spots left on the transport and you were-"  
  
"Number five." She spat at the Master. "Let me see if I can remember your words to me." She paused backing away from the Master as if trying to remember the words that had haunted her for years now. If only she had been able to forget. "You said young Pratell we would love to have you as a part of our Temple but we can only take four. You must hold to the light until we return."  
  
"We did but you-" Adi began but was quickly cut off.  
  
"Were gone." Pratell declared. "Yes you see right after you left a man came to me. It couldn't have been more than two weeks. He sought me out. He was dressed as a Jedi. He said there was a special program for me. I of course was thrilled that I was getting another chance to be a part of the Temple. I knew that at nine I was already fairly old to be identified and placed. I had been crushed by your rejection but now suddenly this man was making my dreams come true."  
  
"What man?" Adi asked clearly puzzled. Pratell leaned in and whispered harshly.  
  
"Dooku."  
  
********************************  
  
Hey how is that for an action packed chapter? So many wonderful reviews!!! You guys kept me smiling all week and obviously typing. I hope we are heading in the right direction now. Until next week thanks again for the encouragement and support. 


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
Obi-Wan collapsed against his restraints his chin falling to his chest as his despair washed over him. He couldn't bring himself to look at the door where Dooku had just disappeared moments before with Adi. Obi-Wan had failed her. Adi was now at the mercy of Dooku or even worse the dark lord himself. His udder sense of defeat filled the young Knight as he felt his mind racing to catch up with what had just occurred. He hated this feeling of helplessness.  
  
He wished that Dooku had taken him, tortured him, battered him until he had slipped into unconsciousness and could escape the images he found himself fighting to control. Instead he had taken her knowing it would be impossible for the young Knight to handle one that he cared for being harmed because of his refusal to turn. Obi-Wan sighed squeezing his eye in an attempt to find his center, but it eluded him for the moment.  
  
Adi had come to save him. She had realized that the sith had been an imposter and had risked her life to help Obi-Wan regain his freedom. He took a shaky breath as he wondered what her bravery and love would cost her in the end.  
  
"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's voice broke through the young man's bitter thoughts. He glanced up startled to find Jinn's clear blue eyes leveled upon him. Obi-Wan immediately felt a wave of shame rush through him. He would have to admit his defeat to this man. As happy as he was to see that Qui-Gon had recovered and regained his awareness, Obi-Wan dreaded the look of disappointment he knew he would find on Qui-Gon's face the moment he explained what had just transpired. He hated failing this man and yet it seemed all he was destined to do.  
  
"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon furrowed his brow concerned at the appearance of his friend. He looked tired with a bloody gash across his forehead. The Master wondered what it was that the Knight had been forced to endure.  
  
"He took her." His voice sounded hallow and disconnected. Qui-Gon's alarm heightened at the sound as he found himself leaning towards the Knight straining to make out the man's soft words. He wished he were next to the young man instead of across the room.  
  
"Who took her?" Qui-Gon realized the Knight must have been referring to Adi. Qui-Gon had already realized she was not in the room with them. He remembered the two of them being caught but everything went black after that.  
  
"Dooku." The Knight stared at the Master his expression reminding the man of how Obi-Wan had looked as a 13 year old coming in to confess some mishap or accident. Obi-Wan looked repentant and afraid. Qui-Gon's alarm that the rumors about Dooku were now confirmed came second to his need to discover why it was that the Knight seemed so fearful and defeated.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Qui-Gon asked urgently. He longed to examine the man to ensure that he was not secretly wounded.  
  
"Nothing." Obi-Wan's voice continued with the same emptiness as before.  
  
"You must tell me if you are injured." Qui-Gon demanded more forcefully than he had meant to.  
  
"I'm not injured." He stated. He was finding it hard to tolerate the man's questions. Did he understand the gravity of the situation? "HE TOOK HER." He demanded putting what little energy he had remaining behind his words. Qui-Gon swallowed and took a deep breath. He understood the depth of the young man's feelings. He had loved once as well and understood too well the pain of seeing one you love harmed. He wanted to say something comforting but knew that though his words might bring a momentary respite to the Knight they would do nothing to help the situation. Qui-Gon silently sent thanks out to the Force as he realized he was being given another chance to be a Master to his ex-padawan. This was the chance the older man had hoped for. It was a small window for redemption where he could help his favorite ginger haired student reach his potential and an opportunity for Obi-Wan Kenobi to once and for all surpass his Master's wildest expectations. Qui-Gon centered himself before he continued.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Qui-Gon's voice caused Obi-Wan's head to shoot up as he glared at the man incredulously. Rolling his eye skyward indicating his bound hands then towards the floor drawing attention to his equally restrained feet he sarcastically responded.  
  
"Rescue her no doubt." Kenobi's sarcasm taking the Master by surprise, Qui- Gon fought the smirk he felt. This was so unlike the man he had worked along side of, but then again perhaps this was what Obi-Wan had always been like. Perhaps the Master's seriousness had left no room for mirth or sarcasm. This Knight wasn't the timid young man filled with insecurity and apprehension that Qui-Gon remembered. He was confident. Qui-Gon felt buoyed by the man's bravado.  
  
"Good to know. What's your plan?" Qui-Gon asked seriously. Obi-Wan furrowed his face looking at the other man as if he were a lunatic.  
  
"Are you insane?" He asked. "Look at me." Qui-Gon made an obvious effort taking in the sight of the night.  
  
"So?" He asked sounding puzzled.  
  
"So?" Obi-Wan felt his anger rising. How could Qui-Gon be so unreasonable? How could he rub salt into his already bleeding wounds? This was classic Jinn expecting the impossible. "So how would you suggest I rescue her when I can't even rescue myself?" He yelled in frustration.  
  
"Yes well of course you would have to rescue yourself first Obi-Wan." Qui- Gon spoke with distain. "So how are you going to rescue yourself?" He forced himself to be hard and unyielding.  
  
"I can't!" Obi-Wan spat. He was starting to wish Qui-Gon had remained unconscious.  
  
"You can't or you won't?" Qui-Gon asked his tone thoughtful. Obi-Wan recognized that tone from all the times he had been in lessons with the man. He used it when Obi-Wan was missing something obvious. It caused the Knight to pause.  
  
"What do you mean?" The Knight asked feeling the first glimpses of hope.  
  
"Obi-Wan, my beloved Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon began his voice soft and full of affection. "You are the Chosen One. What is there that you can't do?" Obi- Wan's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"I AM the Chosen One?" Qui-Gon nodded giving the Knight a thoughtful smile. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"Because I never saw it. Are we surprised that I failed you in yet another way?" The man's expression turned to sadness as he and the Knight both momentarily relived those many previous failures. Qui-Gon forced himself past the moment. "But you are the Chosen One. You will bring balance to the Force."  
  
"That is why he wants me." Obi-Wan's voice sounded hollow as he lifted his eyes once more to meet Qui-Gon's. "I thought he had me confused with Anakin."  
  
"No that would be me." Qui-Gon replied. "Yoda and I failed to prepare you for this moment, but you must not fail. You must discover the potential that lies within you and use it to defeat this darkness here and now. If you don't, it will spread bringing about the end to the galaxy as we know it." Obi-Wan nodded taking in the gravity of the situation. This was so much more than merely rescuing a couple of Master and taking on a handful of sith. This was a pivotal moment where the fate of millions hung in the balance. Their lives were in his hands.  
  
"What will you do?" Qui-Gon's voice brought Obi-Wan's eyes back to his Master's face.  
  
"I will do what I must." He said determinedly.  
  
"I've no doubt you will my Padawan. No doubts at all." Qui-Gon met he man's gaze both men smiling in spite all of the obstacles before them.  
  
********************************  
  
Adi stood considering the young Twi'lek before her. It was hard to fathom what the young woman had just confessed. Adi had wondered how the sith found their students. So much of their work was done in the shadows she was never sure what method they could have utilized to identify Force sensitives. They could never have held the public screenings which the Temple used.  
  
With a growing sense of dread Adi realized how many of the sith had come into being through deception. They had been identified by the Council teams. Once identified their identities were stored in the Temple data base. Dooku had overseen these records for years. Adi felt her throat constrict as she reali misled the young and the innocent causing them to believe that they were being taken to be trained as Jedi only to be trained as sith instead. The implications were numerous rebounding off of one another infinitely.  
  
When did the sensitives realize that they had been duped? When did they realize that they were being trained to serve the darkness instead of the light? No doubt they all realized their mistake but how much brainwashing had the sith managed to inflict before that moment? Surely it was well past the point of turning back before any of them realized the path that had been chosen for them. A path which led to hate, fear, pain and destruction.  
  
"I am Adi Gallia. I don't believe we were ever actually-"  
  
"Were introduced? No, it was hardly a social gathering. It felt more like a slave auction to me. Each sensitive being herded from one area to the next questioned and tested each time. We were merely numbers. No time really to look beyond our skills to our aspirations or hopes." Pratell turned away but remained alert to any move Adi might make.  
  
"I'm so sorry you felt that way. We usually try to ease the apprehensions of our potential students and their family members. I don't remember our interviewing process running that way but in light of your words I will reassess our process. You have to know though that it was never our intention that you be taken by the sith." Adi took a step forward. Pratell turned to face her.  
  
"What is your name?" Adi asked. The young sith hesitated looking the Master from head to toe as if assessing what advantage she would be giving the Master by extending her name.  
  
"Pratell, but here I am Darth Ryshki." There was a sadness in the way the woman spoke. Adi felt the need to comfort her even though she was a sith. Seeing the young woman speak her own name somehow reminded Adi that sith or Jedi they were all living beings with similar needs, hopes and broken dreams. Perhaps their screening process had become to clinical if she had missed the obvious desire she could read even now in this Twi'lek's eyes.  
  
"Pratell." Adi said her name softly. The effect of the Master's voice was immediate as Pratell felt her own tears fall suddenly down her smooth clear cheeks. Adi stepped forward watching as Pratell hurriedly wiped the moisture away.  
  
"It has been a very long time since I have heard someone speak my name." She cleared her throat feeling foolish after her display.  
  
"Pratell." Adi spoke once more. "Let me make this right. Let me help you?" Adi asked reaching out to touch the young sith. Pratell spat out a sudden laugh and moved away.  
  
"You want to help me?" She gestured to the Master's cell. "You're a little too late to help me. I am here because he asked me to help you."  
  
"Obi-Wan is a compassionate Knight. He would want to help you as well Pratell. He would want me to help you. You never wanted to serve the darkness. Perhaps with the right intervention you could still be a Jedi." Adi reasoned.  
  
"The right intervention? Still be a Jedi?" Pratell spoke her voice a mixture of hope and nostalgia. Looking up at the Master she shook her head. "No it could never be. I am where I was meant to be. I am here for this moment." Adi furrowed her brow. Pratell's voice had suddenly taken on a distance meditative quality.  
  
"What will you do?" Adi asked wondering if Pratell meant to help or harm her. She felt naked without her light saber. Pratell took a menacing step towards the Master the Twi'lek's hand moving toward her own saber.  
  
"What I must."  
  
**************************************  
  
"We have intruders." Dooku's melodious voice reverberated off the walls of the dark lord's private chamber. It was dark in his Master's chamber. Coming in from the illuminated hallways it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. "They are exposed."  
  
"Yes I know I have felt them for some time. They are no threat to our purpose." He sounded distracted. Dooku realized that Sidious was reaching out to assess the situation. He had no doubt sparked the generator lighting the hallways which were normally kept dim at the Master's request. Sidious did not care for the light in any form or function.  
  
"Removing Gallia was a brilliant move. Kenobi was devastated. I wish you had seen him. He begged me to take him instead." Dooku paused to relive the moment once more. " He is close to breaking. A little time with Jinn and he will be ours." Dooku smugly basked in the beauty of their plan.  
  
"Are you so certain that leaving the Knight with his ex-Master will help our cause?" Sidious asked turning to face his old friend. He had been well aware of the destructive relationship the two had shared but he had also heard stories of the Knight's undying loyalty to the man.  
  
"Surely you have heard of their history. Jinn was the worst thing that could have ever happened to the boy and the best thing that could have happened for our purposes. He will no doubt undermine the Knight's confidence. Kenobi will be at our mercy. " Dooku laughed.  
  
"How long do we give him?" Sidious hissed enjoying the knowledge that his goal was about to be realized. He was going to have the Chosen One. He was going to put an end to the Jedi. It was all coming together now. All those years of lying in wait, hidden in the shadows waiting for the right moment when Kenobi would be ready to aide their cause and seal their victory."  
  
"Whatever you believe my Master." Dooku crooned. He was very careful not to overstep his position with Sidious.  
  
"First we will deal with the intruders. By the time we have that situation in hand it will be time to confront our Knight. " Sidious cackled as he moved to the door. "Imagine the horror of his friends and Master to have their beloved Obi-Wan Kenobi turn before their very eyes. All their vain hopes of saving him crushed. Their fates all sealed by their over confidence in him and his allegiance to the light. " He sarcastically rang out as he rubbed his hands together delighting in the moment that he was determined to orchestrate. "The only thing that could possibly make it more delicious would be if Yoda were here to witness his ultimate failure in person."  
  
Dooku never understood the intense hate that Sidious felt towards the old Master. He wondered many times what had occurred that had caused such a rift between the two. Dooku had always held Yoda in the highest esteem. He had been his Master. He had loved the little green being. Knowing that his turning to the darkness would disappoint his Master had kept Dooku in the Order for more years than he could remember. It was moments like this that caused the fallen Jedi to pause. Somehow the mere mention of his Master weakened his resolve. It was as if the Force itself would cry out to him begging for his return to the light. Dooku pulled up along side Sidious.  
  
//Power and wealth// He repeated silently over and over in his mind. Anytime he felt the light pulling at him trying to turn him back he always turned to his mantra. //Power and wealth, power and wealth, power and wealth//.  
  
*************************  
  
One word migraine so I hope this makes some sense. If not let's hope the next chapter will be better. Thanks for your loyalty. I love the reviews and the questions that you all ask. It helps me stay on task and leave no lose ends. Thanks for your support. Till next week. 


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
"I'm not going to just sit here and wait." Siri paced anxiously.  
  
"Siri." Garin spoke her name as a warning trying to anchor his friend to reason.  
  
"Did you hear him? Did you hear his desperation?" Siri turned on him eyes blazing. "No. I will not sit here idling waiting for his end to come."  
  
"You would rather contribute to it?" Garin leveled her once more.  
  
"No." She hissed. "No Garin but they will kill him." She stated incredulously. How could her friend think anything else?  
  
"Or they will turn him." Garin knew he was grasping at straws. Siri ceased her pacing once more changing directions so that she could charge at the man.  
  
"He won't turn. You know that. I know that. Master Windu knows that. It is just a matter of time before they become frustrated and realized the futility of their actions. They will kill him Garin." Her voice softening toward the end of her impassioned rant.  
  
"They will kill you as well Siri." He brought his hand up and laid it upon her shoulder.  
  
"No great loss there Garin. Maybe that is the reason the Force put me here. Perhaps I am to die in his place. I willingly do so. Would you?" Her eyes searched those of her friend's.  
  
Garin took a deep breath stepping away for a moment. He and Obi-Wan had been friends for years. He had always been a little bit jealous of the Knight. Kenobi learned so quickly, never seemed to stray from his total devotion to the Temple, and was instantly liked by all who crossed his path. If he hadn't been his friend Garin felt certain that he would have despised Kenobi instead, but they were friends. They were the best of friends. Somehow over the first years of their friendship that early envy had changed into admiration for the young man.  
  
Garin always enjoyed being in the Obi-Wan's presence. Obi-Wan never failed to say just the right sarcastic thing to make the other Knight laugh. He missed his friend. The thought of never seeing him again, of never sharing a holiday together or a sparring match was unthinkable.  
  
"Garin?" Siri called her brow furrowed with concern. "Would you die for him?"  
  
Death seemed so permanent. There was no going back once a Knight became one with the Force. The thought of giving up his future caused the young Knight's chest to constrict. He fought against the fear that sprung up in reaction. He didn't want to die. He wasn't ready to leave just yet. There were still so many hopes and dreams he had yet to achieve. He had always felt he would have more time. He had never foreseen his death coming so shortly after his knighting.  
  
"Garin?" Siri laid her hand upon his shoulder causing him to turn.  
  
"I love Obi-Wan too." His voice was soft. "But I don't want to die." Garin's face reddening with shame. Siri sighed.  
  
"I don't want to die either Garin that wasn't the question." Siri exclaimed exasperatedly. "Ask me that and I'd be screaming NO!!! The questions is would you die for him? Would you lay your life down to protect our Chosen One? Would you give up all that is yours so that the Order could continue?" Garin smiled. He felt relieved by the clarification. Now that answer came swiftly and without hesitation.  
  
"Yes." His voice held a fierce determination causing Siri to smile.  
  
"You never listen to me." She chided causing Garin to chuckle softly at her admonition. "You and Obi-Wan never listen to me."  
  
"Perhaps it is because you have so little to say that is of interest to us?" He teased.  
  
"Or perhaps you two are so thick headed you are unable to comprehend my thoughts." She defended.  
  
"They are fairly incomprehensible." He joked. She play punched him in the arm.  
  
"So are we going to continue to sit here or go help our friend?" Siri asked  
  
"Siri we will be ousted from the Order if we disobey Master Windu's directive." Garin tried to explain.  
  
"There will be no Order if we don't get to Obi-Wan." Siri countered. Garin considered her words for a long moment.  
  
"Lead the way." He announced resigned that one way or the other once this mission was complete he would no longer be a Knight of the Jedi Order.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Bant." Siri's words caught the Mon Calamarian off guard.  
  
"Siri?" She whispered into the comlink. "We are ordered to silence." She added her admonition.  
  
"We're moving. Where is Windu?" Bant was taken about by this sudden change in plans.  
  
"Are you being pursued?" Her concern was evident in her tone.  
  
"No. Where is Windu?" Siri demanded.  
  
"Siri I want to speak to Garin." Bant requested feeling a growing sense of apprehension.  
  
"He's with me." Siri shot back derailing Bant's attempt to reach the more reasonable of the two knights. "Now are you going to tell us where Windu is or are you just going to move with us?" Siri gave no time for the other knight to consider before plunging away into the plan. Bant's eye searched about in panic wishing the Master would appear and remove her from this situation.  
  
"Siri?" Bant's voice revealed her apprehension and uncertainty.  
  
"I sensed him." Siri stated emphatically.  
  
"I did as well." Bant confessed.  
  
"Then we both have a fairly reasonable idea of where he is located. We are headed in that direction. Rendezvous' with us there but be careful. I sense a great deal of movement." Bant was about to object when the comlink went silent. She tried two more times to reach her friends but failed. They had switched the comlink to silent mode.  
  
Sighing heavily Bant cast one more desperate look about the room. She knew that Master Windu had also turned his comlink to silent before leaving. She had no way of reaching him. She silently cursed her friend for putting her in this position. Master Windu was counting on her being there when he returned, but now Siri and Garin were also counting on her being with them when they arrived at Obi-Wan's cell.  
  
Bant touched her saber lightly with her hand reaching deep for the courage to do the right thing whatever that might be. Reaching out she activated the door panel distracted by her own indecision.  
  
"Sith." Bant spat in frustration.  
  
"You called?" She jumped at the appearance of the other being realizing suddenly that the decision had been made for her.  
  
*****************************  
  
The ground was opening up. He ran faster but knew he would never make it in time. The cracks in the soil were starting to appear between his legs as he pumped his arms harder pounding the ground with his feet. He searched the horizon for help. He saw something. It was his Master. He almost sighed with relieve but realized he had no time.  
  
"Master!" He called winded his voice was weak. The words were a mere gasp.  
  
He watched as Qui-Gon reached out his hands. "Take my hands Anakin." Anakin leapt and reached for the older man. It was then that his Master disappeared. In his place was the sith, laughing and reaching for him. Anakin wanted to pull his hands back but knew if he didn't allow the sith to save him he would plunge into the deep pit.  
  
"Master?" Anakin cried out once more. He felt the cold flesh of the sith gouge into his arms. The sith had him. He had saved him from the pit or had he? With a certainty he had seldom felt in his young life, Anakin realized he was now one of them.  
  
Anakin sat up suddenly his breath coming is short gasps.  
  
"Easy my Padawan." It was Yoda's voice coming to him out of the darkness. Feeling the older Master's hand on his arm Anakin flinched.  
  
"He had me. He had me!" Anakin cried as if those words alone would explain his fright and sense of failure.  
  
"A dream it was." Yoda nodded his voice remaining calm. The soothing properties of an aged and wise voice having the desired effect on the small boy, "A vision perhaps?" Yoda offered.  
  
"You think it will come true? Was it my future?" Anakin's panic surfacing once more.  
  
"Always in motion the future is. Hard to see. Tell me you must of this dream." The small Master climbed up next to the young boy and patiently waited while the boy relayed all that he had felt and seen.  
  
"Fear Anakin. It is fear that you dream of." Anakin nodded understanding.  
  
"How do I let go of it Master Yoda? I don't want to be afraid anymore." Yoda smiled.  
  
"That my young Padawan is the first step. The next step will present itself in time. You must trust and wait for it to appear." Anakin yawned. "Now rest." Yoda moved down and helped to ease the boy back under his blanket.  
  
"Master Yoda." Anakin called. "Will you stay with me until I go to sleep?" His voice was so young. So many Masters at the Temple lost sight that their students were children. They were gifted Force sensitives but first and foremost they were children. They had all the same insecurities, needs, and longings of other children. Yoda smiled and moved back to the side of Anakin's bed.  
  
"Sleep. Be here I will when you wake." He listened as Anakin's breathing immediately deepened. The reassurance that he would not be alone had been enough to ease the boy's fears for the moment and allow him to heed the call to rest. Yoda lowered himself into a nearby chair. He thought about the dream the boy had just recounted. There was much fear in this boy, but now that he recognized it perhaps it could be dealt with.  
  
In spite of the dire circumstances surrounding this boy, the Order and the galaxy at the moment, Yoda found himself feeling hopeful. After all what he had told the boy was true. Always in motion the future is. The future had not been determined yet. It was in the hands of another boy. A boy that the Master trusted not to fail.  
  
************************  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Adi asked still eyeing Pratell's hand so near her saber.  
  
"Just what I said. I will do what I must." She moved past the Master. "I must go. I will leave the cell unsecured. I doubt that they will be back to check on you anytime soon. You were not to be a part of this portion of the dark lord's plan." Adi felt her curiosity peaked.  
  
"What part was I to play?" She asked moving swiftly into place behind Pratell. Pratell turned to look her over once more.  
  
"You were to be." The Twi'lek paused wondering how to voice the Master's position. "He was going to use you to secure the offspring of the Chosen One." She turned back to the door after registering Adi's shocked expression.  
  
She felt outraged by the sith's arrogance and assumption. How dare he consider her for such a utilitarian purpose.  
  
"I am a Jedi Master." She hissed angrily. Pratell couldn't resist smirking at the woman's outrage. She would have had the same reaction but still found it humorous.  
  
"And also a woman. You are a woman who is attracted to the Chosen One as he is obviously attracted to you. It would make sense that together you would produce children strong in the Force no?" Adi furrowed her brow. "My master's plan though insulting does have merit does it not."  
  
"Yes I mean no." She seemed a bit flustered. It made her uncomfortable to have others thinking let alone voicing their opinions as to the nature or outcome of her relationship with Obi-Wan. "That's private. I will not discuss anything of my relationship with Obi-Wan with you or anyone else for that matter." She declared her body ridged and her head held high. Pratell nodded knowingly. It was obvious that this woman did care deeply for the Chosen One but that they had yet to come together. Though the idea did not in anyway seem to repulse Master Gallia she was not yet ready to consider someone using her for the Chosen One's breeding stock. She had much more romantic ideas attached to their uniting physically.  
  
Pratell nodded and motioned for the Master to be silent as she slid the door open. One swift movement of her hand and Adi knew that the locking mechanism had been disengaged.  
  
"I need my saber." Adi whispered urgently.  
  
"All I can offer is your freedom. The rest is up to you." Pratell spoke without turning back to face the Master. "Do not follow me. I will try to distract those who are around you so that you might escape." The young sith was looking both up and down the corridor as she spoke reaching out to sense her fellow sith.  
  
"How will I find him? I was unconscious when I was brought here." Pratell smiled and turned to regard the Master one last time.  
  
"You will find him." With that the young sith disappeared down the corridor leaving Adi wondering why she had just been helped and what she was to do now to help save the Knight.  
  
********************************  
  
"Can you feel a difference in the Force?" Qui-Gon asked his voice encouraging the Knight across from him.  
  
"Yes it has been different. I seem to have more power and-" Obi-Wan paused before continuing assessing his new found skills.  
  
"Yes?" Qui-Gon asked excitedly. All of his life he had read the prophesies of the Chosen One. Even hanging here from these blasted energy binders in the hands of the sith he found himself amazed that he was actually witnessing the prophecy coming to life.  
  
"It feels as though I have more control from within." Obi-Wan shook his head smiling weakly at the other man. "It's hard to explain." He grimaced as he searched for words.  
  
"The prophecy claims that the Chosen One will bring balance to the Force." Qui-Gon stated hoping that his words would help the Knight clarify what he was feeling.  
  
"Yes." Obi-Wan smiled excitedly. "That's it. I feel balanced. I feel an equality in the intensity of the Force from both within my body and without." Obi-Wan blinked his eyes still a bit hazed with his struggle to put into words the sensations he was experiencing  
  
"Excellent!" Qui-Gon cried.  
  
"But it is a bit hard to control and comes on when I least expect it." Obi- Wan furrowed his brow in concentration as he reached for the elusive feeling once more. He wondered if he could honestly control when he accessed it or not.  
  
"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's voice caused the young man to open his eyes and regard the man who had been his Master. "Meditate." The young Knight nodded. Yes that was what he needed, but how could he when he was cut off from the Force.  
  
"I can't feel it. I'm cut off from it." He sighed in frustration as he continued to search for his center.  
  
"You are not cut off from the Force. You just confessed that you feel it as much from within yourself as you do from without." Obi-Wan nodded once more then closed his eyes trying to throw off the preconceived notions he had always held of the Force.  
  
"Don't struggle so much my Padawn. Close your eyes and allow the Force to lead you. You are the Chosen One. You serve the Force's purpose. Has it ever forsaken you before?" Obi-Wan smiled knowingly and shook his head. He felt comforted by the sound of his Master's voice. He felt a peace that had eluded him for so long.  
  
Obi-Wan suddenly felt confident that he would find the answers. He felt certain that the Force would lead him to the knowledge he required. Opening his eyes he observed Qui-Gon's steadying presence across from him. He felt a wave of relief that the man was with him to help him find his way. They had struggled in the past, but somehow the man had always been there in the end for him. Now as this final act between them played out he was here as well having forsaken his earlier belief that Anakin was the Chosen One, he was now willing to sacrifice his very life to help his ex- Padawan succeed. It was all for the Order but yet there was something in the older man's eyes that cause Obi-Wan to accept that it was for more than just that. Once his Master always his Master it was right that it would be Qui-Gon who would instruct him and lead him.  
  
"I'm glad you are here." Obi-Wan voice was soft. Qui-Gon's lips curved into a grateful smile.  
  
"Where else would I be my beloved Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's voice was thick with emotion as he realized that the Knight had not corrected him when he had used the term of endearment. He watched as the Knight centered himself. It was a familiar sight for the Master. He had meditated countless times with his student, but this time it felt different. Qui-Gon sent a request into the Force that the Knight be given time to find the answers he was searching for before the sith returned. Listening to Obi-Wan's breathing as it deepened Qui-Gon prayed that those answers would come to him quickly.  
***********************************  
  
Thanks again for the reviews. I appreciate those of you who take the time to tell me what you think especially when you are thinking good things about this story (big grin). Out of curiosity I signed up for a month of enhanced services just to see how many people are reading this story. It doesn't give me anything but hit numbers but I was shocked and pleased to find out there are so many of you. Hope you are all enjoying it and thanks for your patience in this long ordeal. I had NO idea we would be doing this together for so long. I honestly planned on being done two months ago but the story had other ideas. I am a slave to the story. Like you, I am wondering where it will take us next. 


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
Chancellor Palpatine made his way into the Senate Hall in order to address the delegates assembled there. It would be a brief meeting he hoped. It was merely a formality actually. The delegates were accepting petitions from four more systems seeking resignation from the Republic. Palpatine fought against the overwhelming urge to smirk. His plan was coming together, but it was not yet time to celebrate his victory though that time was close at hand. He thought about young Kenobi imprisoned levels below him and finally did give into the urge to smile. Luckily at that moment he spotted the Nubian delegation and could play it off as a greeting to his home planet's representative. There was certainly nothing for the Chancellor to be smiling about given the grave circumstances of the assembly but glancing about the room he smoldered with delight at deceptive appearances. After all it seemed that more and more star systems were slipping through Palpatine's fingers, but that was only because Sidious was tightening his grip.  
  
Casting a glance around the chamber he wondered if anyone yet suspected him. He wondered if there was any doubt or speculation as to the reason behind the resignation of several systems. No one seemed to have yet noticed that there was a pattern emerging. Energy systems, planets rich with elements needed to construct battle ships, technology driven planets were weaponry, propulsion and navigational systems were constructed, and finally planets with histories tainted by civil unrest and division. It was on these planets that the potential for slave labor was the greatest. There was always a market for the conquered. Evil men always found a way of capitalizing of on the failed idealism of others.  
  
As he took in the apathetic and power hungry expressions of the delegates in the Chamber he found himself drawn to an uppermost corner. It was there that he was startled to find the wizen face of a small green Master. Strange that Yoda would take time away from his other duties to attend such a mundane and uneventful meeting of the Senate. Smiling sadly up at the Master, Palpatine wondered if the Jedi's thoughts were on his missing Padawan. He wondered if he would mourn Kenobi has he himself had mourned Maul. He had never felt any true affection for his lost tattooed warrior but had indeed mourned the loss of time and training that he had invested in the apprentice. Yoda's grief would be of a different nature. He had made the mistake of actually forming some sort of bond with Kenobi. Yoda's affection was always evident in his demeanor whenever the Knight was in his presence. It was not that unlike a Father and a Son. Yes, Yoda would mourn, the Jedi would mourn, but Kenobi himself would be the one to call an end to all mourning as he slowly and methodically set about achieving Sidious' ultimate plan to eliminate the Jedi. There would be no more tears among the members of the Order because there would be no more members of the Order. Palpatine enjoyed the irony of it all.  
  
At times Sidious felt bitter that he would have to destroy the Jedi when in all actuality watching them serve him as their lord and master enslaved to his power would be much more enjoyable in the long run. The Jedi had always been weak due to their overconfidence and trust. Their utter reliance upon an antiquated code was as ridiculous as it was pathetic. Many of the Knights would be willing to serve him, Palpatine had no doubt, but many would refuse. No, controlling Jedi would require too much time and energy. It was much better to kill them off one by one. After all he would always have the satisfaction of enslaving one and the pleasure of watching that one serve him. At least if he was going to keep a pet Jedi, he was keeping the best and the brightest.  
  
Thinking about what was to come, Palpatine hoped Dooku's prediction would hold true. He knew that the potential damage that Jinn could inflict on the Knight was substantial. He wondered how long he dare leave them alone before the Knight became immune to his ex-Master's condemnations. The Knight had grown in the past year. Palpatine sensed the maturing of both his skills as well as his confidence. Perhaps he should have taken him earlier before he realized he was capable of surviving outside the influence of his Master and the hallowed halls of the Temple. Of course it was too late to go back and change the decisions that had been made. At the very worst the Knight's new found confidence and skill would lead to his own death and at best a stronger alley in the darkness. He could see Kenobi being his right hand, someone he could trust with the affairs of the universe. He would be too afraid to betray his Master and too loyal to disobey his orders. He had a ways to go in his training before he could be trusted to carry out the necessary tasks that would now be before him, but pain was a very effective and thorough teacher. The lessons the dark lord planned to give to the Knight would inflict the scars necessary to reshape the man into the ruthless tyrant Sidious would need to rule the galaxy once and for all. Fear was the key. Kenobi it seemed knew no fear, but he would come to know it. He would come to consider it one of his closest friends. Sidious needed only the opportunity to make the introductions.  
  
The signal was given for the meeting to be called into order. The sound of the bell pulled the man from his thoughts and back to the task at hand. Chancellor Palpatine raised his hands signally for silence as he made his way up to the speaking platform. Clearing his throat he furrowed his brow with grave concern.  
  
"My fellow servants of the Republic it is with a heavy heart that I stand before you this day bringing the following petitions before this Senate for recognition of resignation."  
  
One by one the petitions were brought forth lowering the number of systems within the Republic. As the sound of Palpatine's voice echoed through the immense chamber a picture was taken shape, unfortunately the Senate had become filled with lifelong bureaucrats many of whom could not see past their own selfish planetary needs to recognize the ominous threat taking shape on the horizon.  
  
As one delegation after another expressed their apathetic regret but acceptance of each petition it was as if a silent war cry were ringing throughout the galaxy. It was a desperate cry for those in power to open their eyes and see the fate they were blindingly accepting. Bail Organa sat sadly in the Alderaan box, one of the few who recognized the portrait that was being painted by some sinister alliance. He alone voted to reject the petitions. A small voice crying out into the black hole that had once held the grand Republic.  
  
****************  
  
The door swished open catching the Master by surprise. He was immediately filled with dread as the sight played out before his eyes. It was Dooku moving along with Tahl's ex-padawan, Bant in-tow. Dooku pulled Bant into the chamber. The young Mon Calamarian struggled against him using her size and strength to test the capabilities of the fallen master. Dooku held her tightly, pinning her arms behind her back, refusing to relinquish his hold. He stared hard into her defiant features.  
  
"Resistance will only succeeding in making things harder,not only you, but your friend as well." He gestured toward the Knight. "Have you come to increase his suffering? Is that why you are here?" He words seemed to suck the air from her lungs. Bant glanced over seeing Obi-Wan for the first time.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" She cried her voice breaking at the mere sight of her friend, but she then realized he was unconscious a bloody gash across his forehead increasing her alarm. He looked different than he had the last time she had seen him. He had the beginnings of a beard and the lines of his face were drawn in exhaustion.  
  
The last time that they had been together. She had been heading out for a mission. They had spoken in a lift. He had been trying to decide if Master Gallia was asking him to her apartment for a professional or personal visit. He was so innocent. He was so unaware of his effect on others. Now he hung lifeless and bloody, and she who had come to save him was now at the mercy of those who held him. Using the last of her remaining strength she wrenched herself in Dooku's arms catching the man off balance as she managed to face him.  
  
"What have you done to him?" She accused. Dooku glanced back to the Knight in confusion. When he had last left the Knight, the man had been struggling fiercely against his restraints begging for the release of his lover. Now he hung as though dead. Dooku took a tentative step towards the Knight before realizing that the Knight was merely in a deep meditative state. For good or for ill he realized that this had to be the work on Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
"What did you do to him?" He spat accusingly at Jinn turning the Mon Calamarian's question on the man. "Do you really think that given his current predicament that meditation was the answer?" He mocked. Jinn's adherence to the old ways amused and irritated the fallen Jedi.  
  
"Dooku." Jinn nodded calmly. "So the rumors were true. You have turned. What a surprise." There was something mocking and sarcastic in Qui-Gon's tone. Dooku blanched at the Master's words.  
  
"Jinn." He spat as though forcing something distasteful from his mouth. "I hardly think you are in a position to enjoy my supposed failings." He laughed hatefully. "How is your CHOSEN ONE?" Qui-Gon winced slightly to the other man's delight.  
  
"You will not succeed." Bant struggled against his hold only to find herself suddenly struck by an object she had never seen coming. Crumpling to the floor she blinked hard trying to clear her head as she was swallowed up in a wave of pain.  
  
"How naïve of you? " Dooku stared down at her. The door opened once more, Sador and Pratell entered. "Secure her." Dooku ordered before moving over to examine the Knight. He leaned in and scrutinized the man's face. He was meditating. Had he done so in order to escape Jinn or at the Master's request? Dooku threw a quick glance in Jinn's direction. The Master was watching as the two sith worked to secure Bant into the energy binders. He had to admit that the Mon Calamarian was putting up a good fight in spite of her injuries, but would lose in the end.  
  
"So do you plan on capturing the Jedi one by one?" Jinn asked sarcastically throwing a head gesture bitterly toward the two sith roughly handling the young knight to his left.  
  
"I don't plan to do anything to the Jedi." Dooku smiled evilly. "That my old friend will be the job of the Chosen One." He took his hand and ran it lovingly up the side of Obi-Wan's face. "Once he is ours then he will use his abilities to sense and track down every last one of you and destroy the Order once and for all. The time of the Jedi is over." Dooku considered the man before him. He knew that Qui-Gon was a loyalist, but he also was a free thinker. How many times had this man disobeyed the orders of the Council when he had felt that they ran in opposition to the leadings of the Force? Recognizing his opportunity Dooku made his move. Dismissing the two apprentices he stepped closer to the master. "Qui-Gon you are a powerful Jedi." He commented.  
  
Qui-Gon refused to speak. He studied the fallen master closely.  
  
"How did you come to choose this path Dooku? Why would you betray the Order that you loved?" He asked. Dooku paused considering his words.  
  
"Yes." He said thoughtfully. "I did love it. It was so simple. Such an honest existence in the beginning, to be a Knight, to serve the beings of the galaxy trying to defend and protect those who were too weak or too few in number to have their voices heard." He smiled wistfully. "But those were the days of my Knighthood being a Master changed a great many things. No longer was I out in the field but mainly shut up in the Temple watching as the Council became ever more enslaved to the Senate. I watched as the missions that were selected for assignment turned more and more away from defending the defenseless to window dressing for the Republic. How many pointless inaugurations have you attended Jinn? How many ridiculous treaties have you had to wrangle in your career? Have sickened have you been watching lifelong bureaucrats, fat off the spoils of the less fortunate, squabble over positions of pseudo power?" Dooku made a disgusted clicking noise with his mouth turning to stare longingly at Obi- Wan's lifeless body.  
  
"I will admit that I have at times felt my skills were under utilized but that doesn't lessen my loyalty to the cause." Qui-Gon's soft voice bore more strength in its calm than most could muster at full volume.  
  
"The cause." Dooku murmured thoughtfully. Wheeling around on the Master he approached. "You are strong as I stated before. Kenobi is not yet enslaved to the dark lord Sidious. There is yet time." Qui-Gon felt his hopes buoyed until the man's next words. "We can overpower him. The galaxy could still be ours Qui-Gon. Kenobi would turn for you. He would do anything for you, his Master."  
  
"I am no longer this man's Master. I was not even present for his knighting." Qui-Gon's voice still held a note of deepest regret.  
  
"You love him. That much is obvious." Dooku nodded not waiting for the man to respond he pushed on. "You failed him did you?" Qui-Gon refused to rise to the man's bait. "Yes of course you failed him." Dooku smiled. "Will you fail him again though?" He whispered leaning in toward the man. "He will be killed. The dark lord will kill him unless he turns." Dooku followed the other man's gaze and found his eyes were also upon Obi-Wan's limp body.  
  
"It will be horrendous. He will no doubt endure tortures that are even beyond your imagining" Dooku paused watching the effect his words were having on the man. Jinn was obviously struggling to hide his anxiety but failing to some degree. "You can spare him this pain though. There is still time. You can save him. You can help him once and for all. Help me turn him. Once he is mine then we will over power Sidious and put back all that the Senate has stolen from the Order. We can recapture our days of glory as Knights." Dooku's voice was filled with hope and wonder. "Join me Qui-Gon Jinn. The dark one is over seeing the Senate as we speak. The Republic has already fallen into the hands of darkness. What will you do to save it?"  
  
Qui-Gon's mind reeled as he tried to discern any truth coming from the man. How could the Senate be overseen by the dark lord? Chancellor Palpatine was over the Senate. It was then that he remembered the voice startling he and Adi in the darkened corridor. It had sounded familiar. Could it have been Palpatine? Reaching back into his memory he realized that it had been the man's voice. He felt a wave of shock and revulsion race through his body. This new pain more intense than the constant burning coming from the energy binders. If Dooku was telling the truth about Palpatine could he also be telling the truth about his own plan? Did he truly desire to return the Jedi to their rightful place as champions of truth and justice, no longer serving as decoration or puppets for the Senate?  
  
"You think about it Qui-Gon. I will return, but I will need your answer when I do. We haven't much time." He cast a glance in the Knight's direction. "He will follow your lead for he trained behind your left shoulder. It is his destiny to follow you." With those final words Dooku moved toward the door ignoring the Mon Calamarian who was still violently struggling against her restraints.  
  
"You can't believe him Master Jinn. You can't trust him. He is one of them. Don't be fooled. He is one of them." Bant reasoned her voice strained by the agony of the energy beams burning down her nerves between her arms and legs. Qui-Gon heard her words but barely registered them as he pondered all that the fallen Jedi had revealed.  
  
*****************************  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Just when I think I know where the story is headed it throws me a curve. Hope you all have your seat belts on and secure any loose articles. Here we go. Until next week. 


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
He was running again. His legs felt heavy as he forced them to continue to carry him away. He could hear the rumbling of the ground as it split. He could see the cracks over taking his position. He wasn't going to make it. He wasn't going to make it. His lungs burned and begged him to stop, but he couldn't. He hadn't a moment to spare.  
  
He scanned the horizon in front of him looking for hope. He saw none and then just as the pit opened before he saw him. It was Qui-Gon Jinn, his Master, he would save him. Anakin got an odd feeling of deja vous. He felt it was a warning of some kind but couldn't spare the time to consider it further as he felt the ground crumpling beneath his feet. He leapt grateful for the feeling of his Master's hand on his arm. Opening his eyes he found himself staring into the face of the dark lord. He felt his throat close in panic paralyzing his cry for help before he uttered it. He felt his heart race. He clung to the sith holding tight as he felt the hot steam rising from the bottomless pit beneath him. He scrambled to find purchase with his hands not trusting the man holding him. He felt afraid of what was in the pit. What if he fell forever? What if he burned alive? What he if never found his way out? Holding on to the sith with a death grip he accepted that this was his destiny...  
  
Master Yoda watched as the boy thrashed in his blanket moaning for mercy, running from a future too terrible to speak of. The compassion within him urging the old Master to wake the boy , but the Force forbidding him to. The boy had to see. The boy had to realize. The boy had to choose.  
  
Mirilent stood outside the door watching through the small window. She trusted Yoda with the fate of this boy. She watched as the small green being suffered along side the padawan. She knew he would not let it go too far. She felt grateful that his young one was in the hands of one so wise. If only her Obi-Wan had been in Yoda's hands and not Jinn's. He would not have suffered as he had. He would not be where he is now. He would be safe and not missing. She allowed her mind to wander to the places she had sworn she would avoid.  
  
She had seen him beaten and broken before. She had nursed him back to health more times than she cared to remember. The more time that past the slimmer his chance for survival. Glancing once more at the struggling boy she forced herself to trust in the Knight. He always seemed to pull through and was at his best when things were at their worst. Considering all that she had learned from Yoda, where ever Obi-Wan was he was definitely at his best.  
  
************************  
  
Darkness was everywhere, fear, greed, corruption, torture, betrayal, and death. It was everywhere he turned. He saw it in the faces of the oppressed, in the sorrow of the mourning, in the brokenness of the enslaved, in the eyes of the people, and in the hearts of their leaders. Fear like he had never seen before. These people were not just afraid. They were terrified. Obi-Wan sank deeper into the Force longing to escape all that was being revealed to him but at the same time longing to see the threat so that he could face and defeat him  
  
The Force lifted the Knight out of himself bringing him to an overall view of the galaxy surrounding him. If was from this detached perch that the Knight was able to discern what evil had befallen the universe he had once defended. This was now a universe ruled with an iron hand. The leaders of this time cowered before the power of a mighty force willing to sacrifice their ideas, hopes and dreams settling instead for the survival.  
  
Starting at the center, a planet he recognized as Coruscant, he watched as a dark shadow crept outward consuming first one and then another system until the entire galaxy was shrouded in darkness. It was like a plague wiping out life and replacing it with something resembling a life but void of the joy of living. There was bitterness, resentment, anger, rejection and above all fear. Each emotion banded together forming a collar which choked the courage, determination and hope from the citizens of each planet.  
  
Obi-Wan marveled at the number of star ships Each one was enormous in size and ominous in their appointments. These were the vessels used not only to gain power but also to threaten and intimidate in order to keep it. He saw a small planet growing closer to his position. It looked like a moon, but he could sense it was machine. He furrowed his brow wondering why someone would need to create a planet or moon. He watched as a blinding beam of light shot forth shattering a planet, ending millions upon millions of lives. He heard their screams through the Force and felt himself sink to his knees throwing his hands to his ears in order to block out the pain and anguish of a civilization selectively discarded.  
  
So much pain and corruption, it washed in and over him. This could not be the Republic. This could not be the galaxy he had pledged to defend and protect. What horrible menace could delight in such destruction? The images shifted to a familiar structure. As he found himself in the Senate Chamber, Chancellor Palpatine was speaking. He struggled to hear the words but could not make them out. Instead he watched the faces of the delegates. He felt drawn to one seat in particular. Bail Organa from Alderaan. His seat was empty draped in dark cloak , the symbol of loss and mourning.  
  
/Aldeeran./ He thought. /It was Alderaan./ The planet that he had witness being blown to bits. He had met Senator Organa. He was bright and enthusiastic. He was noble and beyond corruption. Casting his eyes back to the speaker's platform Obi-Wan realized why Organa was gone now. He had not been one to sit by idly while darkness consumed the Republic. He had been eliminated as had his planet and all that he stood for.  
  
/Where are the Jedi? Where are they?/ Obi-Wan cried out to the Force a sense of dread building in his stomach forcing the bile to creep up his throat. He swallowed hard but failed to rid himself of the bitter taste of what the Force was about to show him.  
  
Bodies upon bodies lay scattered through the galaxy. Masters, Knights, and Padawans hunted down like criminals, slaughtered for the sake of slaughter. Some on display and some merely rotting in the sun on some forgotten planet where they had hoped to escape their pursuer. Hunted down because of who they were, the connection they shared, the pursuit of their existence in direct opposition to the cruelty that was controlling the galaxy. Obi-Wan search the images seeing many familiar faces. His heart ached as he realized all that would be lost. The Order would fall. The Jedi would be eliminated. The sith would reign. It was the sith. This was their plan. This is the universe as they would have it. He had to find the one, the one who was capable of bringing down the Order.  
  
He cried to the Force begging for answers, but he could see the no enemy. Patiently he waited then standing among the fallen corpses he saw him. Draped in a black cloak staring out over the sea of fallen heroes of the Republic a lone figure stood with his back to the knight. His cloak billowing in the wind, he seemed as though he were a man celebrating a great victory.  
  
Obi-Wan could see the sith's shadow cast upon the sand. It was dark and imposing. Darkness surrounded this sith. He wore it as he did his cloak, covering every part of him. It seemed to flow from him, through him and around him. As though at his very core there was nothing but a huge black hole filled with hate and fury.  
  
Obi-Wan drew closer to the sith waiting for the man to turn, so that he could see the sith that he had to defeat. This was the one he had to eliminate as the last of the Jedi, defender of truth and justice. He laid his hand upon his saber ready to strike the killing blow so that he could put an end to all the suffering this man inflicted upon the masses. Sensing Obi-Wan, the sith stiffened before he finally turned to face the last of the Jedi.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes went wide in shock and horror as the sound of the sith's hateful laughter echoed within his mind. Obi-Wan didn't feel the tears of denial and regret streak down his cheeks. He didn't realize that his hand had dropped from his saber. He didn't feel himself stumble back as he attempted to comprehend what his eyes were telling him. He was looking into the sith's face. This sith was the enemy. This sith was the betrayer. This sith was Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Bant? Bant?" Mace hissed into the comlink. He sighed in frustration as he looked helplessly around the room. She was gone. He had no idea if she had moved out on her own or had been discovered. He had found no evidence of a struggle but then how much would there have been had the young Knight been confronted by several sith. He released his concern for the Mon Calamarian into the Force and tried once more to reach Siri and Garin.  
  
"Garin. Garin?" He whispered into the device. "Siri?" He called. He cursed as he returned the comlink to his tunic. He hoped that their comlink was defective because if they were willfully disobeying his orders they would both have hell to pay once they were all back at the Temple. Mace wondered for a moment if such correction would be necessary. Unless they succeeded with their current mission he had to wonder how long the Temple would stand. He released his anxiety again into the Force.  
  
He had found little on his scouting mission other than the fact that the sith out numbered them greatly. He was disturbed by the fact that no member of the council had sensed the presence of the sith existing right under their noses. He and Yoda both had realized that they were having more and more difficulty accessing the Force but had no idea the vast proportions of the problem.  
  
Mace took a deep breath and centered himself. He had to remain focused. He had to remember his mission. He wasn't here to save the temple or rid the planet of sith, though if he were successful he had no doubt that both subsequent goals would be met.  
  
/Now what?/ He thought trying to consider his options. He had to get to Obi-Wan. He had to reach the Knight before the sith managed to kill him or worse yet turn him. He couldn't be concerned with the rest of his search and rescue team at this point. He would have to carry on alone. Hearing a sound outside the door he grabbed his saber and prepared for the worse.  
  
Just as the door activated he brought his saber to bear pulling up just in time to prevent him from separating Master Galia's head from her body.  
  
"Adi." Mace spat more like a curse than the name of a dear friend. Adi was leaning in against the wall taking deep breaths trying to regain her balance.  
  
"Mace, what were you doing?" She turned on him anger seething in her eyes. "You could have killed me. Do you realize that? You could have killed me." She whispered angrily. Mace realized how frazzled the young woman's nerves were as he found tears forming in her eyes. He wondered what she had endured. Putting his saber away he reached out taking the woman into his arms.  
  
Adi relaxed for a moment against the man's hard strong body. She could feel the strength he possessed. She felt herself pull from his natural calm allowing his presence to steady her in his arms. It felt good but at the same time reminded her of another set of arms she was aching to feel around her. She felt a sob catch in her throat and forced it to remain there. She was a Master. She would not cry. She was stronger than this. It was too early to abandon hope.  
  
Mace pulled away taking the woman's face in both of his hands staring intently into her clear blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Adi. I didn't mean to frighten you. If it's any consolation I was terrified myself." The both smiled at that. He noticed the tears still pooling in her eyes. She had been through so much since they left Coruscant. He realized how close she had become to Obi-Wan. It was after all the talk of the Temple. No wonder she was so frayed. It was understandable with the one she loved in the hands of a dark lord. Mace didn't want to consider what the man was about to endure.  
  
"We'll find him. Don't lose your faith. He's strong." Mace whispered giving her another reassuring hug. He felt her nodded against his chest. He held her until he felt her body relax further.  
  
"I know where he is." Adi stated. "I just have no idea how to get to him without being detected." Mace nodded.  
  
"Well there are plenty here to detect us. I am astounded that so many sith have been trained let alone trained practically beneath the very Temple." Adi nodded sighing in disgust as well.  
  
"We must reassess our connection to the Force but first things first. Dooku is here." She announced.  
  
"I heard that he had turned. I had hoped he was dead. It is a better end for a Jedi. Better dead than dark." He spoke without thinking . Looking up he realized his mistake. "Adi." He began as she shook her head.  
  
"It's okay. I know what you meant." She whispered. "And you're right."  
  
"I 'm not saying he'll turn. I know he won't." He stated.  
  
"You're right again. He'll be the one whose dead." Her words hung in the air as they stood considering each other for a long moment.  
  
"Perhaps it won't come to that." Mace declared trying to sound hopeful. "Is Qui-Gon with him?" He asked.  
  
"I've no idea. I was separated from Qui-Gon. I was set aside for breeding stock." She bitterly added.  
  
"Breeding stock?" Mace almost laughed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It appears that once our Knight turned the dark lord wanted to insure that his chosen one had hardy offspring." She stood placing her hands on her hips. Mace fought the urge to laugh. He had never seen Adi this upset before. She was indignant. He felt sorry for the dark lord if he ever crossed paths this the beautiful master.  
  
"I'm sure he would have killed you if you had asked him to." Mace said. "If that's any comfort." He smiled and watched as Adi relaxed a bit and even smirked.  
  
"You're right I'm being ridiculous. It's just demeaning." She stated and her friend nodded in agreement.  
  
"Demeaning to you and good news for Kenobi." He wiggled his eyebrows earning him a punch in the arm.  
  
"So please tell me you aren't alone." Adi commanded changing the subject as she wondered what reinforcements the Master had with him. Mace shifted a bit uneasily on his feet. Adi raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Mace?" She demanded.  
  
"I brought three additional knights." He announced.  
  
"Good and how many Masters?" She asked.  
  
"No other Masters. We discovered some security issues and well I had to think of people I knew I could trust. " Adi sighed understanding but once again feeling very out numbered.  
  
"Okay three knights is better than nothing." She said getting ready to activate the door.  
  
"Adi." There was something about Mace's voice that the woman didn't like. Looking slowly over her shoulder she saw the sheepish look on Mace's face and knew that this was not going to be good news.  
  
"Mace?" She questioned.  
  
"I don't exactly know where they are." Mace replied. "We've lost contact. I suspect Bant is captured and Siri and Garin are more than likely moving on their own accord if I know them at all." Adi nodded considering.  
  
"Well then I guess it is just the two of us. How are we going to get to him without them getting to us?" She asked feeling a growing pressure to get moving once more. There had been an urgency hanging about her since the moment she had awaken.  
  
Mace moved to the closet and pulled out another sith cloak.  
  
"You know what they say when in Galibin do as the Galibin do." He handed her the cloak.  
  
"Is this the same "they" that always says hind sight is twenty/twenty?" She asked sarcastically as she began to put on the cloak.  
  
"No "their" the ones who also say unless you have a better idea keep your smart comments to yourself." Adi smirked.  
  
"Oh are "they" the ones that say that." She joked lightly.  
  
"Yes and I am "they" so finish putting on that cloak and let's see if we can't save the universe."  
  
"Isn't that the job for the Chosen One?" She asked her voice sounding small and distant.  
  
"It is but everybody needs a hand now and then." His voice was soft as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"How are we ever going to do this?" She asked feeling the despair rising up once more.  
  
"I don't know. But I know that we must and so we will. Let's move." He activated the door glancing down the long corridor before they moved from the room and began heading in the direction of their friends.  
  
***********************  
  
"We're close." Siri whispered.  
  
"To getting expelled from the Temple."Garin said sarcastically as he finished his friend's thought with his own.  
  
"Stop." Siri chided not in the mood for her friend odd brand of humor that is if he was indeed kidding.  
  
"Disobeying Master's orders?" He once again added his own flare. Garin was definitely having second thoughts about moving forward without Windu's knowledge and presence.  
  
"Garin."  
  
"You are expelled from the Temple along with Siri." He said bitterly wondering what it would be like for the two of them to be standing before the Masters hearing those terrible words.  
  
"Will you just shut up? Talking to yourself is a very bad sign." Siri spat tersely.  
  
"I'm not talking to myself I'm talking to you. We are going to fry for this." He declared.  
  
"If you want to hide out in a room until everything is safe and sound or until Master Windu comes and holds your hand then find a room and cower, but otherwise keep your mouth shut and keep moving." Siri turned her full attention back to the task before them.  
  
"I don't cower." He defended. "I tend to huddle in a trembling mass. It might look like cowering but it's different." She punched his arm playfully grateful that he was back on task.  
  
Garin moved forward keeping his concentration focuses on sensing any and all life forms around them. He paused holding up his hand as he motioned for Siri to back into a recess in the wall. Covering his hand over her mouth to prevent her complaints from giving away their position, he held his own breath as they watched two sith walked past them. Once they had past both Knights sighed in relief.  
  
"How is it that they did sense us?" Siri asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." He couldn't understand it. He knew that he and Siri had both been masking their presence as much as possible. They had become experts at it over the years. They had started young, playing a childhood seeking game in the crèche. It was second nature to them both. Bant hadn't been as successful as they had in developing this skill. She had always been the first one discovered in the game. Siri was usually second with either Garin and Obi-Wan being the last one found depending on who the seeker was at the time.  
  
He found his mind distracted by thoughts of Bant. They had not heard from her since they had ended their earlier transmission. He had thought that she would have caught up to them by now. The fact that she had not found them yet nor had she contacted them led him to believe that perhaps she had been captured. He hoped he was wrong and yet something inside of him told him he was right.  
  
He reached for the comlink and discovered he had accidentally disengaged it.  
  
"Sith." He spat. "I turned off the comlink. I wander if Bant or Master Windu have been trying to reach us-" Before he could finish his thought he felt Siri pressed against him.  
  
"Garin?" She asked hoping that he too was feeling what she was feeling.  
  
Looking up into her friend's face she knew that he had.  
  
***************  
  
Looking into the face of what it was that he would become, Obi-Wan felt his first taste of terror. So this was what he was capable of: the murder of innocence, slaughter of friends, and executor of the helpless. The young Knight shuddered as sobs racked his body. How could he have done such terrible things? How could he have become that which he despised and fought against? Failure that was the feeling that rose up within him, it was pure self loathing and failure.  
  
"Always in motion the future is." He heard Yoda's voice calling through the haze of the Force giving him something to hold on to. He clung to it as if it were his last shred of hope. As if it were his last gasp of air standing between him and utter destruction. Yoda's words meant hope to him. Hope that he could stop this devastating future from occurring. Hope that he would be strong enough to withstand whatever devices the dark lord had in mind to turn him.  
  
Knowing that Sidious held the ones who came first in his heart caused his resolve to slip just a bit. It was one thing to give up his own life, so much more to give up those that he loved. He knew it would be his decision. He knew it was something that he would be forced to live with. His natural wit kicking in, he was reminded that he wouldn't have to live with it for very long since moments after they died he too would be one with the Force. The difference was that he had the power to choose, where as their only decision had been to love him, care for him, and to save him.  
  
Opening his eyes he saw the universe laid out before him bleeding and broken. This was his destiny. Standing here now he realized this was the moment he had been born to fulfill. Only he had the power to prevent this. This was the glory of being the Chosen One.  
  
He felt a bitterness within himself. He was chosen to live so that either he could die after of course having the pleasure of watching those he adored tortured and killed, or he could allow the universe to fall into the hands of darkness and millions die. Even though they were faceless and nameless millions, they each did have a name to someone and a face that brought a smile to another. Taking a shuddered breath the Knight wiped away the tears that were still falling freely down his cheeks. There of course was no choice. He knew what he had to do but somehow knowing what he had to do didn't make facing it any easier.  
  
He felt the new love he had for Adi aching in his heart. He longed to see her one last time. He wanted to have the chance to tell her all that she had meant to him. He wanted the chance to tell her how much it meant that she would come for him. That she came not out of obligation but out of love. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for all the things that they would never get to do now. He mourned the memories they would never have the chance to make.  
  
He wanted a chance to undo the damage that still lingered between he and Qui-Gon. The man had been like a father to him. He had been his world for so many years. He had seen the Master at his best and at his worst. Somehow those golden moments at his best erased the pain he had felt while Jinn was at his worst. Or perhaps it was just something about love. Maybe love really did have the power to erase the pain of past mistakes.  
  
Facing his uncertain future Obi-Wan now realized that there was no such thing as unforgivable. Everything was forgivable where there was love. Qui-Gon had made mistakes, painful mistakes, but were those mistakes unforgivable? No. He would forgive the man once and for all. He just chose at the moment to release it all. He didn't need to keep those bitter painful memories around to shield him from futures encounters. There would be no future encounters. Letting go of the bitterness, rejection and resentment he sent it out into the Force.  
  
Obi-Wan thought for a moment about Anakin. He had befriended the boy but beneath it all he had felt jealous of him. Had he but known what fate held for the Chosen One, he could never have been so cruel as to have envied the boy. Obi-Wan realized he had never really envied Anakin's status as the Chosen One or even the fact that he had replaced him as Qui-Gon's padawan. He had envied the boy because he had known something that Obi-Wan had never had. Anakin had felt his mother's love. He had been loved unconditionally. It had never been a matter of how many katas he could perform, how well he did in an astronavigation course, or if he negotiated a proper planetary treaty. He was just loved because he was born. He belonged to someone.  
  
Obi-Wan had struggled at times to feel that he belonged to the Order. He had begun to feel a part of it and a sense of belonging only to be cast away. It never had returned the same way to him. He had never again felt as though he were home. Always he had shielded a bit of himself. No one knew but he always now kept a bag packed just in case he were forced to leave again.  
  
Taking a deep breath Obi-Wan released his envy into the Force accepting that some little boys get mothers and some get to save the universe, but all in all he had lived a very good life. He had been given Tahl after all, so maybe just maybe Obi-Wan Kenobi had felt a mother's love, albeit for short time he did so cherish those precious memories.  
  
Feeling a prompting from within Obi-Wan found himself seeking out a deep corner of his mind. He could see the memories there. They were painful. He rarely visited this corner. Nothing good here to remember, so why bring it all back now? He wondered but the Force persisted so on he went. He felt it before he saw it. Fear. It was dense like a fog paralyzing his progress, obscuring his vision, and altering his judgment. He saw himself as a thirteen year old initiate desperately seeking a master. He was there in his room practicing before the match with Bruck. Obi-Wan knew it was his last chance to be chosen. If Master Jinn refused to take him as his padawan then he would never be a knight of the Order.  
  
The Knight felt his own despair watching as he parried and thrust knowing full well that Bruck would find some way to make him look clumsy in front of the Master. It was when Yoda knocked on his door to notify him that is was indeed time for the match that Obi-Wan felt a wave of fear. It filled him with an overwhelming sense of defeat.  
  
He hadn't remembered this part. He hadn't remembered how afraid he had felt but now it was clear to him once more. He had been terrified of failing. He had never felt worthy and now today the whole Temple would know it once and for all. He watched as the boy before him sat on the floor drawing his knees to his chest resting his head to his knees rocking to and fro. He could hear himself whispering over and over something but he couldn't make it out. He struggled to remember.  
  
"Please, please, please, please pick me. Please, please, please, pick me." Over and over he said it. Begging the absent Master or perhaps the Force for mercy, for a chance, and already watching it as history Obi-Wan realized it was a prayer that would go unanswered. Qui-Gon would never pick him. In fact it was he that picked Qui-Gon forming an unintentional bond on their ill fated trip to Bandomeer.  
  
He watched himself once more as a young frightened boy and was reminded of another frightened boy he had seen recently. Anakin was so full of fear. Obi-Wan had felt him near hopeless as a candidate but now seeing this boy rocking before him, the Knight was forced to reconsider. Perhaps it wasn't wrong to fear. Perhaps it was wrong to allow the fear to overshadow one's life and one's actions. Fear is of the dark side, so Obi-Wan walked bravely into the painful memories in front of him and released it once and for all. He could still see the boy rocking in desperation but he no longer felt the suffocating fear that he had only moments before.  
  
Obi-Wan thought over his life for a moment. How many life threatening situation had he faced? How many times had he endured torture and threats of harm? How many times had he stared death in the eye and refused to blink? Never had he felt fear. Always he had trusted the Force. He realized he felt no fear at losing his life, but was terrified of being rejected. It was one thing to die willingly for a worthwhile cause, but something different to be cast away as worthless. There was something to fear, but he chose now to fear it no more.  
  
There was a sudden tremor in the Force as Obi-Wan felt it pushing against his shields merging with that part of the entity which existed outside himself. He felt as though he were an observer. He was watching something marvelous play out. He only wished he had a data pad so that he could record it. This was something worth telling time and again.  
  
He watched as the light began to glow brighter and brighter. Each and every shadow swept away by the power of the light. It was warm, accepting, and beautiful. It was encompassing. Obi-Wan knew then that it would encompass him. He would become it and it would become him. He wondered in that moment what would be left. Perhaps this was truly how suns were born. Brighter and brighter the light grew as he felt things he had never felt before.  
  
He could feel the rhythm of the building around him, the hum of the light rays coming from over head as they filled the room, he could hear the heartbeats of each and every being in the building growing into a symphony of life. He smiled as he realized that the planet itself had a life force. He could feel the water as it raced through the planets crust then down further to the pools of magma bubbling and churning. He felt it all and knew that somehow he was connected to it.  
  
Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt a surge of power. He understood. He saw how to control it. He felt whole as he had never felt before. No longer was he the shattered thirteen year old, feeling unworthy to be Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan. He was no longer the rejected young man blamed for a death of his only mother. He was no longer the man on the brink of knighthood whose fears were realized in an instant as a master turned and walked away once and for all. No now Obi-Wan Kenobi was something different all together. He was a Jedi. He was a Knight. He was Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Chosen One.  
  
The Force no longer felt like a part of him. He felt at one with it as he had never experienced before. He could no longer feel where he ended and it began. He no longer had to reach for it because it resided in his finger tips and in the palm of his hands. In was in him, around him and moving through him. He felt like a vessel holding it and yet with the power to wield it as well.  
  
Smiling now he opened his eyes once more seeing the universe as the future now held it. A galaxy where truth and justice reigned, a place where the weak and the strong worked side by side for the benefit of the other, a universe where corruption was not tolerated and integrity carried more weight than a Republic credit.  
  
The Knight smiled seeing that his sacrifice would be worth it. His life would make a difference. He could stop the darkness here and now. He had nothing to fear, no one to envy, no one to forgive, merely a job to do. No longer a prisoner to his past; Obi-Wan boldly embraced his future.  
  
Pulling out of his meditation, Obi-Wan was relieved to find Qui-Gon Jinn still close by. He smiled at the Master with a renewed confidence. He was rewarded by the steady calm smile of the other man.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked sensing a difference in the man before him. The Knight smiled in response then spoke with an unerring determination.  
  
"I'm ready Master. Now I'm ready."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
I'm hoping for two more chapters maybe three to have this finally brought to a close. I do appreciate everyone sticking around. I think we've been doing this now for what six or seven months? That's devotions guys, thanks. I know there wasn't much action in this one but it is a major turning point for our knight. Now we can all boldly face the future...well we can once I write it this week. Thanks again.jesse 


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
It started like a small ripple moving out from the center in ever expanding waves. Much as the clear surface of a lake that is broken by an object dropped randomly into its depths forever shattering its tranquility. A shock sending out waves in all directions growing in size and strength until the entire body of water reacts to the sudden impact. From the moment he accepted his place, Obi-Wan Kenobi acted upon the Force like the object tossed casually upon the water, sending out waves in all directions disrupting the glass like surface of the Force, forever changing the tide of the universe. Expanding and contracting the particles that compose all life crying out that the time had arrived. The moment long hoped for was finally here. He had survived. He had withstood the tests of life though he had been a player for a relatively short period of time. Pulled and tugged by forces beyond his control or understanding and yet he had clung to the light.  
  
Moments of despair, regret, disappointment, dismay, hurt, pain, and anguish coming and going throughout the course of a young life. It was in those moments when the darkness would come. It was in those dark and lonely hours when doubt and uncertainty would sit upon the Knight's heart and tempt him with the comfort of surrendering his destiny and accepting another. Shadows of hurt and longing filling corners within his mind, where light struggled to continue blazing. These were the moments where a man was tested. Not when faced with impossible odds of survival on planetary missions light years away. No the testing came in quiet solitary moments when no one was watching. When it was easy to slip up and give in. Those were the moments of definition.  
  
It was in those moments that something within this man, this Obi-Wan Kenobi rose up and encouraged the flame of light to keep burning. He found the strength and courage to grasp the torch and banish the shadows. To carry it forward as he refused for one moment to be a servant to the darkness.  
  
Qui-Gon and Bant watched in fascination as the Knight assumed his role. He fairly glowed with energy as the power he now possessed infused and settled around him. They both smiled in wonder as they watched him easily remove his energy binders with the mere flick of a wrist. There was a glimpse of the padawan Qui-Gon had trained as even the Knight seemed to stop and consider what he had just accomplished. Like a child discovering a new toy, Qui-Gon watched in amusement as Obi-Wan explored the possibilities of his new found abilities.  
  
Qui-Gon relished the glint of mischief that sparkled from his Obi-Wan's eyes as he sent the same favor in their direction. Qui-Gon and Bant both marveled at their sudden freedom Arms aching they struggled to regain their footing, their leg muscles protesting from hours spent assaulted by the constant energy flowing unchecked through their limbs.  
  
There is something about childhood friendships that transcend notoriety or reverence. Qui-Gon accepted this fact as he watched Bant race across the room to her friend. As he witnessed this reunion he realized that it was the individuals who had accompanied this young Knight on his journey that would keep him grounded now that he had arrived. He watched with unveiled amusement as Bant raced across the short span of the room practically leaping into the man's arms. He was not the Chosen One at the moment. He was, as he had always been to the young Mon Calamarian, her friend.  
  
Throwing her arms around the man she pressed her cheek to his drinking in the feeling of relief at having him safely in her arms once more. She had come to save him and even though her efforts had fallen short, she gave thanks to the Force that she was holding him now. She was grateful that her fears had not been realized and once again he had overcome all obstacles to survive.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that since the moment Master Windu told us you had been taken." She whispered the words into his ears her voice choked with emotion. Pulling back the Knight was rewarded by a huge smile on his dear friend's face as well as eyes brimming with unshed tears.  
  
"Thanks for coming to save me, Bant." He said sincerely. Glancing past his friend he stared into his Master's eyes. He liked what he saw there. It was familiar and yet there was something else in those blue eyes. He had seen it on rare occasions when he had exceeded the man's high expectations during training or devised a unique solution during a negotiation. He couldn't quite place the emotion. It had been a long time since he had felt it wash over him from his Master, but he knew that he liked it and relaxed back into it comfortably.  
  
For a moment he was reminded of his favorite workout tunic. Old and tattered, he loved the feel of it against his skin. It was comfortable as it molded so easily to his body. That was how this moment felt, like wearing that tunic, like the smell of the workout arena, like the sight of the Temple, it was the touch of his Master and it felt like coming home. It was a home he had not had in over a year. It was only in that moment that he truly understood how deeply he had missed it. Smiling at his Master he pushed the racing thoughts aside realizing that time was short.  
  
"Are we ready?" He asked. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow as he fought a smirk.  
  
"Do WE have a plan?" Qui-Gon asked sarcastically the slight laughter in his voice smoothing out the edges.  
  
"No WE don't but We need to get moving." Obi-Wan quipped back his voice lilting with humor.  
  
"Siri and Garin are here somewhere." Bant announced. Obi-Wan nodded as he marveled that somehow he already was aware of that fact. He could feel them through the Force as well as Windu and Adi. He smiled at the last revelation and paused for a moment of personal indulgence to linger over the woman's signature. He felt a world of anxiety lift off of his shoulders as he realized that she was unharmed. He recoiled in revulsion as he felt the dark ones as well. He could pinpoint now the location of the various sith moving within the structure. There seemed to be massive amounts of confusion and panic. He smiled as he realized he was the source of their distress.  
  
"We need our sabers." Qui-Gon announced as Obi-Wan opened his eyes.  
  
"I've no idea what Sidious could have done with them." The Knight replied honestly. He reached out once more and realized that the dark lord was not in the structure though Dooku was. He knew exactly where the fallen master was. He could only hope that he was serving in Sidious' stead and would be located near their stolen weapons.  
  
There was a noise from outside the chamber causing Qui-Gon to move along side the two Knights. Someone was coming. Bant cast her eyes about as did Qui-Gon searching for anything that could be used for a weapon. At the sound of the door they realized it was too late.  
  
************************************  
  
Siri and Garin both leaned back harder pressing their bodies into the cold surface of the wall as waves of energy rocked over them. Never had they ever experienced anything so powerful and yet completely indescribable. Siri reached over taking Garin's hand in hers. She needed an anchor against the onslaught as she worked to understand what it was that the Force was telling them. It was speaking to quickly for her to grasp all that it had to say. She wanted to scream out ordering it to "Slow Down!" But knew it would do no good, so instead she continued to work furiously in order to discern what she could.  
  
Siri struggled to comprehend what it was that the Force was telling her. It was joyous and expectant. It was singing and though the words were coming too quickly for her to grasp the tune itself brought a smile to her face. She felt as though she had suddenly been invited to an impromptu celebration. Closing their eyes the two Knights could almost see the Force as it bounced off of objects frantically working to impact ever last particle of matter. It had an urgent message to deliver and was desperately working to ensure that the entire galaxy received it both loud and clear.  
  
In a matter of minutes the waves began to dissipate. As the Knights began to recover they both realized that their lungs were now screaming for air. They had both been so intent on what they were experiencing they had forgotten to breathe. Laughing softly they both took in huge gulps of air.  
  
"It should be different." Garin stated sounding a bit disappointed. Siri understood what it was that he was referring to as she found herself equally disappointed to find that nothing had changed in their surroundings.  
  
"It all looks the same." Siri agreed her disappointment evident in her tone as well.  
  
"And yet." Garin began a smile once again tracing itself upon his thin lips. "Everything is different." Siri felt it as well. It was different; everything was different.  
  
Feeling both uncertain and invigorated, they looked to one another searching for answers they wouldn't find. They both smirked knowing that the other was as clueless as they felt. So in lieu of answers they both settled for taking a moment just to enjoy the Force as it sizzled with light around them.  
  
Siri stole a glance in her friend's direction. She watched as the Knight remained silent reaching out trying to discern what had just occurred. It was then that he felt it. Glancing at his companion he saw that she too had perceived it as well. It was the ghost of a signature, familiar and comforting. It was the signature of their friend. The light that had impacted the Force, that had rocked the universe, and rushed over them, filling them with a renewed sense of purpose and power was none other than their very own Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
"He has to be close." Siri bubbled with excitement as she set aside her questions as to Kenobi's role in the event settling instead upon her paramount focus which was that her friend was still alive. It wasn't too late. He was going to survive. They were all going to survive. She knew that now. It filled her with relief and joy.  
  
She glanced out from the recess in the wall where she and Garin had taken up hiding and found that the corridor was vacant. Reaching out beyond their location, she sensed massive amounts of chaos and confusion around her. It caused her confidence to surge.  
  
"They're panicking." She laughed as she began moving out.  
  
"They're smarter than they look then." Garin smiled over at her. "We have to find Obi-Wan then decide how to prevent their escape." The Knight spoke with conviction as he realized the shift in their mission's objective. They were no longer attempting to rescue the Chosen One, they were now working along side him in order to prevent the sith from escaping. Garin smirked at this sudden turn of events. The pursued becoming the pursuers in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Let's go." No longer fearing the sith who were obviously more intent now on escape than confrontation, the two Knights began racing with all speed to the area where they had last sensed their friend.  
  
******************************************  
  
The door slid open revealing Pratell and Sador their mouths gaping in alarm at the sight before them. They both immediately reached for their sabers. Qui-Gon, Bant and Obi-Wan took a defensive stance even though they lacked their weapons.  
  
Acting out of instinct, Obi-Wan reached out his hand. Suddenly Sador and Pratell felt their weapons wrenched from their grasp. They stared in shocked horror as their sabers were quickly turned in mid air as they traveled across the room and found new homes in the hands of Bant and Qui- Gon.  
  
The two Jedi tried to mask their own shock but failed miserably as they struggled to stay focused on the threat in front of them and not the Knight at their side.  
  
"Not yet." Sador muttered angrily. He had known that the Knight, if he truly was the Chosen One, had a vast store of untapped talent. He had hoped as had his Master that he would be turned before he too learned of his immense ability.  
  
"You are the Chosen One." Pratell's voice was filled with awe and wonder. She had hoped to live to see him. She had known that Sidious had believed him to be that mythical being, but somehow the deceptions that she had been forced to endure made it hard for the young Twi'lek to trust and believe in anyone anymore. She smiled in spite of her dire circumstances knowing that now the darkness would truly end.  
  
Sador didn't wait to discover what other powers the Knight had developed as he immediately fled. Pratell instead chose to remain. She wasn't afraid anymore. She marveled at this because until this very moment she could not remember the last time she had not felt afraid. The darkness preyed on the fearful. It fed itself full and spit out any meager leavings of hope or courage. It had no use for the likes of those characteristics. Fear, anger, hatred, those were the makings of a sith.  
  
"I did as you asked." She said her voice as steady as her gaze. "I released the woman. She is coming for you." Obi-Wan nodded. He watched the young female moving steadily towards the three Jedi. Her expression was full of determination and peace.  
  
"In return for granting your wish, I make a lone request." Obi-Wan raised one brow trying to get a sense of the sith approaching steadily in his direction.  
  
"I ask that you make my death quick in return." Upon coming face to face with the Knight, Pratell immediately fell to her knees and knelt lowering her head in order to give the Knight better access to her neck. She waited silently for the man to strike her down. She had longed for this day.  
  
Since her first days at the facility, Pratell had known that she didn't belong among the sith. She had not the heart to enjoy the cruelty and malice they so willingly extended towards one another. She had tried to end her life on several occasions only to be thwarted in the end each time. Now she was certain that her moment had come. She would leave this place once and for all, free from the darkness that haunted her nights and encompassed her days.  
  
Obi-Wan watched as the Twi'lek knelt at his feet awaiting her execution. He sensed the shift in her. He felt her resignation and relief. She was one who had fallen upon the wrong path. He realized how easily it could have been him. Had he but chosen to give in to his darker emotions when he was asked to leave the Temple six years earlier, he could have very easily been lured to this place. He could have easily given in to hurt, anger and despair.  
  
Staring down at the slight figure beneath him Obi-Wan realized that there was good in this being. He wasn't sure if she could ever be purged of the shadows enough to be a servant of the light, but surely there was a place in the universe for one so eager to be released from the darkness. She had made a mistake. Perhaps it had not even been her choice. Obi-Wan refused to believe that the universe demanded perfection in all things. There had to be place for forgiveness of faults and weaknesses. His own experience with humans proved this to be true for they all failed or fell short at one time or the other. It wasn't perfection that gave a being worth. It was the ability to see the error, accept it for what it was, and then endure in spite of it. Looking to his side his eyes caught those of Qui-Gon. Obi- Wan felt a light touch in his mind and knew that his Master shared his beliefs. Obi-Wan sighed as he felt the hope of mended memories between them.  
  
Kneeling down beside the young sith, the Knight reached for her hand. She lifted her face until her gaze locked with his own. His expression seemed pained and concerned.  
  
"I will not take your life though you seem so willing to sacrifice it. You do not belong here. I have no idea what series of errors started you down this path, but I feel certain that you have somehow always known that this was a mistake. Even surrounded by so much evil though, I sense good in you yet." He watched as tears formed in Pratell's eyes. They silently fell down her cheeks as she clutched his words to her heart with gratitude knowing that someone had seen and noticed. Her struggle had not been in vain. Some of what she had once been had survived.  
  
Obi-Wan continued speaking to her, a small encouraging smile curving his lips upward as he gently wiped her tears away. " Do not give up hope so easily. People can surprise you."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled hearing the Knight's words. He knew that even though they had been aimed at the young Twi'lek, that they were the words that Anakin, his Padawan, desperately needed to hear as well. If Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Chosen One, could see hope for this young sith then surely there was still reason to be optimistic about Anakin's future. It wasn't too late. He would have his place in the universe as well, maybe not as a Jedi, but there would be a place for Anakin. Qui-Gon felt determined in that moment to help the boy find that place. He would fight for the boy. He owed him that much and it was past time for the Master to settle his debts.  
  
"Your words touch a heart that had long since grown cold." Pratell began softly, "I am grateful for that touch, but I must be honest with you." She cleared her throat seeking the courage to utter the words she knew she must. " I know that it is too late for me. I am tainted by the darkness you feel all around you. It is in me. I can no longer separate it from myself." She spoke, surprised by the sorrow she felt welling up from within. She had worked for a long time to stop feeling and yet now just as she needed to be her strongest she suddenly felt so weak. There was a part of her wanting to cling to the Knight and to the hope that he so easily offered her. Perhaps it was what remained of the child that had been brought here so long ago, That young girl who was still seeking a happy ending to the nightmare of her existence.  
  
"It is never too late. Besides I need your help." He said firmly. She glanced up taking in the wary expressions of the Knight's companions before turning back to look into mirth filled green eyes. He offered her his hand and she hesitantly took it. Feeling his grip tightly around her fingers, she smiled and even laughed softly feeling hope flood into her body from his very touch. It was as though it were being transferred from his body into hers. She felt something distantly familiar and it filled her with joy and broke her heart at the same time. How could she have forgotten what this felt like? How could she have let this feeling slip away? Pratell realized for the first time in years, she felt alive.  
  
"I live but to serve you." She whispered stifling a sob as she lowered her head in obedience.  
  
"Live to serve the light, not me." He said firmly. She glanced up nodding as he pulled her to her feet once more.  
  
"What can I do?" She asked feeling a bit at a loss.  
  
"Our weapons." Bant replied instantly. Pratell nodded taking in the appearance of the other Knight. She saw her differently now. She wasn't the enemy any longer. They were allies. She wondered how old the Mon Calamarian was and if they would have been friends had Pratell made it to the Temple.  
  
"I'm sure that lord Sidious has them in his chamber. I can lead you there but I must warn you Dooku will be there as well." Pratell moved as she spoke leading the group from the ancient senate chamber which had served as their prison.  
  
"Leave him to me." The sound of Qui-Gon's resolve causing both Obi-Wan and Bant to glance in his direction before continuing to follow the sith.  
  
"I'll flip you for him." Pratell confidently threw back over her shoulder smiling for the first time in ages.  
  
*********************************  
  
Adi and Mace froze both looking curiously at the other.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Adi asked furrowing her brow as she worked to sort through the energy flowing around her.  
  
"I do believe the Chosen One has arrived." Mace marveled following her lead. They both exchanged relieved and elated expressions. Adi felt Obi- Wan's presence linger over her senses. She could feel their signatures mingle in the midst of the Force. Her smile brightened as she realized he was brushing against her to ensure that she was safe and unharmed. His loving concern warmed her and deepened her longing to be in his arms once more. For now though she would settle for knowing that he too was safe and unharmed.  
  
As she felt the Knight's touch lift from her, she glanced up and found Mace staring at her in amusement. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks but she refused to look away. He nodded acknowledging her unspoken admonishment and filed the relationship away under classified information. Just as Mace was about to reach out once more into the Force for direction, they both found themselves sobered by the sound of footsteps pounding down the corridor. From the sound of it there were many and they were headed directly for the two Master.  
  
To both of their surprise when the sith cleared the corner they were heading for the Masters in a dead run. It was obvious that they were not coming as pursuers but escapees. This amused both Masters until they both realized that it was up to them to prevent the sith from succeeding.  
  
They exchanged a look and fell back into their attack stance, Adi falling slightly behind wishing she had her saber. She glanced about the area for anything she might wield as a weapon.  
  
Upon seeing the two Jedi blocking their escape route, the sith slowed as if considering their options. As the number of beings escaping continued to grow, Mace realized the futility of trying to hold the warriors off until help arrived. Mace knew that there was no way that he and Adi could hope to win this battle. He saw no benefit to martyrdom as he realized that this was a fight they would have to pursue another day. Glancing at Adi he realized she had arrived at a similar conclusion and was desperately scanning the area for an escape route of their own.  
  
The sith began to approach with stealth and determination. They knew that they had the advantage of numbers and seemed to relish the thought of having two Jedi pay for the loss of the Chosen One. Their order was unraveling just as the Jedi was solidifying. Someone had to pay. In the absence of their own Master these two would serve as suitable currency.  
  
Just as the first two came into striking distance a loud voice boomed from behind the two Jedi catching them both by surprise.  
  
"Leave them." Dooku ordered. Mace and Adi hesitantly threw a glance in his direction but refused to completely turn their backs on the sith approaching them. There was a moment of hesitation in the group. Mace and Adi both held their breath as they kept their senses on high alert ready to react to the first blow. As if on cue the sith all lowered their sabers and began filing past the two Masters one by one. Once the last had gone by, the two the Masters turned to confront the fallen Jedi.  
  
"Dooku." Mace spat. "Imagine finding you here." His sarcasm having little effect of the other man.  
  
"Imagine indeed." He considered Adi for a moment. "I see that you managed to escape, but that's of no matter now." Raising his hand Mace whirled feeling the approaching object at the last moment. It caught Adi in the shoulder sending her to the ground. Mace felt torn between reaching for his friend and attacking the fallen Jedi.  
  
"She's injured. She won't be able to continue along side you." Dooku's voice was confident. Mace spared a glance down and was striken by the look of pain on the woman's face.  
  
"Get him Mace." The woman hissed in spite of her condition. He smiled in response to her spirit until Dooku's voice cut through his admiration.  
  
"Master Gallia how brave of you. I'm sure the Chosen One would beam with pride." He hatefully spat. He turned his gaze upon Mace. "But that would not be wise. You still need me." Dooku offered waiting for the man to approach. "You don't have him yet. Sidious. You don't have the dark lord. You have no idea where he is. You have no idea who he is. You have no idea where the others are. There are more you know? There are so many more." Dooku threw back his head laughing at the superiority of his position. Mace furrowed his brow.  
  
"How many?" He queried.  
  
"Enough." Dooku said. "And the corruption runs deep in both the Senate and planetary governing councils." He smiled wickedly. "You will definitely need names if you hope to turn this tide once and for all."  
  
"You will tell me everything." Mace declared his voice low with a menacing anger. He wished for the millionth time that Yoda was with him. He knew that Yoda would know how best to deal with Dooku.  
  
"I will tell you everything. " The man agreed. "But it will cost you dearly." Mace raised his eyebrow waiting for the man to drop the other shoe. Dooku watched as Adi struggled to regain her footing, her shoulder obviously dislocated.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to make deals Dooku. You are hardly in a position to be making any demands." The Master spat evenly.  
  
"Oh, but I am and whether you are in the mood or not has no bearing on this negotiation." He hissed "I'll make it easy for you. I hand over Master Sidious and his legions of sith in return for one thing." Mace held his breath as did Adi dreading the next words that would come from the evil man's mouth. He cleared his throat before stating his demand. " The Chosen One."  
  
*********************************  
  
Hey all, Just wanted to give you all a heads up, this is much tougher writing for me so if, and that is IF, the next post is a day or two late just know it is because I am trying to get it right. I want to finish up strong. I know each of you has dedicated a lot of your time over the last few months being loyal readers. I don't want to fail you now. So I ask for your continued patience.  
  
Thanks...Jesse 


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
The ground was breaking again. He felt the panic rising up inside of him. He knew now that the jump would come. He knew now that his Master would catch him. He knew now that his Master would be replaced by the sith. His future would be dark. He would be dark. He had to choose. He had to stop the cycle. He had to decide once and for all if his survival was worth his soul.  
  
He felt the hot steam hissing violently up through the vents beneath him. He pumped his arms harder running blindly towards his future. He could hear the roar of the fault opening up to swallow him whole. His lungs ached from pushing himself so hard. His heart pumping furiously in his chest, as the familiar abyss overtook him. His moment of truth arriving much as it does in everyone's life unexpected and premature, Anakin pushed his thoughts away as he gathered what strength he had left and leapt out over the chasm. It was at this moment that everything slowed down. It was as if time was frozen but instead of running rapidly by like a stream it was dripping like a faucet.  
  
He watched as the ground disappeared beneath his feet. He saw it tumble down into the dark hole beneath. Glancing up he once again he was relieved to see his Master reaching for him, but he knew what would follow. Anakin now knew that if he went with the man he would fall to the sith. It wasn't about his Master. It was about who he was and what he had endured. Qui- Gon could not save him from a destiny that had been drawn out for him from the moment he had been born in captivity.  
  
He wanted to be brave. He wanted to die courageously. He would not cry. If only for this one moment in his life, he would be a Jedi. He would put the needs and well being of the universe ahead of his own survival. Using the new advantage of time he shifted his weigh back so that he would pull up short. Qui-Gon's face wilted in anguish as he realized what Anakin was doing.  
  
"NO!" The Master cried. "No Anakin! Reach of me!" His voice seemed to echo for a moment and Anakin felt for the man. He wondered how long he would punish himself feeling that he had failed his padawan. Anakin wished he had the time to tell the man that he had not failed but instead for months now it had been the padawan failing his Master, playing at a game whose stakes were far too high to fathom.  
  
As he felt himself losing momentum, he watched as his Master was suddenly replaced by the sith. He had known it was going to happen and yet it shocked him in spite of that fact. The sith wasn't sorrowful but angry. He reached and snatched at Anakin, his focus completely on his own agenda and having nothing to do with wanting to save a child from a hideous death. It was then that Anakin knew that he had made the right choice.  
  
The look on the sith's face changed in an instant as the dark lord search around him frantically. Anakin felt it as well. Even though he was falling he knew something was different. He wondered if this was what dying felt like. It felt powerful and hopeful. He saw the sith's eyes grow wide in horror. He was staring past the boy back in the direction that Anakin have leapt from. Anakin used what little control he had over his body to twist in mid air.  
  
It was then that Anakin saw him coming. He wasn't sure if he would make in time, but somehow just knowing that the man had tried made dying that much easier.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes wanting that hopeful sight to be his last. He wanted to die remembering that someone had cared. Someone had seen him and believed him truly worth saving. He felt arms around him and then the sensation of forward momentum as time once again found its natural pace. Anakin dared to open his eyes and realized that they were now safely clear of the abyss. The man had made it. He had made it in time.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi had saved him.  
  
******************************  
  
The medical bay was in an uproar as was the rest of the Temple. Masters were trying to calm their padawans, Creche Masters trying to sooth initiates, Knights reporting to the Council for assignment, Council Members not certain as to what action to take. Gone was the serenity that usually guarded the halls, classrooms, and living quarters. Instead it was chaos.  
  
In the midst of this storm there was a center of calm. Deep in meditation the small master sat upon the floor next to Skywalker's bed. Much reason there was to be thankful this day. Two lives saved and that was only from the Master's perspective. How many more lives had been spared because of this turn of events? No one would ever know. There was still much for the Knight to do but for now his Master beamed with pride at all that he had overcome.  
  
In midst of his own search for his place as the Chosen One, he had reached out to young Skywalker. Yoda had felt the moment that the boy had made his decision. It had broken the Master's heart and yet filled it with adoration that one so young would be willing to sacrifice everything for the good of others. Qui-Gon had believed that the boy possessed good within him. The Council had doubted, as had the small green Master, but much to the latter's delight Qui-Gon's faith had been rewarded.  
  
Yoda became aware of someone watching him and slowly pulled himself from his center. Opening his eyes he found Anakin staring at him.  
  
"He saved me." Anakin's voice sounded small and filled with wonder as all children's voices should. Yoda smiled and nodded.  
  
"Chose wisely you did. Jedi you will be." Yoda announced watching tears flood the young boy's eyes. "But first your mother we must find." Anakin leapt from the bed and immediately encompassed the smaller being in a tight embrace. Yoda was shocked by the sudden reaction but realized it only served to support his decision to have the Council find and employ the young boy's mother.  
  
The Council usually selected its potential candidates as infants. It was rare that one would be chosen after the age of even five. It was this parental attachment that was one of the reasons for this procedure. Sensing the sudden changes in the Force surrounding them, Yoda realized that nothing was as it had been. It was important to adhere to the old ways but at the same time to remain open minded and flexible to new one as well.  
  
Holding the boy, feeling his tears of gratitude dampening the back of his tunic, Yoda was reminded of his own Padawan. He would never forget the sight of the small boy, much smaller than his agemates, struggling to keep up, determined to succeed. He had endured much. He had never understood why young Kenobi had been forced to endure such arduous trials through out his life, but now he knew. It was all in preparation for this defining moment when Obi-Wan Kenobi stared temptation in the eye and made the darkness blink. He longed to see the young Knight. To see how this knowledge of his place in the Force shined through and around him.  
  
He wondered for a moment if Qui-Gon had been witness to the moment. Somehow that felt right whether to confirm the man's mistakes or to redeem his final efforts, it was right that Qui-Gon see the boy who he had once rejected become the greatest of them all. There was no bitterness in Yoda towards his old padawan. Qui-Gon had always been a difficult one to get through to. Each student gifted with his own talents. It had been after all Jinn's deep calm and unwavering resolve that had ended so many conflicts through out the galaxy. He was a negotiator, he was the composure of peace. He had been coupled with a warrior. Kenobi had been trained as a negotiator, no doubt a leading of the Force, and those skills would now serve him best in his new role within the Order.  
  
Under the training of Qui-Gon he had learned the art of compromise and the skill of persuasion. Under the training of Yoda he had come to believe in himself and fight without hesitation. It was about trust. The lesson he had not learned under his first Master, Yoda had made certain that he learned from him. No negotiator or warrior was worth his weight in the Force unless he trusted not only those around him but most of all himself.  
  
Anakin pulled back, his brows furrowed and a slight blush of embarrassment at his emotional display.  
  
"Master Yoda, I apologize I know that it is wrong for me to show so much emotion." His eyes were down cast. Anakin felt ashamed that in the first moments after being accepted fully back into the Temple he had failed. Yoda waited until those eyes sought his own before continuing.  
  
"Nothing wrong have you done. A Jedi has emotions. A Jedi feels very deeply. Ruled by his emotions he cannot be, but have them he must. For it is only from compassion, love, and mercy that a Jedi finds reason to protect." He smiled and reached for his walking stick. "Much I have to do. With me you may come or sleep here you may." He offered.  
  
"Could I really come with you?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Arranging I am for your mother's purchase. Helpful you would be. Know not how to deal with these slavers. Know how you must." Anakin nodded a bubble of happiness growing in his chest. He was going to see his mother. He was going to be with her once again. It wasn't exactly the heroic rescue he had fantasized about, but somehow now it didn't matter as long as he had her back.  
  
"War does not make a Jedi great." Yoda spoke reading the young boy's mind. Anakin realized his shields were still shattered.  
  
"Then what does?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Putting yourself before others. Defending those who are too weak to fight for themselves. Giving though no one realizes your sacrifice. Forgiving in spite of the hurt that remains. Living honestly while others would live to deceive. Loving when hate would come easier. Giving mercy, lending compassion, and always extending hope to those who have none." Anakin considered the Master's words. He wrote them on his heart vowing to live by them each day to come.  
  
Yoda considered again the qualities that he had just affirmed to the young boy. There were many great Jedi who had walked the corridors of the Temple, learned their katas, studied their coursework and meditated in the gardens. Many great beings who had set themselves aside for the betterment of others. How close that sacrifice had come to being lost? How close had the Order come to utter destruction?  
  
Yoda refused to consider the visions which he had seen over the last five years. Visions of darkness, of death, of betrayal and of loss, had haunted the master, but now he felt hope because of the renewal ricocheting through the Force. He recognized the familiar signature in those cascading waves, he knew that all would be well in time because the one who had almost been lost chose to live by these words. Obi-Wan Kenobi was now the Chosen One but at the same time he would always a Jedi.  
  
************************************  
  
Adi froze, her mouth dry she found herself unable to utter the words she longed to dispatch. Luckily Mace's mouth was working fine.  
  
"The Chosen One?" He almost laughed. "Do you see him as a commodity that I have the power to bargain with?" His brow was furrowed as he regarded Dooku with unveiled distain.  
  
"He is one of you. I was one of you. I want him with me." Dooku felt his position shift slightly. Perhaps he had overestimated the Masters desire to rid the galaxy of the sith.  
  
"He is. You WERE." Adi spat angrily as she finally found her voice. "Obi- Wan Kenobi would never willingly go with you." She hissed. Dooku felt an idea spark at her words. He smiled arrogantly at the beautiful Master. She suppressed a shudder in response. It was almost as if she expected worms to crawl out from behind the fallen Jedi's teeth.  
  
"You know him so well." He said his voice deep and seductive. Mace felt an uneasy feeling come over him.  
  
"Don't even think about it." The Master warned.  
  
Dooku leered as he suddenly shot bolts of energy out and into the Master sending Mace collasping to the floor. He writhed in pain as he tried to find a way to block the energy. Reveling from shock he reached for his shield but felt his body already giving way to the pain and slipping into the darkness. He braced himself against the pull searching for anything he could use to combat the attack. He had to stay conscious. Adi needed him. She was wounded and unarmed. Pushing blindly up from the floor he once again tried to find his footing. Just as he believed he would find the strength to stand another stronger wave hit him slamming him against the other side of the corridor where he then slipped limply to the floor. The last thing he heard before slipping away was the sound of Adi begging for his life.  
  
******************************  
  
They heard them just a few moments before they appeared around the corner up ahead.  
  
"Obi" Siri cried out as she saw his familiar face approaching. She was equally grateful to find Qui-Gon and Bant with him. She wondered where Master Gallia was. She was already considering possibilities when we realized that she had overlooked an important detail. There was a sith leading the Jedi towards she and Garin.  
  
She heard Garin's saber hiss to life and was just about to activate her own when Bant's voice stopped them. "She's on our side." They both looked at one another their confusion evident.  
  
"How can a sith be on our side? There are only two sides. Jedi or sith." Siri asked as the group came to a halt in front to the two Knights. Siri gave the sith a wary look, sizing up the female in front of her. Siri's thumb never left the activation trigger on her saber, as she listened for further explanation.  
  
"No you're wrong." Obi-Wan smirked. "There are two sides but it is them and us. She is one of us." Siri accepted her friend's reasoning and smiled as she reached for him and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
"I felt you through the Force Big Shot." She quipped doing her best to hide any sense of admiration.  
  
"I felt you too Small Fry." He teased in return as they placed their foreheads together affectionately for a moment. It was something that they had done for a long time to comfort one another. It was obvious that this was neither the time nor the place for the old friends to hash out the events of the last few hours, but it was understood that if they survived that they would eventually reason it all out together.  
  
"Well I'm here to rescue you again." Garin dead panned interrupting the moment and causing Obi-Wan to chuckle.  
  
"So is this the part where you throw me over your shoulder and carry me to safety or are we skipping that?" Obi-Wan came back at the Knight. Garin tried to hold his smile at bay but it leaked out around the corners.  
  
"We'll skip it." Obi-Wan nodded. "This time." Garin added seriously. Knight Kenobi's gratitude had been clearly stated in the gaze and slight nod he had offered his friend. Garin had never expected any thanks for his support and loyalty to the man, but it was nice to know that Obi-Wan appreciated the fact that he had voluntarily faced down the sith for his sake.  
  
"Well this is a nice reunion, but I'm sure the sith are anxious to get away." Qui-Gon interrupted bringing their mission back into focus.  
  
"Right." Obi-Wan responded turning his attention to Pratell. "How much further?"  
  
"Three more turns, one at the end of this corridor then two quick turns and we're there." She explained still keeping the two new Knights in her line of sight.  
  
"Great. Let's go. We still have to catch up with Masters Gallia and Windu." Bant declared as they headed out once again falling in behind Pratell. The corridor was long and narrow. Due to the limited space the Jedi broke up into pairs, running two abreast in order to allow each the necessary area required to activate his or her saber if need be. Qui-Gon chose to hang back in order to keep a guard up against any sith coming up from behind them.  
  
Just as the group made the final turn, Pratell came to an immediate halt. She didn't feel the impact of the bodies behind her as she focused on the lump in the middle of the floor half way up the new corridor.  
  
"Pratell?" Obi-Wan asked as he tried to help Siri regain her balancing after plowing into him. Bant and Garin were already untangling themselves. Qui-Gon had allowed enough space so that he remained unaffected.  
  
Obi-Wan followed Pratell's gaze and realized that what he had thought first to be some sort of shadow was indeed a person lying crumpled on the ground. His heart stopped as he realized that the person was obviously a Jedi. He moved closer not sure what to hope for. He didn't know how he would be able to bear it if Adi was lost to him and yet he knew Mace was Qui-Gon's dearest friend as well. He reached out to the Force and found that it was Mace and not Adi lying before him. He could feel Qui-Gon moving up behind him and passed this knowledge silently to the Master. He felt a sharp spike in the man's concern, but then a moment later felt Qui- Gon find his center once more. Obi-Wan marveled yet again at the Master's ability to stay in the moment.  
  
Once they reached the man they both immediately went to their knees. Reaching out Obi-Wan turned the man onto his back. There were scorch marks across his cloak and tunic. They were ragged black markings that smelled of burned fabric and unfortunately flesh. This had not been a saber attack. Obi-Wan glanced up and saw his concern reflected in his Master's eyes. .  
  
"Mace?" He asked feeling for a pulse. The rest of the group had caught up with the two and were staring down at the fallen Jedi with deepest concern. Garin set up a perimeter of protection, he took the rear guard while Bant the forward.  
  
"Is he?" Siri asked not sure that she wanted the answer.  
  
"He's alive." Obi-Wan sighed as he tried to access the man's injuries. "Will you help me Qui-Gon? You always were better at this than I am." Qui- Gon nodded as he began accessing his friend's condition. After a quick scan Qui-Gon found his concern for Mace increasing.  
  
"He's in shock. Whatever happened to him overloaded his neuro systems and caused them to temporarily shut down. Luckily it seems that his heart continued to beat, but his respirations are weak as are his reflexes." Qui- Gon stated firmly. Seeing his friend this way, he realized that the gnawing feeling in his stomach had returned. He had relaxed too soon. This battle was far from over. They were far from being safe. Even with the Chosen One in their company there would still be losses and defeats. He had never considered this option.  
  
"Let me try something." Obi-Wan stated reading his Master's concern in his voice the Knight was determined to do whatever he could to help this brave man who had willingly risked his life to save his. Placing his hand upon Mace's forehead, Obi-Wan reached for the new power he had discovered earlier. Reaching out he could see what it was that was wrong within the larger man.  
  
"His nerves have been more than just turned off, they have been fried." He reached out sending healing waves of energy to sooth the sparking nerves in the Master's mind. He watched as the soothing energy began to wrap itself around the damaged nerves insulating them once more. Like a circuit being re-install, Obi-Wan watched as Mace's systems came back online.  
  
He and Qui-Gon smiled at one another when moments later Mace began to stir slightly.  
  
"Hold him still. He shouldn't move about until Mirilent has seen him. " Obi- Wan stated. Mace recognized the voice as well as the brief touch in his mind. He was comforted to know that he had been found by friends and not more sith. He began breathing easier but still felt an overwhelming sense of exhaustion. He forced himself to open his eyes knowing that when he did that the pain would be immense.  
  
"Sh. Mace just rest." Qui-Gon soothed.  
  
"C..an.t." He struggled out. His voice was hoarse and raspy.  
  
"Mace all will be well." Obi-Wan tried to sooth even though he had no idea if the Master would recover fully or not at this point. He longed to call for Mirilent now, but had no idea what dangers still surrounded them. He didn't dare involve anyone else until he knew that the area was secure.  
  
Obi-Wan was amazed as Mace fought bravely against the pain. He desperately reached for Obi-Wan and began pulling the Knight closer to his face. There was a compelling urgency in Mace's actions. Obi-Wan lowered his head placing his ear a few inches from the man's mouth.  
  
"A.Ad.Adi." The man finally managed. Obi-Wan immediately stiffened but forced himself to remain calm. He released his fears and apprehension, determined to stay focused on what Mace was trying to relay to him.  
  
"What about her Mace? Is she safe? Do you know where she is?" Obi-Wan stared down at the Master, his brilliant green eyes pleading with the man to tell him something good. Mace shook his head. He continued to struggle against the searing sensation racing through his body.  
  
"Not safe." Obi-Wan's felt a lump form in his throat as he braced himself to hear the news. Struggling to take a deep breath Mace knew he had to somehow convey what he knew before he slipped away once more. Focusing on each word, then each letter in each word, he managed to get the information out.  
  
"Not safe. Dooku has her." He paused swallowing against the ever present need to scream out from his wounds.  
  
"Dooku? Why would he want her? " Obi-Wan thought his face slowly turning to stone as he realized the answer to his own question. Dooku didn't want Adi. He was using her to get what he wanted. Dooku wanted him.  
  
This was what the Knight had feared all along, having to choose between a person he loved and the darkness. He knew what his choice had to be. He just hoped he had the strength to make it.  
  
************************************************  
  
Okay only a few hours late. That's not too bad. I want to thank my hubby and son for their technical advice on this one. They are always so willing to give me the time, support and input that I need. Once again I will try to get the next post out on time next Saturday but if it's a day or two late know that I am just trying to get it right. Thanks for hanging in there with me. We are close now. Don't give up yet..not with the end in sight. A few people have written me to ask if there will be a sequel. At first I thought 'No!' but that was the fatigue talking. Maybe after a few weeks off there will be one. I'd be interested to know how many of you would like to see one. After all I write for myself but it sure is a lot more fun when people are willing to read it. Thanks again for your continued support. Until next week.jesse 


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
Stupid politicians always vying for more power, more influence, climbing up the ladder to what? "To what?" Palpatine hissed as he rushed through the halls hoping to remain undetected. "Asinine inferior beings that's what they all were." "Think they can rule the universe to they? Idiots." He threw back over his shoulder in the direction of the Senate Hall. Pulling his robes tighter around himself, he continued on his way, his frustration growing. He carefully checked around him before taking the back hallway which gave him access to the proper lifts.  
  
He had felt what had transpired a short time ago. It had occurred during the unnecessary vote allowing more planets to leave the Republic. Of course the planets didn't need Senate approval. It had been a mere formality but a costly one of the dark lord. Had he been able to proceed immediately with his plans for the Chosen One there was no way the man would have realized his potential so quickly. He had planned to tear him a part emotionally and psychologically, but now that the Knight had accepted his position in the Force turning him would require a much more forceful and physical approach. He had felt that leaving the Knight alone with his Master in spite of their history had been a mistake but Dooku had insisted it would speed the process along. Dooku had been a fool.  
  
'Leave him with his Master.' He had said. 'That will do the trick.' Oh it had most certainly done the trick. Of course Palpatine himself had believed given the nature of their history together that Jinn would have been an asset to the process of turning the Knight to the dark. He couldn't really imagine what had transpired between the once padawan and Master, but it was obvious now that Jinn's knowledge of the prophesy had been highly underestimated.  
  
Now everything was ruined unless Sidious could find a way to force the Chosen One to turn. Sidious threw off the smarmy sweetness of his Palpatine persona and transformed into his true self as the lift descended to the bowls of the planet. He had worked too hard for this just to give it up. He knew that Kenobi had weaknesses. He had to exploit those to get to the man. His mind raced through his mental list to see what would give him the greatest advantage over the Knight.  
  
He was loyal, honest, dependable, caring, compassionate and self sacrificing. Sidious sighed there was room to work there but nothing truly jumped out at him. Personally he knew that Kenobi was slightly insecure. He had struggled when he was younger to find his place. Once he found it though he had seemed comfortable enough, but the scars of youth, though easily hidden from the eyes of others, were usually deeper than most and easily reopened. He had been rejected. He had been thrown away like yesterday's refuse. Racing through the man's past he found himself lingering on Qui-Gon's mate. He remembered backs years ago seeing her with a very young Kenobi. They had seemed very fond of each other. Then of course she had been killed. Hadn't there been some blame aimed at the padawan as the cause of her death? It seemed vaguely familiar. Perhaps he could use this as well.  
  
As the lift opened Sidious was not surprised to find thearea vacated. He had sensed the panic from the Senate Chambers. He gritted his teeth as the rage swept through his body. It was just as well they all be killed if this was their loyalty and demeanor in the face of discovery. No more than mere children playing at evil, they disgusted the lord. They were even now fighting for their lives. He supposed that he should have felt sorrow or at the very least regret at knowing that they were falling to the hands of the Jedi, but in all honesty he was relieved. Let the Jedi erase his mistakes. It just left him one less thing to do.  
  
Those who would be killed weren't worthy of his training or his guidance. This was a perfect way to cull out the weak from the strong. He knew that some would escape. It would be interesting to see which those few were. He would use them to build a far more superior order.  
  
Sidious began the trek to his command room knowing full well that Dooku was already there playing lord and master in the hour of their defeat. He had overestimated the man. He had trusted him. That one act of trust now left him with years ahead of him, maneuvering in the rubble which only hours before had been the beginnings of a great Empire.  
  
Dooku's incompetence had cost the dark lord a great deal and he planned on the ex-master paying it all back if it took the rest of his life. A cruel smile etched itself across the man's face as he considered all the options for exacting that payment in full. Then again considering what had been lost, perhaps the fallen Jedi had merely outlived his vitality to the case.  
  
*****************************  
  
He had considered himself a Thicktorian sheep. He was not a sheep. He knew many who blindly followed the orders of their leader. 'Yes Master.'., 'Whatever you say, Master', he sighed in frustration at the mindless ineptitude of it all. What was the point of creating an order of mindless drones? The Jedi were ruled by a Council but were also educated in the art of logical thinking and decision making. Not the sith though, oh no it was all about following orders without question. Sador himself had always found the concept of obedience in direct opposition with the other precepts that he was asked to accept as a member of the order. It seemed only natural that if the sith sat in opposition to everything the Jedi held dear so it seemed more reasonable that disobedience should have been encouraged among their order.  
  
Sidious had done so many things wrong in the eyes of Darth Sador. Trusting Dooku, as his second in command, being the greatest mistake though not the only one the ancient lord had made. It had been obvious even to Sador that the man had his own ambitions that he planned to pursue once the Chosen One was located. He had even withheld the identity of the target for years from what Sador understood. He would never understand why Sidious hadn't killed Dooku immediately upon learning of his treachery. Another mistake no doubt that had cost the lord everything, or at least everything that Sador had ever believed possible. Everything was in ruin now that the Jedi had the Chosen One and Sidious' sheep were racing off blindly to slaughter.  
  
Sador watched as the students in front of him raced desperately to the remote transport station, each knowing that there were only a limited number of ships available and each equally determined to have a seat on one. Sador made a quick detour to his quarters. He had to think. Thinking was his only hope of escaping. He knew that Jedi were here. He had already reasoned that they had tracked the ship somehow. He wasn't sure but felt certain that somehow the Jedi had placed some sort of tracker on the vessel. This bit of inside information was good to know. He imagined that there was quite a number of Knights and Masters now at the station waiting to intercept the fleeing apprentices.  
  
He rummaged through his things filling a pack quickly, shedding his typical garb in exchange for some plausible street wear. He had picked up the clothing some time back. He had felt a prick under his skin causing him to sit down and plan for contingencies in the event that all went wrong. He had felt that possibility unfathomable at the time but now realized that the dark side had wanted him spared. He was grateful for that fact and would spend the rest of his life serving the darkness to thank it for its constant protection.  
  
Glancing a final time around his quarters he saw nothing more that he could possibly need. Shoving the Republic credits deep into an inside pocket, he headed to the opposite side of the complex. He would leave through a hidden tunnel that he had discovered only weeks before. It had been another prick on his conscious by the darkness. Let the sheep be slaughtered. The strong had to survive, it was the only way that the sith could recover, it was the only way that the Jedi would fall, it was the only way for the darkness to endure and overcome. Sador had seen the mistakes of the arrogant lord and would not make them himself. He knew where the other agents of evil were located through out the universe. After this disaster they would feel vulnerable and frightened, just the kind of emotions that a young sith would love to exploit.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"You'll never get away with this." Adi spat feeling the beads of perspiration forming on his forehead and trailing down her temples.  
  
"Get away with what?" Dooku asked humorously. He felt his mind searching desperately for the proper course of action. He wondered how the Knight would react to this turn of events. His feelings for the woman were strong but Dooku had already under estimated the man once, he didn't have the luxury of making that mistake again.  
  
Adi tried her best to work her hands free of the energy binders. Each movement no matter how slight left her gasping for air as the pain shot through her body. She thought about Mace and wondered if he was still alive. She had begged Dooku to stop shocking him. At first it seemed to only encourage the fallen master to increase the torture but finally he had ceased. It was then that he had grabbed her painfully up from where she lay and carried her into what seemed to be an office or command center of sorts.  
  
Her shoulder burned as did her arms and legs as the binders did their work. She felt her muscles constrict then relax only to constrict again pulling her shoulder into various impossible positions given the condition of it. She released the building pain and desperation into the Force and concentrated on her surroundings. If this was the dark lord's office then perhaps her weapon was here somewhere. She scanned the area frantically until he noticed four sabers. She recognized one as being hers and the other as Qui-Gon's, the third brought a smile to her face in spite of her circumstances as it belonged to Obi-Wan, but the fourth she couldn't quite place. It had to be one of the Knight's that had come to assist Mace.  
  
"He will be here soon enough." Dooku interrupted her thoughts as she immediately looked away from the sabers and back to the man.  
  
"He will never fall. He will die first." She stated calmly.  
  
"Yes I'm sure you are right. He is the noble type." Dooku spat the words with great distain. "But will he let you die first? Now that is the question." He smiled wickedly as he revealed his plan.  
  
Adi had suspected as much but somehow hearing it made it real for the first time. She was going to either die today or be the reason that Obi-Wan did. She felt certain if he chose to turn in order to save her, he would have his own death already planned out as well. She felt a lump fill her throat hating her position of weakness. She had come to save him and yet she would be the reason he would be lost. It wasn't fair, but so much in the universe wasn't. It seemed though that it hadn't been too much to ask that they be given a little more time together. Their feelings had grown rapidly once they had finally decided explore a relationship. She had always admired the Knight but now she knew that she loved him. She really loved him. He was everything that she had hoped he would be and more, but now she knew she was within hours of losing him one way or the other.  
  
Looking again at her saber she considered how she might be able to take the decision out of his hands. What use was it to her if she survived this ordeal and he did not? How could she ever go on? How could she ever close her eyes again in slumber knowing that it had been her love for him that had destroyed him once and for all? She felt the solitary tear as it trailed down her cheek and she hoped that Dooku wouldn't notice. This must be why relationships among the Jedi were discouraged. It was so obvious now how vulnerable it left them.  
  
She couldn't be weak. Not now, now ever. She had to endure until she could find a way to either overtake the fallen Jedi or take her own life. There would be a moment of self satisfaction knowing that she had eliminated the sith's last chance at the Chosen One. That moment paled in comparison to all the ones she had hoped to spend in Obi-Wan's arms but she would take it anyway knowing that it would be a way that her love could save him instead of destroying him  
  
She watched as Dooku paced nervously. He stopped every few steps and glanced at the door then back at her then down to the floor. Pacing to and fro like a caged animal. Watching him, she realized that he was in fact a caged animal. He too was held in binders but of a different sort. Though his were invisible, he was just as powerless to free himself from his confinement. Unlike Adi, no one was coming to rescue Dooku. He was in this alone. Seeing his predicament in a new light Adi decided to try a different strategy..  
  
"Don't do this Dooku. You don't belong here. You were once a Jedi. How far you have fallen?" She declared. "Is this what you wanted all those years ago? Is this why you left your Jedi family? "  
  
"My family, what do Jedi know of family?" He shook his head clearing it of regrets. "As for what I wanted." He considered. "What I wanted?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his tongue. "When was it ever about what I wanted? Has something changed now? Does the Council actually ask what it is that you want?" Adi refused to response at first keeping her face passive refusing to take the man's bait.  
  
"So instead of serving the universe you choose be a slave to the Sith?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"I'd much rather be a servant of the sith than a slave to the Senate." He stared at her. "You think you are so superior to me now don't you my Jedi Master?" He sneered. "How long has it been since you even considered what you wanted?  
  
"It's not about me. It's about-" She began, but he interrupted.  
  
"It's all about the Force. What the mighty all powerful, all knowing, all giving, all taking Force wants right? Oh but sometimes not even that of course you know? It's about Senators, and planetary governments, and keeping everyone happy, and settling for less than what could be achieved. It's about smiling when you feel like screaming and babysitting spoiled bureaucrats. That's the life of a Jedi now. That's what it was like for me in the end. The Force doesn't care about politics but politicians certainly care about the Force." He finished the fatigue evident in his voice.  
  
"So you decided to throw all those meaningless good deeds that you accomplished away and turn to the darkness instead. Brilliant strategy to revive the Order, Dooku. If you can't join them, beat them. Is that it?" She asked bitterly.  
  
"Something like that. Of course my motives for joining were never as heinous as Sidious' I never truly planned on eliminating all the Jedi just the ones who brought us to this point. It was time to rebuild from the ground up. The Council lost sight of our mission decades ago. We were the champions of truth and justice throughout the universe. We were revered. We were honored. We were respected. Now we are no more than window dressing on a shop crumbling with decay and corruption." Adi shook her head.  
  
"You don't believe me?" He asked urgently moving into to her face. "Who do you think is running this magnificent Republic you claim to serve? Who? You've met him before but did you recognize him?" Adi furrowed her brow trying to make sense of the clues Dooku was handing her. "Come on Master Gallia I had more faith in you than this? You are one of the best and the brightest. Why else would Kenobi have selected you to be his unless you were worthy?" Adi bristled slightly at that statement. It was obvious that she didn't enjoy having her personal life on display and yet once Obi- Wan found her that was exactly what was going to happen. She refused to consider that for a moment as she turned back to the cryptic words Dooku was spitting at her.  
  
"When he found you and Qui-Gon didn't you think there was something familiar?" Dooku mocked.  
  
Adi remembered back. It had only been a few long hours ago or at least that's what she thought but then again having been knocked out, she really had no idea how long they had been here. There had been something about her captor's voice. It had been familiar. She had heard that arrogant sickly sweetness before. Was he a fellow Jedi? Perhaps a Council member? She knew immediately that neither guess was correct. It was then that she remembered. It was Palpatine's voice. The Chancellor was the dark lord.  
  
She felt her lungs contract and found herself unable to breathe for a moment as her mind fought to wrap itself around all that this revelation implied. He had been throughout the galaxy on good will missions. He had access to classified information in the Council's records. He had the Council's ear. How many missions had she voted to pursue based solely on this man's request and recommendation? She felt sick. She had been used by him as had the entire Council and no doubt every Senator.  
  
"It's a terrible thing to be played for a fool." Dooku had enjoyed watching the emotions play out over the lovely Master's features. She was shocked and destroyed all in the same moment. "But then again it is a role you fill very well." He continued. She was still trying to deal with the betrayal when the door was activated revealing none other than the man who had orchestrated the entire production.  
  
"My lord." Dooku smiled turning from Adi to address his leader. "It appears we have a bit of a situation here." Sidious ignored the injured Jedi for the moment as he remained riveted on Dooku.  
  
"It appears that we do." He agreed. "WE seem to have underestimated the relationship between Kenobi and Jinn. " Dooku squirmed slightly seeing the scrutiny that the other man was giving him. Sidious passed him now making his way over to confront Adi.  
  
"It was a mistake my lord, but one I'm sure you will find a way to rectify. After all it isn't like we don't still have something that the Knight will want back." Sidious leered at woman his eyes never leaving her's. Adi held his gaze with bold defiance.  
  
"Yes this makes up for a bit of your bumbling but unfortunately not nearly enough." He turned suddenly sending bolts of energy into Dooku's body catching the fallen master completely off guard. The intensity of the beams seemed to be much stronger than what Dooku had managed against Mace.  
  
"But my lord."Dooku pleaded against his pain. "I live but to serve you."  
  
"You serve yourself Dooku, always did, but I never minded much. But now I find you more of a liability and I just cannot tolerate incompetence." Sidiously replied in a humiliating sing song. He then turned to Adi. "Don't you find weakness intolerable?" He hissed leering at her once more.  
  
She glanced up at him then back to where Dooku had ceased to struggle. A few moments later, she knew he was dead.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
SEQUEL???? Yes???? No???? Just curious. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and let me know. That is a huge help. Maybe the overwhelming lack of response is a nice way of saying "No Jesse we don't want a sequel." If so trust me I'll get the message eventually.  
  
I really do appreciate all of you so much. I especially want to thank D. (You know who you are. I didn't know if you would want your name on here or not so I just used your initial.) Your review really lifted my spirits and made me get to writing again after a bit of a disappointing week. Thanks. I was thinking five more chapters about three chapters ago. It now looks like three to five more chapters. Sorry blame the story.it's running the show. Till next week. jesse 


	39. Chapter 39

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
The Jedi had followed the signal at Yoda's command. The message had gone out from the medical bay ordering them to descend upon the long forgotten transport station to intercept the sith. Even though the revelation of their enemy had come as a shock, the knights and masters had relied upon their training, setting aside their own misgivings and instead trusting the Force without question. Yoda had instructed them to take what prisoners they could but to eliminate any that resisted. A nervous energy flowed over the group as they moved into position.  
  
Very few of the knights had ever traveled to this level of Coruscant. It was a grim, filth covered pit of crime as sub-species struggled to maintain some level of existence. Each Jedi moved, keeping his or her senses on high alert not only to the threat of the sith, but also the threat of attack coming from the inhabitants of this level.  
  
Apparently the location of the station had been pinpointed using a tracker which had been attached to the Chancellor's new ship. How the Chancellor's ship had been linked to the sith had not yet been revealed but there was great speculation. It was equally surprising to find that the signal had been traced to a remote transport station long forgotten by the republic or at least that was what the Jedi had believed. Now though the individuals taking up position realized that it was indeed a different story. The station was up and completely operational with the latest repair and launch technologies. There were several ships located within the facility which were newer models.  
  
Once the Jedi had successfully deactivated the hyper-drives on each of the ships, they then set up a surveillance net and defense parameter hoping to catch as many of the sith as possible as they entered the structure and allowing none to escape.  
  
Glancing from side to side, Plo Koon found himself amazed at the number of knights and masters assembled. He wondered why Master Yoda had directed them here to the transport station instead of the base which had to exist somewhere near by.  
  
Reaching out the Master sensed nothing, but of course he found himself hesitant to rely completely on what he had always felt in the Force. He had felt something tremendous pass through him only a short time before. He realized that all those around him must have experienced the same phenomena. It had begun like a slight tremor but had grown in intensity. He wondered if the sith had caused it but somehow couldn't believe that anything that bright and powerful could come from the dark side of the Force. When the call had come from Yoda he had expected it to be a call for a Council meeting in order to examine what had transpired in the Force. Instead now he found himself heading up a group of Jedi, rushing into battle in order to head off a faction of sith that he had failed realize existed.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of foot steps drawing nearer. As they all paused listening, each Jedi sensed as much as heard the solitary set of steps quickly evolve into two then three and finally into what sounded like a thundering multitude of individuals coming their way. It was alarming that there were so many and yet each Jedi knew that this was their moment to stop this threat in its tracks.  
  
This was not what Plo had expected and glancing at his fellow defenders he saw the same surprise registering in their expressions as well. How could there be so many? How could he have not sensed them? As the first individual entered the chamber it was obvious that the sith had sorely out maneuvered the Jedi over the past few years. As the rest of the beings raced into their trap, the Jedi ignited their sabers in unison. The sith halted immediately moving into a defensive stance. If the Jedi's presence had come as a surprise to the apprentices, they had failed to revealed that fact.  
  
Plo noticed the youth of the beings before him. It was obvious that these were students. He wondered how many years they had been training for this day. He wondered where the masters and experienced members of the sith order were. He couldn't imagine these students lasting long against the Jedi assembled before them.  
  
Plo watched as one Knight charged out to confront a Twi'lek only to be bested in eight moves. The Twi'lek moved without hesitation and his aim was sure and true. It was painful for the Jedi to witness one of their members fall, but the lesson was well learned by the others. They could not be fooled by the age of their opponents. These were sith. They had learned to win without regard for any ideas of fair play. They were treacherous calling upon the darkness to empower them to dispel the light. They were ruthless and vicious. Plo reconsidered his earlier assessment of their foes and reached out to the Force drawing it in for strength and protection. Something told him there would be few prisoners this day but very many casualties.  
  
"Drop your sabers and surrender." Ki Adi Mundi's voice echoed through the bay. There was an intense moment of silence as all the occupants of the station waited with rapped attention for the first saber to fall. It never did. The battle was on.  
  
**************************  
  
"We need to get Mace to the Healer's Wing." Qui-Gon announced as his friend finally succumbed to his body's desires and lost consciousness.  
  
"I have to find Adi." Obi-Wan declared meeting the man's eyes. Qui-Gon recognized the urgency in the Knight's plea.  
  
"I can take him up the lifts we arrived in." Bant declared. "I'm not sure exactly how to find the way, but-  
  
"I can show you." Pratell declared. "I can lead you to the top floors and help you get this man to your healers." Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"Thank you Pratell." He smiled sincerely, "Bant." He said turning to his friend. "You must protect Pratell. I'm not sure what exactly is occurring but I feel a great disturbance in the Force. I believe our Knights are attacking the fleeing sith. I don't want anyone misunderstanding Pratell's allegiance in all of this." Bant nodded.  
  
"Perhaps she shouldn't go alone." Siri confided. In all honesty she was still struggling with the idea of trusting the Twi'lek. She hated the idea of Bant being alone with the sith let alone struggling with an injured Master as well. Obi-Wan felt Siri's conflicted feelings and understood.  
  
"Garin go with them. We have trusted Pratell and she has proven herself worthy, now it is our turn to show that her trust is well placed in us." Fully aware of what his friend would soon face, Garin hesitated for a moment not wanting to leave Obi-Wan's side. Seeing the Knight's resolve though he finally nodded and moved toward Bant, Obi-Wan registered the emotions that had swept across his friend's face. "We'll be okay." He reassured his friend. Siri and Qui-Gon matched his confidence with similar nods of assurance.  
  
Levitating the Master from the floor, Obi-Wan easily transferred his efforts to Bant. She continued to keep the Master afloat while Pratell quickly rushed down the corridor leading them to the distant lifts.  
  
"Garin help me." Bant called struggling slightly to keep the Master aloft. Garin immediately added his talents to the task. Once he saw that the Master was stable, Garin, ignited his saber and rushed along side Bant ready for any attack that might be launched their way. He fought the urge to turn and take one last look back at the group they were leaving behind. He didn't want to think about the fact that he may never see them again. He released his anxiety into the Force and continued on determined to protect the sith as well as to get the Master to the Healer's Wing. It was what Obi-Wan had asked him to do. He would not fail him.  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood watching their friends disappears down the corridor they had all just moments before raced down themselves.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Siri stated causing them both to turn and consider her.  
  
"Good then were perfectly safe." Obi-Wan joked. "You're feelings have never been right."  
  
"Have too." Siri declared. "I'm always right."  
  
"Never." Obi-Wan commented with complete confidence. "The only time you have ever been right was when you felt certain we would fail our astronavigation final and we all did. But I do believe the fact that none of us had found the time to study for the test may have influenced the accuracy of your prediction."  
  
"That's not true-" She began but was interrupted.  
  
"Can we postpone this argument until after we have managed to capture the dark lord?" Qui-Gon asked sounding a bit frustrated with the situation. He felt anxious for his padawan and vulnerable now that they were down to three in their party.  
  
"How are we going to find Dooku and Adi?" Siri asked. "With Pratell gone it could take us days."  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes reaching out. He had felt her before and knew now what he was looking for. He sent out his awareness down the various corridors and behind the myriad of doors until he found the one he was looking for. He was getting better at this. He could tell. Each passing moment increased his skill and confidence level.  
  
Qui-Gon and Siri watched him with undivided attention. They realized what he was doing but marveled at the ease by which he accomplished it. It was amazing to see. He fairly glowed with the Force as he touch and manipulated it.  
  
Qui-Gon knew the moment that the knight found Adi. Obi-Wan smiled in spite of their circumstances. It was the same smile that the Master had seen back on Tiress. He then watched as the Knight's face grew grave and then resolved. A moment later Qui-Gon found himself staring into the determined green eyes he had come to love.  
  
"We don't have to worry about Dooku anymore." He announced. "He's dead." Siri felt her throat tighten. She wanted to believe that Master Galia had managed it but knew from the way Obi-Wan was acting that it had been the other one.  
  
"He has her?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan nodded slightly obviously struggling to remain calm in the face of this new revelation.  
  
"Let's move." Obi-Wan announced.  
  
"What will you do?" Siri asked as she fell in behind her friend struggling to keep up with his pace.  
  
"I've no idea." He announced sounding more like the Knight she loved than the mythical Chosen One. She had to laugh at that.  
  
"Well it won't be the first time we've flown by the seat of our pants." She announced.  
  
"The Force will guide us." Qui-Gon assured them both. He felt it. He hoped that they did as well. The Force was guiding them. They just had to trust it.  
  
******************  
  
Pratell quickly led the two Knights to the hidden lifts. She was surprised that this had been the way that they had managed to enter the secure area. She had always been told that even though they led to the active level of the Senate Building, no one was aware of their existence any longer. She was beginning to get real glimpses of Sidious and Dooku's arrogance. She wondered how much their arrogance and under estimation of the Jedi had led to this entire debacle. It had earned her the freedom that she had sought but at the same time no doubt would in the end cost many their lives.  
  
She had never allowed herself to form any close ties to her fellow students. For one reason such attachments were highly discouraged. Feelings of companionship only made beings weak. She had heard that so many times in her days spent in the training facility. The other reason she had not formed any friendships had been the character of most of the individuals which she came into contact with. On a rare occasion she would come across a being that like her had been lured here under false pretenses and now felt trapped in a life that they didn't want.  
  
Most of these individuals though failed some test early on and disappeared. She envied them at first but later on when the true treachery of the dark lord had been revealed she found that she sympathized for them instead. Most of the students seemed to embrace the teachings. They seem either oblivious to its evil intent or merely passive towards it. It was confusing and alarming all at the same time. How could anyone really remain passive or apathetic when faced with evil? She had tried to escape so many times but now finally, because of the Chosen One, she had succeeded. She was free of this place and the dark lord once and for all.  
  
She heard a muffled moan coming from the Master who lay suspended in mid air between the two Knights.  
  
"What do you think they did to him?" Bant asked.  
  
"Burned him." Garin said softly. "Shocked him." He shook his head wondering for a moment about the well being of both Siri and Obi-Wan. He had a sudden flash seeing them both on the floor as they had just found Master Windu. They were both burned and unconscious, Garin shuddered at the image.  
  
"Garin!" Bant called.  
  
"Hm?" Garin replied pulling himself out of his thoughts his eyes though remained still slightly unfocused.  
  
"I was trying to get your attention. Where did you go?" Bant asked her irritation evident.  
  
"No where what did you want?" He asked swallowing his concern forcing his voice to sound stronger than he felt.  
  
"I said that we are here. How do you think we should proceed to insure Pratell and Master Windu's safety?" Garin looked over and met the sith's stare. She was honestly the least of his concerns at the moment. He was far more concerned about depositing Master Windu in the Healer's Wing safely then getting back to his friends as quickly as possible.  
  
Just as he was about to voice his thoughts he considered Obi-Wan's words. Pratell had trusted them. She had turned on all that she had ever learned to help them in their pursuit of the sith. It was time that the Jedi show this sith the honor of the Order. He wondered how many times she had been deceived or betrayed in her life. He refused to be the first to undermine her new found faith.  
  
"Pratell." He addressed her. She stiffened but continued to meet his gaze. "Bant will lead us. Master Windu will follow then you will be in front of me. That way it is obvious that you are coming along voluntarily and pose no threat." Pratell nodded falling back in position behind the Master's body. "It also allows me a better position to protect you if need be." He added softly as she glanced back over her shoulder smiling slightly at his remark.  
  
"I can take care of myself." Pratell responded sounding slightly defensive.  
  
"I'm sure you can and you may just have to, but for now it would be best if you kept your saber in your belt and tried to look harmless." He suggested. Pratell smirked but obeyed. She had expected to be left behind at the lifts. She had expected that once they were out of the sight of the Chosen One that the Knights would turn on her or give her over as a prisoner, but now she saw that the Jedi operated differently than what Dooku and Sidious had claimed.  
  
She had felt betrayed by the Jedi when they had not returned for her as a child. It had made it easier to believe the lies that she had been told upon reaching the training facility. Now though she saw them for what they were. It had all been lies. The Jedi were a noble lot who kept their word and truly did strive to serve with honor and justice.  
  
As they passed several other Jedi having entered the Temple complex, Pratell felt her mind racing and her eyes darting nervously about. She could feel the subtle probes against her shields and wondered how long it would take before they were breached.  
  
Bant set the pace. It was somewhere between a walk and a jog. She was concerned about jostling the Master too much in his already fragile condition. Pratell found herself wishing that they were going faster but knew that had she been asked to lead she too would have set a similar pace out of concern for the injured man. The probing continued causing the young Twi'leks anxiety to grown.  
  
She suddenly felt a comforting hand on her waist and knew it was the Knight jogging behind her.  
  
"They are all just curious. There is no threat. Relax. All will be well." His voice was deep and comforting. Even though she was suddenly running down the halls of the very Temple she had been trained to fear and destroy, Pratell found herself incredibly calm. Something about the Jedi's voice convinced her. As long as she remained with him all would be well.  
  
******************************  
  
"He is on his way you know." Sidious hissed running his thin finger along the young woman's jaw. She jerked her head away in spite of the searing pain the movement caused through her damaged shoulder. Sidious grabbed her chin and held it tightly in his grip forcing her to meet his gaze. "What do you think he will do?" He asked taunting her.  
  
"We both know what he will do." She spat back. "Do you think he will choose you?" He mocked. She tried to look away but he refused to let her. Instead he brought his mouth up suddenly and covered her lips. Adi clenched her jaw struggling to pull away from the evil man. He pushed her away as violently as he had taken her moments before. She gasped then spat in his face. Sidious sneered as he raised his hand to wipe the woman's spittle from him face.  
  
"You are a challenge." He hissed a note of admiration in his voice. He regarded her for a moment the leer in his eye unnerving her a bit. "I love a challenge though. I would enjoy nothing more than breaking your spirit bit by bit until you were once and for all mine." His putrid breath caused the young woman to gag reflexively. The evil one merely laughed at her discomfort.  
  
"You are beaten Sidious." She announced gaining her full attention again. She had found her center and refused to be bullied anymore. "He will beat you."  
  
"It will cost him your life." He quipped bitterly.  
  
"I can't think of a better reason to die." She stated smugly. Her confidence was unnerving the dark lord. He didn't want to admit it but he could see that unless this matter was handled perfectly he would lose everything. Perhaps this was not the time for this confrontation. Perhaps it would be best to take the Master and flee. He could then lure Kenobi into a trap instead of relying on his feelings for the woman alone to be his undoing.  
  
"What's the matter Sidious or should I just call you Palpatine? Seeing the writing on the wall?" Adi smiled in spite of her pain. She could see the man beginning to unravel. She might not be able to save herself or prevent the confrontation that was coming but she could inflict this bit of damage and buy Obi-Wan some advantage.  
  
"Shut up." He hissed turning away from the Master to consider his situation more clearly.  
  
"It's over. You've lost. Do you really think that the Senate won't find out who has been serving at its helm? Do you really think that the Jedi won't revise their candidate search procedures? Do you really believe your students will escape? Your time is over before it began." Adi continued driving in the nails of the doomed man's coffin.  
  
"With the Chosen One I will be unstoppable." Sidious hissed back at the Master.  
  
"But you will never have him." She declared confidently.  
  
"And neither will you." He screamed throwing his hand out before Adi could steel herself against the assault. She felt the wave of energy burn through her flesh, stealing the breath from her lungs and numbing her injured body. She knew this was her end. She knew there would be no saving her now. In the last moments before the darkness took her she managed to realize that her plan had worked. Obi-Wan would no longer have to make the choice. She had made the decision for him. She would not be the cause of his death or his fall. He was safe.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thanks to my son who is a wonderful and invaluable technical advisor in all things Star Wars. He has the memory that I so desperately need. We are finally getting close. I want to thank all of you for the reviews. Wow it was so great to get so many. I know a few of you are experiencing some problems accessing the story and leaving reviews. I have brought this to the attention of fanfiction but so far nothing has been resolved. I appreciate your patience and determination to not let it deter you from seeking out the story though. Wish I had a good solution, but I don't. So far I have only gotten a couple of negatives to the sequel idea. It will be a while before it happens but I am thinking that the way the story is setting up to end there will be room for one. Yes I think I have it figured out now much to my own relief. Thanks again for your loyalty. It is such a pleasure to write for such a great group. Until next week..Jesse 


	40. Chapter 40

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Bring him in here." Mirilent demanded, as two healer padawans worked along side the two Knights in order to situate Master Windu onto a bed. Once they had managed their task, the two padawans disappeared. Garin and Bant remained be the Master's side, Pratell cushioned between them.  
  
Mirilent threw a gaze up meeting the Twi'lek's eyes. She realized who this being was. She was a sith. Mirilent had never personally seen a sith before. She continued to steal glances at her while assessing the Master's condition. She wondered how many there were and felt her apprehension rise knowing now that Obi-Wan was facing them with three less allies at his side.  
  
"He needs bacta. I will get him transferred into a prep unit then assigned to a tank. From what I see here he will more than likely need a minimum of a standard week." She declared. Neural tissue was slow to heal and with the amount of damage the Master had sustained she wasn't sure even a week would give the bacta enough time to repair the extensive damage.  
  
"So how did this happen?" She asked glancing briefly from Bant to Garin before settling her gaze upon Pratell. The sith remained silent refusing to accept the insinuation.  
  
"We aren't completely sure." Bant stated. "Pratell here was leading us all to the dark lord's chamber when we came upon Master Windu."  
  
"It was Dooku." Garin spat. "He has Master Galia." He stated without emotion.  
  
It was enough said. Mirilent knew now why the two Knights were here with the fallen Master in the company of a sith. She also knew her concern was well founded for her favorite Knight who was still among the sith, fighting to save the one he dared to open his heart to. Mirilent turned her attention momentarily back to the Master as she quickly keyed in her instructions before turning him over to the other healers.  
  
The Knights watched as the injured Master disappeared through the door. The room was now silent except the faint hum of the evaluation equipment. Mirilent knew that this was her only opportunity so she seized it.  
  
"You will take me back with you." The two Knights exchanged doubtful looks. Before either of them could speak the woman stated the fact again. "You WILL take me back with you."  
  
Pratell found that in spite of he healers obvious suspicious towards her, the sith couldn't help but like this woman. She was spunky and hard nosed but obviously had some emotional connection to what was happening below them. She recognized the thinly veiled maternal desperation in the woman's voice. It was familiar and reminded her of her own mother so far away. Quickly extinguishing that line of thought she concentrated once more on the woman in front of her. Pratell hoped in time she could come to know this woman better and perhaps be counted among her friends. It seemed too much to hope for but the day had already delivered so much that she dared to continue to desire more.  
  
"Healer Soljan, you know we can't do that. It's dangerous." Garin responded.  
  
"He'll need me. Do you understand what I am saying to you? I have flown across galaxies when he has needed me, so do you really believe that I would allow a few levels to keep me from him?" She demanded. Garin glanced at Bant and realized that despite his earlier attempt to keep the healer safely in the medical wing they both saw the truth in the woman's words. He might need her. She had saved him before and would no doubt move an entire planet to do it again.  
  
"I don't think Obi-Wan is going to like this." Bant muttered already conceding that Mirilent had won.  
  
"He's never complained once about being alive. Trust me. He won't mind it." Mira smirked.  
  
"Pratell perhaps it would be safer for you to remain here." Garin offered. He felt uncomfortable bringing her back into such close proximity with the dark lord. He wasn't sure what power the man had over this young student and felt it too great a risk to run with what was left of her life. His mind raced as he consider where he could place her within the Temple and she be kept safe from harm.  
  
After a few moments he realized that the Healer's Wing would be the safest location. He didn't feel that she warranted any security. He sensed no malice or ill intent from her. The Healers though trained in defense arts were passive and focused on preserving life not ending it.  
  
"May she stay here?" He asked Mira. Pratell's face furrowed with concern. She didn't like this suggestion. She didn't like the idea of being in the Temple alone. Mirilent took in the sudden change in the Twi'leks countenance and moved to reassure her.  
  
"You have suffered." Mirilent observed. "It is time to heal. This is a place of healing. Let us help you." She knew that the sith could not remain unguarded in the Temple. The compassion in the woman's voice took Pratell by surprise. How could this woman be commanding one moment then compassionate in the next? The Healer reached out and cupped her face just as her own mother had numerous times. Pratell felt something crack deep inside of her in the moment. She had not allowed herself to think of her family is years. It had been too painful. She felt the tears sting her eyes and only managed to nod in response to the healer's words.  
  
"I don't feel it safe for her to remain here on her own." Mira stated firmly.  
  
"Healers are peaceful." Garin began but Mira raised her hand to stop him.  
  
"Yes they are, but not everyone who comes into this wing is a Healer. She will need someone who can explain her presence and defend her if necessary." Garin sighed in frustration at Mira's words. He knew that they were true but he wanted to get back to Siri, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as quickly as possible. Mirilent understood and set about seeking a solution.  
  
"I have an idea." She announced as she left the room. Bant and Garin exchanged a glance both noticing the lost expression on the Twi'leks face.  
  
"It will be alright." Bant soothed the sith. Pratell sighed in response, her mind awash in memories she had hidden away for so long.  
  
Moments later Mirilent returned her confident smile in place reassuring the Knights that she had indeed found a suitable solution to their crisis. They were both a little surprised to see Master Yoda and Qui-Gon's padawan following closely behind her. Of course Yoda, he was the perfect solution. He could begin to sort out what this being had endured and at the same time defend her against any attack sent her way.  
  
"Look who I found wondering the corridors." She announced as she smiled determinedly at the Knights. "Pratell, this is Master Yoda and Padawan Skywalker." Pratell looked up acknowledging them but remaining aloof. Yoda reached out and sensed the conflict within the being before him. He nodded his head as he regarded Mirilent.  
  
"Go and care for my Padawan you will. Much he will need you." He declared. "Keep this one safe we will." Anakin glanced at the sith feeling a cold shudder run through his body. He realized how close he had come to falling. He felt the urge to bolt from the room but held to the words Yoda had spoken earlier and refused to give into his fear. He would stand and lend compassion to one who had not had the Chosen One to rescue them from their fate. It was the least he could do. It was what Obi-Wan would expect.  
  
"Is Obi-Wan alright?" He asked looking anxiously into the faces of the older Knights. "Is Master Qui-Gon okay?"  
  
"When we left to bring Master Windu here, he was fine as was your Master, but they were still in the process of trying to locate Master Galia. It would be best if we returned to aid them." Bant replied sounding as though she were making a Council report instead of answering a concerned boy's question. She resented this boy. It was he who had caused so much pain for her friend. She felt protective of Obi-Wan. Garin watched the effect of Bant's impersonal response upon the boy and worked to soften it.  
  
"We will do everything in our power to help keep them all safe." He smiled and Anakin smiled back. Bant threw Garin a confused look wondering how he could befriend the boy. She saw that he was more than willing to clear up her confusion once they were alone. Satisfied the two Knights, along with the healer, made their way out of the examining room.  
  
"May the Force be with you." Yoda called as the doors were closing behind them.  
  
"Will they be okay?" Anakin asked still staring after them.  
  
"They will be fine." Yoda responded. "It is not these Knights that I am concerned about." He added. Anakin understood. It was Obi-Wan who was on trial. It was his moment over the pit. Anakin wanted to believe that it would be an easy choice for the Knight. If he could choose the light surely Obi-Wan could as well, but then what if the Sith had been holding his Mother, would the choice have been so easy to make? He knew that he would not have made the same decision had her life hung in the balance.  
  
He worried about Master Galia. He had never really liked her ever since she had voiced her concern about his becoming a Jedi, but was aware of her feelings for Obi-Wan and the feelings that the Knight held for her. He was young but had lived a lifetime in these few years of his existence. He understood about love and hate better than anyone his age. He understood about losing someone you love and the inescapable pain it caused.  
  
He swallowed hard and looked up into Yoda's patient eyes. "Will he make the right choice?" He asked knowing full well that the wise old Master was reading his thoughts.  
  
"He will not choose the darkness." Yoda's voice was soft but confident. Anakin recognized the sorrow in the old Master's eyes and found no comfort in his words.  
  
*****************************  
  
Obi-Wan stood before the door but stopped short of activating it. He felt it. It was the Force. It was guiding him, warning him, showing him what it was that he had to do. He swallowed hard and steeled himself for what was to come. Turning slowly he faced both Siri and Qui-Gon. They seemed confused by his suddenly lack of action.  
  
"I want you both to remain here." He stated firmly.  
  
"No." Siri replied definitely. "I'm going with you."  
  
"You can't. I have to do this alone." He stated again his voice sounding distant as if he himself were double checking that fact against some answer key no one else had access to.  
  
"Are you sure Obi-Wan? We are beginning to see what he is capable of. He has killed Dooku. Dooku was able to over take Mace and capture Adi." Qui- Gon didn't want to undermine Obi-Wan but felt compelled to restate the facts. He wasn't sure he could remain out in the corridor while his Padawan confronted the dark master. "I would feel better if we accompanied you."  
  
"It isn't about you. This is about me. This is something I must do alone Master. You must trust me." Obi-Wan voice was unwavering as it gently reprimanded the older man refocusing Qui-Gon on the magnitude of the moment. This wasn't one of their missions in the past where they faced adversaries together. This was his moment on the edge and Obi-Wan had to face it alone. He couldn't rely on anyone else to save him or make the necessary choices. He had to go in alone and whether he survived or not, it had to be based on his ability and character alone.  
  
"Obi-Wan don't do this. Let us help you." Siri pleaded. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him and she knew that from the look she found in his eyes he was more than prepared to sacrifice himself to save Master Gallia.  
  
"Adi wouldn't want you to do this." Qui-Gon offered. "She wouldn't want you to die saving her." Obi-Wan smirked amused at the sudden change in Qui- Gon tactics. He was touched that the man was having such a hard time allowing him to place himself in harm's way. Qui-Gon did care about him. That fact was becoming more and more evident with each passing moment.  
  
"Who said anything about dying? I swear sometimes you are positively morbid." He managed a playful smile for his Master then glanced at Siri giving her a similar look.  
  
"Obi-Wan I-" Siri began.  
  
"I have to do this alone. The Force has destined it. I must do this without any interference from either of you. Just promise me that if I do manage to get Adi out of there that you will protect her and keep her from coming after me." He stared intently at both of them until they both gave a reluctant nod. He gratefully nodded in return.  
  
Giving them one last smile he turned to face the door. He felt them both moving off to the side trying to draw comfort from one another. He realized that they were both afraid for him but their fears only fed the darkness. He could see that now. Releasing his fears he moved to activate the door determined to save Adi and hopefully himself as well. He wasn't sure how this was going to play out and that uncertainty threatened to overtake him.  
  
It was then that he felt it. A sudden surge in the Force. It was coming from within the room. He had been well aware of both Adi and Sidious' presence in the room, but now one was flaring while the other waning. He didn't bother with the activation panel or even to take a moment to find his center as he rushed into the room prepared to do whatever it took to destroy the dark lord once and for all and to save the woman he loved.  
  
************************************  
  
Plo could tell that the Jedi were prevailing but with heavy casualties. He had sent a message out requesting reinforcements. He had to wonder though how many knights and master were available at the Temple now. So many had been sent out throughout the galaxy at the request of the Senate in order to appeal to the the planets who were leaving the Republic.  
  
He defended to his left as he quickly dispatched the sith who had come at him from the right. They were ruthless and relentless. He was glad that this discovery had been made now while the beings were mere students. He knew that had they been allowed to continue to full maturity in their dark manipulations, there would be no way for the Jedi to contain them.  
  
Ki Adi Mundi moved to his side.  
  
"They are attempting to retreat. We must reinforce our aft position." He ordered, his breathing labored from his numerous encounters. Without a word Plo began moving motioning to the knights and master around him to follow. Those who could free themselves did so.  
  
As they made their way to the entrance of the station he glanced back once and noted the numerous bodies littering the floor of the bay. It was a dark day in the history of the Order, but with the Force on their side he felt confident that they would overcome the darkness.  
  
********************************  
  
Sidious was caught off guard as the Knight entered. He wondered how he had allowed the man to sneak up on them without sensing him. He noted the alarm on the man's face and delighted in his anguish and desperation as he witnessed the dark lord's onslaught against his lover.  
  
Obi-Wan felt the emotions run rampant through his body and even as he was giving into them realized that he lacked the luxury of time to feel anything. Immediately he assessed the situation refusing to consider the amount of damage or pain Adi had already endured. He instead chose to act and not feel. He reached out intercepting the beams of energy assailing Adi's weakened body and turned them on the dark lord himself.  
  
Sidious was shocked at the Knight's power. He knew that Dooku had been a very strong Jedi and yet even he was powerless against this sort of dark attack. The dark lord felt a warning prick the tip of his awareness and managed to side step the beams. He was shaken but the ease with which the Knight had turned his attack, but he refused to reveal that fact to this man.  
  
Slightly out of breath from his efforts, Obi-Wan risked a quick touch to Adi's signature and found her still alive though badly injured. Turning he faced the evil man before him.  
  
"Palpatine or is it Sidious?" He sneered. "I would say Sidious is your true self. Palpatine merely the mask you wear in order to hide your corrupt soul." He moved his body strategically between the dark one and Adi. He longed to release her from the energy binders which held her in place but knew he dare not turn his attention away from Sidious.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi or should I call you the Chosen One?" Sidious responded using the same greasy tone he used on ignorant senators. Obi-Wan felt the fingers peeling away at his shield and immediately reinforced them. He considered how the man had used this particular ability to manipulate so many decisions in the Senate and beyond. He shuddered to consider the ramifications of this fact.  
  
"Neat trick." He smirked hoping the man would be unsettled by his response. "But it won't work." He declared with full confidence. "I'm not a weak minded politician. I am a Jedi." Sidious felt his own desperation rise a notch at the figure before him. His mind raced trying to find the right tact to subdue the Knight.  
  
"You have grown strong-"  
  
"While you have grown weak." Obi-Wan interrupted. "Your students are facing the Jedi as we speak. Your numbers are dwindling."  
  
"As are yours." He watched and noted the trace of sadness that his revelation caused the young Jedi. "Besides I have many friends in the galaxy. More friends than you could ever hope to discover." He snarked. Obi-Wan cast a glance in the direction of Dooku's lifeless body then back to the dark one.  
  
"It seems your friends are dwindling as well. At least you're consistent in how you treat others." He smirked humorlessly.  
  
"Friend or foe if someone gets in my way they die." Sidious reasoned. "I've no time to coddle the weak. Like your Adi there." He gestured over behind the Knight. He watched the sudden reaction and knew this was the man's weakness. Obi-Wan felt his temper flare at the reference. "She was just begging me to release her. She said she would lead you to me if only I would let her go. She was weak." He paused his tone filled with pity. "She would have eventually destroyed you. I just did you a favor." He smiled watching the Knight closely.  
  
"You're lying." Obi-Wan declared.  
  
"You think so?" Sidious asked. "Why do you think that?"  
  
"Adi would never betray me. She would never help the dark side. She-"  
  
"Loves you?" Sidious laughed. Obi-Wan pushed away the sudden doubts that were filling his thoughts in light of the man's incredulous tone. "Don't be ridiculous boy. She never loved you, just like your precious Qui-Gon Jinn never loved you. You were nothing to them. Your Master rejected you and so did this woman. When the decision had to be made between you and them, well my boy they quickly chose themselves. Now if that is love then I guess I loved Dooku." He laughed evilly glancing meaningfully at the limp body of the fallen Jedi. "As I love the Republic." He mocked. "You Jedi are no different from me." He declared harshly.  
  
"You're wrong." Obi-Wan said with pure confidence. Sidious felt uneasy at the man's response. He was not buying this line. He would have to try something else.  
  
"She needs immediate medical treatment." Sidous declared. "Or I'm quite certain she will die." He said with mock sympathy. Obi-Wan reached out behind him and felt Adi's signature waning significantly. He felt a sudden panic but refused to give into it. He knew it would mean the end for both of them if he let his emotions guide him now. Centering himself fully he met the man's gaze.  
  
"Then I guess we had better get on with this." He declared.  
  
"You agree to come with me and I will make sure she gets to the Healer's Wing in time to save her life." Sidious offered. Obi-Wan knew the man could not be trusted. He knew he could not leave with him either. He would have to defeat him quickly then get Adi the help she needed alone.  
  
"No. You surrender to me, I make you death quick and painless, and then I get Adi to the Healer's Wing on time." Obi-Wan countered. Sidious laughed.  
  
"I forgot momentarily of your extensive training in negotiations with your Master. Do you think that this is some petty border dispute?" He hissed angrily  
  
"Yes that is exactly what this is and you are on my territory." Obi-Wan spat back. "I want you gone." He declared firmly.  
  
Sidious reached out with this senses trying to get some reading on the man's new abilities. As he pushed he found the Knight pushing back with a greater force seeking to find the dark one's limitations. This was not how Sidious had planned for this encounter to go. It was lucky for him that he always had a back up plan. He slowly walked to a wall of shelving.  
  
"I would hardly call this your territory. I had far more sith on the planet than there were Jedi. Even now the Order is no doubt scrambling to find enough Jedi to take care of my escaping students." Obi-Wan furrowed his brow as the man continued falling into this Palpatine persona. "Yes the Senate sincerely implores that the Jedi Council dispatch immediately as many teams as possible to establish contact with the planets who have resigned from the Republic as well as all planets within a two system radius." He smiled at the Knight as he watched Obi-Wan realize the depth of his treachery.  
  
"You will not win." Obi-Wan declared placing his hand on his saber handle in his belt.  
  
"Watch me." It was then that Sidious made a quick motion with his hand. Obi-Wan followed the action and realized only a moment before the spark that the room was wired with charges. As if to add to the confusion, Obi- Wan's eyes went wide with shock as he watched a small metallic ball arch through the air towards he and Adi. Sidious used this moment to slip through the hidden door and seal the chamber permanently behind him.  
  
He wondered if the Chosen One truly had the power to overcome and survive the hell that had just been unleashed upon him and his fair Adi Gallia. He would hear soon enough. He had his own concerns. He had to get away. He had to regroup. He had to find a way to reestablish his order and build back all that he had lost. If the Knight did survive Sidious knew that they would meet again. He did not lose gracefully. He did not lose. This was far from over.  
  
*******************************  
  
Obi-Wan reached out finding the small charges that would release the massive energy of the detonation device. He felt the Force guiding him as he disengaged each one on the walls surrounding him as well as in the thermal detonator headed in his direction. He sent the ball higher into the domed ceiling hoping to buy more time. He wondered how many floors it would take to cushion he and Adi from the full force of the explosion. Even though he had weakened its magnitude, it would still be substantial.  
  
He realized that the Senate Offices were several floors above. He would have to judge this carefully. He had mere seconds before his world would erupt in fire and destruction. He worked quickly decisions screaming at them through the Force as the midichlorians themselves raced to save the one that they had Chosen long ago. Calculations, manipulations, venues for survival raced through the Knight's mind as he desperately sought to process them and perform them as he was guided by the Force. He felt united with it in a way he had never imagined. He had no idea in those mere seconds as the device traveled silently through space of where the Force began or ended. He felt a part of it as if he no longer existed aside from it.  
  
He then leapt away once he was certain of the device's trajectory, releasing Adi's binders with a mere thought, before catching her in his arms preventing her from falling hard to the cold steel floor. He cradled her tightly to his body as he cushioned their impact. They rolled from the momentum as Obi-Wan used his body to cover the young Master in order to shield her from the force of the blast that would come. He sent out a silent warning to both Qui-Gon and Siri hoping that they would have time to clear the corridor before the blast.  
  
Obi-Wan saw the reaction in the Force the moment before he felt it. Slamming his eyes shut he pulled the Force violently around them shielding them from the heat and debris. He felt the searing blast wash over and against the Force bubble that he fought to hold them in. He heard Adi's groan in his ear and tightened his grip penetrating her shields seeking out any area where the heat or debris might be increasing her injury.  
  
The roar of the blast seemed to go on for hours as time slowed down. He had thought it would only feel like seconds but instead he found himself profoundly aware of each and every impact caused by the detonators. He could see and feel the chain reactions occurring down to the molecular level. It was fascinating and terrifying all at the same time as the realization of the destruction came to light.  
  
He felt his strength waning and reached deeper using his last reserves to protect them. He couldn't think about the one who escaped. He couldn't think about how he would once again have to confront the darkness. He could only think of the roar of the energy coursing violently around their bodies and the quickly diminishing life force he held in his arms.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Qui-Gon and Siri raced ahead of the detonation hating to leave Obi-Wan behind, but both realizing it was too late to reach him in time. They moved quickly out of the blast path finding shelter in what must have been a vault of some sort used by the senators of old. It was musty and dark but they felt safe within its walls and only wished that they had some way of getting Obi-Wan and Adi there as well.  
  
They sat in silence as the roar of the explosion filled and echoed throughout the facility, shaking the walls and bringing a cloud of dust down upon them. Ignoring their own precarious circumstances both Jedi found themselves lost in thought about the safety of the friends which they had abandoned.  
  
Qui-Gon reached out but found far too much interference in the Force to locate his Padawan. They were not that far from the dark one's office and yet it felt like there were walls of energy between them. Siri wiped a tear that had found its way down her cheek. Unlike the Master she was a realist in situations such as this. She knew that there was no way that her friend could have survived the blast. As her frustration mounted so did her need to expand upon it.  
  
"So this was why he was born? This is what the Force had in mind for him? To live, struggle, endure, find out he was the Chosen One then die that same day?" Her words were filled with anger and pain. Qui-Gon reached out and wrapped an arm around the young knight's shoulder.  
  
"Siri I do not begin to try to understand the ways of the Force. I just serve it." She shrugged off his arm impatiently.  
  
"And that comforts you? Obi-Wan is dead but you are able to immediately go 'oh well if the Force thinks its best must be good'?" She mocked standing quickly and placing her hand defiantly on her hips.  
  
Qui-Gon took a deep breath calming his emotions. He too was exhausted and didn't want to enflame the woman further. He knew she was hurting and without the dark one here to attack, Qui-Gon realized that he was the only target available. He knew how much Obi-Wan cared for the woman and could see and feel that those emotions were mutual. He wished he could explain but he was enduring his own struggle with the events of the day. He found it impossible to consider that Obi-Wan was lost. He had survived too many impossible situations to be discounted so quickly.  
  
"Siri you must be kidding. How could I ever think losing Obi-Wan is good?" His voice was soft and soothing, but Siri didn't want to be soothed. She felt raw and wanted everyone else to as well. "Besides I refuse to accept that he is gone. We don't know that he is. I won't give up on him so easily." He declared firmly.  
  
"Since when?" She asked her tone disrespectful and challenging. "It didn't seem to bother you a year ago? Or five for that matter? You're the expert in giving up on him aren't you Master?" Her tone was harsh and sarcastic. She wanted him to hurt. She wanted him to know the pain of rejection and betrayal. She wanted him accountable for the pain her friend had endured at this hand.  
  
"Siri." He warned but she continued.  
  
"I just have to know though, now that you've finally lost him, did you ever realize how wonderful he was?" Her voice broke as the rage began to give over to despair. "Did you ever see how he turned himself inside out for you? How he was loyal and dedicated to the Force without question?" Her voice broke into sobs as she grieved for the loss of her dearest friend.  
  
"Yes Siri I saw him for what he truly was and yes I admire and appreciate him." Jinn stopped not trusting his voice as his eyes filled with unshed tears. He turned away not wanting the young Knight to pull him into the inevitable knowledge that perhaps this time his Padawan would not be so lucky and would not walk away.  
  
"How ironic is that now that he is dead?" Siri demanded. "You know all he ever wanted was for you to love him. That's it." She spat sadly at the man. "Year after year he tried but you never did."  
  
"You're wrong." Qui-Gon shouted turning to face her accusations. "How dare you say that." Siri was taken aback by Qui-Gon sudden departure from his usual calm demeanor.  
  
"Watch out Master you're showing emotion. Isn't that against your code?" She asked sarcastically. Qui-Gon took a steadying breath and released his anger into the Force.  
  
"You're right. I got angry, but now I'm fine." He explained refusing to be baited any further. He had to remember that Siri was hurting and it was his job as the Master to comfort and remain focused.  
  
"Good. I'm glad you are so fine because you'll need to be in control when we both have the pleasure of sifting through what's left of that chamber looking for the bits and pieces that were my friend and once you padawan." She swallowed forcing the lump from her throat.  
  
She had wanted to tell Jinn what she thought of his behavior for a long time. It had felt good to begin with but now that she considered her lost friend she realized that he would not have wanted her to exact her pain and vengeance on this man. He would have asked her to be kind and supportive in spite of her feelings. She suddenly felt ashamed and filled with regret. She could see Obi-Wan in her mind's eye. They were sparring and he was laughing as he easily evaded her with yet another amazing acrobatic feat. She already missed him so much.  
  
Looking over she noticed Jinn was starting to move back towards the door.  
  
"The heat should have dissipated enough by now." He explained. She nodded moving behind him. Just as he reached for the panel she reached out and stopped him.  
  
"I'm sorry Master." She said softly. "He would've wanted me to treat you with disrespect. He loved you so much." She admitted.  
  
"I know you don't believe me Siri, but I loved him too. I loved him too." He activated the door and they moved out to deal with the remains.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
I have been trying to post this early for you guys for a change. I have been trying to upload since WEDNESDAY but couldn't ever get fanfiction to accept it. I am bald now from pulling out my hair wondering what the deal is.  
  
Thanks to my son who is and always will be my most excellent technical advisor. He really is a huge help. And also to my husband who puts up with a less than clean house and many nights watching me type away instead of spending time talking with him. It is a blessing to have people in my life who allow me to explore my potential so selfishly.  
  
Some of you believed that the last chapter was actually the end of the story. Sorry I wasn't more clear in my intentions. I would NEVER leave you all hanging like that. I hate it when writers do that to me. I think we have a couple of more chapters. I had hoped 40 would be it but the story says nope.some resolution please, so once we have played out the action we will do some of that. I do believe there will be a sequel somewhere down the line. I can't say when. It might not be until the fall. I really need some down time and some time to get part of it written. This writing as it comes is really NOT my thing. Too much pressure and not enough time for consideration of the plot and characters in my opinion, if there are to be posts each week. That said the next part will be handled like Broken Promises where I had it pretty much done before I posted it.  
  
Oh and also I have heard from several of you that you can't find my story when it is updated. I am not sure what the problem is and fanfiction has never responded to my concerns so perhaps just saving it as a favorite will help and you can just check back on the weekends for the next few chapters. I apologize for the inconvenience but honestly it is completely out of my hands.  
  
Thanks again for supporting me. It means the world really. Until next week..will Obi survive? Will Adi? Will Mace? ...find out soon. Jesse 


	41. Chapter 41

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
Mirilent, Bant and Garin had just reached the lifts when the explosion rocked up through the structure. They had all felt the subtle tremor beneath their feet that caused each to look to one another with confusion and alarm. To have felt the impact of a blast so far from the surface was indicative of its magnitude. Absorbing the reality of the situation they knew now that they were out of time and wasted none of it in order to reach the Knight.  
  
"Do you think that they will be safe?" Bant asked as they all hesitated before entering the small car.  
  
"We'll soon see." Garin replied entering the level they desired hoping silently that the lift would indeed still reach it in spite of the damage. The car immediately began its rapid dissent. He felt certain that the women in the car were holding their breath concentrating not on the precariousness of their own situation but instead on the ones that were no doubt fighting to survive beneath them.  
  
"I'm sure that they were out of the blast path." Bant spoke to no one in particular.  
  
"I wish I held your optimism." Mira said her voice tight with concern. She was already assessing the medical supplies that she had stowed in her pack deciding which to administer and reaching out to the Force to center herself so that she would be able to set her emotions aside and serve the fallen Jedi.  
  
The doors opened and a wave of black smoke engulfed the small car. All three fell immediately to the floor and quickly exited reaching for the respirators as they did so. Staying in close contact they began making their way down the corridor. As they drew closer they found that the smoke began to diminish. Mira held her breath unsure if this was a good or bad sign. Obviously the blast hac been of such a magnitude that it managed to extinguish the flames before their surroundings would ignite fully. This would decrease the chance of burns but the violence of such a blast would reek much more severe damage physical injury to those in close proximity.  
  
After two turns down blast scarred corridors, the three were able to once again proceed on foot. They continued to use the respirators just to protect themselves from any possible toxic fumes released into the air. As they drew closer to the area where they had left their friends Bant and Garin drew increasingly anxious. The blast had scarred and leveled portions of the structure. The continued evident devastating violence of the impact slowly eroded the hope they had each secretly clung to.  
  
"How much further?" Mira asked. Reaching out Garin recognized Siri's presence a short distance ahead of them. Using it as his beacon, he led the other two towards what was left of the dark lord's chamber. He released the overwhelming despair he felt creeping up his spine as he realized that the presence he had sensed with Siri had been that of Qui- Gon. He had not felt Obi-Wan. He forced himself not to reach further. He wasn't sure how he would react if such a probe came up lacking.  
  
The sound of the Master and Knight desperately moving rubble sobered the party further.  
  
"Where is he?" Bant cried racing past Garin and into the pile that must have been the center of the blast.  
  
"He's in here somewhere. He and Master Galia!" Siri cried. It was obvious that she was struggling to remain calm as Garin noted that her hands were shaking as she manipulated the Force to remove a large piece of rubble. He threw a glance in Qui-Gon's direction and found the man oblivious to their arrival, so intent was his focus on locating the lost Knight and Master. Something about his determination struck the Knight as more heart wrenching than his friend's obvious desperation.  
  
Diving into the task, the three set about reaching out with the Force. Seeking out any sign that their friends had survived the blast, they each tried to find a way to pinpoint the victims' locations to better narrow their search field.  
  
Mira made a point to move in the direction of Qui-Gon. She was fully aware that if anyone, standing in the ruins of what was left of this room, had a chance in the universe of locating the Knight it was this man. She had often chastised his indifferent treatment of the Knight over the years but knowing now that the man had willingly faced down a sith in order to protect the young man, Mira found herself reassessing her earlier assumptions. He loved Obi-Wan. It was a love that was as real as the moons of Karmina but sometimes as hard to see. There were nights when they shone as bright as suns causing the planet's surface to glow as the sands of Tatooine, then there were nights when even using the strongest telescope they was only evident by a soft shimmer against the ebony heavens. This Master's love for his ex-padawan was like these moons. Even on those dark nights the moons were not any less real than on the other nights, merely harder for the unfamiliar eye to discern.  
  
"I can't feel him." Qui-Gon muttered softly the sob caught in his throat. Mira immediately pulled herself together mustering the strength for both of them.  
  
"He is here. We will find him. He WILL survive this. I'll have it no other way." She declared moving up along side the Master and joining her Force touch with his. She felt the whisper embrace of gratitude from the Master at her side before descending into her center and preparing to join in what could be a lengthy search.  
  
*******************************  
  
Pratell walked about the small garden within the Healer's Wing in silence as she stopped from time to time to consider the various types of flora and fauna surrounding here. She particularly enjoyed the natural bright light now shining in through a huge skylight from up above. Having spent the last several years of her life shrouded in darkness, she found herself basking in the joys of being in the light once more.  
  
"It feels warm doesn't it?" She was startled by the young voice at her side. Looking down she met Anakin's gaze then nodded.  
  
"It reminds me of the light of my home word. I'm from Tatooine." He explained. Pratell searched her memory. She had heard of that planet. She had been required to study the topography, population and other planetary statistics as part of her sith training.  
  
"Land of two suns." She stated remembering. Anakin raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"How'd you know that?" He was delighted but curious.  
  
"I studied your home once." She said absently turning her attention back to the skylight as she turned her face up into the beams.  
  
"It's not my home any longer." He announced sounding slightly sad and defensive. Pratell paused and considered the young boy for a moment.  
  
"Your heart is still there." She surmised. Anakin didn't respond. "If your heart is there then it is your home."  
  
"My mother is there." He announced looking down and then up.  
  
"I've been on this planet for years now." She paused the weariness in her voice causing he boy to furrow his brow in confusion. "But never has this been my home. My heart still lives on the planet of my birth in the home of my family." She whispered feeling the emotions she had long suppressed welling up within her once more.  
  
"My Mother is coming here." Anakin announced his joy shining brighter than the Coruscant sun. Pratell couldn't help but smile at the boy. She was reminded of something she had long forgotten. There was something disarming about the exuberant elation of youth.  
  
"I'm glad for your sake. Has it been long since you have seen her?" She asked politely falling back onto manners schooled at her mother's knee.  
  
"Over a year." He muttered.  
  
"That is a long time." She said softly.  
  
"How long since you have seen your family?" He asked absently plucking at a bloom on a nearby bush. Pratell felt anguish grip her heart as she began assessing the answer to Anakin's innocent question. Sensing the Twi'leks rising sorrow Anakin quickly moved on to another area.  
  
"So are you glad you are here among the Jedi now?" He asked studying her closely for a reaction. The young female reached out carefully brushing gently against the boy's shields attempting to gauge his intentions. It was then that she realized that his shields had been damaged. She recognized the faint taint of her master intermingled with the boy's signature and cringed wondering what had occurred to cause such devastation to the boy's defenses. Feeling her gentle touch Anakin blushed and pulled back feeling exposed and ashamed. Sensing this suddenly reaction Pratell spoke reaching out touching the boy gently on the arm.  
  
"He is a very cruel being. I am sorry for the pain he inflicted upon you. He has treated each of his students with the same cruel intent I sense he used on you. You mustn't forget his treachery but you must release your shame. Holding to the shame leads you down his path." She paused waiting for Anakin to find the confidence to meet her gaze. Once his bright blue eyes locked with her own she continued. "Trust me in this young Anakin. I know this from personal experience.' He nodded solemnly the gravity of her words taking root in his heart resting along side those that Yoda had instilled in him earlier.  
  
"Turned from that path you have?" Yoda's voice startled both Pratell and Anakin. Pratell took a calming breath before leveling her gaze on the small green Master.  
  
"Turned?" She asked. "I don't feel turned I feel saved. I feel released from the prison I have been forced to occupy now for years." She declared fiercely.  
  
"Make our own prisons we do." Yoda replied. Pratell considered his words. There was truth there but it was a half truth in her circumstances. She had never willingly walked into the dark side. She had been deceived. She had tried to escape even to the point to attempting to take her own life. She could have persisted in her attempts for she knew with enough determination she would have eventually succeeded. The truth was that she had never been able to completely abandon the hope that one day she would find another escape. Hope is a hard thing to cling to and yet it is also a hard entity to completely purge yourself of. Though barely perceivable she had always known that it was there buried deep within her, residing with the distant memories of her family and home world.  
  
"So what is to become of me now Jedi?" She asked bravely.  
  
"Much you have to learn and much you have to teach." The Master confessed glancing thoughtfully in the direction of Anakin.  
  
"And your Council they will allow me to teach?" She laughed at the ridiculous nature of his suggestion.  
  
"Know not what the council will or will not allow you to do. Much examination and observation you must endure. If found worthy then help our Order to better understand the sith you will." He replied calmly. She felt buoyed by his tranquil response. She had had no contact with a master who used anything but cruelty or ridicule in dealing with students. She had assumed that the Jedi would employ the same methods. She was beginning to realize that all her presumptions of the Jedi had been incorrect and skewed by her anger over the order's rejection.  
  
"Have you seen the interior stream?" Anakin asked innocently. He felt the need to reach out to this woman now. He somehow felt that she had extended to him a hand in friendship. She was new to the Temple and had been touched by the darkness as well. They seemed to have so many things in common. It seemed natural that he should be the one to make her feel welcome. Pratell smiled and silently asked the Master watching her if it would be acceptable for her to go with the boy. Yoda gave a nod of approval then watched as the two made their way down the narrow path.  
  
*******************************  
  
Thankfully the heat had dissipated. Obi-Wan realized that the Force had worked as furiously as he had to protect Adi and himself from the consequences of the blast. He knew now that they were cradled within an air pocket located beneath the layers of surface debris. He used the Force to assess both of their injuries. Adi had a badly damaged shoulder, energy burns randomly disbursed across her flesh, and a fair amount of neural tissue damage.  
  
Obi-Wan released his anger into the Force choosing to use his energy to work to sustain his love until help could arrive. His mind lingered over doubts concerning Siri and Qui-Gon. He hoped that they had managed to find some sort of shelter. The thought that they were lost threatened to send him over the edge of despair, so instead he forced himself to remain convinced that they had indeed survived and were in the process of searching for he and Adi at that very moment.  
  
He had contemplated releasing he and Adi from the Force bubble but then felt it was too risky. He wasn't sure how much of their protection the bubble was perpetuating, so he chose to hold it in place for as long as his strength allowed. His injuries were minor for once. He knew that his back was slightly burned as he had sheltered Adi beneath him taking the heat of the blast which had penetrated the bubble only slightly. He could feel the sting even now but was able to keep it at bay. He had a sprained ankle but luckily it was not broken. He guessed that it had occurred during his leap which had prevented Adi from impacting the floor. His head ached where he had impacted the far wall curling around the Master. He felt a twisting of his stomach that was oddly familiar and knew that the blow had resulted in at the very least a mild concussion.  
  
Adi's life force was becoming fainter by the moment. He tightened his grip on her body somehow giving in to some childhood believe that she could not slip away as long as he held her. He tightened his grip further and whispered soothing nonsense into the soft dark hair he found pressed to his lips. He gently touched the young Master's mind and found her shield's decimated. Swallowing the overwhelming feeling that he was somehow trespassing he lowered his Force sense into her body moving to heal what he could. He felt her body immediately response clinging to his presence with a fierce desperation.  
  
He worked to ease her fears and take the searing pain racing through her body into his own. He winced as he felt it wash over and into his nerves. He feared for a moment that he had overtaxed himself but then once again his new connection flared and embraced the pain, accepting and dissipating it throughout his body so he would be better able to endure it.  
  
Using this same new ability he watched himself in his mind's eye gathering the healing energy of the Force into a bright ball of light. He formed and molded it before easing it into the young Master at his side. He watched as the light began unraveling moving out with a purpose. He felt comforted further when he sensed the young Master's life force buoyed by the energy.  
  
He knew it was a stop gap measure but it was all he had to offer the woman he held in his arms.  
  
"Adi." He whispered. "Don't leave me." His voice was full of emotion as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Stay here with me." He felt the sting of unshed tears. He worked to maintain his composure but one look at; the beautiful face beneath him and he lost the battle as the tears one by one poured over his eyelids and traced a path down his dirt smudged cheeks.  
  
"Tell you what?" He smiled swallowing hard. "We'll make a bet okay?" He paused as though waiting for her to respond. After a moment of silence he continued. "Good okay here's the bet. The person who is able to get out of the bacta tank in less than a week wins." He smiled through his tears. He could just hear her giving him grief over the fact that her injuries were more serious and the injustice of the terms. Shaking his head he refused to give in to the building sense of grief he felt welling within his heart. "Nope that's the deal take it or leave it." He smiled. "Good. The wager? Is that what you want to know now? What is the wager?" He paused pulling her close once more whispering the answer into her soft dark hair. "A kiss my love." He sighed thinking about the playful lilt he loved in her voice. " A simply miraculous kiss."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Until next week. Hope you guys liked it. Jesse 


	42. Chapter 42

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
Plo felt a wave of disillusionment as he scanned the number of bodies littering the floor of the hanger. The battle had been hard fought with many casualties. They had succeeded though with only a few of the Sith escaping into the sub-levels of the city. Even though several knights had given pursuit, Plo knew that these few sith would escape. He wondered how dangerous they would be. They were after all only students and yet seeing the number of masters and knights lying injured before him, he knew better than to underestimate the ability of the students as evidently so many others had.  
  
Hitting his comlink he connected directly to the planetary aerospace control. He handed the device to Ki as he arrived by his side.  
  
"No ship leaves the planet without both Senate and Council security clearance." Ki Adi Mundi ordered sharply.  
  
"Under whose authority." Came the monotone response from the space traffic controller.  
  
"Under the authority of Master Windu, Master Yoda and Chancellor Palpatine." He offered wishing that he had a sentient being on the end of the transmission. He could use a little Force suggestion to get his point across.  
  
"Enter authority code." The monotone droid replied.  
  
"Sith." Ki spat as he ended the transmission and placed another to Master Yoda. Time was getting away as were no doubt the few escaping sith. He knew that their numbers were greatly diminished but now understood the weight of their threat to the galaxy.  
  
He had to get the ports closed. He had to get all space traffic stopped. They needed time. The Jedi needed time to unravel this web of deceit. He knew it would unpopular with the citizens. The Council would receive numerous threats and complaints if they closed the down the space ports but Ki felt with all his heart that it was imperative that such action be taken. The citizens would never know or understand what they had been spared focusing instead only upon their own inconvenience. But that was the way of things with most life forms. The planet, system, and universe revolving completely around their individual existence, //what an odd and selfish existence// Ki thought.  
  
He hoped that Yoda would have the necessary codes. He hoped that the order would be given in time. As he turned back to the task of assessing injuries he noticed the arrival of a team of healers. He made his way over to the Master heading up that team  
  
Far above the struggling Master and the dead and dying which filled the hanger of the sith complex, Darth Sador entered the final calculations into his nav-computer jumping into hyperspace only moments before all ships were recalled to port.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The dust from their efforts to dig down into what was left of the structure was both blinding and choking the Jedi. They had all reverted back to using their portable respirators as they pushed on. The task was daunting and a sense of futility hung heavy in the air. Despite the enormity of the task though none was willing to be the first to give up their hope that Adi and Obi-Wan were still alive.  
  
They had been searching for over an hour when Qui-Gon first felt a tickle along his bond with the Knight. Qui-Gon didn't say anything at first. He didn't want to get anyone's hopes up only to dash them moments later, but he felt certain that he was sensing his Padawan buried beneath him in the rubble. It was a fixed but faint signature. He set aside his growing alarm over the lack of strength of the presence, focusing instead on finding the Knight while refusing to consider what physical state the young man would be in when he was uncovered. He would cross that bridge once he got to it. First he had to find the Knight before he had any hope of securing proper treatment for his wounds.  
  
A few more feet down he was certain that he was on to something. It had to be Obi-Wan. It as the same deep rich forest he had always felt radiating from the boy. It was always a mixture of shadows and light. It had been those shadows which had concerned the Master once long ago but now he understood what the Knight had known all along. The shadows are powerless when confronted by the light. He took a deep breath and sent out a message across their bond.  
  
/I'm coming Obi-Wan. Hang on. I'm coming./  
  
Casting a glance over to where the others were scattered about working, he pushed aside the panic that was rising inside of him. There was so much rubble and every second the Knight was beneath it lessened his chances of survival.  
  
"He's here." Qui-Gon shouted and suddenly he found himself surrounded by the others each desperately diving in without any further instruction needed, working to speed up his progress.  
  
After a few moments Garin still could not sense his friend's presence.  
  
"Where?" Garin asked failing to keep the hope from his voice as he confronted the Master.  
  
"Here." Qui-Gon pointed to the spot in front of him. "I can sense his signature. It's faint but steady." He reached out once more.  
  
"How faint?' Mira asked her voice filled with concern as quickly stopped her escuvation and hurried back to the medical pack which was tossed near the entrance of the room.  
  
"It's odd. It doesn't feel as though his life is in the balance. He seems split." Qui-Gon stated his voice sounding distant as he tried to discern what it was that he was getting from the Knight's signature. He had never felt anything like it. The realization hit them all at the same moment.  
  
"Adi." Bant put voice to their thoughts. Adi was alive but obviously Obi- Wan was using what strength he had left to keep her that way. With an unspoken command each Knight and Master continued on with a new found urgency spurring on their actions.  
  
*****************************************  
  
/I'm coming Obi-Wan. Hang on. I'm coming./ Obi-Wan felt his heart swell with relief as he felt his Master's steady strong voice light up along their bond. What the message lacked in strength it made up for in comfort.  
  
"Did you hear that Adi?" Obi-Wan whispered. "They're coming for us. You're going to be okay." He kissed the top of her head. She moaned deep in her throat. He attempted to take on more of her pain but knew that he was near his breaking point. He chided himself for not having a better grasp on his new skills. He was certain that with enough practice he would have been able to juggle the Force bubble, signally for help as well as shielding Adi from the immense pain, but for now he felt overwhelmed and stretched beyond his limit. His greatest fear was that any moment he was going to lose his grip on any one of the tasks and then be forced to watch the others fall to the ground before his very eyes.  
  
"Adi. Hang on." He pulled her closer checking to insure that the healing which he had initiated earlier was continuing on. He wondered how long they had been buried. It felt like weeks and yet he realized it could be no more than mere hours.  
  
He sent a response back to Qui-Gon indicating that he had received his message and once again was overwhelmed by the relief and joy he felt radiating from his ex-Master. So much had happened in such a short span of time. Had it only been a few weeks ago that he and this man had been estranged? He remembered briefly their first encounter. It had been upsetting to say the least. He wasn't sure what it was about this man that always seemed to make him feel like a clumsy initiate, but forever he had felt himself trying to prove his worth.  
  
Now it seemed for the first time in their relationship Obi-Wan no longer felt that overriding need for Qui-Gon approval. He no longer felt like the man's inferior student but his equal. He could remember a time when knowing that his Master was having to yet again come to his rescue would have filled him with feelings of shame and failure, but now he felt elated and hopeful. He felt as though he had a friend, no more than a friend, perhaps it was more like a father coming to save his son.  
  
Obi-Wan had never known his own father. He had no sense of what a father- son relationship was like. Were they as tumultuous as he and Qui-Gon's had been? He wondered if sons struggle, as he had, to prove themselves in their Father's eyes. He wondered if fathers were as hard and demanding as Qui-Gon had been? Even through the reject and the pain, Obi-Wan knew that he loved the man. No one could make him more infuriated or more exuberant as his ex-Master. Never before had he known someone who he could want to kill one moment and embrace the next. It was a mystery to the Knight. Maybe there was no name for their connection to one another. Perhaps it lacked too little to be considered a father-son bond but too much to be considered mere friends.  
  
He could feel the man's signature growing stronger and clung to it like a rope dangling before a drowning man. He felt a new wave of pain coming through him from Adi's body. It seared along his weary nerves as he attempted to release it without losing his hold on the Force bubble around them. He could feel himself weakening by the moment. Adi moaned again bringing her weakening condition to the forefront of his thoughts.  
  
He knew he was losing her. He tried not to think about it. He had done all that he could for the moment. He tried to lend her what comfort he could. He found himself considering the grief that Qui-Gon had lived through when Tahl had died all those years ago. He remembered how lost and angry the man had been. He refused to dwell on the blame that the Master had cast upon him in those days focusing instead on just Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon and Tahl had been together for so many years. What was that like for the Master to lose someone so intricate to his existence? Obi-Wan kissed Adi's temple tenderly. He wondered if they would have time to become intricate to one another's life. Using his imagination he distanced himself from the pain of both of their injuries allowing his mind to wander.  
  
He could see them together. It was years down the road. They were living at the Temple and there with them on the lounge was a small boy dark haired and piercing blue eyes. His mother's eyes no doubt Obi-Wan realized. He was cuddled between them as they all talked about the adventures of their day. He lingered on the image realizing that somehow it filled a void in him that he hadn't realized existed until that very moment.  
  
As he watched the vision he noticed that the child was changing. He was now a she still with dark hair but now with shining green eyes much like his own. He sensed then Adi's faint signature mingling in his thoughts. She was reaching out to him, escaping what remained of her pain, by indulging in his momentary fantasy.  
  
Obi-Wan felt embarrassed for a moment as if caught and exposed somehow, but he then felt a tender caress from his lover soothing away his doubts as he realized that this was not an unfamiliar fantasy to her. She too had wondered what their future might be. This thought warmed him and renewed his failing hope.  
  
Holding tightly to her limp body he wrapped what he could of his signature around her trying to shore up her defenses and build back what the attack had taken from her. He felt her gratitude and her love through the bond that he had created in order to heal her. Biting back the desperation he was beginning to feel as the minutes lengthened into hours, he knew he was losing her. He could now glimpse the utter devastation Qui-Gon must have felt in those years following Tahl's death and found it impossible to harbor any ill feelings towards the Master left over from those dark days.  
  
Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Obi-Wan was well aware that his own strength was failing him. Time was running out. He watched as the vision began to fade from his mind's eyes. He could no longer see the little girl who was to be his daughter as even now Adi's image was slipping away. Refusing to give in to his despair the Knight instead sent an encouraging message to Adi reminding her of their wager. Then using what little energy he could spare he sent out one last plea to his ex-Master.  
  
/Hurry Qui-Gon. Please Hurry.//  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Okay missed a week but so have several of you. The reader number is really way down. I guess it is vacations or just the story isn't going the way some had hoped. Either way I too am going to be out of pocket off and on for the next month, so I will try to update regularly but once again might be off a few days.  
  
Hope everyone has a good 4th. Jesse 


	43. Chapter 43

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
Despite their tireless efforts the task of digging their friends out of what was left of the Sith lord's chamber appeared monumental. Sensing that their hopes were beginning to wane, Siri and Garin exchanged knowing looks as they tried to encourage one another. It had been so long and still they hadn't reached Obi-Wan or Master Gallia. Bant cleared her throat causing them both to look over in her direction.  
  
"He'll be fine, but first we have to find him. No giving up." She stated firmly her voice brooking no argument.  
  
"We aren't giving up. It's just been so long and there is so much-" Siri began feeling her throat tighten as her emotion threatened to overtake her. She had been fighting to keep her fears at bay, but over the last hour she had felt them over shadowing her hope.  
  
"Debris?" Mira finished for her. "Yes there has been a lot and still so much more on top of them." She sighed turning her attention back to the man working constantly beside her.  
  
"He has them in a Force bubble. I am certain that that is holding the rubble at bay. My concern is the amount of energy he is expending in order to maintain the bubble." Qui-Gon continued his excavation as he spoke to the others. He risked a quick glance in their direction. He understood their concern. Had he not managed to feel the Knight through what remained of their bond, he too would feel overwhelmed and doubtful as to the outcome of their efforts. But he did feel Obi-Wan and he knew that at that moment the Knight was still alive. Qui-Gon knew that they each had to proceed moment by moment now hanging on if only by their fingertips to the hope that all would turn out alright.  
  
"He is alive. They are both alive." His voice was calm and encouraging. Buoyed by the Master's determination the knights launched in with renewed vigor. It was all that the Master had to offer the young Jedi. He hoped that it was enough to keep them at their task, to keep them believing, to keep them searching as he continued in his quest to reach his precious padawan.  
  
*****************************  
  
"He is responding very well. It is fortunate that the knights were able to get him to us so quickly." Miraji adjusted one of the controls on the bacta tank as he glanced up at Mace's healing body noting how quickly the burns were repairing.  
  
"Master Mira went with them." The young Healer aiding the man noted her voice filled with concern for her mentor. The other healer smiled in response.  
  
"Her favorite boy was in danger. Are you surprised?" He chuckled.  
  
"Aren't you even slightly concerned for her?" The young woman asked as she finished filing Master Windu's data file.  
  
"I'd be more concerned for the rest of us if she hadn't gone along with the knights." They both shared a well meaning laugh over that.  
  
"Well I have to agree with that though I don't envy Knight Kenobi once he is back on his feet. I'm sure that at this very moment Healer Mira is preparing yet another lengthy lecture for him concerning his irresponsible attitude towards his personal safety." Kielar moved to observe what the Master was doing to adjust the controls on the tank.  
  
"No doubt she will lecture him as she always does, but you'd think she would learn. Her lectures haven't been very effective thus far in changing our reckless Kenobi." He moved to prepare a new scan. His voice grew somber as he continued. "Any news from the team that was dispatched to the area of the skirmish ?" He asked finally satisfied with the settings on the tank.  
  
"It seems a patch and go operation was the only option. There were many injuries and several fatalities. Several of the injured have already arrived. I was just about to head to the trauma area to see if I could lend a hand. That is unless you need me here instead." Maraji shook his head in response. Kielar bowed in respect before moved toward the door. "I have a feeling there are far more injured than had been expected." Miraji nodded agreeing the young woman.  
  
"I'll join you then. Master Windu seems to be fairing very well." Giving the Master once last glance he turned to join Kielar at the entrance. " Something tells me that before this day is over we will have lost many of our best and brightest." The mood was somber as the two healers left the treatment center. Each lost in their own thoughts. Rumors had already begun circulating linking this battle to a contingent of sith. Neither healer was sure what all that meant, but could already sense through the Force that the Order had been hit hard.  
  
Just as they were about to enter the trauma unit Maraji's comlink sprang to life as a well known healer began barking orders using her own familiar and endearing charm.  
  
*****************************  
  
Qui-Gon sent a caution out to the others as he felt them draw close to the Force bubble. Each knight began working gingerly to remove the last remaining bits as the knight and master came into view. They could feel the bubble but without their Force ability would have had no idea that it existed. It was completely invisible to the naked eye. To the layman it would have appeared as though two lovers were merely sleeping in one another's arms. To the Jedi though it was abundantly clear how imperative the protective shield had been to the lovers' survival.  
  
It was touching to see how tightly Obi-Wan clung to the young Master. It was as if he were trying to hold on to her very life. Bant found herself realizing that he more than likely was.  
  
"Garin move around so that you can catch Adi once Obi-Wan releases her and dissolves the bubble." Mira ordered assessing the condition of her patients.  
  
"You really expect him to release her?" Garin asked incredulously.  
  
"He'll have no choice. His strength is waning drastically." Qui-Gon announced as he closed his eyes. He reached out to his ex-padawan and was relieved to discover that despite the man's overwhelming exhaustion he was still able to discern the Master's voice.  
  
/Obi-Wan, we are here. You can release the bubble. Garin will catch Adi./ He felt a weak twinge of gratitude along their bond. His concern deepened when he realized the level of the knight's fatigue. He had realized earlier that the Knight was using his own life force in order to sustain Adi, but only now did the Master fully realize how dangerously low the Knight's reserves were. He moved into position to catch the Knight and support him once the protection of the bubble dissolved.  
  
Garin reached out knowing it was imperative that he time his move perfectly with the loss of the Force bubble. He dare not risk any further injury to Master Gallia. He felt a ripple in the Force and knew that it was only a matter of seconds before the bubble would be gone. As the presence evaporated he pushed forward and caught the beautiful master in his arms. He watched as Qui-Gon at the same moment embraced the Knight pulling him back against his body breaking the connection between the Obi-Wan and Adi. Qui-Gon was whispering something to the knight. His words registered no response from the Knight. Garin wondered what it was that the Master was saying but realized he didn't have time now to consider such inconsequential matters.  
  
"Move her onto the portable repulsor." Mira ordered gesturing to the piece of equipment she had just removed from her emergency pack. Garin obeyed as Siri and Bant moved in to help the transition. They gently placed Adi onto the device as Mira moved along side using her Force sense to assess the young woman's condition. She sensed the healing that was already taking place and smiled in spite of the circumstances. She was aware of the young Master's life threatening injuries but recognized that somehow Obi-Wan had managed to stabilize her condition. "He's already begun the healing in her. What is his condition?" She asked over her shoulder her eyes never leaving Adi's injured body.  
  
"Non-responsive." Qui-Gon reported doing his best to sound unaffected but failing miserably. Mira knew that time and location were their worst enemies now as she immediately decided against on site treatment and instead began moving with all haste toward the exit. "Adi's stable. It's the best we could hope for at this point. Is he?" She asked risking a glance in Obi-Wan's direction. She found Qui-Gon still holding the young Knight in his arms staring down at him with a look of pure desperation.  
  
"He's no longer responding along our bond either. It's cold. He's life force is barely registering." If Mira had entertained any doubts as to the proper course of action Qui-Gon's tone certainly would have ended those doubts.  
  
"We've got to get them to the tanks. Move it! Now!" She ordered. The knights ran beside her as she bolted down the damaged corridor. She continued to assess the Master and realized that she was quickly becoming unstable. She hoped that they would get to the Temple in time. The Healer's Wing now seemed impossibly far away. Her mind searched for any way to fortify the young woman's condition but she came up empty.  
  
/Life force that was how he had stabilized the woman./ Mira thought shaking her head. In an unused corner of her mind she began working on yet another lecture for the Knight on reckless attitudes toward personal safety.  
  
She could hear the others moving behind her. When they reached the lifts Garin had used a Force push to activate the car. Because of his foresight, it was already waiting for them when they arrived. Qui-Gon was the last to enter. Obi-Wan's limp body was cradled protectively in his arms. Siri and Garin both considered relieving the Master of their friend's weight but knew from the Master's expression that he was still working to contact the young man in his arms. They doubted he was even aware of any of their presence at this point.  
  
Siri found herself struck by his devotion and inability to give up. She watched as Qui-Gon lowered his lips to the Knight's head and gently kissed his ginger hair. It was an act done without thought or planning just a simple endearment so much like what she had thought a parent would give to their child. Maybe this man did love Obi-Wan. Maybe he just wasn't good at showing it after all. The sound of the lift reaching their level brought the young Knight back to the present.  
  
**********************************************  
  
He was vaguely aware of someone near him. Somehow the arms felt strong and protective yet he couldn't tell if he was really safe or not. Something was missing. Something terrible had happened. He tried to force his mind to remember but whatever it was, it was too terrible to recall. His own mind was working against him. It was fighting him as he sought the answer, shrinking back from his request, begging him not to pursue the answer.  
  
He was lost as if in a dense fog. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or maybe he was on some planet serving out a mission and was injured. That had to be it. He hurt all over. He had to be injured. He wanted to open his eyes to see who it was who held him, but knew that doing so would only increase his pain. His head felt as though it were splitting. He tried to open his eyes in spite of the pain, but found he lack the strength to do so.  
  
Searching through his recent memories he tried to locate one that would explain all that he was feeling both physically and emotionally. Physically he was injured but not substantially. He managed a quick inventory and found that he had suffered no life threatening wound. What he did have was nothing compared to what he had suffered on previous missions as a padawan, but then why was he feeling so drained? He could feel his heart beating in his chest. It seemed to require more energy than his body could spare to keep the organ functioning. He thought about his breathing. It was slow and shallow. No wonder he wasn't able to think straight. He felt certain that his brain was lacking in oxygen.  
  
What could have happened? He remembered being on a mission. It had been he and Qui-Gon, but why was he with Qui-Gon? They had parted ways over a year ago. Hadn't they? Or was that part of the dream? No, it felt real. Something hurt deep inside and he recognized the failure and rejection and knew that it was not part of a dream but a bitter reality. So why was he with Qui-Gon? Qui-Gon had left the Order. That's right he was no longer a Jedi. Obi-Wan sunk deeper into his memory struggling to hold on to the slippery thoughts that seemed determined to slide through his fingers.  
  
No wait, Qui-Gon had returned to the Temple with Anakin. That's right the mission had been with both Qui-Gon and Anakin. Something terrible had happened. He couldn't quite remember but something terrible had happened. It was right on the tip of his brain but he couldn't grasp it. There were shadows. It was dark. Someone had been counting on him and he had failed.  
  
******************************  
  
Upon reaching the Temple level Mira began spitting orders into her comlink so that a team would be ready and assembled upon their arrival. Garin and Bant immediately noticed an obvious shift in the atmosphere of the Temple. They sensed an apprehension and wariness that had not been apparent when they had delivered Mace to the Healer's Wing earlier. Garin found himself thinking of Pratell. He was grateful to know that she was in the care of Yoda. He only hoped that the old master would be able to insure the Twi'lek's safety.  
  
Upon entering the Healer's Wing the Master and Knight were immediately rushed into separate rooms. Mira fought her instinctive need to follow the Knight knowing that at the moment Adi needed her more. She felt a wave of relief as she watched Maraji follow the knight into the examining room. Obi-Wan would be in very capable hands now.  
  
"You take good care of him." She yelled above the ensuing chaos. She was rewarded by a calm knowing nod from the other healer. If he lost the Knight he knew he would suffer not only his own grief but that of the woman who was trusting him now with one so close to her heart.  
  
Taking a deep breath she entered the examination room sending out a plea to the Force that they would still have time to save not only the master but the knight. She had spared little attention to Obi-Wan during the transport as Adi's weakening condition demanded her full attention. Staring down into the lovely face she knew that if the woman had any idea what the Knight had risked for her she too would have a few choice words for Obi-Wan.  
  
"He did it out of love for you." Mira announced as she attached the necessary equipment attempting to stabilize the master so that she could quickly be placed into the tank. "But it's up to you now."  
  
She watched as the rest of the assembled crew finished their preparations. Adi was going to make it to the tank and from there she had an excellent chance of survival. It was a chance that Obi-Wan had purchased for her. Even as she watched the woman disappear through the door and into the room where the bacta tanks were located, Mira found herself wondering how much that chance had cost Obi-Wan.  
  
*******************************  
  
"His pulse is so slow. I can't locate an injury that would have caused such a depressed life force signal." One of the healers huffed in frustration.  
  
He had failed someone. He found his mind offering up random memories now in order to distract him from the information that he sought. He saw himself now flat on his back in one of the corridors in the Temple. He had collided with Adi Gallia. He felt embarrassed but at the same time warmed by the memory. Why? Why would that warm him? He knew that there was something that connected his failure to this moment. He saw them in her apartment. Their bodies pressed together. He could smell her unique scent and felt a heat rise up within him in response to it. She felt warm in his arms and her lips were soft. Then there were shadows once more. Something dark was creeping in on them. It was stalking them, hunting them as though they were prey. It was an enemy he could not see and yet the dark one was very close. Somehow the two were linked. Adi and the dark one had something to do with his failure. Was Qui-Gon a part of his failing as well? The Knight cringed as he considered how many times he had failed in his ex-Master's eyes.  
  
He could hear distant voices that made him believe that he was in a medical ward. He had been injured. He could make no sense of what the voices were saying. He felt himself slipping further away as he waded through the fog of confusion seeking his answers.  
  
Adi was linked to what he was trying to remember. He tried once more to bring forth the memory. Where was Adi? In the fog he searched for her but couldn't find her anywhere. He began to feel a panic as he realized she was gone. Hadn't she just been there? Somehow he remembered her being there but something was wrong. He felt a tingle along a bond and realized that it was dangling free. He could sense her signature attached to the strand. Walking over to it in his mind, he picked it up and held it for along moment. Why would they be connected this way? And why now was that connection broken?  
  
That was when he remembered. It was the dark one, he had come after Obi- wan and Adi had come to save him, but she had suffered instead. She had needed him and Obi-Wan had reached for her. He had offered her what he could of himself in order to survive, but now she was gone. He felt his chest heave with sobs and wondered if a broke heart was capable of still beating.  
  
Adi was gone. He had tried to hold on to her but suddenly she had disappeared. She had been in his arms, their minds linked, his energy filling her battered body making promises of healing and rescue. He had tried to keep her safe. Safe from the sith.  
  
His breathing sped up as he gasped in despair. Sidious had taken her. Sidious had killed her. No, not Sidious. He had injured Adi, tortured even but it had been Obi-Wan's failure that had cost Adi her life. It was all his fault. Obi-Wan felt the weight of his failure pressing down upon him.  
  
"His respirations are changing. He's going into shock." A healer's voice called out.  
  
Obi-Wan could see all the events as they played out in slow motion before his eyes.  
  
He had failed her? Even with all his new tricks and skills he had not been able to save her? The Knight felt a wave of grief wash over him as he began to slip further away. So many failings in his young life, so many losses, too many losses, he found himself overwhelmed with exhaustion as he tried to find a reason to live.  
  
He had held her in his arms. He had promised to protect her. He had failed and it had cost Adi her life and cost him the woman that he loved. If this was the life he was waking up to then he chose not to wake up at all. Everyone thought he was so brave. If only they truly knew him then they would understand how much easier it was for the Knight to face his own demise, than to face the loss of the one he loved.  
  
"We're losing him. He's slipping into a coma. His vitals are all over the place. I can't get him stabilized." The voice meant nothing to the Knight. He was already letting go. He was too tired to fight anymore.  
  
"Fight Obi-Wan." Miraji's voice echoed in the young man's mind. "Hold on. You've too much to lose to give up like this. Fight." He demanded. Little did the healer know that in the Knight's mind, all that he cared for was already lost to him.  
  
***********************************  
  
The Healer's Wing was usually a tranquil place in the Temple. Of course it would have minor moments of chaos when Jedi would arrive with varying levels of injury. The victims would naturally but less than tranquil but the Healer's themselves never seemed to get rattled. They seemed to infuse their peace into their patients as well as those waiting on word about a patient. Today, though the wing felt very different to Qui-Gon, there was nervousness in the air. He had noticed it the moment after the team removed Obi-Wan from his arms. He took his seat as he always did and waited trying not to dwell on how distant and cold the young man had felt in his arms.  
  
How many other occasions had he found himself in a similar seat waiting for word about this same young man? Qui-Gon didn't want to venture a guess though he felt quite certain that a certain healer could rattle off the statistics with amazing accuracy on a moments notice.  
  
Qui-Gon looked up as Mira exited the exam room. She looked tired and he wondered if he too looked world wearied. He couldn't remember the last time he had bathed or had a proper night's rest. Mira paused and arched back stretching out the tense muscles up and down her spine. She glanced about and seemed also to sense the apprehensive air that hovered throughout the wing. After a moment's consideration she turned to Qui-Gon.  
  
"She's stable and they are placing her in a tank. I believe she will make it. Did they already move Obi-Wan to that area?" She asked. Qui-Gon furrowed his brow.  
  
"No one has come out of the room yet." He stated obviously concerned. Mira's eyes widened at his response as she considered what could have delayed the knight's treatment. She released her concern into the Force and took a steadying breath. She knew that Obi-Wan should have been in a tank over half an hour ago. She tried to reassure the Master before moving to enter the opposite exam room. Her words though had no effect as Qui-Gon immediately rose to his feet and began following in her wake until the doors to the room cut him off.  
  
Miraji was there as she entered Obi-Wan's room. Her eyes immediately met his and she knew the news was not what she had hoped.  
  
"He's not?" She asked fearing the answer more than anything she had ever feared before.  
  
"No. But He's slipping away. It's the strangest thing. His physical injuries are minor yet his life force is so weak. It's as if he just doesn't have enough energy to continue or he's just giving up." Miraji glanced back over his shoulder to consider his patient.  
  
"Obi-Wan give up?" She mused. "Are you insane?" She teased but there was not mirth in her tone. She stood there a moment longer before she spoke again. "He was splitting it." Mira announced staring past the healer to Obi-Wan who was laying peacefully on the bed. "His life force."  
  
"Splitting it?" Miraji asked.  
  
"Yes, in order to keep Adi alive long enough to get her here. It worked, but at what cost?" Mira shook her head and headed over to the sit next to the bed. "I was afraid of this. He was so limp in Qui-Gon's arms. The man could get no reading from Obi-Wan not even along their bond." She reached out and gently pushed the lengthening bangs out of the young man's eyes.  
  
Miraji felt his own grief for the young man as he watched Mira silently struggling to maintain her composure. He knew she was already wondering if she had chosen Obi-Wan's care over Adi's if the Knight would be slipping away from them now.  
  
"Mira, we are moving him soon." Miraji spoke softly placing both of his hands on the woman's shoulders. She nodded in response and heard the swoosh of the door signally that she was now alone with Obi-Wan.  
  
"So." She sighed fully in mother mode now. "You finally did it. You finally managed to go someplace that I can't reach you. Of course you did that once before remember? So there, it isn't a new trick after all is it my boy? Qui-Gon nagged you back the last time. Should I send him to you once again?" She swallowed hard trying to keep her tears at bay. She tightened her grip on his hand as she leaned over his face pressing a maternal kiss to his forehead. "You don't get die Obi-Wan Kenobi. You don't get to, so just stop this now and I'll spare you the lecture." She waited half expecting the mischievous green eyes to pop open and give her some sarcastic reply. Instead the man remained unconscious his features relaxed in sleep.  
  
"Mira?" Qui-Gon's voice caused her to sit up straighter in her chair. She had failed to hear the sound of the door admitting the master.  
  
"He's in a coma." She replied.  
  
"The bond is quiet." He said as he came up to the foot of the bed.  
  
"Keep trying. " She insisted not at all certain it would do any good. " He exhausted his life force." She said simply. "He gave too much."  
  
"Sounds just like him." Qui-Gon said losing the battle he had been fighting for so long. A single tear found its way down the man's cheek. He drew up his hand impatiently and wiped it away. Mira turned and considered the man for a long moment.  
  
"You love him so much." She commented. It was rhetorical and yet Qui-Gon found himself nodding in response. "Why be so hard on him?" She asked softly.  
  
"I don't know." He replied. "I just didn't want to lose him like I did Xani."  
  
"And yet you did." She stated honestly.  
  
"Not like Xani." Qui-Gon's voice was harsh and determined.  
  
"No, not like Xanatos but lost him all the same." Mira's voice was softer this time. She could see how the man was still suffering for his choices. Some consequences just never ended. They seemed instead to go on, bouncing infinitely off the other elements of our lives, a constant reminder of the impact of rash decisions.  
  
"I'll never know why I did what I did. Maybe it was an old man trying to make a place for himself in history, or a frightened master not trusting himself but instead projecting the mistrust on his student? I wanted to make a difference. I wanted to train the Chosen One. I wanted to leave a mark." He smiled. He felt a sob catch in his throat. "And I did. There lies the Chosen One." His voice broke. Mira's mouth dropped open with this new revelation as she turned back considering the Knight before her in a new light.  
  
"Well what do you know?" She smiled. "All that time worrying he wasn't measuring up and he turns out to be the best and brightest of them all. You must feel like an idiot." She turned back to Qui-Gon.  
  
"Never at a loss for compassion are you Mira?" He deadpanned.  
  
"Not where you are concerned." She shot back. "He might have forgiven you, but I haven't and until I do you can expect an occasional kick to the seat of your pants." She stated turning back to the Knight. "He was precious to me from the first time he wondered in here as a young initiate. I remember thinking, 'Now this one is special. He needs me." She smiled.  
  
"Is that what all this constant devotion has been about?" Qui-Gon noted giving her a curious look. "Being needed?"  
  
"Of course. Everyone needs to be needed Qui-Gon even you." He nodded knowing she was correct. "Everyone needs to be loved." She stated firmly.  
  
"What does he need now?" He asked hoping the healer might offer some suggestion so that they might reach the young man and pull him back once more.  
  
"To be needed." She said softly rubbing his hand gentle beneath her own. "To be loved." She looked back at Qui-Gon. "Are you ready to do that without conditions yet?"  
  
"I don't know. I've always been sort of a "condition man" you know? It's hard not to see a student's failings." He admitted. "But I'm willing to try if he is willing to let me."  
  
Mira smiled nodding when words refused to come. She wondered if Qui-Gon had waited too late. If Obi-Wan would ever really know what it was like to be loved by his master without the constant pressure of measuring up. Well perhaps at the very least young Skywalker would be spared from the same treatment because of all that Obi-Wan had endured. Qui-Gon's voice pulled her from her thoughts.  
  
"He doesn't even know that Adi is hanging in there. That he saved her." Qui-Gon moved to the Knight's side and laid his hand upon the sleeping man's shoulder. Mira furrowed her brow considering his words. Something was there. It was the answer.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked knowing the solution was within her grasp.  
  
"I said he doesn't even realize that Adi made it to the tank. He doesn't realize that he saved her." Qui-Gon repeated his thought.  
  
"That's it." She said. "How could we have missed it?" She stared up at the Master as Miaji's words came back to her."When did you lose contact with him?" She asked now on her feet an urgency hovering over her questions. Qui-Gon thought back.  
  
"As soon as the bubble was released and-"  
  
"You separated them right?" Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"They were linked." She hissed. "I can't believe I didn't realize it. Now I'm the idiot." She turned her face in order to stared up at Qui-Gon. " He thinks she's dead Qui-Gon. He's giving up because he thinks she's dead. He thinks he failed her." Leaning over the Knight, Mira pressed her lips to his ear.  
  
"Listen to me Obi-Wan. She's not dead. Do you hear me? She's in a bacta tank. She's healing and hanging in there, but will kick beautiful behind into next week if you give up now." Qui-Gon pulled up a chair and reached out to the bond sending a similar message to the knight.  
  
"Is it too late?" He asked when there was no immediate response from the man.  
  
"It's never too late." Mira stated firmly then turned back to deliver another message to the boy who had owned her heart from the first time she'd laid eyes on him. She had to convince him he had a reason to live. He had not lost what he needed most. His Adi was still fighting to be with him again. Now it was his turn to fight his way back as well.  
  
//If only Adi could reach him.// Mira thought, but she knew that the Master was too weak at the moment. Staring down at Obi-Wan she sent hope out into the Force that he would hear her words and trust her. She had never lied to him after all. She'd lectured but never lied.  
  
"She's alive Obi-Wan." She whispered. "She's alive."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Thanks once more to the wonderful and generous Cynical21 for loaning me yet another character.Maraji the Healer. Hope I did him justice.  
  
I know the posting schedule is a bit nuts but I have been in and out of town AND the bad news.drum roll please..my computer is sick and will be in the shop for a week. I know..me too. Augh.. I will try to post as soon as I get it back but more than likely it will be the first part of August. All I can do is say how sorry I am. I did make this post as long as I could (might be my longest one ever) and I will try to put up another before I have to take it in to the shop. I can't promise anything though. Lately it has been really hard to get the chapters the way I want them.  
  
Hope you are all hanging in there and realize we have what I think is two maybe three more chapters.. I know you have ALL HEARD THAT ONE BEFORE (lol) but really that is what I am thinking. Just need to bring it home strong.  
  
Thanks for your patience with me and fanfiction. I appreciate the reviews and the encouraging words especially when it looked like a lot of you were giving up on this. It seems some of the drop out had to do with not being able to access the story. I wish I had a good solution to that. I'm still trying to talk to fanfiction about the problem but getting nowhere.  
  
Thanks again..Jesse 


	44. Chapter 44

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
************************************************************  
  
He sensed her before he actually saw her. Saischel. He watched her as she gracefully moved towards him. He smiled and she returned it in her soft and loving way. He found himself struck speechless by her beauty and mourned yet again the loss of the life that they were to have shared.  
  
As she drew nearer their natural connection took over and he found himself holding her instinctively as he drew her lips against his own. They were as soft as he remembered and he allowed himself to linger there for a moment longer before pulling away.  
  
Looking into her soft rain gray eyes he was relieved to know that she had come for him.  
  
"So we finally have our eternity." He whispered gently pulling her back to his body. She sighed and laid her head upon his shoulder enjoying the sensation of being so near to him.  
  
"Not yet my Love." She admitted. She felt his body stiffen as he pulled away slightly to looking into her eyes once more.  
  
"Not yet?' He asked his voice a mixture of confusion and regret. She raised her fingers to his lips and traced the perfection of them as she shook her head.  
  
"I've not come to take you with me my Love. I've come to tell you that you must return to the others." There was a vulnerability in her voice but also a strength. He marveled that two opposing characteristics could be embodied so perfectly in this woman resting in his arms. She fit so perfectly against him. It was obvious that they were indeed made for one another. He felt peaceful here standing with her. He felt a rightness to it that he only felt when they were together. There was a momentary twinge of guilt that crept up into his heart and he realized that she had sensed it before he could even begin to explain the reason for its existence.  
  
"I know about her." She smiled a playful glint in her eyes. "She is very lovely." Obi-Wan nodded but said nothing. There was nothing for him to say. How could he begin to beg Saischel's forgiveness? The woman's musical laughter filled the air as he furrowed his brow in deeper confusion.  
  
"There is nothing to forgive my Obi-Wan. Did you expect that I would want you to spend your life alone? Would you think me that selfish to deny some special woman the pleasure of your love and devotion?" She smiled as if he were the silliest man in the universe.  
  
"I don't -" He shook his head trying to express what was in his heart. "I would never hurt you." He lowered his hands from her hips and began drawing them forward he found her hands. Bringing them both up to his lips he pressed tender kisses to her palms.  
  
"I know that Obi-Wan. I know YOU." She whispered watching how lovingly he adored her. She felt her eyes fill with unshed tears feeling both his pain and her own. "You've so much love to give. " He lowered her hands and wrapped his arms around her small waist pulling her back against his body once more.  
  
"I love you Saischel." He whispered against her lips before kissing her passionately. She met his fire with her own spark and quickly what started as smoke blazed into pure heat. They both pulled back breathlessly wanting more but knowing there was no time.  
  
"Still trying to cram an eternity into an hour I see." She teased and he laughed still working to bring his breathing back under control. He watched as she grew serious bringing both hands up to cup his face. "You must return to her." She stated firmly. "You must return to your destiny. You know now who you are." She smiled.  
  
"It isn't who I am. It's nothing to do with me at all. It's a mistake. It has to be mistake." He turned from her and stepped away. She followed laying her hands upon her shoulders.  
  
"It is no mistake. You are strong in the Unifying Force. You sense the difference in yourself. It has always been there, but now you see that instead of your difference making you less, it's obvious that it is what makes you so much more." He sighed and shook his head denying her words. She rubbed her hands down his arms pressing her body into his back enjoying the heat she felt through his tunic. She had longed for this contact for six long years. She had held on to the brief beautiful moments that they had shared in Haven but discovered that instead of satisfying her for the remainder of their time apart those moments served only to awaken her appetite. Now she felt an ache in her body as it craved to be with the mate the universe had selected for her and her alone. She ached for this man, to be completed by him, to stand by his side, to bear his children and share both his joys and sorrows. It was a lost dream or at best one placed indefinitely on hold. She would have to be satisfied with watching over and protecting him until his time to pass into her dimension finally came.  
  
"I want to go with you. I've missed you so much. Its an ache--" He stated sorrow in his voice. She turned her full attention to his voice and sank into its melodious note. He couldn't explain it even when he was with other women they never completed him like Saischel. He cared for them even loved them but something was different. He pushed those thoughts aside thinking back over the six years that they had been apart. "I've made a quite a mess of things." He considered for a moment the loss of Sidious as well as his failure with Adi.  
  
Saischel cocked her head to the side as she allowed their natural connection to reveal what his great sadness entailed.  
  
"Obi-Wan." Her voice was soft and soothing. He turned and considered her his green eyes bright with unshed tears. "You must stop him. He is after a part of you now that even you are not aware exists." He furrowed his brow as her words trying to understand. There was an urgency in her tone that he had never heard before.  
  
"Saischel?" He asked moving toward her and taking her into his arms once more. "What is it?" He asked lifting her chin so that he could look into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure and yet I know that this is true. You must go back. You must stop him. She won't go with you, but you must go." Her voice sounded distant as if looking toward a horizon that was beyond his view.  
  
"She?" He questioned.  
  
"Your Adi." She smiled.  
  
"Saischel, I don't know what to say." He fumbled then swallowed hard. "I failed her as well." He sighed sadly.  
  
"Your Master, he certainly taught you to feel guilt and regret, but this is needless my Love." She smiled. "For you did not fail her. Even now she is fighting back so that she can be with you once more." Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose as he considered the lovely woman's words.  
  
"How can that be? I felt when she died. She disappeared from me in an instant." Saischel once again brought her fingers to his lips and laid them gently across his mouth to silence him.  
  
"She lives. Even now if you open yourself to them you will hear the voices of your Master and the Healer crying to you in the darkness confirming that which I have already told you." Obi-Wan smiled in relief as he opened his mind and reach out further. He did hear their voices. Qui-Gon's steady thrumming through the bond and Mira's motherly command in his ear. He laughed out loud and hugged his mate to him lifting her from the ground and spinning her in the air. Her delight joined his as they both shared the moment. He felt a heavy weight had been lifted.  
  
"She's alive." He cried out in pure joy.  
  
"Yes." Saischel joined him. "And she will be waking soon." His expression grew thoughtful at her words.  
  
"How did you know if you didn't come to get me? How did you know that I was-"  
  
"Wandering?" She finished his thought and he nodded. "I'm never far from you my beloved one. Though you never see me, I am here with you always. Your guardian and protector, forever until the moment when I do finally come for you." The longing in her voice caused his own throat to tighten. "I am always here loving you my Obi-Wan." She whispered.  
  
"I long for day we are together for I know that you are a part of my heart that no one else can touch." He admitted and she knew it was the truth.  
  
"Until then you must live well. You must love well. You must fulfill destiny's call." She pulled away as they continued to hold one another's hands. "Now I must return, as must you." She announced. She watched the disappointment shadow his strong handsome face.  
  
"You've many years until I come for you, but time like all good things, passes quickly." She reminded. "And before you know it we will be together for always through eternity." He nodded knowing the woman's words were true. Her words comforted him and lifted a bit of his longing.  
  
"I can't wait but I will." He smiled at her reluctantly releasing her hand as she turned to walk away into the fog that had now begun to lift. She was just starting to disappear in the misty clouds when she turned one last time.  
  
"Don't forget to tell Adi that she can only have you for your mortal life. The rest of your time belongs to me." She lifted her hand and reached for him as she stepped back into the nothingness and disappeared.  
  
Obi-Wan wasn't sure how long he remained unmoving, his eyes still locked on the place where he had last seen his love. He missed her. He missed the way she felt in his arms. He longed for the way their bodies melded together all those years ago. He knew that their time would come but it didn't ease the ache that was now in his heart.  
  
Turning away from the spot he headed back into his life, to the people who were calling to him, to the woman he now knew was not dead but alive. He felt his spirits buoyed by that information as he cried out once more in relief and joy. Sidious had escaped but Adi was alive.  
  
****************************  
  
Mace woke and looked around the room feeling exposed and irritated by the medical equipment enabling him to remain suspended in the bacta. He wanted to cough. The urge was growing stronger by the moment as he watched a healer enter the room. He tried to lift his arm to tap on the glass in order to get the woman's attention but found that his arm was also being held in a medical restraint. He could see where a recent burn was almost completely healed.  
  
The young Healer moved to the dials at the bottom of his tank and reset a couple of the controls. It was then that he heard the mechanism moving above his head. It lowered through the thick sticky liquid attaching to the brace that was surrounding his trunk. He heard the hiss as the other restraints released and he was floating free in the healing gel.  
  
He heard the sound of the substance being drained from the tank and watched as the level of the liquid dissipated. He wondered what would happen when it was below the level needed to keep him suspended. His question was answered as he felt the gentle pressure of the piece of equipment over his head as it held him in place. He soon realized that the tank itself was beginning to rotate downward so that soon he would be lying horizontal in the room.  
  
Once the tank had completed its rotation and the bacta had been successful removed he heard the top of the tank hiss open and felt his body being inched gently yet consistently from the confines of the structure.  
  
He was amazed at the ease of his transition. The Healers moved with deft precision as they dried his body and inspected his scars, he was soon dressed in a loose tunic and safely tucked in his private room.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Maraji asked as he entered the room smiling brightly.  
  
"Like I need a shower but I can wait." Mace replied. "How bad were my injuries?" He asked.  
  
"Severe but you are healing nicely. You are now of course out of danger but had the Knights not brought you to the wing immediately the outcome would have been very different. It was then that Mace began remembering what had caused his injuries.  
  
"Adi!" He cried near panic in his voice.  
  
"She is in a tank. She suffered far more extensive injuries that you, but it appears that we were able to get her into a tank in time. " He smiled as he considered the remarkable way that Master Gallia was healing. "She had the advantage of a certain Knight stabilizing her until she could reach us. Mira was also there to aid her on site, so the Force was definitely with her." Mace nodded laying his head back in relief.  
  
"Obi-Wan, he is here? He is safe?" He asked expecting a positive reply.  
  
"He is here." Maraji replied ignoring the rest of the man's inquiry. "You must rest." He smiled and laid a hand on the Master's arm to reassure him. Mace wasn't buying it but he was just too exhausted to fight off sleep any longer. He didn't remember closing his eyes as he drifted off immediately into a dreamless sleep.  
  
**************************************  
  
Yoda felt the shift in the Temple's disposition. It concerned him that there was so much fear and unease within the walls of his home. He had dwelt in the Temple for hundreds of years and he refused to allow the dark side to take hold of all that he had held precious in his life. He had devoted himself to serving the light years before most of the Knights and Masters currently occupying the Temple were even born. He stared up the path hoping that Anakin and Pratell would return soon.  
  
As if hearing the old Master's thoughts Yoda caught sight of the blonde head amongst the various bushes along the path and soon found himself watching Anakin and the young Twi'lek moving towards him. He noted the increase in their pace and felt the apprehension coming from the Padawan.  
  
"Sense it you have?" Yoda asked considering the boy.  
  
"Yes Master Yoda. There is such-" Anakin began.  
  
"Fear." Pratell finished for him. Both Yoda and Anakin turned and considered her for moment. "Trust me if I learned anything from my Master it was to sense and feel fear." There was sorrow in her voice that struck both the Master and the young boy causing them both to feel a deep sympathy for the woman.  
  
"Move to my quarters we must." Yoda announced.  
  
"Will we be able to get Pratell there safely?" Anakin asked as they began heading out of the Healer's meditation garden.  
  
"Get her there we will." Yoda declared. "Still a Temple of the light this is. Always it must be." He stated as he reached out seeking the quickest and least populated route. He realized that it was imperative that a meeting be called by the Council and quickly. The students and Masters needed to be brought together to alleviate the apprehension as well as to explain all that had transpired in the last 24 hours.  
  
Considering all that had occurred he found himself dwelling once more on his Padawan. He had sensed the young Knight the moment he had entered the Healer's Wing. It had taken all the will power that the old master had developed over the last four hundred years not to seek him out sooner. Now that they were returning to the treatment area, he had no intention of leaving the Wing without checking on Obi-Wan's progress.  
  
Yoda reached out and found his Padawan in a nearby examination room. He stopped and indicated that Anakin and Pratell should follow him. They did so keeping close to the Master as he entered the room.  
  
It was there that they found Qui-Gon Jinn and Mirilent Soljan sitting next to a bed where Obi-Wan Kenobi lay. His body was still and his eyes were closed. He looked pale and exhausted. Anakin wondered how deeply the Knight must be sleeping to not be awakened by the Healer who was whispering something directly into his ear.  
  
He watched as his own Master continued to keep his eyes closed. He wanted to run to Qui-Gon and throw his arms around the man. He was glad to see him once more. He was so relieved to know that he was back safely from rescuing Obi-Wan. He wanted to tell the man that his mother was on her way and that he had just made friends with the young Twi'lek standing next to him. He wanted to share that he no longer reached for the darkness and that the Knight laying before him had saved him from the clutches of the dark lord. He wanted to see pride shine in his Master's eyes. It felt like forever since he had seen it there.  
  
Yoda placed his hand on the boy's arm indicating that he needed the boy to remain where he was as he continued to move forward. Closing his eyes he reached for his padawan's mind. He sensed another presence along side the young Knight's and cocked his head to the side as he tried to discern the presence. Obi-Wan was not alone, but who could it be in his mind now?  
  
It was Qui-Gon's voice that answered his question.  
  
"It is Saischel. The woman that was to be his life mate." Yoda had heard the story. The tragic fate that the woman from Obi-Wan's home planet had suffered. Her only crime had been that she was destined for the young Knight. What should have secured her a life filled with joy, love and happiness had instead brought her pain, suffering and ultimately death.  
  
Even though Obi-Wan had never known of her pain until she had already passed into the other dimension, that had not spared him from feeling it. Once he had learned of her torturous end, the Knight had been heartbroken as one grieving in innocence yet covered in guilt. He had blamed himself for her being targeted. He had never forgiven himself for the role he had played in her demise though he had nothing to do with it. Yoda had sensed the depth of the young man's grief though he hid it well. Obi-Wan had learned early on how to hide his pain for his Master.  
  
Yoda wondered now if the woman was encouraging Obi-Wan to return to that dimension with her or trying to convince the young man to return to his life. Only time would tell. Yoda could feel the desperation in the other Master and moved to comfort his old padawan.  
  
"He won't respond." Qui-Gon sighed aloud.  
  
"Patience and trust Qui-Gon. Patience and trust." Yoda stated reaching out to send a wave of adoration toward the Knight. He watched as the man's expression shifted slightly. He realized then that the Knight had received his encouragement and felt certain that he would be returning.  
  
Moving back to where Anakin and Pratell were waiting. He heard the gasp come from Mira and knew that Obi-Wan must have chosen that moment to open his eyes. Lowering the light Yoda turned back and found his Padawan in the arms of a relieved Healer.  
  
"Nice to have you back." Qui-Gon said softly the affection evident in his tone. Anakin felt an instant twinge of jealousy. It was then that Obi- Wan's gaze shifted to the boy.  
  
"Anakin. It is good to see that you are safe." Anakin smiled.  
  
"Anakin." Qui-Gon cried as he moved to his padawan taking the boy into his arms. "I didn't sense you."  
  
"You were busy." The boy mumbled trying to not let his feelings show.  
  
"No excuse." Qui-Gon continued to embrace him trying to pour out some of the affection he had with held over the last year. "Pratell." The man bowed his head slightly in greetings to the Twi'lek. Pratell nodded in response.  
  
"So you finally made it to the Temple." Obi-Wan commented causing Pratell to nod and smirk. She owed this man a lot. She owed him her freedom and her chance to put the darkness behind her.  
  
"Better late than never." She admitted.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean." Anakin agreed.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
If you haven't read Untimely Frost, the story this is based on, then you don't know Saischel. She is another of Cynical21 wonderful characters. I hope I did her justice because I just love this character and what she has to offer Obi-Wan. Well my computer goes in the shop for a week and I just couldn't leave you guys hanging that long so I did two posts this week. Hope you guys are enjoying it. Next chapter will be the last. I am considering adding one more that will be the lead it to the sequel but then again I might just tack it on to the end of the next chapter. I will decide once I get my computer back. Thanks for reading.Jesse 


	45. Chapter 45

Title: Hidden Shadows Seeking Light  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is only my second time out and I know I made mistakes on the first story and have no doubt I will make many on this one. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just wanted to thank each of you for sticking with me through these many many weeks. I hope you won't be disappointed with this FINAL chapter. Yes Hidden Shadows is done. There is a lead in at the bottom for the sequel and an overview as well as a title to be looking for in the Fall. Once again I wanted to thank each of you for the lovely reviews, emails and for just reading my work. It is a privilege to write for each of you. Well on with the latest and the last chapter.  
  
************************************************************  
  
He stood, ignoring his own fatigue and weakness, watching her through the glass which separated them. He refused to dwell on her injuries instead remaining focused on how grateful he was that she was alive. She was alive. He kept repeating the words over and over again in his mind still trying to banish his earlier feelings of devastation when he believed that she had slipped away from him. He swallowed against the lump that formed in his throat.  
  
He had come so close to giving up at that moment. Saischel once again had come to his rescue. Even now if he dove down deep enough he could still sense her presence with him. It held the comfort of a promise yet to be fulfilled. He now knew that he could have other loves in his life as long as he understood that their time would come when she would share him with no other. He too felt a deep longing for that time. It was an instinctive need for her. He knew that there was a part of him that only she could complete. Their moment would come and in the meantime it was alright for him to fill the void with another that he chose to love. That person was Adi.  
  
Tuning out the constant hum of the monitoring devices in the room, Obi-Wan found that he was unable to take his eyes from Adi's body. He used the precious moments he had to memorize the curve of her jaw and her slender graceful fingers. There was so much to this amazing woman that he had yet been given the time to learn. There were so many wonders that comprised her. He wondered if he would ever learn of them all.  
  
He had grown up admiring her strength and character as a knight then as a master and now a Council member, but he had only recently begun to enjoy a glimpse of Adi Galia, the woman. He pressed his hand against the cool slick surface and was struck by how different it felt compared to the warmth of her skin. He smiled in spite of the loss of contact. It was enough for the moment that he was this close to her and that she was going to survive.  
  
He closed his eyes and reached for her. He could feel the new bond still warm in his mind. He hadn't meant to form this tie but in his attempt to save her the bond had been formed. It wasn't unheard of but was discouraged among the Jedi except in the rare cases where Jedi married. It had formed so easily. He was certain that it had something to do with his new found abilities as the Chosen One. He realized that he would have to learn to manage these skills with more finesse in the future or else he would find himself bonded to every being he attempted to help.  
  
Unable to resist the temptation he touched the bond between them. His eyes never left her as he felt her mind reach back for his. Even from the slight exertion he could feel his life force wobble a bit. It was going to take him a few more days to recover from his encounter with the Sith. Pushing past his weakness, he used what strength he had to send the beautiful master a reassuring touch.  
  
//Cold.// Came the response and he smiled encouraged by how rapidly she had detected his touch.  
  
//I know My Love, but I promise to warm you up just as soon as you are out of that tank.// He sent back throwing in a few images to encourage her understanding. He felt her touch his mind once more reacting with both anticipation and a touch of humor as she sent back what her mind had first interpreted his thoughts to be versus what he had truly sent. Obi-Wan blushed in spite of himself and smiled up at the woman's face basking once more in the pure joy that he had not lost her.  
  
//You lost our bet.// He sent triumphantly over their connection.  
  
//Took advantage of me.// She weakly sent back.  
  
//No I didn't. But rest assured that I plan to.// He replied his humor evident as well as his intentions.  
  
"Enough of that! At this rate she'll never heal." Mirilent's voice caused Obi-Wan to jump. He felt caught until he reminded himself that he was no longer a teenage padawan flirting with an agemate.  
  
"Must you sneak up on me like tha? You could have given me a heart attack." He sighed clutching his chest of dramatic effect.  
  
"I'll give you worse than that if you don't get back to your room." She raised one eyebrow in mocked anger, but Obi-Wan realized that the woman meant business. If this is what having a mother was like then he could fully understand why Anakin missed his so much. There was something tender and reassuring about having someone who was totally devoted and unyielding about his care. He couldn't imagine not having this Healer to watch over him. She had traveled the universe in order to fight for his life as he fought for the lives of others.  
  
As he walked past the small woman, he laid a hand to her shoulder and gave her a mischievous smile. When he spoke his voice was soft and full of affection.  
  
"What have you been doing with yourself with me out of the Temple? I haven't seen one frightened padawan trembling at your side." He glanced around her as if in search of a trembling student failing to find one he shook his head as he turned back to her. "I believe your mellowing out." She slapped his well toned behind as he continued passed her. He turned back in surprise. "I would never have thought you were into that-" He began his eyes twinkling with mirth.  
  
"Look Pretty Boy, just because you've survived a whole year as a Knight, and yes I lost a considerable amount of credits over that fact," Obi-Wan began to chuckle knowing full well that the woman would never bet against him, "doesn't mean you can come in here and start ignoring my orders. The sith ain't got nothing on me when it comes to being scary. You got me?" Her voice was hard but he knew if he pushed she would smile. He chose instead to give her a look of completely innocence as he threw his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Yes Master Soljan. I am at your command." He glanced once more at his lover still hanging suspended in the healing tube.  
  
"She'll be alright." Mira said glancing over her shoulders and checking the controls. "But you need rest. You were injured yourself. You came very close to overextending your life force. You must never do that again. Do you hear me?" Her concern for the Knight was evident in the sincerity of her tone. He had frightened her this time. He had really frightened her.  
  
"I hear you." He said softly reaching out to tough the Healer's arms. She sighed, smiling, and shook her head.  
  
"Until next time when someone else's life depends on you risking your own." She sounded a bit exasperated.  
  
"I'm a Jedi, Mira, what else would you have me do? It's not just what I am. It's who I am." She understood that now, as she always had, that was why she was constantly amazed that he was still alive at all. From an early age he had put others before himself without any thought of himself. One day it would get him killed and she knew this, but as any mother knows, it was better for him to live one day as himself than a thousand denying who he was. She would take everyday he was granted and try to be there for the man when the inevitable did happen. She would be there even in that last terrible moment to ease his pain and suffering. It would be the hardest moment of her life but she loved him too much not to be there. She had learned long ago that was what love did. It walked into flames never giving a thought about the heat.  
  
Obi-Wan noticed the tears forming in Mira's eyes and knew that she too would need a few more days to recover from his confrontation with the Sith. He nodded in understanding trying to convey that he understood that he risked more than his own life when he placed himself in peril. It was enough that he understood and the Healer embraced him. She then smiled and worked to lighten the mood between them.  
  
"So tell me what new tricks you can do now that you are the Chosen One."  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not really sure." Obi-Wan admitted throwing his arm around the woman with only minimal pain as they exited the tank room heading back in the direction of his own.  
  
"What?" The woman mocked humorously. "I would have thought you could at least juggle or throw your voice." Obi-Wan laughed in response. As an initiate those had been two of his first proud moments when he had first begun manipulating the Force. He had run down to the healer's wing as fast as his legs would carry him to show off for Mira.  
  
"Mira remind me never to get on your bad side. You know all my best and worst secrets." He deadpanned.  
  
"You're damn right I do and also each and ever birth mark and scar on that lovely and much sought after body of yours. So you'd better do what I say got me?" She warned only half kidding.  
  
"Got ya." He agreed.  
  
***************************************  
  
"How many dead?" The numbers weren't good and Mace's brow furrowed as he and Yoda exchanged a look while listening to Ki Adi Mundi's report.  
  
How had this happened? How had the Sith been able to set up such an elaborate training facility right under the Jedi's noses?  
  
"You need your rest." Maraji walked in interrupting the meeting. Ki Adi Mundi stared between the Masters and the Healer. "Don't bother looking to them." Mara stated checking Mace's monitor. "This is my wing and what I say goes. Master Windu may have visitors again in a few hours." Ki seemed a little thrown but managed to bow his head in respect before leaving.  
  
"Mara, you've been working with Mira too long." Mace grumbled but was in all honestly relieved that the Healer had insisted on his getting some rest. His head had begun to ache as were his muscles. He found himself wondering if he would ever regain his full strength.  
  
"You're not the first to accuse me of that." Mara confessed smiling.  
  
"And how is my Padawan?" Yoda asked knowing full well who would have made such a comparison to the man.  
  
"I'm not sure. Mira had gone in search of him. He had left his bed." Both Master smiled at that revelation. It was so like Obi-Wan to push himself and ignore medical orders. "It isn't that he shows disrespect for the medical orders, he just tends to view them more as suggestions than actual orders. Perhaps you could work with him on that?" Mara suggested giving Yoda a knowing look. Satisfied with Mace's progress he turned his attention back to Yoda.  
  
"You are his Master after all." Mara added as he watched the smaller master. Yoda sent out a slight feeler for the missing Knight. A smile etched itself across his face as he located his missing Padawan.  
  
"Found him she has." Yoda announced after a moment. "Back in his room he is now."  
  
"With about two additional pounds of advice and lecture I'm sure." Mace added.  
  
"If he's lucky. She was pretty well fit to be tied when she saw he was up. She knew exactly where to start looking for him though."  
  
"Adi." It was a statement not a question. The Healer looked up and met Mace's gaze before nodding.  
  
"We expect a full recovery." He smiled and watched the man relax with relief. "Now Master Yoda," He paused regarding the being he was addressing. "Why don't you go spend some time with Obi-Wan while Master Windu here gets a bit more rest?" Yoda nodded realizing he was being politely dismissed. He lowered himself from the chair and made his way towards the door.  
  
"What time is the assembly?" Mace asked just as the green master was about to pass through the door.  
  
"This evening in the Great Hall." Yoda replied. He had hoped that Mace would be strong enough to attend but realized now that his friend too weak to attempt it. He did feel his hope buoyed by the fact that Obi-Wan was up and about.  
  
He had meditated earlier and had felt certain that it was the will of the Force that the Knight be present at the gathering. He felt calm about facing his fellow Jedi. He somehow got the impression that it would be another who would convey all that must be done in order for the Jedi to survive.  
  
He wondered even now if that person realized what his role would be in leading the Jedi into this new era. The old master doubted it but knew in time the Force would reveal its plan to the young man.  
  
************************  
  
Anakin was in the communication center with Qui-Gon as they waited to receive an update as to his mother's whereabouts. She had left Tatooine the day before and if everything had gone as it should was scheduled to arrive on Coruscant in a few hours.  
  
Anakin was barely able to contain his excitement. Qui-Gon felt his nervous anticipation through the Force. There had been a time when he would have felt the need to reprimand him for his lack of serenity, but things had changed, he had changed. Qui-Gon now found that he could just enjoy the boy's unbridled enthusiasm without linking it to a lesson. He could enjoy the boy,as a man instead of always viewing through the eyes of a master.  
  
"They should be arriving in approximately eight hours." The droid reported.  
  
"And how will her arrival be effected by the increased security measures. Are they allowing ships in yet?" Qui-Gon asked the droid.  
  
"Ships are coming in but not out of our system at the moment. She will have to pass through normal custom's stations for all off planet arrivals but this should not delay her for more than a standard hour if her papers are in order." Qui-Gon nodded and glanced down at the boy. Anakin returned his gaze his blue eyes piercing the man. He had seen this same look of unabashed joy in Anakin's eyes on the day when boy had won the pod race. Funny, he hadn't seen this same look since. He felt ashamed that he had not noticed the loss, but also grateful that now it had returned.  
  
"Looks like nine more hours." He spoke kneeling down to the boy's level. "Do you think you can make it that long?" He asked in honesty seeing how wound up the boy was. Anakin smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"I'll make it." He announced loudly.  
  
"We have a few hours so I was hoping to spend a few of them visiting with both Mace and Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon announced as they began heading out of the area.  
  
"I think I'll go visit Pratell. She in staying in Master Yoda's quarters. I think she could use a friend." Anakin admitted. "If that is okay with you, Master?" He asked.  
  
"I think that is a fine idea." Qui-Gon admitted and realized he was glad that he and Obi-Wan would have a little time alone together. "Once we have finished our visits we will then head to Resident Accommodations to secure quarters for your Mother." Anakin smiled and thanked his Master.  
  
"Do you think that she has missed me as much as I have missed her?" Anakin asked his voice sounding slightly worried and unsure.  
  
"More." Qui-Gon replied. "More Anakin. I've no doubt that letting you go was the hardest thing that she ever did. The fact that she is already on her way is indicative of her desire to see you again. She must have leapt at the chance, taking no time to pack." He smiled and wrapped his arm around the boy's thin shoulders.  
  
"She's a slave Master Qui-Gon. She doesn't really have much to pack." His voice was soft. Qui-Gon noticed how the boy's voice softened and his eyes were now lowered in shame.  
  
"Anakin." Qui-Gon's voice held all the authority that a Master of the Jedi Order should hold. The young boy looked up instantly concerned that he had in some way displeased his Master. Instead of seeing anger in his Master's eyes though he found compassion and it warmed him inside to see the affection in his gaze."There is no shame in what happened to you or your mother. You may have been slaves but the shame is not yours. The shame covers the Hutts and beings like Watto who perpetuate a system where slavery exists. You must never allow anyone to make you feel less because you were forced into an unjust situation. You had no choice. The fact that you understand what it feels like to be a victim of such injustice will cause you to be a much more compassionate and prudent Jedi." His voice was firm but kind.  
  
"Do you really think so Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin's eyes were filled with wonder. "You really think that the fact that I was a slave could make me a better Jedi?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"That all lies within you Anakin. If you choose to allow it to make you a better Jedi, if you are willing to reach deep and act in compassion out of your knowledge then yes, but if you chose to focus instead on the anger and shame you feel having been a slave then no. If you choose the latter path then it will very well be your undoing. A Jedi must always rise above and uphold truth, justice, compassion, and mercy." Qui-Gon spoke softly but once again made certain to hold the boy's gaze so that Anakin would fully understand the danger associated if he chose poorly.  
  
"I will Master." Anakin stated firmly.  
  
They reached the point where their paths diverged. Qui-Gon dismissed him with a nod and a smile. It felt good to watch the young boy bubbling over with a joy he had never seen in the young man before. Things felt better now. He realized that they both felt better together. There had always seemed to an unspoken fear between them. Qui-Gon had always feared that perhaps choosing to train the boy had been the wrong decision and it seemed that perhaps Anakin had always felt that his choosing to leave his mother in order to be trained had been a mistake as well. Now it felt as though both were finally at some peace with the decision that they had made a little over a year ago.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Are you certain about this Master?" Obi-Wan asked his voice sounding unsure and a bit intimidated. Yoda nodded solemnly.  
  
"Meditated I did on the matter. Sure of what the Force was telling me I am. Meditate you must. Show you it will." He stated. Obi-Wan nodded. He had no idea that he would be stepping into his new role in the Order so quickly. He felt over whelmed as he closed his eyes allowing his body to sink deeper into the soft bed beneath him.  
  
"It all feels so daunting." He admitted in a small voice. Yoda smiled staring lovingly at the boy. He reached out and laid his hand upon Obi- Wan's arm. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and gave his Master a pleading look. Yoda chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Prepared you are." Yoda stated firmly then his voice turned softer. "Alone you will not be. The Force will be with you always." He reassured the young man.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded obediently and knew that his Master's words were true. It just all felt like too much. He was still trying to process the fact that he was the Chosen One and now he was being asked to address the entire Temple as the Chosen One. He couldn't imagine what he would say. He had the sudden longing to bolt from his bed and run as far and as fast as he could.  
  
"Find you I would." Yoda stated firmly. Obi-Wan smirked and then laughed softly.  
  
"I'm sure that you would." He admitted, but it might get me out of this one meeting. He sighed and closed his eyes once more.  
  
"Meditate you must. Help you it will." Yoda stated his voice soft but firm. Obi-Wan knew that the being was right. He just needed time to prepare. He only had a few hours. Obi-Wan glanced at the door as it opened. He found Qui-Gon standing in the doorway.  
  
"Your fan club is waiting in the hall." He announced smiling. Obi-Wan groaned and placed his arm up over his eyes once more. Qui-Gon furrowed his brow and approached the bed throwing Yoda a curious glance..  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked instantly worried that Obi-Wan's condition had weakened.  
  
"I have to speak at the assembly tonight." Obi-Wan stated softly. "Just feeling a bit overwhelmed I suppose." Qui-Gon gave an audible sigh of relief.  
  
"You took five years off my life span." He muttered as he slapped good naturedly at Obi-Wan's feet as he headed out to relay this new information to the Knight's waiting friends. They would understand. He returned a few moments later just as Yoda was leaving the room.  
  
"Time he must have to meditate." Yoda stated firmly ending any illusions the other master might have as to the possibility of a lengthy visit with the Knight..  
  
"Yes Master I am aware of that fact." Qui-Gon tried to keep his tone respectful. "I won't stay but a moment." Yoda cast one more glance in Obi- Wan's direction before leaving.  
  
"What did you tell them?" Obi-Wan asked as soon as the door closed once more. He felt relieved that his ex-Master had obviously postponed the visit from the other knights, but certainly didn't want his friends feeling that he was avoiding them. "Were they upset?"  
  
"Not at all. I explained about what you had before you this evening and they agreed that you needed your rest if you were going to be able to get through it." Qui-Gon stated matter-of-factly as he moved to sit beside the Knight. "They understood. They were there remember?" He gave the Knight a humor filled look.  
  
"How am I going to do this?" Obi-Wan asked as he once again laid back in his bed and covered his eyes with his arm. Qui-Gon smiled at the Knight's hopeless tone. It was reminiscent of other moments from their past. Those moments, just like the one the Knight had before him now, had all been faced and triumphed over. He had no doubt that Obi-Wan would once again rise to the occasion and do what was asked of him.  
  
"Do what?" The older man asked hoping perhaps if the Knight discussed it he would see that he was ready for what lay before him. .  
  
"Lead the Order. Show them the way. Sooth their fears. Be their Chosen One." His voice was so full of desperation Qui-Gon felt compelled to comfort him.  
  
"Do you trust the Force?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan opened his eyes a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"What?" He asked. "You know I do." Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"Yes I know you do. That's all you have to do Obi-Wan. You will appear before the Order tonight not as their Chosen One but as Knight Kenobi, the one chosen by the Force, the same man you have always been. You will do as you always have in the past. You will reach for the Force and you will rely upon it to see you through. It has never failed you. It will not fail you now." The man's words, like his voice, were soothing to the Knight. Obi-Wan felt his calm returning. He laughed at his moment of weakness.  
  
"I can't believe I lost sight of that." He admitted feeling slightly embarrassed. "This certainly wasn't one of my finer moments." He smiled up at his ex-Master.  
  
"After what you have endured a momentary lapse is understandable. It's time though to get back on course." Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"I must meditate." He stated firmly.  
  
"Can I help you to the garden?" Qui-Gon asked standing as he did so while reaching out his hand to help the Knight. Obi-Wan nodded. He took the offered hand and was grateful for the aid from his ex-Master. He wobbled slightly and Qui-Gon tightened his grip. The hand upon Obi-Wan's waist and arm felt comforting and natural. There had been a time, not so long ago, when accepting help from Qui-Gon would have made Obi-Wan feel weak, but now everything had changed. He no longer felt he had something to prove to the man. They were finding their own way now. He found himself filled with hope. This truly was going to be a workable friendship.  
  
"Thank you for coming after me and for finding Adi and I." Obi-Wan's gratitude washed over the other man.  
  
He remained silent choosing instead to send a warm embrace along their bond as he helped his most beloved padawan find his way.  
  
**************************************  
  
Sador made his final jump into hyperspace. He was purposely jumping in and out in of systems in order to throw off any Jedi who might possibly be in pursuit of him. He felt his escape had been undetected but didn't feel comfortable taking any unnecessary chances.  
  
He settled back against the pilot seat and sighed realizing he was finally on his way to Thulle. It was his final destination. He hoped against hope that Sidious and Dooku had not left any information about the second training facility that was located there. Surely the men knew better than to leave the entire Sith Order exposed.  
  
He felt he could breathe for the first time since the attack upon the Coruscant base. It had happened so suddenly. One moment he had felt certain that the sith had the upper hand, then there had been the disturbance in the Force and suddenly the sith were fleeing for their lives. It had happened so quickly. He had realized, as had the rest of the students when Dooku had been eliminated, that something had gone terribly wrong. He had never felt the end of Sidious but had seen no possible escape for the dark lord. He had felt the power the Chosen One possessed. The dark one would not be taken without a battle but Sador doubted that the older man's powers could come close to matching that of the Chosen One.  
  
Sidious was no doubt either dead or being held somewhere deep within the bowels of the Jedi Temple now. He felt a strange allegiance toward the man. He had after all found Sador, taken him out of his life of poverty, trained him. Sador was who he was because of Sidious. As much as Sador felt he owed the man though he couldn't help but delight now in what had been left to him. He would learn from the man's mistake. Sidious had allowed his own pride and arrogance to cost the man not only his own life but lives of many sith as well. Sador sighed in disgust. It wasn't that he cared for any of his fallen comrades, but each loss marked a loss of both resources and time. He hated waste and when he was officially placed over the sith he would insure that such losses were avoided.  
  
Sador stared out into the darkness of space and considered how he would break the news of their loss on Coruscant to the apprentices on Thulle? They would no doubt look to him for leadership. They would no doubt need him to complete their training and formulate a new strategy.  
  
Sador felt a surge of power as he considered the position he had inherited at the moment of the dark lord's death. He was now the leader of the sith. He was the one who would lead them into victory over the Jedi. He smiled as he realized he was the dark lord now.  
  
***********************************  
  
The Great Hall was seldom used in the Temple. In the past though, the grand room had always been used for celebratory occasions marked with great joy and happiness. Whether it was the calling out of new padawans or the knighting of new Jedi, the mood in the hall was always bright and exuberant, but today's gathering was different from all the other times the Jedi had gathered. The mood was anything but joyous. There were no new padawans or knights to be called out nor were there any retiring masters to be honored. No, today the Great Hall held the entire population of the Temple with the exception of those masters, padawans, and knights who were scattered throughout the galaxy on missions. Rumor had it that even those who were not physically present were at the very least observing the gathering via the holonet. Whatever the purpose for the gathering, the Council had gone to great length to contact as many members of their order as possible and made it quite imperative that they participate. The message given today had to be clear and the Order had to be united if they were to survive the now apparent presence of the Sith.  
  
There was the sound of those assembled shifting in their seats and hushed whispers which taken individually amounted to little but with the entire Temple assembled equated to a low roar within the Great Hall as the leadership of the Temple filed onto the main platform.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced out recognizing most of the faces that his gaze fell upon. He felt odd standing upon the platform with the others. He was the only Knight among the leaders of the assembly. The surviving members of the Jedi Council were of course present as was Qui-Gon and several of the other senior masters. He wondered if this was his first glimpse at his new life in the Order. It was hard to feel that he belonged among those he long held in the highest esteem. As if reading his thoughts, he felt Qui-Gon reached out along their bond and send a comforting embrace. The Knight had to admit feeling the man at his side did feel wonderfully familiar and he smiled at his ex-Master hoping that he too felt the nostalgia of the moment.  
  
Yoda glanced to his right as well finding his Padawan staring out at the various Jedi gathered. There was strong feeling of both fear and trepidation coming from the members before them. Obi-Wan closed his eyes latching on to his center and steadying himself. Yoda managed to connect lightly with Obi-Wan's leg with his walking stick. Obi-Wan glanced down at his Master, the green being's eyes were both serious and concerned.  
  
"Lead you the Force will." The green Master assured him. Obi-Wan had hoped that he would not have to speak and was secretly still holding to that hope. He had decided earlier in the day when he had been mediating that he would only speak if he truly felt the Force was demanding that he do so.  
  
He watched as Yoda made his way to the podium and elevated himself to where the audience could both see and hear him.  
  
Qui-Gon moved closer to Obi-Wan and the young Knight was once more comforted by the familiar Force signature at his side. This felt right. He reached out and felt a resounding confirmation through the Force.  
  
Yoda began addressing the Order. He knew that many of the masters and knights were no doubt wondering why he was speaking and not Mace. He also realized that with the Temple gossip mill in full operation that many of them already knew the details of what had occurred concerning the powerful master. The old master felt a wave of gratitude that his friend was safely recovering in the Healer's Wing. He knew that it was important considering their great losses incurred during the battle with the Sith that all assembled realize that even their strongest are vulnerable to the dark ones attacks.  
  
As he began speaking a hush fell over the room. His hoarse gravelly voice reverberated throughout the hall demanding the respect which he had earned over his many years of service. He began by working to alleviate the fear and apprehension that he was sensing from those assembled. He calmly explained the events of the last few days. The Hall once more erupted into a crest of outrage and disbelief when the old Master revealed Chancellor Palpatine's involvement with the Sith Order that had been discovered. There was a deathly silence that filled the hall when the Yoda painfully exposed the Council's failure to sense the existence of the sith or their training facility. The fear and apprehension rose once more as the members tried to wrap their minds around the fact that their chosen leaders were in fact blind to the threat that had been growing at their very doorstep. It appeared that Yoda was beginning to lose control of the meeting when Obi- Wan felt a prick against his mind and knew what he had to do.  
  
Stepping forward he bowed graciously to his Master before replacing him at the podium. Yoda couldn't hide his pride that the Knight had recognized as he had the Force's urging. He gave the young man a playful wrap with his stick as he headed back to join the rest of the leadership at the back of the platform.  
  
Curiosity overpowered the fear and outrage as the members assembled now fell silent again wondering why this young Knight was standing before them. There were a few whispers where the words "Chosen One" echoed through the Great Hall. Obi-Wan chose to ignore the title for now relying instead on the Force to guide him. He was after all but a servant of the Force. He was its conduit. Clearing his throat he felt a wave of gratitude as his gaze fell on Bant, Garin and Siri all seated in the very front row. They were each giving him personal signs and signals of encouragement. Bowing graciously to his friends he began.  
  
"I see so many familiar faces among you. We are after all family to one another. I, like most of you, never knew my birth family, and therefore have always considered the Temple to be my home and my fellow Jedi to be my family. I've heard it said that the measure of a family is not how well they manage during the best of times but it is how well they handle the worst of times. I feel the next few years will definitely determine our family's worth.  
  
Of course you are all aware of how the galaxy is constantly watching each of us to see how we react or refuse to react to various situations. This crisis is no different. They will look to us and any weakness we present will be amplified and used to our enemy's advantage. This is a war we can win and make no mistake about it. We are now at war." He paused allowed the weight of his words to fall from the elevated podium down upon the listening ears.  
  
Nothing has changed from yesterday except now our enemy is exposed. Our advantage has been increased. The time to fear, if there had been such a time, would have been the months and years leading up to this moment. Now we have the upper hand. Now it is important that we no longer rely upon the proven methods but reach out to the Force asking for the first time in a long time what it is that it would have us do.  
  
The Council will be reevaluating their role in working along side the Senate, the Training Masters will be reevaluating the curriculum and methods used with our initiates and padawans, knights will be asked to return for further instruction in saber techniques, there is much that we all must do. Most importantly we must NOT fear. That is exactly what the dark lord is counting on. He wants you afraid. He wants you to hide and tremble at the threat that his sith order poses to the Jedi." He took another deep breath and was amazed how quiet the hall was as he waited a moment reaching out to the Force before continuing.  
  
"Do not be deceived. Not by the dark lord nor by your own arrogance. We must all acknowledge our complacency and vow this moment to renew our commitment to the light. We are servants of the Force. It is there for us now guiding us, leading us, showing us the way. We but must only open our eyes and see, quiet our spirits to that we might hear, embrace our future not with hearts trembling with fear but with hearts beating with courage and determination. Many of us might fall in this war. But any cause worth fighting for must also be worth dying for. Fight with me my brothers and sisters. Together we will defeat the sith and renew the spirit of truth and justice both in our Republic and the galaxy it represents. " A cheer rose up from the floor. As the assembly leapt to their feet in excitement cheering on the young knight that they all knew if not personally then surely by reputation. Obi-Wan waited for the room to grow quiet once more as he humbly gestured for the applause to cease. Once he had their attention he continued.  
  
"Having lived in this building most of my days I know the power of the Temple grapevine and realize that rumors have been circulating concerning the fact that I am the Chosen One. I am here to inform you all." He paused shaking his own head. "That those rumors are true." There was a gasp of surprise. Obi-Wan chuckled. "Exactly my response as well." Soft laughter filled the hall. "But I have been trained to trust the Force and trust it I will. It matters not whether I feel worthy of being the Chosen One, the Force has chosen me. So I live as I will die, serving the Force." The room was hushed as he continued.  
  
"Lord Sidious has escaped, but not before gloating about his master plan which involved the various systems which have resigned from the Republic. This battle was won but the war is not over. We must release our fears and remain anchored to the Force. We are instruments of the Force first and foremost. The galaxy is looking to us for protection and preservation. What will be our answer when she calls?" He paused. Again a wave of excitement raced through the hall as the members found their feet once more inspired by the words of their leader. Even the most skeptical couldn't help but see that this Knight truly was chosen by the Force to lead them in these dark days. He would bring balance. He would see them through this.  
  
Clearing his throat he meet the gazes of as many of his fellow Jedi as he could before concluding his remarks. When he opened his mouth his soft cultured accent flowed soothingly over each being assembled.  
  
"It is true that the sith were able to reemerge without our knowledge, but that is the way of darkness. It is hard to see that which we are blinded to. It is hard to see what we long to believe doesn't truly exist. Now we know of their existence so it is with persistence and determination that we must search them out. We must not give in to their ways. We must not tremble in fear or give in to our hatred for their cruel and unjust ways. We must instead cling to the Light. We must hold to the Force and trust it as we have never trusted it before. We must believe it capable of sustaining us through our darkest hour. We must all at this moment in time choose to be a servant of it. We must allow the Force to transform each of us in to a beacon of hope for the oppressed, each of us transformed into a seeking light searching out each hidden shadow throughout the galaxy guided by a Force we each live to serve and willingly die to ensure its survival."  
  
The hall then erupted in a triumphant cry. The Council members nodded in approval joining in the contagious atmosphere that the knight had inspired. Obi-Wan stood his ground refusing to give in to the small voice of doubt within himself, the voice that longed to remind him of his past failures and short comings. No, he would not give in to that voice. He instead thought of all that lay before the Order. There was much to be done and like every Jedi before him, he was destined to fulfill his part.  
  
He felt slightly drained after his speech but at the same time overjoyed that the Force had flowed through him. He had only spoken that which the Force had instructed him to say. He suddenly felt that perhaps he would be able to fulfill his destiny. He merely had to trust and believe in the Force. It had always been there for him in the past. He knew it would never abandon it. He had meant what he had said. He lived to serve and knew one day he would die in service as well.  
  
His eyes roamed over the faces of those assembled feeling the warmth of their continued cheers rising up around him. The Force had yet to reveal its plan but Obi-Wan knew with all confidence that the Jedi would prevail. The fate of the galaxy lay in their hands. They had no choice. The Jedi would succeed.  
  
*************************************  
  
Sidious' ship screamed through the corridor of hyperspace with both a vengeful and deliberate purpose. He had always known that one day he would follow this course which was leading him to the future of his Empire. He could see his past mistakes now. He had trusted the wrong individuals, moved too quickly, been too arrogant and reached for the Chosen One too late. He had over estimated his ability to turn one so powerful and underestimated the Knight's ability to overcome his past and lay claim to his future.  
  
Now that the Jedi had the Chosen One in their Order, he would have to be even more cautious in his dealings. They would no doubt now scour the universe in order to purge it of the evil that Sidoius had managed to plant over the last two decades. Sidious felt a twinge of anger and remorse at his lost efforts. Had it not been for the potential he now sought, he would indeed feel that all was lost to him.  
  
He had come to find out about this particular prize inadvertently. It had been a misplaced monitoring chip within the Jedi communications center. A random call, a moment of weakness, the beginnings of a plan which would bring about both the end of the Jedi as well as the demise of their precious Chosen One, all made possible because of a distant signal bouncing back and forth between to innocent bystanders.  
  
Of course Sidious had to wonder at the innocence of one participant given the nature of her situation, but he was no one to judge on such things. He realized that sometimes one person's selflessness could indeed be their own undoing or even more amazing it could bring about the destruction of the very one that the act was meant to protect.  
  
Sidious found himself contemplating Obi-Wan Kenobi as he had so much of the time since his hasty retreat from Coruscant. He marveled at the Knight's blissful ignorance of what was to come. He hoped that he would be able to continue to keep the Knight surrounded in this bubble of bliss. Though a part of him knew that one day he would take great delight in revealing the identity of the one bringing about the young Knight's destruction and the end of the ridiculous Order he lived to serve.  
  
Yes, he had waited too long to grab Kenobi. He had allowed him to grow strong and independent. He had allowed him to become too close to Master Yoda. He had sensed that this was the relationship that would be the most treacherous even from the time the Knight had been just an initiate in the crèche. Master Yoda was a dangerous enemy that even time seemed unable to disarm.  
  
Sidious could see now that he should have snatched the Knight as a youth. He should never have allowed the Jedi to indoctrinate him in their ridiculous dogma. Well he would not make that mistake again.  
  
Silently the star systems streaked past the small ship plunging through the darkness heading for the planet of Correlia. Deception was a dangerous liaison. It was never possible to truly weave a sturdy fabric of deception, instead it remained a webby gauze full of holes and vulnerabilities. Even when deception is executed with the best of intentions the weaver can never be certain if they will succeed or predict the reaction of the person once their rouse is revealed  
  
A moment of weakness during a time of turbulence that was all that it had taken, a man seeking comfort in the body of another. Two beings drawn together and unable to resist the gravity of the other's pull upon their own being. Sidious imaged it had been a secret yet passionate affair considering what he knew of the participating parties. It had been meant to be a momentary respite as they both gave in to their own human needs for love and affection.  
  
No doubt the woman had counted herself lucky at her discovery. The dark lord had no idea how she had managed to keep it from the Knight. He dismissed his speculations immediately realizing how little her methods mattered. She had failed to keep it from Sidious and that was all that counted. Yes, he had made mistakes during his first attempt to overthrow the universe, but he would not repeat them again.  
  
He would not wait for this young one to be identified by the Jedi. He would not wait for the frail gauze of a young woman's deception to reveal the foundation of the future of the sith. Sidious had lost the Chosen One and yet found him all in the same day. If he could not turn the father then he would turn the son.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The End.. Until sometime this Fall when I will begin posting the sequel..  
  
Distant Past and Destined Future starts January 2004 


End file.
